


Stand By Me

by Bugsy2019



Series: Unity [1]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 32
Words: 142,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugsy2019/pseuds/Bugsy2019
Summary: Kayla Waters is your average 25 year old girl. Smart, pretty, artsy, loves a good book, and very independent. Moving to Charming wasn't what she had plan. When she got a call from her father, telling her of his parole date, she decides to move to support him. While needing a job, she gets roped in to being a live in nanny for a newly widowed father and his two children. Upon meeting Mr. Winston, she is taken back by his gruff exterior. Another thing she wasn't expecting was the world she was just thrown in to, and her father's connections. Can Kayla mend Opie's broken heart? Will her father's misdeeds cause a rift? Find out in Stand By Me.





	1. We All Have Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovlies. So I scatched the Fawn/Opie story. I just couldn't get into it. To the writer of the only one out there, please continue their story. I very much like it. So, I'm trying a new approach. Stick with me, and I promise I'll make it worth your while. This story starts pre-season 2, but after season 1. It will be canon/non-canon. I hope you enjoy! And I don't own SoA.

**Kayla**

Have you ever sat down, and asked yourself what life would've been like if things were done differently? I often ask myself that every time I saw my father. What if he didn't go scavenge for car parts in old cars. What if he hadn't stolen them? But alas, here I am. A 25 year old woman, visiting her 60 something father in prison, sitting on a hard cold metal table. Years of being in here had taken a toll on him. His short beard he once had had grown into a full, bikerish beard. His brownish, reddish hair was now peppered with gray. His once soft eyes had hardened. 

But he was still my father. My mom skipped out on me when I was five. My dad was always there. Life wasn't easy for him though as a single father. Which led to other activites, and caused me to go to the system at age 15, while he was sent to prison. I was always Daddy's Little Girl. Bringing my father meals on major holidays. Coming to see him on his birthday, and bringing him a cupcake. It was always our tradition to have a cupcake on our birthdays, because we were too poor to afford a whole cake. We would split it, then spend the majority of the night watching whatever we deemed fit to watch on TV. 

But here I was. In Stockton State Penitary, visting my father for the however many times. I lost track after a while. "Hey, baby," my dad smiled softly, hugging me. 

"Hey, Daddy," I smiled back, hugging his frame. He lost weight. When he gets out, I'm going to have to have him buff back up. "How are you?" 

"You know. It's doing better. Otto's got my back," he shrugged. Otto was an old time friend of my fathers. I really didn't know my dads other friends, but I knew "Big Otto" Delaney and his wife Luann. After Dad was locked up, they helped me pack up the house and put everything in storage. They even tried to get custody of me, but the state of California wouldn't put a young girl in the home of a porn star and a biker that I'm pretty sure did some illegal activity. 

"Good," I nodded. Last time I tried to visit, he was in the ICU of the prison with three broken ribs from a prison brawl. It wasn't his fault. He was just defending a new inmate. 

"So, I got news. My parole should be up in the next year." 

"Oh my god! Really?!" I grinned. 

"Yeah. And my lawyer said I was doing really well. Even my C.O. said I was doing a good job. I'm always helping out with the rowdier inmates. I don't start fights. I respect my authority even though sometimes I don't want to. Even the warden seems impressed. I should be out here by next Christmas." 

"Daddy! That's great news!" I squealed. 

"I've been waiting for this day along time ago, Baby Girl. I don't want to screw it up." 

"You won't. I'll be there to hold your hand, every step of the way." 

"Thank you." 

"So, I was thinking of moving back up here. I know it's been a while since I've been to Charming. But I'll be closer to you when I get out. I can get a job somewhere." 

"That's an excellent idea, sweetheart! Maybe you can work at a garage!" 

"No one is going to hire a female mechanic, Dad. Escpecially one with a record of GTA." 

"Then maybe something else." 

"Yeah," I smile. 

"Waters! Five more minutes!" a correctional officer yelled out. 

"That's my limit, sweetheart." 

"I'll visit you next week. Same time, same place," I smile, getting up.

"I'll send a word out to Otto to tell Luann to look out for you until you get settled." 

"That's not a problem, Dad. I'm a big girl," I sighed. 

"I know, but you're still my little girl. I love you." 

"I love you, too." Kissing his papery cheek, I grabbed my bag, and watched my father get escorted out. 

**Tucker**

Tucker Waters only loved three things in the world. One was his motorcycle. He really missed it when he was locked up. The second was his wife that walked out on him, taking his heart with her. He was a big man, or what he used to be, that wore his heart on his sleeve. The day that she walked out, he never truly loved a woman again, afraid of getting his heart stomped on. The third was his daughter, Kayla. Kayla looked so much like her mother, but had a hit of him in her. Her porecline skin was a like a dolls. Her big green eyes, and raven black hair she inherited from her mother's Native American side. He fought like hell to get her what she needed in life that he never had. One thing was a proper education. She went on to junior college and got an associates degree in mechanics. She was equally as stubborn as he was, but had a big heart to love. 

Tucker was happy that his baby girl was thinking about coming back home. Maybe when he got out, they could make up for lost times. He often worried about her while she was gone. What was she doing, who was she seeing, was she safe? But if she was coming back to charming, he would need a guarantee that she would be safe. Grabbing his tray from the mess hall, he walked back down the ailes of jump suits similar to his own. Stopping at his usual place, he placed his tray down, and picked up the plastic fork, poking at what he thought was a hot dog. 

"What the hell is this?" he asked himself. 

"I don't know Brother. But whatever this is, it looks like a old man's prick," Otto commented, setting his plate down across from him. 

"Hey, man. How was your day?" 

"Same old, same old. How about you?" 

"Kayla came to see me. I told her about my upcoming parole hearing." 

"I figured that she's thrilled." 

"Yeah. She told me that she's thinking about coming home to Charming." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. Listen, Brother. I know it's a lot to ask, but the history I have with the Sons and everything. Can you put a word out to Clay or Piney to look after her while she's there?" 

"Sure, man. It's worth a try. I know she was younger than Piney and JTs boys in schools. But I can ask someone to look out for her. I'm still a Crow." 

"Thanks, man. I just worry about her, you know?" 

"I understand. I'll ask Luann to keep an eye on her too." 

"I really appreciate it." 

**Clay and the Sons**

"Alright. With Ope gone, things are going to be a bit short. Cameron Hayes is going to ship us a new order of guns next month. Let's be ready to avoid the law," Clay told the table as he fingered the gavel. It was just another day of Church, and everything seemed to be well, considering what happened with Donna Winston a month back. "There's something I need to bring to the table. I got a call from Big Otto." 

"How is he?" Tig asked, drinking a glass of whiskey. 

"Doing well. He informed me of an old aquaintance of SAMCRO. Some of you might know Tucker Waters." 

"Tuck Waters! Best mechanic we ever had!" Piney smiled. "He had hands of gold!" 

"Whose Tuck Waters?" Jax asked, confused for once. 

"He was an ally. He worked at TM for a bit. He used to bring us cheap spare parts for cars and stuff." 

"Legal parts?" Juice asked. 

"Not exactly. He was there when we first got started. He's in Stockton with Otto doing time for GTA. But he asked Otto to ask us for protection for his daughter." 

"Yeah. Um...what was her name?" Piney asked. 

"Mikayla. Kayla for short. She's 25 now. She's moving back to Charming. He just wants her to be safe, considering some of the shit that has gone down, lately." 

"We can send Sac over to watch her for a bit," Chibs suggested. 

"That would be good. Just tell him to keep is dick away from her. She's a good girl, I heard." 

Piney suddenly had a idea. "You know, with Ope gone for a bit, I could use some help with the kids. Maybe I should hire her as a nanny!" 

"That's actually a better idea," Clay smiled. 

"Yeah. Maybe she can watch Abel, too. It would be nice to have some time with Tara with just us too." 

"And time with Gemma," Clay butted in. As much as he loved his grandson, if he wasn't at the Teller residence, he was at theirs. Sometimes a man just wants to get laid without a crying infant next to him. 

"I'll find her for you," Juice told the old man, grabbing his laptop. 

**Kayla**

I got the call when I was giving my 150 pound Neopoliton Mastiff a bath. "Hello?" I said into my phone, ordering the dog to sit and stay. 

"Hello, is this Kayla Waters?" 

"Speaking?" 

"This is Piney Winston. I'm an old friend of your dad's." 

"Oh. Hello," I told the man, sitting on the closed toliet. 

"I understand that you're moving back into town. Do you have a job yet?" 

"Not at the moment." 

"Great. How would you feel about being a nanny for my two grandkids." 

"Um..." 

"Their mom just passed, and their old man right now is off on some ride to clear his head. I have some health problems that makes it hard for me to do certain things." 

"I'm sorry to hear that." 

"So, if you're interested, why don't you come around for a proper interview." 

"Um..." I hummed. What the hell. I needed a job anyway. "What the hell. Why not? When?" 

"Tommorow? Noon?" 

"I'll be there." 

"Great!" 

After writing down the address, I said goodbye to Piney and finished my chore. "Momma might have a new job, Crush!" The giant dog barked once, before giving me a kiss. 

The next day, I wore dark wash skinny jeans, a cute light pink tank top that fell to my midriff, black ballet flats, and a black cardigan. I usually didn't wear cardigans, but sometimes people were judgemental about the tattoos I had on my body. It started off as a bad habit. I've always been into art, as it was my stress relief. Around my left thigh, I had a string of black and gray roses, starting on my hip, and wrapping around diagonally for a short spiral. On my right shoulder blade I had a large dark pink lily followed by swirls of shades of grey and blacks as well as the same pink color. I used to draw on myself, sometimes using sharpie. It wasn't until one day a man walked up to me at the library, telling me that I should just use permanent ink instead of washoff. 

From that day, I acquired my first tattoo. It was a small tree branch with two robins perched on top. The tattoo was in black, except for the orange belies of the robins. It was on my left wrist. The robins symbolize me and my dad, a nickname he always called me. I was his Robin to his Batman. I was also his light, and his passion, which is what a Robin symbolizes. That same day, I acquired a new best friend. A gay guy named Guy who did tattoos for a living. His body was a variety of work, of some which I proudly drew out for him. 

Exiting my old beat up pick up that was formally my dad's, I walked up the house, and stopped on the doorstep. Here goes nothing...KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK. Stepping back, I waited until the door opened, revealing an older man carrying a portal oxygen tank in a black "man purse" with the nasal canula up his nose. "Hello. I'm Kayla." 

"Piney. We talked on the phone. Come on in..." Stepping inside, I could tell that the ocupants inside the house were mourning. It was just a vibe. Piney led me into the kitchen, where an older woman sat at the kitchen table. "This is Mary...my...ex." 

"Nice to meet you," I told her, holding out my hand for her to shake. 

"Have a seat, Mrs. Waters," Mary smiled, releasing my hand. 

"So...our son lost his wife about a month ago. They were having some marital problems, but still, the loss devestated him, the kids, and even us. Since he left, we've been trying to take care of the kids the best we can. But with Piney's health, and I live in Portland, it's hard on all of us." 

"I understand," I nodded. 

"Do you have any experience taking care of kids?" 

"Yes. I often baby sit for my friends kid. Plus I used to work for a daycare when I was getting my degree in Mechanics." 

"Good. Can you cook?" 

"Yes. I try to cook everything organic. It's better on the body." 

"If you had too, you would be willing to stay the night late?" Piney asked. 

"Depends. Do you like dogs?" I asked. 

"Dogs?" Mary questioned. 

"I have a dog. I wouldn't feel comfortable leaving him by himself always. He's very well trained, and very obienient. I got him to be a guard dog. I've lived in sketchy neighborhoods, and he always kept me safe." 

"I'm sure that would be okay. The kids could use a dog," Piney smiled. 

"We would pay you about $800 a month. That's excluding gas, food for money, and other expenses for the kids." 

"$800 a month?!" I asked, shocked. That was alot of money! 

"Is that to low?" 

"No! Too much!" 

"We love our grandkids. We just want them to make them happy." 

"Let's go meet the kids. See how well they do with you," Mary told me, standing up. 

I followed them outback to a playground. There were two: a boy and a girl running around. "Twins?" 

"Yes. Kenny and Ellie. Eight years old." 

"Poor things. Can I go talk to them?" 

"Sure," Mary nodded. 

I walked out, and the two instantly stopped playing. "Hey. I'm Kayla." 

"I'm Kenny. This is my sister, Ellie." 

"Nice to meet you. So, what are you playing?" 

"Tag," Ellie spoke up. 

"Cool. You know, there's this really fun game, called Sardines. One person hides while the others try to find them. I bet you guys are really good finders." 

"We have to help Gramps find his glasses all the time!" Kenny smiled. 

"Well, I'm not a pair of glasses. I'm a full grown woman. I bet you two can't find me," I smiled. 

"What do we get if we win?" 

"Well, how about a new nanny?" I asked. 

"What's a nanny?" 

"I cook, I clean, I drive you places, I help you two go to bed when your dad, grandpa, or grandma can't. I'm also an excellent listener. You two have been to hell and back. If you ever need someone to talk too, I'm can be here." The twins looked at her, skeptical. "I also have a dog. You two can play with him all you want. His name is Bonecrusher. I call him Crush for short, though." 

"We can really play with him?" 

"Yeah. Only if you can find me," I smiled, running off to hide in an obvious place. I can hear the twins giggling as they closed their eyes as they counted. Maybe this would work out. 

**Piney and Mary**

"I like her," Mary told her ex husband, watching her grandchildren run around and laugh. It seemed like a long time ago since they laughed. 

"Me too. Now, question is. Who's going to tell Opie?" 

**Opie**

"What do you mean you hired me a nanny?!" Opie asked, outraged as he walked out of a diner to his bike. 

"I mean we hired you some help when you get home! Don't worry the cost! The club is paying for her! She's going to be watching Kenny and Ellie fulltime, while watching Abel part time so Tara, Jax, Gem, and Clay can have a break. They all like her. And so do I. Her dad used to work for TM back in the day," Piney explained. 

"They just lost their mother," Opie sighed. 

"This is why they need her! They already love her! Let her stay until you come back. Then meet her yourself." 

"Fine. I hope you're right about this," Opie sighed, straddling the bike. 

"Trust me, Ope. I know what's best right now," Piney told his son, hanging up. 

 


	2. Meeting Mr. Winston

**Kayla**

A month flew by, and the kids and I established a routine. Piney often let me stay in the guest bedroom with Bones of the Winston household. Getting up, I would let Bones outside to potty, shower, get dressed, start breakfast, wake the kids, help them with whatever they need in the morning, drive them to school or TM Automotive, pick them up, make them dinner as they did their homework, helped with homework, have some downtime watching a movie or simple TV, eat dinner, shower, then go to bed. 

Sometimes I would go over to the Tellers and watch baby Abel so Jax and Tara could have a free night. I was introduced to the Tellers one night at a family dinner Piney invited me. To my suprise, Clay Morrow knew my old man, and spoke very highly of him. He also knew Otto. Gemma was nice to after a while, when she saw how much the kids liked me. Jax was a flirt, but I could tell that he really loved Tara. Tara and I were on our way to becoming best friends, with already having several Girls Nights on my days off. 

But along with the Teller Morrow family came the SAMCRO family. I didn't know what SAMCRO really was until Tara and Gemma sat me down and explained it all to me. I knew that Otto was in the club still while he was in prison. Clay was the President, and Jax was Vice President. I also met the rest of the SAMCRO family, minus my future boss, Opie, and another man they called Bobby Elvis. My first "family" dinner was a strange one. The moment I stepped inside with homemade mac and cheese, the rest of the guys flirted and hit on me. 

The curly haired one they called Tig kept brushing up against me, and sat extremely close. The man with cars on his face, kept wedging himself between me and Tig. A young Latino boy around my age was the most decent one. But finally, I snapped. "Will all of you fucking stop! I'm not a fucking piece of meat to be oggled! I have a name. So stop calling me, Baby, Sweetheart, or whatever names are coming to your mind! You all should be ashamed! I'm sure one of you has a daughter! What if they were me, and a bunch of old men were gaping at her?!" 

Chatter instantly stopped, until Clay bursted out laughing. "I knew I liked you!" The others instantly backed off, and I got some new regained respect from the guys and Gemma. Gemma was very hard to impress. But once she seemed to like me, she became like a mother hen. 

This particular day though was special. My boss was coming home, and I would meet him for the first time. Waking up, I let Crusher outside to potty. Once he was done, I jumped into the guest shower, and washed my hair and my body. When I was done with that, I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, a black camisole, and a red and black plaid flannel over shirt. Slipping on the clothes, I left the flannel unbottoned, before I went into the kitchen to make organic, homemade chocolate chip waffles, hash browns, and eggs. "Kids! Let's go! Rise and shine!" I yelled out, banging on their doors, until I heard movement. Ellie came down first, dressed, and Kenny followed. Plating their food, I grabbed them each a glass of freshly squeezed OJ, and grabbed me a cup of coffee. 

"Morning," Piney greeted, getting inside. 

"Morning, Piney. Breakfast?" I asked, getting a plate. 

"Yes, please." 

"This is really good, Kayla," Kenny told me. 

"Thanks, kid," I smiled, pulling my hair back into a pony tail. 

"You know that the Club is having this huge party tonight. It's to welcome back Bobby. It's your night off, so you should go," Piney explained. 

"Thanks. I'll think about it," I told him. "I was going to take my Caddy to TM. It's been grinding again. It might need a new transmisison." 

"Of course. Those guys will wet themselves," Piney grinned. "I'm done. You guys done?" Piney asked. 

"Yep. All done, Gramps!" Ellie told her grandfather. 

"Go get your stuff," Kayla told the kids. They took off running, while Kayla cleaned up. When they returned, they gave her a hug as she handed them the prepared lunches. "Have a good day. I'll see you guys tommorow."  _Hopefully._

"Bye, Kayla!" they called. 

"Bye, sweetheart. I hope to see you tonight." 

Kayla locked up the house behind her, and called Crusher before getting into her Caddy. Driving to TM, I saw the guys standing around. Getting out, Crusher followed me out. 

**Sons**

Tig Trager was the first to spot  "Ain't that a pretty sight," Tig smiled. 

"Remember last time? She tazed your ass," Chibs grinned. 

"How was I supposed to know that she was packing?" 

"I heard that she had Gemma help her get a gun," Juice commented. 

"Leave the nanny alone," Jax told them, watching her edge closer to them. "It will be intresting to see if she remains when Opie's back." 

"She better. If not, then I'll kick his ass," Tig told them. 

"Ditto, brother. She's got a fine ass, that one," Chibs commented. 

**Kayla**

"Boys," I grinned. 

"Kayla. What a beautiful pleasure!" Tig smiled, getting a bit too close. 

I grinned wider as Crusher growled. Tig instantly backed up. "Caddys been grinding when I drive her. Thinking that she needs a new transmission." 

"We can get on it, darlin'," Jax grinned. 

"Thanks. You're a real life saver. Be careful with her, please," I begged. 

"I'll treat her as well as my Harley," Jax promised. 

Hearing a bike roar up, I turned my head to see a large man on a Harley wearing all black leather. I could see the reaper on the back of his kutte. "Who's that?" I asked Juice. 

"Opie. He's back." 

**Opie**

"It's good to see you, brother," I greeted Jax as I stepped off the old bike. 

"Yeah. How was the walkabout?" Jax asked me. 

"I'm doing okay," I shrugged. Looking ahead, I saw a female talking to Chibs and Juice. She wore black jeans, and a black and red plaid shirt. From the back, I could tell that she nice shapely legs. From her legs was a nice waist and a nice ass. Even though I was a widower, I was still a man. She was awfully short too. 

"What's this? Holy shit. Panhead EG. '63?" Jax asked, looking at the bike I brought home. 

"'65," I corrected, eyes still trained on the woman. 

"Where'd you find it?" 

"CHP pulled me over outside of Ukiah. Started bullshitting with me. They turned me on to this used parts guy. Electra Glide was just rotting behind some garage. It's all there-- stock."

"That'll keep you busy," Jax commented. 

"That's the plan," I nodded, looking back at my best friend.

"I missed you, bro."

"How's everybody doing?"

"You know, gettin' it done. We made a new deal with the Irish. Gonna run handguns up the coast till the ATF heat dies down."

"What does that do to business?"

"We keep supplying Oakland. We need to figure out who that supply goes to."

"Retaliation," I instantly told him. I wanted to make those fuckers pay for Donna. 

"Yeah. We're sitting down to figure it out. Waited until you got back."

Then my Mom came over from her car. "Hey, Jax."

"Hey, Mary," Jax grinned.

"He's too skinny, right?" Mary commented. I blushed. 

"We'll beef him up," Jax told her. 

"Kids will be so glad to see you." 

"I got some things to take care of. You mind picking them up from school, Ma? Or have this 'nanny' take them." 

"It's Kayla's day off. You should go meet her. That's her right over there," Mom told me, pointing to the girl who was leaning against the a old Cadillac. 

"We can wait, man," Jax told me. 

"No. I'll see the kids later, Ma. See you at the clubhouse," I told Jax, taking a deep breathe, before heading off towards the woman. Might as well meet her now than never. 

"Ope loves his kids. We all just got to give him a minute," I heard Jax tell my mother.

**Third Person POV**

Kayla was talking to Juice when Opie walked up to her. "Um...hey," he awkwardly greeted. 

Turning around, Kayla was shocked. She instantly felt like Red Riding Hood, being caught by the Big Bad Wolf. This man was big...something she always liked. He had kind eyes. He had a medium size beard, and his hair was covered by a beanie. "Hi," she greeted. 

Opie was shocked on how soft her voice was. Listening to it, he realized that she had a soft musical lit to it. She reminded him of a poreceline doll that Ellie used to half. Dark hair fell in soft waves, but a bit of of was pulled out of her face into a small pony tail. Her big green eyes showed interest...and something else. "I'm Opie Winston," he greeted her, holding out his large hand. 

Kayla looked into his green eyes, and found herself drowned in them. She always believed that the eyes were the windows to his soul. His soul screamed pain and sorrow. Taking his hand lightly, she shook it, ignoring the sparks she felt run down her body. Opie felt the same way as he held her tiny hand in his big one. "Mikayla Waters. I figure you want to talk?" 

"Yeah. We can sit at the picnic table." 

"Sure," Kayla nodded, following him to the picnic table. 

"So..." Opie began. "I don't know what you do, but I know that my mom and dad speak highly of you." 

"Your dad hired me. He's an old friend of my dad's." 

"Oh. Okay," Opie nodded. "So what do you exactly do you do for my kids?" Opie asked, feeling dumb. 

"On Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays, and Friday mornings, I watch the kids. Friday nights I either have the night off, or I watch Abel. Saturdays, I visit my father in Stockton, and Sundays I usually take the kids somewhere, either to the Farmer's market, park, or where ever. I usually stay in my apartment, or sometimes if Piney or Mary will be out late, I stay inside in the guest bedroom. But I guess with you back in town, we might need to redo somethings." 

"Yeah. So...do you wanna talk my room and bored?" 

"Uh...yeah." 

"I stay in the guest bedroom. Piney said it was okay." 

"I guess. What hours do you usually work?" 

"Sunday through Thursday, with Friday night and Saturday off." 

"Okay. I might need you to stay with the kids some extra nights." 

"That's fine. I love the kids. Oh! I hope you don't mind Crusher!" 

 

"Crusher?" 

"My dog," Kayla told him, indicating the giant dog next to her. 

"Oh. Well, that should be okay. As long as he don't shit or piss in the house." 

"He's house trained, and obedient. I brought him along to fend off Tig." 

"Yeah, he's a bit too much sometimes," Opie smiled. 

"Ope. Church," Jax told Opie, coming over to the pair. "I tasked Lowell to taking a look at the Caddy for you while we're in Church," Jax told Kayla. 

"Thanks, Jax. By the way, I like your bike," Kayla told Opie, pointing to the rusty bike. "Panhead EG. '65?" 

Opie reeled back in surprise. "Yeah. You know bikes?" 

"I know engines. My dad was an old grease monkey. He would take cars apart, and put them together with me. Do you mind if I take a look?" 

"Sure," Opie told her. 

Kayla undid her hair to pull it up to a full ponytail. Opie caught a whiff of a floral perfume, or maybe it was shampoo. Kayla bent down to look at the old engine. "You need to replace alot of stuff. V-twin engine?" 

"Yeah," Opie nodded. 

"Sorry. Most guys I talk mechanics with think this is a total turn off," Kayla blushed, standing up. 

"It's not. I mean...you're alright. We gotta go," Opie stuttered. 

Jax watched Opie walk off, and turned to see Kayla playing with a strand of her hair. She was biting her lower lip, and had a dreamy look in her eye. Smiling, he knew what this meant. He knew that the relationship wasn't that good between Opie and Donna. But Opie was crushed. Maybe this is what Opie needed. A new start...and with a sexy nanny. 


	3. Ain't No Party Like a SAMCRO Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...here's my ideal Cast List:  
> Kayla Waters- Lucy Hale  
> Tucker Waters- Mickey Rourke  
> Guy Orion- Wentworth Miller  
> Chip Henderson- Zachary Quinto

**Kayla**

I sat in my room in the Winston's debating on what I was going to wear. Cute? Frilly? Hard core? Sexy? How I missed Guy. The prospect, Half Sac, had given me a ride home, for which I was thankful for. I didn't want to be around Opie anymore than I had to. This man was an egnima. How can someone so big and tough looking have a gentle bone in his body? Or at least gentle eyes. When we shook hands, I could feel a spark past between us. When he looked at me, I felt my heart soar out of my chest. I knew it was wrong...he was my boss, and a widower. I couldn't move in on that. Plus, I'm sure he had a very long playlist of sluts. I've seen first hand how those crow-eaters threw them selves at the bikers. Disgusting. 

Sure I was a looker. I had nice perky breasts. Sometimes they were too small, but they were natural. I had the typical hourglass body, and a nice ass. My legs were always the longest part of my body. I had very fair skin that was sensitive to heat, cold, or any type of regular face productions. I also had waves of black silky hair, and combined with my green eyes that were too large for my head, I looked like a dolly that I used to play with. That's what I felt like standing next to Opie. He could make five of mes. 

Sighing, I threw my the mini skirt I had in my hands, before grabbing my iPad. Maybe I needed a fashion consult. Dialing the familiar number, I waited for the recpeint to pick up. "Hey!" Guy crooned. 

"Hey!" I smiled, waving at the camera. He was in his kitchen eating a sandwich. It still amazes me how Guy: tattooed, gruff, and manly, could fall for someone the complete opposite of him. His significant other was a lawyer named Chip Henderson, who was very clean, tidy, and wore Armani suits. But somehow they met when Chip was dared to get a tattoo, and the two hit it off. "How are you?" 

"Good. CHIP! KAY'S ON THE PHONE!" Guy hollared to his partner. 

A flash of black, then a white face appeared in the frame. "Oh. Hey! How's small town life treating you?" 

"Good," I nodded. 

"Do you know how pissed off I am at you, little girl?" Chip asked. "You won't nanny for us, but you decided to nanny for someone else?!" 

"Sorry, babe! I do love you two though. And I miss you guys. I need your help. I got invited to this party, and I don't know what to wear." 

"What type of party?" Guy asked. 

"A biker party." 

"Well, what are we working with?" 

"Hang on a moment..." I told them, grabbing a couple of ensembles. "So I met my boss today. My real one." 

"Ohh. Dish..." Chip told me, pushing Guy away to sit down. 

"He seemed cool." 

"Cool...is he cute?" 

"A bit yeah. He's very tall," I told them. 

"Ohh. That's your type, isn't." 

"What! I don't have a type." 

"Sure you do. You like big things. Big truck, big dog, big dick. It's because your so little." 

"Leave her alone, Chip. Does he have ink?" 

"Not that I could see. I'm sure he does," I told them. "Okay...how about this?" I held up a lavender dress that was lacy at the bodice. 

"You're going to a biker party, not tea," Guy snorted. 

"Fine," I told them, hanging the dress back up. "How about this?" I head a muscle tank that had a Jack Daniels logo, and a red gauzy skirt that fell in uneven waves down to my knees. Pair it with a red and gold bracelet, and my black ankle booties, and I was good to go. 

"I like it. We gotta go and pick JoJo up at school. She misses her Auntie Kayla," Guy told me. 

"I miss her too. Love you guys. Xs!" 

"Os!" Guy grinned, hanging up. 

Looking at the clock, she knew it was about the kids to show up with Mary. Stepping out of the room, she took a look to see Crusher sleeping. Smiling, she stepped out and closed the door behind her. Grabbing her bag, she made her way to the truck, where Mary was getting out with the kids. "Hey, Kayla. You going out?" 

"Yeah. Piney invited me to a party. Figured I would go for a bit." 

"How did it go with Opie?" 

"Alright. I still have my job. So, that's good." 

"Great! You've been a big help to the kids and to us. I'll let you go. Have a good night." 

"You too. I'll see you on Sunday," I smiled, getting in my truck. Backing out, I made my way over to the Clubhouse, where I can hear loud music and see a swarm of black leather claded bodies. Making a way through, I saw Kip...or Half Sac, standing by a table. "Hey," I grinned. 

"Hey! You made it!" 

"Yeah. I heard that SAMCRO parties are wild. So, here I am." 

"You look good!" Kip blushed. 

"Thanks," I said a bit uneasy. 

"There you are!" Tig shouted over the music. 

"Hey," I greeted, making sure to get my tazer ready if case. The one time I did it, I'm pretty sure Clay and Chibs were going to bust a vein from laughing so hard. If only my dad was here. That shit would not settle. 

"I just came over to say hi! You wanna a drink?" 

"Beer?" I asked. 

"Sure. Come on...I'll introduce you to Bobby," Tig motioned me to follow, which I did. "Bobby! This is Opie's nanny. Kayla." 

Bobby was a heavy set man with a bushy beard and longish hair. "Nice to meet you," he smiled, holding out his hand. 

"You too. Welcome home." 

"Thanks! It's good to be home." 

"Tell me about it. After my first stint in juvie, I was glad to be back." 

"No way! You were in juvie?" Tig asked, shocked. 

"Yeah," I nodded. "Twice." I was handed a beer by a crow-eater, and went to sit down with Bobby and Tig. Juice came over and sat next to me. They told me stories about times before Bobby went to jail for a while. Tig kept getting closer and closer, so I finally pulled out my tazer, just to freak him out. Tig stiffened and back up. 

"Hey, Ope!" Bobby greeted, seeing the tall, wolf like man. 

"Hey, Bobby. Welcome home." 

"You too. How are you holding up?" 

"Fine," Opie simply nodded. 

"I was just talking to _your_ nanny." 

Opie glared at him, and I could feel the sudden rush of heat up to my cheeks. "Okay...I should be going. It was nice to meet you Bobby. I'm sure I'll see you around. I got a long drive tomorrow anyway. Have a nice night," I told the men. 

"Do you have a ride back to the house?" Opie asked, getting up. 

"Yeah. I have my truck."

"I should be going too," Opie told the others. "Jax already left. Have fun, Bobby." 

"Be good, you two," Tig smiled. 

I walked out and got inside my truck, seeing Opie straddle his bike. Through his black jeans, I could tell his thighs were very powerful. Shaking my head, I started the truck all the way to the Winston house. When I got there, I got out of the car, and waited until Opie was off his bike before walking in. Opie unlocked the door, and held the door open for me. Walking in, I saw Mary was watching TV. "Oh good. You're home! Kids are asleep. I'll see you guys later." 

"Wait, Ma!" Opie protested, but she was already gone. Opie rubbed his forehead. He looked stressed, like he couldn't even know how to process this information. 

"I can stay if you want me too. Free of charge. This has to be an unadjustment." 

"I just don't know what to do," Opie sighed, sitting down on the couch. 

"How did Donna die?" I asked. 

"Gang bangers. Fucking cunts." 

"I'm sorry," I told him, honestly. 

"Those kids up there...I don't know how to do this..." 

"You're not alone, Opie." Looking at the clock, I knew it was late. "We should go to bed. It's late." 

"You're right. Goodnight." 

"Good night," I whispered, going to my room. 


	4. Small Steps

**Opie**

I shot up in bed in a cold sweat. This had been happening for more and more lately. Always Chino...that retched place. I nearly got out of the Club, then shit went down with Donna. Yawning, I rolled out of bed. Sniffing the air, I smelled pancakes. Grabbing a tank top, I walked downstairs to the kitchen where I can hear laughter. There I saw Kayla, flipping pancakes in the skillet, while Kenny and Ellie were making something in a bowl. 

Seeing Kayla's laughter made my heart began to beat again. She was very carefree. Through her white tank top, I could see her tattoo of a giant flower, with some swirling designs. It was quite beautiful and quite unique. Kinda like Kayla. Kayla also wore black skinny jeans and white converse. "Good morning," I greeted. 

"Morning. Coffee?" Kayla asked. 

"Sure," I told her, sitting down at the table. 

Kayla smiled and grabbed a mug, filling it up for me. After that she put the pot away, she fed her massive dog. "I hope you like pancakes, the kids and I made you a special 'Welcome Home', breakfast." 

"Thanks," I told them, digging in. This was probably the best food I've ever eaten. 

"We were talking about going to the park today. Would you like to join us?" 

"Yeah, Dad! You should come!" Ellie asked. 

I knew that I had to work with the club today. But I missed my children. And I wouldn't mind spending time with Kayla. "Sure. For a little bit though." 

"Yes!" Kenny cheered. 

"Alright you monsters! Go clean up your rooms and get ready!" Kayla told the kids. They ran off while Kayla sat down with her own plate. "They really missed you," Kayla told me. 

"Yeah. I missed them." 

Kayla grabbed the syrup and poured it on top of her pancakes before digging in. After she was done, and the dishes were in the dish washer, Kayla grabbed her jean jacket and grabbed her car keys to the truck, and Crusher's leash. "Ready?" she asked us. 

"Yep," I nodded, helping her load my bike up in the pick up. When we got to the park, Kayla parked in the drive way, and hooked up Crusher's leash. The kids went off to playing, leaving us alone together. 

"You wanna take a walk?" 

"Sure." Man...I kept saying _sure_. As we began to walk, her long hair swung side to side. Her ass was very nice in those pants. I knew what I was doing was wrong...but hey. I was a guy, and she was an attractive young woman. When Donna died, things were rough. We once talked about getting a divorce, but never fell through. In our relationship, the love had fallen away. Yes, I still loved her, but that was love for the mother of my children. "So...did you grow up in Charming?" 

"Yeah. My dad grew up here. I moved when I was 15. I think you were already graduated." 

"Why did you move?" 

"Well, for starters it was just me and my dad. My mom skipped out on us when I was five." 

"I'm sorry. Mary skipped out on us too." 

"So, you know how it feels. Dad always did the best he could. Remember when I told he was an old grease monkey?" 

"Yeah," I nodded. 

"Well, those grease monkey traits extened to GTA, where he took spare parts and sold them for some extra cash. Sometimes he couldn't afford a babysitter, which was most of the time, so I had to tag along with him. When he was finally caught, I was 13. I was helping him, so I was charged with abetting a criminal. The judge saw my case as misforturnate. I had no choice, I was just a kid. So, he let me go on a warning. Two years later, after house arrest, my dad was sentence to prison, and I was sent to the foster system. I bounced from house to home, did a three month stint in juvie for GTA. After I turned 18, I spent every penny to get myself a degree. I got a degree in mechanics. I really wanted a degree in Art, but mechanics was more realistic. I was wrong though. Nobody wants to higher someone with a record of GTA, PLUS that's a female." 

"People can be really biased," I told her, agreeing. I remember all the times I got the cold shoulder from being in SAMCRO. "You like art?" 

"I love art," Kayla scoffed. "That's why i got this," she told me, indicating to the design aross her collar bone. 

"That's really beautiful." 

"That's what Guy said." 

I snorted.  _Who the hell was Guy?!_ "That your boyfriend?" 

Kayla snorted, and bursted out laughing. "What?! No way! Guy is my best friend, and my tattoo artist." 

"Oh..."  _Now I sound like an idiot._ "He's does nice work." 

"Oh...he didn't design this. I did." 

"Wow!" I commented. She was as good as Happy. Maybe even better. 

"Thanks. I used to draw on the time. My favorite was drawing on Dad. Sometimes I used a sharpie." 

"Have any more tats?" I asked, as we neared the pond. 

"Sure. I have one on my thigh, and this one on my wrist." She showed me the small one of a tree branch and two robins. "What about you?" 

"Yeah," I nodded. Truth to be told, I had quite a few. 

"Isn't that a requirement to be in a MC? Tattoos, records, a love for cars and Harleys?" 

"Yeah," I smiled. "It's under the prereqs." 

"Maybe I can join?" she grinned. 

"Maybe..." 

"Guy calls it my short girl syndrome. Wanting to play with the big boys. Wanting to have big things." 

"Nothing wrong with that..."  _I'm a very big thing...you can have me all you want._

"I mean...big dog, big car..." she trailed off as we made a lap around the park. 

Then my phone rang. 

**Kayla**

I saw Opie answer the phone and walk away a bit to talk. From behind, he had a very nice butt. Crusher sat next to me and whined. "Crusher...Momma might have a crush." Sighing, I saw Opie's face fell and closed his phone. I knew that this date was over. 

 _Whoa, girl! Who said it was a date?_ the angel on my shoulder asked. 

 _ **Leave her alone! Climb that tree!**_ the devil chimed. 

"Hey...I gotta go. Gem was in a car accident, and things are going down in the club.  Can you watch the kids?" 

"Um...sure," I told him, feeling awkward. "I was actually thinking about going to see Luann Delaney." 

"You know Luann and Otto?" Opie asked. 

"Yeah. Their my godparents. I haven't had time to see her since I've been back." 

"I can take you," Opie offered. "Ma can watch the kids. Supposed to be your day off anyway." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah. You like Harleys right?" Opie asked. 

"Yeah. We'll drop the kids off, and go from there." 

"Thanks, Opie." Turning to the kids, I called out to them. "Come on, kids!" 

After getting the kids to Mary's, Opie and I drove to the hospital to meet up with Jax. Pulling off my helment, I handed it to Opie, who stored it on the handle bars. I always had it in my truck. It was black, but it had a giant pink lily I spray painted on it. "Hey...what are you doing here?" Jax asked, smiling at me. 

"Figured I could give her a ride to see Luann. How's your mom?" Opie explained. 

"She's tough." All three of us walked into the hospital, where Jax went to talk to Clay. Clay glanced over at me and I shyly waved. "Me and Ope will go deal with Otto," Jax told Clay.

"Ope goes with Tig. Take Bobby. He can use the fresh air," Clay answered. "You can take the nanny to see Luann and Otto. Keep her safe," Clay ordered. 

I saw Opie nod, and walk over towards me. "Hey...so, Jax is going to take you to see Luann. But first he's going to Stockton to visit Otto Delaney. Clay gave him the okay to bring you with him. Stick close to him, alright?" 

"Yeah, sure," I nodded. 

"Actually, why don't you just drive other there yourself. It might be safer that way," Opie told her. 

"O..k..." I said slowly. I walked back outside, and called a cab to take me to my truck. From there, I went to see my godmother. She was always as I remembered. "Luann?" I called out. 

"Oh my god! Come here sweet girl!" Luann called out. I gave her a hug. "Look at you! So grown up! Look at those tits!" 

"Stop..." I laughed. 

"You know...you can make a really good porn star one day." 

"Ha ha haa. I would rather stick to my job as a nanny." 

"That's right! Otto told me that you were nannying for the Winston kids!" 

"Yeah..." I sighed, feeling heat rush to my face. 

"Uh-oh. I know that look...who is it?" 

"Is it obvious?" 

"Girl, you're face is like a bright red tomato."

"Fuck!" I sighed. "Opie Winston." 

"Huh...going whole cliche, huh?" Luann grinned. 

"It's not funny. I just met him yesterday. I work for him...but there's this attraction. And after knowing him for one day, it feels like I can't concentrate!" 

"Well, honey. You better figure out a way." 

"I should go. I gotta run down to the farmers market and pick up some food for dinner. I think that the SAMCRO guys are going to be around soon," I told Luann giving her a hug. 

"Thanks for dropping by," Luann smiled. 

Getting in my truck, I drove to the farmers market where I picked up some fresh tomatoes, basil, onions, and other ingredients for homemade spaghetti. As I was filling up my bag, I saw a man follow me. Walking  a bit quicker, I dared to take a glance behind me. When I looked, he was gone. Taking a shaky breath, I ran over to my truck, making sure my doors were locked. 

Glancing in my rear view mirror, I caught sight of my stalker. Short, white male, early 30s, shaved head, mean look in his eye...remembering this man would be easy to sketch if I need to. Putting my truck in park, I pulled out of my parking space, and drove away. 

Opie was late getting home that night. When he finally did, the kids were in bed, and I was watching TV. "Hey. You're back," I yawned. 

"Yeah. Kids in bed?" he asked, shrugging off his kutte and leather jacket. 

"Yeah. They went down around 10. Is everything okay?" 

"Yeah. Just some stuff with the club." 

"I'm sorry. I hope everything is okay." 

"It will be," Opie yawned. 

"Well, it think it's time for bed." I handed the remote to him, before getting off of the couch. 

"Yeah. Hey, Kayla?" Opie called out. 

"Yeah?" 

"Thank you. For watching the kids, for talking to me...for just being here." 

"No, problem Opie," I smiled softly, my heart fluttering in my chest. Going to my room, I gently closed the door, before sliding down it. This was going to be trouble. 


	5. A Lonely Heart

**Kayla**

_I was standing at the counter in the kitchen stirring ingredients to make chocolate chip cookies. Hearing the door open, I turned and smiled at Opie as he came in. "Hey," I smiled, my heart fluttering every time he was around._

_"Hey, yourself. Whatcha making?" Opie asked, standing very close to me._

_"Chocolate chip cook..." I sighed as he moved my hair off my shoulder His rough finger tips moved down my neck, brushing my bare shoulder. My head moved back as his lips brushed down across my nape of my neck, sending tingles down my spine. "Opie...what are you doing?" I moaned, not really wanting him to stop._

_"Whatever the hell I fucking want," he told me roughly._

_My hands gripped the counter-top tight as his words impacted me._ Holy sweet mother of hell. _.._ _His lips moved across my cheek to my lips. I kissed him eagerly, opening my mouth to accept his eager tongue. His large hands gripped my hips, hoisting me up on top of the counter top so that were about the same height. My hands moved along his body, feeling the hard muscles of his physique. His hands moved underneath my top, pulling it up and over my head._

_His hands moved over my bra claded chest they traveled down to my hips hoisting them up. He took me to his bedroom, laid me down, and moved his lips from mine to one of the creamy peaks on my chest. Looking up at him, I memorized those deep green eyes. "Opie...what are we doing?" I whispered._

_"Loving each other," he whispered back. Then a shrill ring brought me out of my head..._

Gasping awake, I bolted out of bed. I was sweaty, and my skin was flushed. What a dream...Shaking my head, I grabbed my clothes and traveled down to take a shower. After my very cold shower, I went off and began cooking breakfast. It's been officially five weeks since I've been in Charming. So far everything has been doing okay, besides my feelings for Opie. Opie was already gone, leaving a note that he'll be by later. Mary was coming to watch the kids. Once Mary came, I grabbed my bag and keys before heading out to run my errands. I first went back to the farmer's market. Once there, I grabbed ingredients for a couple of nights dinner, before stopping. There was the same man that was following me...for a couple of weeks now. Walking faster, I kept my head down, but was stopped. Looking up, my blood ran cold as I saw a guy with ink on his shoulder. 

"You should watch where you're going," the man smirked, handing me the basket. 

"Thank you," I whispered, grabbing it and hurrying to get of his gaze. Driving along, I thought about doing someething I haven't done in a while...running. But I strangely found myself at TM Auto and the Reaper Clubhouse. There I knew the one person who probably made me feel safe. Getting out of the car, I waved at Half-Sac before heading towards him. "Hey, Kip," I smiled. 

"Hey. Problems with the Caddy?" 

"Not this time. Is Opie around?" 

"Yeah! Hey, Ope! Visitor!" Kip yelled out. 

Opie came from the back with no kutte and a tight black tshirt. _Holy shit...he was so hot!_ His right bicep held a tattoo of a tree stump with the words  **Redwood Original** on the inside, and below was a design with a motorcycle. On his left wrist was a tattoo of the twins. He had another on his arm, but I couldn't tell. "Hey. Kids okay?" 

"Yeah," I told him, shaking my head. "Mary has them. I was just wondering...if you would like to have dinner." 

"Dinner?" Opie asked, suprisied. 

_Fuck! He's going to think that you're crazy! He's going to say no! I mean...you look like a kid!_

"Yes. Dinner." 

"With the kids?" 

"Nope. Just the two of us. I just thought it would be a good idea...you know...as friends." 

"Yeah. Okay. How about 9?" he smiled. 

"Cool." 

"Yeah." We continued to stare at each other when Half Sack coughed. 

"So...we going or what, Opie?" 

"Um, yeah. We got to go do things...so....I'll see you tonight?" 

"Yeah," I smiled. 

**Opie**

I bade Kayla farewell, watching her blue Cadillac drive away. She just asked me out on a date...and for some reason, I couldn't be happier. "I got a date," I told myself. 

"Congrats," Half-Sac grinned. 

"Don't fucking touch me," I growled at him. "Let's go get these Repos done." Getting into the tow truck, I waited for Sac to get in, before we drove off. 

**Kayla**

_What the fuck did you do?_ the angel asked me as I drove towards Cara Cara. 

She's getting some! Plus he's really sexy with those tats! the devil told her. 

"Oh god...what the fuck did I do?" I asked myself. I went over to tell him about the weird guys stalking me, but instead, I asked him out on a date! Driving along, I saw Tara waiting outside by Jax's bike. "Hey. What are you doing here?" I asked her, giving her a hug. "I thought you and Jax had the day off?" 

"Yeah. He got a call. Luann is freaking out," Tara sighed, glaring at a porn star. 

"God...I feel so dirty being here," I shuddered. Not that I was a prude, but I wore acceptable amount of clothing. I wasn't a virgin, but still, I don't go off showing off my tits or ass. 

"Tell me about it. How are you. We need to have another girls' night. Maybe invite Gem." 

"Yeah. I actually came over to ask advice from Luann. I got a date." 

"Really?" Tara smiled. "With who?" 

"Opie," I squeaked. 

"You're kidding..." she deadpanned. 

"I know. We just gotten so along in the past three weeks. And I have these feelings, and I kinda blurted it out!" 

"And he said 'yes'?" 

"Yeah." 

"I think he likes you," Tara grinned. "He's been so sad lately, but when you're around, he smiles a bit more." 

"Really?" I asked. 

"Yeah." 

"I don't want to rush things. I wanna take things slow. But this is as good as it starts anyway." 

"Yeah. I think you two would make a cute couple," Tara grinned. 

"Hey, Gemma," I smiled at the older woman. 

"Hey, sweetheart. How are you," Gemma asked. 

"Fine. How about you. I heard about your accident," I asked concerned. Next to these two women, I felt like a  dwarf. Clay came over, and started talking to Gemma, so I backed away. Going inside the studio, I waved to Bobby, and hugged Luann. "Hey, baby. How you doing?" Luann asked. 

"Fine. How about you. That creep still giving you trouble?" 

"Yeah. But things are looking up with the guys hanging around. Chibs and Juice especially." 

"All guys love porn," I grinned. 

"So, what do I owe this pleasure." 

"I have a date. With Ope." 

"Oh my god! Where?!" Luann shrieked. 

"Dinner at the house. I'm cooking." 

"What are you cooking?" 

"I was thinking steak, mash potatoes, string beans, and a chocolate molten cake." 

"That's lovely, sweetie. You should wear some sexy lingerie and a dress." 

"I think I'll just wear a regular dress and what I already have on. I just want to asked some advice. It's been a while since I've been in the dating game." 

"How long is a while?" 

"Three years," I told her. 

"Honey!" 

"I know! It's just...when you know more about cars then a guy, it's a turn off." 

"Well, maybe tonight, you can show Opie whats under that hood of yours...and vice versa. Just be yourself. You're a beautiful, sweet girl. A sexy, confident woman. He'll like you for who you are...and if he don't fuck him." 

"Alright. I should get going. I'll text you later." 

"Bye sweetheart." 

Leaving I waved goodbye to Gemma and Tara, exiting the premisies. When I got to the house, I ran to my closet to figure out what to wear. I pulled out a black dress with red splatters across it. One thing about me is that I am a girly girl, but I'm kinda punk rock/edgy. Most of my wardrobe consists of dark colors. I reached into the throes of my closet, and pulled out a pair of ankle boots that were high in height. They were wedges. Taking a shower, I shaved my legs, and used my favorite shampoo. When I was done, I made my makeup light. Simple foundation, smokey eyes, blush, and red painted lips. I started the mash potatoes while I was in my robe, and I made the steaks. Finding Opie's best china, I laid it out on the table, grabbing two wine glasses. I found some candles and I lit them. Looking at the clock, I saw it was 8:30. Doing my hair was easy, using my curling wand and hair dryer. I slipped on my dress, and my shoes and waited. And waited...and waited. 

Finally, looking at the clock it was 10:00. Sighing, I swallowed my lump in my throat. Standing out the candles, I blew out the candles. I retreated to my room, where I wept. For some strange reason, Opie rejecting me was ten times worse. 

 


	6. Mistakes

**Opie**

The next morning, I woke up and decided to make breakfast. I didn't really know how to cook much, but I can put together toast, eggs, and bacon. I woke extra early to grab a bouquet of lilies. I figured it was her favorite, since she had a tattoo of one on her back. I also texted Clay that I needed a day off from the club, as well as TM. Since Donna's death, I had been pushing people away. But strangely, the only one I let in was Kayla. I told her about my insecurities, fears, and hopes. As I got to know her, I imagined what her hair felt like through my fingers. Her hair was so black, that there was a blue tint to it. Her blue eyes held mischief, but also kindness. Her laugh was light, musical and infectious. Her hands were both soft and rough. 

I heard the bathroom door open, and saw Kayla walk into the kitchen. She stopped surprised. "What's all this?" she asked, confused. 

"Make up from dinner. I'm sorry about last night. I know that  I screwed up, so I wanted to make it up to you. I got you these," I told her, handing the flowers to her. 

"Lilies? How did you know they were my favorite?" 

"I guess. Based on the tat on your shoulder." 

"Listen, Ope. You're a really nice man, but maybe..." 

"No...look. Kayla. I _really_ like you. I know we've only know each other for a month, but I feel like I've known you my whole life." 

"I don't know..." she sighed. 

"Give me another chance. I know I'm a pain in the ass, but if you bear with me, you might find me a really great person." 

"Okay," she sighed. 

"So...breakfast? I can't make much," I told her, feeling my face slightly warm. 

"Thanks," she told me, still had a slightly pissed off tone. 

"So, why don't we go for a walk after this?" I asked. 

"Sure." 

"Great. We can take the truck," I grinned. 

After we ate, we drove out to the park with Crusher in the bed of the truck. I drove, and went around to open the door. We walked around the pond several times in silent, until she finally spoke. "My mom left me when I was 5. I barely remember her. But my dad was a wreck after that. Seeing my dad, I decided to never let anybody into my heart unless they meant it. I don't know what is going on between us...but when I'm with you, I feel comfortable. Safe. I don't know how you feel, but I feel this certain attraction to you...like a magnetic pull..." 

"I feel it too," I told her honestly. "This attraction...this pull...it's like you put a spell on me. Or you're a siren," I joked, trying to make sense. 

"So, what are we going to do?" 

"I don't know." 

"I think that maybe we should take it slow. Properly get to know each other..." 

"Okay. I can do that." 

"Alright. First thing first. Why did you stand me up last night?" 

"Club stuff," I told her vaguely. 

"Opie...I'm not stupid. You think that I don't know what really happens behind those closed doors of your 'chapel'?" she asked me. I froze. "My dad is in prison...with Big Otto Delaney. I watch the news. I see those crates you sometimes keep in the Clubhouse. The smell of smoke on your kutte. Gunpowder residue on your clothes and hands." My mind was blown. This was probably one of the most smartest women I have ever met, outside of Tara. "I'm not going to rat. I just wanted to let you know, that I would rather have you be honest. And if you're worried about scaring me off, then you obvious don't know me. And I can take care of myself. That's why I got me a giant dog. Also, I know how to shoot guns." 

It took me a moment to process this infomation. Stopping, I looked in her eyes. Unlike Donna's who showed fear at the mention of SAMCRO, her eyes didn't. Her eyes read passion, and bravery. "I was blowing up a meth house. Drugs aren't aloud in Charming." 

"Okay. That explains the smoke smell on you," she nodded, and continued walking. 

"So, we cool?" 

"Yeah, we cool," she smiled, stopping. I braced myself as she leaned up on her tippy toes to give me a chaste kiss on my cheek. It felt like a thousand butterflies tickling my skin. We continued to make several laps around the pond. "If your dad was one of the first nine, doesn't that make you and Jax some type of royalty?" she asked. I was telling her what the club used to be like when I was a prospect. 

"Not really. It's more like...a brotherhood. We got each others backs." 

"So let me get this straight," she said, linking her arm through mine. "You guys have many charters. Your's is the mother charter. You have one in Belfast?" 

"Yeah. SAMBEL. Also, one of the other bigger ones is SAMTAC."

"Tamcoma?" 

"Yeah. That's where Tig started out." 

"And Tig is Sergeant at Arms right? He protects Clay's six?" 

"Yeah. You're a quick study," I grinned, impressed. 

"Had to be with my dad. We only had so little time to steal those cars before the cops caught on. That's why I can hotwire a car in two minutes flat." 

"You know how to hotwire a car? That's hot," I grinned. 

"To you, yeah. Some guys, that's not really an attractive trait." 

"I think its a total turn on. I like girls who hows how to handle a machine." 

"Keep it your pants, Biker Boy. I would rather not have premature sex and screw this all up. Besides, my hands are very quick and nimble," she flirted. Dear fucking God! She was going to be the death of me. "Back on topic...so there's rival crews, right?" 

"And they are..." 

"The Mayans, a Latino biker group. And the Aryans...wait...does one of them have a Swatizca tattoo on his neck?" she asked. 

"Yeah **.** Why?" 

"I think they've been following me when I go to the Farmer's Market." 

"What did they look like?" 

"Tall, white, ink...I sketched them. When we get back home, I'll show them to you. Remember how I said that I don't get fazed easily?" I nodded. "Well, they faze me a bit. I was thinking that next time I would take Crusher with me." 

"I'll tell Clay at Chapel. You'll be safe, Kayla. I promise." 

"I don't want to cause any problems..." she began to say. 

"It's not. Everybody likes you. It's not a big deal. We might have to put a tail on you, just to be safe." 

"I guess I can deal with that. By the way, I have a date with Tara tonight, so dinner's on you." 

"Jax's Tara?" 

"Yeah. Why? That a problem?" 

"No...I just didn't know you two were close." 

"Tara and I have a mutual relationship regarding the kids. Plus, she's taken me under her wing. She's like my big sister, abeit being a couple of years older than I am. I even made her my person." 

"What person?" 

"You know, when somebody calls from the hospital? She's that person. Oh my god!" 

"What?" 

"She's my best female friend!" she laughed. 

**Kayla**

"So then we just talked," I told Tara, as we lounged on her couch at her place. It was the only way to hang out with Jax being nosy. 

"That's so sweet!" Tara gushed. 

"Yeah. I told him that I don't get scared easily. I already figured out some of the stuff that goes on with the club. I'm not stupid. Plus I have a record. I could spot things easily. Plus being an artist, I can spot small details." 

"Yeah. Sometimes I wish Jax would relax sometimes and step back from the club side. I'm worried that he's going to be hurt...or worst." 

"I think Jax is too smart for that. I mean, he bought a legit business. Although it's porn, it's still legit." 

"Oh! Speaking of porn! I forgot to tell you!" she grinned. 

"What?" 

"That bitch basically told me to fuck off of Jax. So I stormed to the bathroom because I was upset. And Jax followed me. After an argument, we ended up having sex. And guess who walked in?" 

"No. Fucking. Way! You bitch!" I laughed, clinking her wine glass against mine. 

"The look on her face was priceless!" she laughed. 

"I bet. Did Jax know?" 

"Not a clue. I don't really like having an audience, but this one one exception." 

"Cheers to you," I smiled. "So...by the way...you're my person...if I get hurt or some shit. So, just be aware." 

"Really?" Tara said, sobering up. She looked really touched. "I think your my best female friend. Probably my only friend." 

"Same. We sort of click. Like, you can totally be my sister. I have told you things that I haven't told anybody before." 

"Yeah, same here. To our friendship." 

"To our friendship. Two badass bitches, taking on this world," I grinned. 

"So, you think you and Opie will actually go on another date?" Tara asked.

"I would say yes, but we're taking it slow. Like a snail pace." 

"I hope everything works out between you two. We can double date!" 

"I really like him, T. I don't want to screw this up. I also like the kids. That's one of the most important factors in this relationship." 

"Well, you're already on their good side. And Gemma's. Trust me, if you got her approval, then you're golden. It's hard to get, trust me I know." 

After a nice time with Tara, I headed back to the Winston House, where the house was quiet. Slipping into my room, I pulled on a pair of sleep shorts and a t-shirt, before crawling into bed. Thinking for a moment, I thought about Opie's and Tara's words. Everybody here was like a giant family. And somehow, I became a part of it. Piney was like my dad, making sure I was okay. Clay was sweet on me too, because of the extra help I often lent at TM when his hands are acting up. Jax was like a brother to me, now. Tig, even though he gave me the creeps, was very sweet and docile when he wanted to be. Like a pitbull who wanted to be loved. Juice was like my little brother. And Kip was very kind to me. Bobby and I had bounded over our love for organic baking. I even offered to take him to the farmer's market with me in Stockton next time I went. Smiling, I drifted off into a deep and blissful sleep. 


	7. What Kayla Can Really Do...

**Opie**

Things were going alright between Kayla and I. We continued to hang out bit by bit, and we got more comfortable with each other. Things were awkward though when I told the guys about Kayla and what she knew. That day after our first unoffical date, she handed me the skethces she had drawn. I knew she was a good artist, but that was an understatement. She was amazing. She captured them to the T. One was Darby, and the other was AJ Weston, Zobelle's right hand. She admitted that Weston spooked her more than Darby. 

_"Hey, I have something to say," I told the guys around the table._

_"What is it, Ope?" Clay asked._

_"Kayla told me that people have been following her when she goes to the Farmer's Market. She even sketched them out," I explained, digging out the skteches from one of the pockets of my kutte. "Weston and Darby."_

_"Well, shit. What do they want with her?" Pop asked._

_"Don't know. Maybe since she's five foot two, she's an easy target," Tig spoke._

_"She might be a wee lass, but she's not an easy target, brotha'," Chibs reminded him.  
_

_"Chibs is right. She's not an easy target. Which leads me to the next thing...she knows what we do. With guns."_

_"You told her?!" Clay shouted._

_"No. She figured it out! She's very observent. She noticed gun powder residue from the guns on my hands and clothes. Also the smell of smoke from the meth house explosion. She knows shit, but she ain't going to rat."_

_"What else do we know about her, other than she knows shit, her father used to be a friend of the club, and that she's a nanny?" Clay asked._

_"Her father taught her alot of stuff. How to shoot a gun, how to take a part a engine, how to drive a stick, how to hotwire a car?"_

_"She can hotwire a car? That's kinda hot," Tig grinned._

_"We're also sort of dating," I told Tig. Other words, stay away from her._

_"Alright. Next time she goes, we'll send Sac with her. Or a tail," Clay told me._

**Kayla**

Things have been good with Opie, lately. It's been a week since our date, and things were looking up. Bobby went with me to the Farmer's Market, and I didn't see one of my stalkers. I'm sure it was because of Bobby. Opie told me that he was going out of town for the day for a blood drive. It was nice that they were doing charity work. Bikers did have hearts. I decided to make him a special treat though, since it was my day off, and drove up to the Clubhouse/ 

Getting out of my truck, I walked over to Opie and Jax who were talking. 

"Clay wants me on the relay,"I heard Ope tell his VP. 

"Mary with the kids since it Kayla's day off?" I head Jax asked. 

"My kids are fine, Jax."

"Hey," I greeted, trying to ease some of the tension. 

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Opie asked, his tone softening. 

"I know you're about to leave, so I made you guys some Peanut Butter Chocolate Banana Bread. To get your blood sugars back up." 

"Thanks," Opie smiled, taking the loaf from my hands. Storing it into his saddle bag, he turned towards me. "So, I asked Pop to keep an eye out for you." 

"I'll be fine," I told him, patting his chest, then smoothing out the worn leather of his kutte. "But maybe when you get back, we can have some dinner. This time at a restruant. Alone..." I hinted, playing with his lapels. 

"I would like that," he told me, huskily, eyes darkening. 

It was as if were in our own little bubble. "Hey...I don't know what's going on here, but we should get ready, bro," Jax told Opie, looking back and forth between us. 

"Yeah. Right," I blushed. Then my head whipped to the sound of a very outdated bike. 

"Chitty, chitty, bang bang," Tig hollared out to Bobby.

"All right. It's an old fat boy on an old fat boy," Chibs mocked. I had to hide my snort. Bobby had ridden in on a very old bike, that looked like a tricycle. 

"Sorry. Thought you put that beast to sleep," Opie grinned. 

"This fat boy ain't even reached its prime," Bobby replied, defending his bike. "Kayla, you know about bikes. Have you ever seen one as pretty as this?" 

"Well, my dad had one back when he was a teenager. That was back in the 60s," I giggled. 

"Barely looks like it can reach the end of the lot," Jax grinned, joining in on the fun. 

"Best bike for a long ride. And I put it up against any of your pretty Dynas."

"You hitting a gay rodeo on the way? It's captain chaps," Tig hollared out. 

"Cowhide protects the man hide."

"Get in line, Brokeback," Clay grinned, walking to his bike. 

"Oh, man. shit. Really? Goddamn, man. Come on, I gotta ride behind that thing?" Tig complained. 

"Shut up. You should be used to getting sprayed in the face. Usually by Bobby," Chibs reminded him. 

"Eat me, Chibs." 

"Well, I see you guys have your hands full," I smiled, at Jax and Opie. 

"What are you going to do while I'm gone?" Opie asked. 

"You know. Help around here, maybe. Clay offered me some hours here and there. Extra cash. I want to save some for my dad when he gets out. He's going to need a place to stay." 

"Be careful, alright? If you need anything, tell Pop." 

"You be careful too," I grinned. "Don't loose all of that blood." 

"I won't," Opie told me. 

"And be careful with riding close to Bobby. I don't trust that thing. I know bikes, and that one's on it's last leg." 

"What? You can't handle big things?" Opie asked, his eyes darkening. 

"Please. I can handle any big thing that gets thrown my way. I like a challenge. I told you before. I like big things..." 

"Dear God! Can you two get a room already and fuck?!" Tig complained, walking over to us. 

"And that's my cue to leave. Be safe," I told Opie, reaching up to kiss him on the cheek. 

"Where's mine, Doll Face?" Tig asked. 

"You know, for someone who has a fear of dolls, you seem to really like me," I grinned. 

"You told her that?! Bro!" Tig complain. Reaching up, I gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. That shut him up. Giving Jax a quick, sisterly hug, I made my way over to Piney, where I watched them drive off. 

**Opie**

So far the gun run was doing okay. That was until Tig took a fall off his bike, thanks to Bobby's. So, here we were, in the hospital, waiting on a report from the doctor about Tig. Things kept getting from bad to worst.

"He's stable. Get him to admitting," the nurse told an orderly. 

"Sorry, man," Bobby apologized.

"You just get patched up. We'll come by after the drop-off," Clay told Tig reassuringly. Then he turned towards Bobby. "I'm gonna shove that bike so far up your ass."

"He's gonna be just fine."

"You tend to his every beck and call and wipe his goddamn ass if that's what he wants you to do." Sighing, he turned to Jax. "Call Piney. Tell him we got two bikes down, gonna need the flatbed." Jax and Clay continued to have their pissing contest, until a doctor came by. 

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to say this, but we cannot accept Mr. Trager at this hospital." 

"What the hell you talking about, you can't take him?" Clay argued. 

"Mr. Trager has basic coverage. He can only be admitted to a hospital in his plan."

"He's bleeding in your hallway."

"I'm sorry. We'll have to transfer him to Red Bluff. He's stable enough to travel."

"How about you give him some pain meds?" Chibs asked, seeing his best friend moan in pain. 

"I can give him some advil."

"He's got a gash the size of your attitude on his leg. You got enough advil for that?" Jax asked. 

"How much longer?" Tig moaned out. 

"There's good news and bad news," Clay told him. "You're stable enough to travel."

"What do you mean? Travel where?"

Everybody looked at each other. Chibs was the one to tell him. "That's the bad news. We got to move you to another hospital."

"HMO bullshit! Christ! Come on! Stitch me up! Sons of bitches!" Tig yelled. 

"Sorry, brother. It sucks." Clay turned and faced the rest of us. "We should get ready to go. Take care brother." We rode on, but stopped when Clay's phone rang. And that's when Hell broke loose. Apparently, Tig was taken by bounty hunters. Clay and Jax got into another argument. "You vote all you want. I'm delivering the guns," he told Jax, trying to get on his bike. But his hands were acting up, causing the bike to collapse. "Goddamn it." Clay tried to pick it up, but couldn't. "Shit."

Taking pity on the older man, I bent down to retrieve it. "I got it. On three. Ready." Together, we managed to pick up the heavy bike, setting it on the kick stand.

"Some days I can't even get my dick out of my pants," Clay huffed.

"That's what prospects are for," I joked.

"You all right? Family?" Clay asked, taking an interest into my personal life.

"I guess. The road helps. Reminds me why I signed up for all this bullshit in the first place. Also Kayla's a big help with _everything_." Truth to be told, Kayla did help alot of things. I still didn't know what was going on with us, but whatever it was, I liked it. She made the nightmares go away, and seemed to soothe the ache in my heart.

"Amen, bro. I like Kayla. She's spunky. Not like Doc spunky, but a whole new level."

"Yeah. She's cool. Look, man. We got to go get Tig. This thing between you and Jax... I don't know what it is, but it's pulling focus from what we are. I'm with you either way."

Clay sighed looking at his stepson. "He okay?"

"He just needs to know we've got his back," I explained. 

Let's go get Tig," Clay folded. 

**Kayla**

Having basically nothing to do, I sat bored, and glaring at the other mechanics. Just because I was a girl, didn't mean that I knew what I was doing. I probably had more experience in my little finger than they did. After all, I have a degree in mechanical engineering. "Hey, sweet pea. Clay called. Have two bikes down...Tig's hurt. I gotta drive the flatbed to pick them up," Piney explained to me. 

"Can I come? I'm really bored," I begged. 

"Sure. Why not. Hop on in," Piney smiled. 

The ride was pleasent, with Piney playing old tunes on the radio. "I knew your old man back in the day. Probably one of the best mechanics I ever knew." 

"You know, Dad never mentioned SAMCRO, or any of you guys. Ever." 

"From what I've heard is that he wanted you away from the life of crime. He didn't want you to follow in his footsteps." 

"Yeah. Look how that turned out." 

"Done some time have you?" 

"In juvie. First offense was GTA..." I trailed off. 

"I know that look. What was the other charge." 

"When I was 17, I turned into a monster. I broke things in my current foster families home, stole their cars, wrecked them...many awful things. Promise me that you won't tell Opie any of this..." 

"I promise." 

"I had this foster brother. He was into me, but I wasn't interested. He would come into my room at night, and try to do things." 

"Did he ever..." Piney asked. 

"Rape me? No. He tried one night, but I fought back. After that, I knew that I had to get out of there. I had no one in my corner. So, I did things to get me out. Once I got arrested, I told my psychiatrist everything. She told my lawyer, and testified that my behavior was due to IED. Intermittent Explosive Disorder. Then she told them it was caused by sexual assult. Luckily, the Judge took pity on me, sentencing me to three months, plus seeking therapy and treatment program." 

"So, your lawyer lied?" Piney asked. 

"No. I do have IED. The trauma of the assault caused it to manifest. My dad only knows that I have it. If he knew that somebody tried to rape me, then he would figure out a way to kill that person. Daddy's little princess." 

"You are something else," Piney smiled. 

"Is that a good thing, or a bad thing." 

"Good thing. Bad-ass, mechanic, artist, fighter, nanny...there are many words for what you are. And you are very compassionate to the guys." 

"I've gotten good at reading people, and getting at things. I'm pretty sure that they weren't going on a blood drive. But, getting to know all of you, I know that some people are true born monsters. And you guys aren't. Just a bunch of Harley enthusiasts and mechanics." 

"You just see the good in people. I can see why my son likes you so much," Piney grinned wider. I felt my face begin to warm as I blushed. "We're here." 

Getting out of the truck, I saw the guys take me in with suprise. "Hey! What are you doing here?" Ope asked, coming up to me. 

"Helping. I was bored. The guys there aren't playing nice," I smiled. "I knew that the bike was going to crap out." 

"Yeah. You've come at the wrong time, babe," Opie told me, not catching what he called me. But I did. "Tig's been taken by bounty hunters." 

"Where are the bounty hunters?" Clay asked Kip. 

"They got Tig maybe two miles down the road at a hotel."

"You talk to Gemma?" Clay asked. 

"I tried to get a hold of her and let her know I was coming up here, but nothing."

"I asked Tara, who talked to Unser. She can't get a hold of her either," I told Clay.

"Where the hell is she?" Clay sighed frustrated. 

"I don't know. Your old lady doesn't take kindly to people prying into her shit. I had Dog and Clayton lock the place up in case she doesn't get back," Piney told the man. 

"All right. Thanks, old man."

"Sure. They got Tig in a motel about two miles down the road. Four of 'em. Sporting heavy hardware. First floor, room 12."

"Why did they stop at a motel?" Juice asked. 

"Don't know. They beat the shit out of Tig on the side of the road. The motel was the next stop," Kip explained.

"That crazy prick must have provoked 'em. Can't bring him in beat up to a pulp," I said, speaking my mind. Everybody turned to stare at me. "What? My dad had a couple on his back before. But they couldn't get any charges to stick. Plus Tuck the Truck was a giant. He fought."

"You keep suprising me every day sweetheart," Clay told me, nodding at my knowledge. "So they're patching him up."

"All right, let's go handle this," Jax told the group. 

'If they hit a motel, they got a long ride ahead of 'em. They're going to be there for a while," Clay protested. "Call up the run, tell the boys from Tacoma to get back down here."

"That's going to take hours. We got to do this now."

"He's right. We don't know how long they're... " Chibs told Clay.

"What, in broad daylight? This is the way we stay off the radar, right? We're going to be doing runs up here every two weeks with a blanket full of guns. And bringing five more guys into the mix is going to make it low-profile? We wait until dark."

"Somebody goes out for food... We don't know that if they're going to be here after dark," Jax protested. 

"We got eight on four."

"You heard Bobby. They're armed to the teeth. We have no idea what kind of firepower they're sitting on."

"We got handguns. We got surprise. Call the guys. Call a vote."

"You don't call a vote," Clay growled, pushing Jax. That's when things got heated.

"You don't lay your goddamn hands on me!" Jax screamed. 

Opie rushed to pull me back, as Bobby got between them. 

"You two, come on! Everybody's fried, and it's my fault. I got Tig hurt. Stupid shit. But everybody has got to calm down. Have a smoke. Take a walk. Everybody, clear your head," Bobby told everybody.

"Come on, sweetheart," Piney told me, dragging me away from Opie. "How good are you at driving stick?"

"Good. Why?"

"Where you going?" Jax asked. 

"You want to get this done, jump on the back."

"This is bad," Kip commented. commented.

"I have a feeling it's about to get worse," Chibs agreed. 

"Chibs, Sac, come on," Piney called out. "Get in the drivers seat sweetheart."

"What's up?" Happy asked.

"Shit-kicking," I answered.

"I'm in."

"Where the hell are you going?!" Clay asked. 

"ShIt! Got worse quick," Chibs commented.

"We'll be back! Don't worry!" Piney told Juice, Clay, and Opie. "Drive." 

"Yes, sir," I told him, putting the flatbed into drive. I began to drive, feeling nerves run down my spine. "What am I doing?" 

"When we get there, I need you to back into the house." 

"Like at the wall?" 

"No...all the way through." 

I felt a grin, twitch at my lips. "Cool." 

"We have a plan here?" Happy asked. 

"Ask the old man" 

"All right, hang on, guys!" I warned, stopping the truck hard. Changing the gears, I looked in rear view window. Perfect shot. Piney pulled out a gun, and cocked it. "It's a simple plan."

Hitting the gas, I barled it through the house, as the guys shot up into the air. "Shit!"one of the bounty hunters yelled. 

"Arm up, ladies. Don't move! Or we'll blow your balls off!" Happy yelled out. He was really the Tacoma Killer. 

"Listen, I got to tell you... It's been a lot o fun. Really got to go. This is my ride. I'd really like to thank you for everything. I hope we can do it again sometime. Go!" Tig told the men, before yelling at me. Changing gears, I pushed on my gas hard. 

"See you around, mother fuckers!" I screamed, flashing my middle finger with one hand as I drove away. 

"That was wild!" Happy laughed! "Way to go Robin!" 

"Robin?" I asked, changing gears to get onto the highway. 

"Yeah. Like Batman and Robin. You're almost as crazy as me, or Tig." 

"The freak circle is complete!" Chibs laughed, feeling the adrenaline. 

"Opie ever tell you that I can hot wire a car?" I asked, giggling. 

"Shit, that's hot," Tig moaned, resting his head. 

"If Opie don't tap that, I will glaldy with my new testicle!" Sac sighed. 

After we returned, the guys continued the run and I was invited to the after party by Happy and the greatful Tig, who couldn't stop talking about me. He called me his Avenging Angel. But Happy and him couldn't stop calling me Robin. Kinda ironic, stating the robin tattoo on my wrist. I sat with Happy as we talked about art and cars. "My dad has a really old Harley in our storage unit. I was thinking about busting it out and remodeling it for when he comes home." 

"That sounds nice," Happy nodded, sipping his beer. 

"Yeah. I like breaking things and putting them back together. That's why I majored in mechanical engineering. But it's harder for a girl to get a job than a guy. I mean, tell a guy you like cars and suddenly you're a lesbian. Or that you're just a dumb broad that knows nothing, when in reality, you know more than they do." 

"Don't worry, Robin. Stick with me or Tig, and we'll make sure that you get your respect." 

"Thanks, Happy." 

"There she is!" Chibs hollered out, with Opie following him. Several crow-eaters came around and hung on Tig. "You are one crazy lass!" 

"You guys aren't going to let this down, are you?" I laughed. 

"Hell no! That was some serious balls, Robin!" Tig grinned. 

"Who's Robin?' Opie asked. 

"Her new nickname. Me and Hap are adopting her. We're going to train her." 

"To do what?" I asked. 

"You'll see. Now, if you excuse me, I have an engagement," Tig told me, leaving with the women. Happy sought out his own, while Chibs went off to do who knows what. 

"Hey," Opie greeted. 

"Hey," I smiled, rubbing my arms. 

"Are you cold? Here," he told me, shrugging off his kutte and leather jacket. Opie bent down and draped the jacket across my shoulders. Smiling, I pulled it closer to me, smelling the smell of Opie. He smelled like leather, tabacco, and Old Spice Swagger Shampoo and Conditioner combo. "So...Tig and Hap seemed to taken a shine to you today. You better have a bigger dog than Crusher." 

"Truth to be told, they're growing on me." 

"I'm sorry for lying to you. About the guns." 

"It's okay," I sighed. "I don't expect you to tell me everything. Just about 93%." 

"That's a deal," Opie laughed. 

"Hey, is everything okay with Jax and Clay? Things seemed tense." 

"Things are rocky with those two. I just wished I knew why?" 

"I'm sure they'll work out. And by the way? You protecting me was really hot," I grinned. 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah." Leaning a bit forward, I stared into his green eyes. 

**SAMCRO**

After the others talked out the tension between Jax and Clay, they turned towards Opie and Kayla. Kayla was wearing Opie's leather jacket, leaving Opie in his long sleeved tee and kutte. Both were laughing silently as they talked. "Man...he is so whipped," Juice commented. 

"That, Juicy Boy, is known as true love." 

"You think that's what that is?" Happy asked. 

"Oh yeah. He may 'ave loved Donna, but Kayla? That's his soulmate. Ever notice that every time he's near her, there's this sparkle in his eye?" 

"That sounds so gay," Tig snorted. 

"Shut up! I'm a romantic!" 

"Not to mention the sexual tension between those two. You could cut it with a butter knife." 

"True," Happy nodded, thinking. "Did Donna ever bear Opie's crow?" 

"No. Why?" Bobby asked, joining the discussion. 

"Twenty says he'll brand her with it." 

"Alright. I'm in," Chibs nodded. 

"Fifty says he'll do it by next year," Tig grinned. 

"Your on," Chibs grinned. 


	8. Girls Just Want to Have Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BTW: There is no Lyla to this story. Just letting y'all know.

**Kayla**

"Kids at school?" Tara asked me, as I helped her organizing Abel's things that he outgrew. 

"Yep. So, I have some time to spare," I told her, folding up a tiny onesie. 

"So, how are you and Opie?" 

"Still taking things slow. Really, really, slow," I sighed. "I mean...we both have baggage, so maybe slow is good. It's just frustrating." 

"I think that it'll happen when it happens. You two are really good together," Tara told me. Tara looked up as the front door opened. 

"Hey, Gemma," I greeted, sipping my coffee. 

"Good morning," Tara smiled. 

"Morning. Baby with Nita?" Gemma asked Tara. 

"At the park."

"Jax?" 

"Cleaning out the garage. You still that sore?"

"Now it's getting worse. I'm just so goddamn stiff."

"Are you dry?"

"Like the Mojave virgin."

"It's the stress. Your body isn't producing enough estrogen. I'll write you a prescription," Tara told her, looking at me. 

Then things just clicked in my brain... "When were you raped?" I asked. 

Gemma gasped and looked at me, while Tara's eyes grew. "How did you..." Tara asked. 

"Because I had the same prescription after I was sexually molested by my foster brother. I couldn't stand to be touched, until I met my first boyfriend. He was patient with me, and things ended up okay." 

Jax came in and Gemma talked to him. While they talked, Tara pulled me to the side. "I didn't know that about you. How old were you?" 

"17. The only people that know are Guy, his partner Chip, Piney, and now you two." 

"Piney knows?" 

"We were talking about juvie. I did everything to get out of that house. No one would believe me, so I turned to more drastic measures." Tara nodded, but our conversation was cut short by a phone call. Reaching for my pocket, I recognized his number easily. "Hey...we were just talking about you." 

"Really?" Opie asked. 

"Yep. What's up?" 

"Well, your truck needs new tires, as well as an alignment. You okay with your Caddy?" 

"Yeah," I told him. I knew that my truck was acting up, so I asked him to take it into work for me to check it out. 

"Just to let you know, I took out the pair of panties that you kept stash in the glovebox. As well as a white and pink floral Weston gun." 

"Oh my god! I forgot that I had those in there!" I shrieked blushing. "They're clean, I swear!" 

"It's alright. I very discretely, stuffed them into my pocket. As for your gun, I put it into my saddle bag."

"Thank you. This is so embarrasing." 

"No problem. So...we haven't had that dinner yet."

"I know." 

"So...maybe you and me tonight? I know a good steak house. You do like steak, right?" 

"Yes, I like steak." 

"Great. So...I'll pick you up at TM after work?" 

"Yeah. I would like that." 

"Great. See you later." 

"Bye, Ope." 

"So, what's up with Opie and you today?" Tara asked. 

"Well..." I began, smiling. 

"I'm ready to go," Gemma told them, finishing her talk with Jax. "Sweetheart, you're face is red. You alright?' Gemma asked me, placing her hand on my forehead. 

"Yeah," I told her. "I'll explain later." 

We got in Gemma's car and drove to the pharmacy. "How old were you?" Gemma asked. 

"17. He was 21. He didn't rape me, but he tried. The last time, I fought back. But before, he would sneak into my room, and try to touch me. That night, the only thing he did was insert his fingers into me. I grabbed my science fair trophy, and proceeded to beat the shit out of him with it. Once I knew what would happen, I turned to extreme measures to get out of that house. I finally did, and went to juvie. After that, I was diagnosed with IED, and took anger managment classes. I haven't been in an actual fight in three years." 

"I was ganged rape the day of Bobby's party. The car accident was a cover up." 

"I'm sorry. Who was it?" 

"His name is Weston. He works for a man named Ethan Zobelle." 

"Oh my god! That's the asshole that keeps following me!" 

"You're kidding?!" Tara gasped. 

"No! Opie told the club that they were following me when I went to the market. So, they started sending Kip or Bobby with me." 

"Opie...that romantic. So what happened over the phone?" Tara asked. 

"My truck was having problems, so Opie took it in for me. When he was getting my car insurance from the glove box, he found a pair of panties." 

Tara and Gemma looked at each other in front seat, before bursting out laughing. "Why would you keep panties in your glove box?!" 

"In case my period comes and I need to change them, or in case I lose them after having sex. That was so embarrasing!" 

"What did they look like?" 

"Purple lacy boy shorts." 

"At least their not a thong," Tara grinned, 

"Shut up. I hate thongs. They always ride up into my but crack. It feels like the ultimate wedgie." 

"So, what did he do with them?" Gemma asked. 

"Stuffed them into the pocket of his kutte. He also found my gun. Then he asked me to dinner, tonight." 

"Finally!" Tara exclaimed. 

"When we go to the pharmacy, we'll make sure that you get protection," Gemma teased. 

We got to the pharmacy, where Gemma picked her prescription. Tara and I wandered to the family planning section, where I blushed at seeing condoms. "You on the pill?" Tara asked. 

"Yep. Plus I'm clean. How do I know which to buy? I mean...I'm assuming he's big. He;s a big man..." I trailed off. 

"Here. Grab these," Tara told me handing me the largest size. "Let's go get Gemma's cream." 

On the way out with our purchase, Gemma was reading the instructions on the bag. "So I just rub this shit on?"

"On your wrists. Two pumps, no more. And if you notice a big hormonal spike, it means you've done too much," Tara informed her.

"My whole life is a hormonal spike, sweetheart," Gemma said. Suddenly she stopped, then took off. 

"Gemma!" I called out, running after her, with Tara following ahead of me. I have short corgi legs, plus I haven't exercised in a while. I caught up with them, seeing Tara place her hand on Gemma's shoulder. 

"What is it?" Tara asked, but recoiling as Gemma's fist connected with her nose. Blood was everywhere. Gasping, I placed my hand over my mouth, before finding a pack of tissues in my bag.

"Shit! Oh, shit! I'm so sorry!" Gemma apologized, grabbing the tissues from me and handing them to Tara. 

"Jesus Christ!" Tara moaned, tipping her head back.

"Sorry. Oh, man, I'm sorry."

"I think you broke my nose!" Tara yelled. 

"Shit...we should take her to the hospital," I told Gemma. 

"Right! Have any more tissues, sweetie?" Gemma asked me. 

"Yeah. Let's just go. Come on, T." Grabbing her arm, I led her to the car, and helped her sit down and buckle. Later, Gemma went to the chapel and I followed her. "T's going to be fine. Just a broken nose. I've done worse," I told her. 

"I'm all screwed up, sweetheart," Gemma complained. Tara came in, and sat down with us in a pew. "I'm sorry."

"I guess I'm lucky you didn't blow my head off," Tara joked. "You okay? That running couldn't have felt good."

"I'm fine." 

"Who was the girl?" I asked. When Gemma didn't answer, I knew where this was going. So did Tara.

"Jesus Christ, Gemma, you have to talk about what happened."

"I know what it's like to keep something like this inside."

"So do I," I told her, grabbing her hand.

"I doubt that."

"You know why I was carrying that gun a few months ago?" Tara asked her. 

"The fed. Got a restraing order."

"He went after you? Raped you?"

"It almost went there. I was able to stop him."

"Does Jax know?"

"I had to tell someone. I knew it would eat me up if I didn't."

"What did Jax do?" I asked. 

"There was nothing he could do. Kohn was already gone. My point is, you need to get this thing out of your head before you kill someone, or get yourself killed."

"That's where I come in. You know why I have that leg tattoo?" I asked her. Gemma shook her head. "I was grateful that I have very pale skin. It makes scars easy enough to cover up." 

"You cut yourself?" Tara asked, shocked. 

"Yeah. From the time I was 16 to 18. I had no one. I was alone, and no one believed me. I had all this anger and pain, and there was only one outlet to get relief." 

"I made an appointment for you. Dr. Lich. She's a friend. She's easy to talk to," Tara told her, handing her a card. 

"A shrink? You're gonna talk to her, or I'm gonna tell Hale you assaulted me. Throw your crazy ass in jail."Gemma looked sketpical. "Tables were reversed... You came to me with what happened. I'd have cut you off a long time ago. It's my way of saying, what you're doing for me, for the club... Means a lot."

"You're welcome."

"You still have to see the shrink. Main level, room 114."

"Yes, ma'am," Gemma smiled, softly. "And you...I never want to hear that you are hurting yourself ever again. If not, then I'll drag your crazy ass with me to this shrink." 

"That's not a problem. I already have a shrink," I told her. 

We waited around, until Tara's nose x rays got analyzed. Gemma called Piney and told her that we were going to be late to TM. I sat on one of waiting chairs, when Jax came in, arguing with Tara. "Jesus Christ," he exclaimed, seeing her bruised face. "What happened?"

"It was nothing. Just stupid."

"My mom did that?"

"We were on the street. I came up behind her and must have startled her."

"That's a solid shot to the face."

"It was an accident."

"You know this total discloser thing works both ways. I have to get back." Jax kissed her forehead before walking away. 

"So...he took that well," I told her, standing next to her. 

"Yep," she nodded, stiffening as an older woman came up to her. 

"Almost finished with the ROS. If you need to speak with someone, file a report, you can take... "

"Why would I want to do that?" Tara asked, pissed. 

"I know your guy is part of the motorcycle gang here."

"Club. It's a motorcycle club," I corrected her, standing up for my new family. Who was this bitch? 

"Right. Well, I hope the club doesn't become a problem."

"My personal life has nothing to do with the hospital," Tara argued, getting pissed.

"I know. But when that personal life hits you in the face hard enough, can't help but impact your work, and then it does become the hospital's problem. It's just a heads-up from a friend."

Tara scoffed, before grabbing my hand and walking away. Linking my arm through hers, we swaggered off. "Who the fuck was the broad?" 

"My boss. Nosy little bitch," Tara growled. 

"She needs to back the fuck off." 

"I agree. Come on. Gem got a ride home with Jax. I'm ready for a break from this day." 

"No problem. I should figure out what I'm going to wear for this date." 

Getting dropped off at my car, I returned in time to pick the kids up from school. After getting them situated, I went to my room and threw clothes around. I dressed in black leggings, a soft gray t-shirt crop top, and my favorite black combat boots. I tied a blue and black flannel around my waist, and paired the outfit with a cresent moon necklace Guy gave me on our three year friendship anniversary. "Okay, how do I look?" I asked the kids, twirling. 

"You look pretty cool,," Ellie smiled. 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah," Kenny agreed. 

"Good. Because, I have a date." 

"With who?" Ellie asked. 

"With your dad." Their faces went from smiling to shock. "Listen. If it's not cool with you two, then nothing will happen. You're our main priority in all this crazy." 

"If you two go on a date, then will you two get married?" Ellie asked me. 

"Unsure." 

"Well...when Dad's with you, he's happy. And if he's happy, then I'm happy," Kenny told me. "Plus, you're really cool for a nanny." 

"Thank you, Kenny. Ellie?" Ellie looked unsure. "Ellie, say whatever you need to say. I'm not going to be mad." 

"I just don't want you to go away," she said softly. 

"That is not going to happen. I know you guys lost your mom. I lost my mom too, except mine ran away. Growing up without a mom is tough. But you got your dad, and Gramps, and Grandma. And you have me, now." They nodded. "Now, give me some hugs," I smiled, holding out my arms. The twins rushed into my arms, and I squeezed them tight. "Okay. Grandma is here! Behave! Go to bed. I'll see you tommorow." 

Saying goodbye to Mary, I grabbed my black bag and headed out towards TM. Arriving, I saw Opie and walked over to him. "Hey. I'm about to go to church. I shouldn't be long. Trucks done." 

"Underwear back in place?" I joked. 

"Yes. Panties back in it's home, along with your gun." 

"It's registared by the way, Ope," I told him. 

"I figured. You look nice," he smiled. 

"Thank you. I'm really excited for tonight." 

"Me too. I'll see you when I get back out." 

I waited until Opie came back out, the stress clearly on his face. "You okay?" I asked, touching the lines of worry on his forehead. 

"Yeah. Just some shit with Clay and Jax. Let me talk to Pop real quick. Then we can go. Alright?" 

"Take your time. I'm not going anywhere." Opie smiled, and ran off to talk to Piney. Looking to my right, I saw a minivan pull up on the tow truck. 

"Hey, lovely. Wanna help me with this van real quick?" Chibs asked. 

"Sure," I smiled, eager to help. We walked closer, and Chibs got in, and tried to start it, but it didn't. "Maybe the engine is busted..." I said as I recognized the started wasn't acting right. Chibs face turned from intrigue to horror as he quickly got out of the car. "Run!" he yelled, pushing me away. I took off, but was suddenly tossed into the air, and landed on my side, my ears ringing...

**Opie**

"So...you'll watch the kids tonight?" I asked Pop. 

"Sure. I can tell that you look excited. You go have fun," he smiled, slapping me on my back. 

"Thanks. Where did Kayla go?" I asked. 

"With Chibs," Piney answered. 

Suddenly an explosion rocked the place. Everybody braced themselves, Clay and Jax shielding their Old Ladies. I saw Chibs fly through the air, and heard a loud smack as his head landed on the pavement. Hard. 

"Shit!" Clay exclaimed, running towards the explosion.

"My God!" Tara gasped, running to play the role of Doc. "Chibs? Somebody call 911!" 

Looking around, I spotted a small figure trying to get up. Their clothes had burn holes in them, and her face was ashy. I took off as I saw her get to her knees. "Kayla!" I yelled, getting in front of her. She looked around, noticing the car and and Chibs. "Kayla..." I tried again. "KAYLA!" I screamed. Gently grabbing her face, I led her eyes to mine. For the first time since I've known her, her eyes were filled with terror. "You're going to be okay! Theirs help coming." 

"WHAT?!" she yelled. "HARRY! I-I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" she screamed. I knew that she was likely screaming, because she couldn't hear herself. The ambulances came, and the paramedics strapped her up to a gurney. I hopped right in with her, after receiving the go ahead by Pop. I had to wait in the waiting room until I was allowed back in there. There goes our dinner date...again. Sighing, I rested back against the chair, until the ENT doctor came out. 

"How is she?" I asked. 

"Ms. Waters should be fine. Her hearing was starting to return. She recieved minor injuries from the explosion such as a couple of first degree burns, and a couple of cracked ribs. She might be bruised and sore for a while, but she'll be fine. We gave some pain medication to help her with some pain, as well as something to help her sleep. She was quite shaken." 

"Can I see her?" 

"Yeah. Room 212," the doctor told me. 

Nodding, I entered the room, and saw her in the bed. Suddenly, I saw her as Donna, dying on the street. My mind flashed red...I couldn't lose her...not like I lost Donna. Sitting down, I grabbed her much smaller hand in my bigger one and gently squeezed it. But she remained sleeping. Leaning down, I kissed her cheek, just like she has done on many occasions. "Harry..." she groaned, opening her eyes. 

"Hey," I smiled softly. "How do you feel?" 

"Like shit. Plus I hate hospitals. How's Chibs?" 

"Not good. What do you remember?" 

"The minivan. Helping Chibs. He told me to run, and I did. Got tossed a bit." 

"Yeah. But you'll be okay. I'll make sure of it." 

"Have you been to check on the kids?" she asked me. 

I sucked in a breath. That was a touchy subject as of late. "No. Not yet." 

"Oh...okay." 

"I gotta go. I'll talk you later. I'll have Tara bring you back to the house." With that, I walked away. 


	9. Complicated

**Kayla**

Turns out, I had to stay in the hospital for a bit. I had a giant goose egg on my forehead from where I hit the pavement. Watching TV, I smiled when I saw Jax knock on the door. "Hey," he greeted. "Thought I would check up on you." 

"I'm here. Sore, a big headache, but I'm here.' 

"Good. Hey, I was curious. How's Ope been. With the kids?" 

"Well, that's complicated." 

"You spend every moment with those two kids." 

"Yeah. But most nights, Ope's not. He comes around later, sometimes in the morning to get more clothes. And when he does, he doesn't talk to the kids. It's sad. They miss their dad. They _need_ him, right now." 

"How are they doing?" 

"Well..." 

_"Hello?"  I asked into the reciever._

_"Hello. This is Principal Anderson. I'm trying to get in touch with Harry Winston?"_

_"He's not here right now. But I'm the nanny. Mikayla Waters."_

_"Yes, Ms. Waters. You are the second person listed. I need you to come in to talk about the kids."_

_"Sure. Something wrong?"_

_"I just need to talk to the parent."_

_"I'll be there. I'm heading out now."_

_"Thank you."_

_Once I got there, I was directed to the office where I spotted one bruised up Kenny and a sullen Ellie. "What the hell happened to you?" I asked Kenny, lifting his face._

_"Ms. Waters? This way, please," a man told me, motioning into the office._

_"Prinicpal Anderson?" I asked, holding out my hand._

_"Yes. Please sit down. I understand that you are the nanny?"_

_"Yes. I've been with them for about three months now."_

_"And how is there home life?"_

_"Rough. I mean, they lost their mother. What is this about? And why does Kenny's face look like he went through a meat grinder?"_

_"Kenny was in a fist fight. We have a zero tolerence policy here at school."_

_"I understand. What was this fight about?"_

_"Apparently, someone made fun of his sister and he stuck up to her. And that brings me to Ellie. Her grades have dropped considerably. So has Kenny's."_

"Shit! Kenny was in a fight?" Jax asked, after I told him what happened. 

"Yeah. And their grades have dropped. I'm trying hard to keep them up. But their obviously vying for attention." 

"Yeah. I'm going to try to talk to him. I think this is going to send him over the edge farther. He really likes you, Kayla." 

"Yeah. I know." 

"I'll let you get some rest. I hope you feel better." 

"I hope you get through to Ope," I smiled. 

**Opie**

Grabbing my dirty clothes, I placed them into the duffel bag to wash them when I got to the house. I really didn't want to go to the house without Kayla. But I knew that I would smell if I didn't get clean clothes. Since I was a big man, I tend to sweat a lot. And that odor wasn't pleasant. I was on my way out when Jax stopped me. _What did he want, now?_

"You living here now?" he asked. 

"Crashing once in a while," I answered.

"I talked to your mom. She's worried about her grandkids. Said they never see their dad anymore. Kayla said the same thing."

"It's not your worry," I told him, feeling my anger increase. _Who did he think he was?_

"Problem of my brother's is a problem of mine, right?"

"I don't have a problem. My kids are fine."

"Okay, look, man, I think it's all good you getting deeper in the club, but you're obviously still dealing with some shit. Donna's death has got to be a nightmare..."

"How do you know what I'm dealing with? You got to figure out your own shit, brother. I know what I'm doing. You got things you want to change. I get it. But this beef with Clay, it's not about what's best for Sam Crow, it's about you... Pushing to be king. It's not your time yet, man. This is Clay's club. You got to back down, get in line. Before somebody gets hurt." With that, I left. Strapping my bag to my body, I straddled my bike, leaving. 

I first drove to the house, where I loaded my clothes into the dirty clothes basket. Then I drove to the hospital to talk to Kayla. I first stopped by to see Chibs, but there was no improvement yet. Walking down the hallway, I stopped when I got to the door. Knocking I waited for her sweet voice. "Come in," she yelled out. 

Stepping in, I saw several bouqet's of flowers. "Hey. I was just checking up on you." 

"It's good to see my knight in black leather," she teased. 

"Who are the flowers from?" 

"One is from Gemma and Clay, one is from your dad, and one is from Tig, Kip, and Juice." 

Now I felt like an asshole. "How are you feeling?" 

"Sore, but better." 

"Good. You talk to Jax?" 

"Yeah. He came by today. Talked about you and the kids." _At least she was honest._

"Well, next time, don't." 

Kayla's icy eyes turned a shade darker. "Are you pissed off because someone called you out, or that people are getting in your buisness." _Damn...she was good._ "Listen, Harry. I know somethings about your kids that you won't like. I try not to pry. I like you're kids and my job." 

"I...I don't know..." 

"It's okay. Donna's death must've been hard on you. I just don't want you to get hurt." 

"I'm fine, and the kids are fine. I need to go. I'll see you later." 

**Kayla**

After Opie left, I sighed and fell back against the mattress. Laying down, I rested for the majority of the day. At one point, Chief Unser came into my room, asking me questions about the explosion. I remained in the hospital until I got a call from Gemma. She was coming to get me. SAMCRO was arrested. 

"What do you mean Sam Crow is arrested?" I asked, pulling off my hospital gown. 

"They went after Zobelle. Sheriff got them. They got sent to San Joquain. No one to watch your back sweetheart. You're safer with me." 

"Where's Ope?" I asked. 

"I don't know. I don't think he got arrested. If he did, he won't be getting out." 

"Oh my god..." I shuddered. Luckily for me, I was just staying to recupperate. I was feeling sore, but I felt good enough to go home. Signing the papers, I took the phone off of speaker. "I'm ready to go." 

"I'm out front sweetheart." 

"Hey," I greeted, seeing Gemma 

"Come on. I'll take you home. The kids are with Neeta." 

"Thank you." Gemma drove me to the house, where I waved goodbye. I suddenly didn't feel safe. Going into the house, I changed into dark clothes: black leather pants, long sleeve black tshirt, and my favorite black leather jacket. I also wore my black combat boots. I grabbed Crusher, and headed out for the truck. Getting in, I went to one of the safest places. My dad's old storage garage. Getting in was easy. I knew the combonation: my birthday in reverse. This is where my dad kept all the spare parts he stole. This is where he also kept his guns. Looking through our shared stuff, I grabbed an old case. Inside it was my dad's old sniper rifle from his military days. He used to be a sniper for the marines. My dad taught me how to shoot when I was five, but slowly graduated me up to a military sniper. 

Grabbing the case, I placed it near the door. Shuffling around, I looked for the safe where he held important documents. Unlocking it, I grabbed the permit for the rifle, as well as a handgun. After that, I grabbed 9the necessary bullets for both firearms, stuffing them in my backpack. When I was done, I grabbed Crusher and locked up. Making my way to the Winston house, I pulled up to the house. Getting out, I let Crusher roam free, and grabbed the old sniper case. I stored it in my room, before grabbing a blanket. Making my way to the living room, I made coffee, and grabbed my Smith and Weston Air-weight. Putthing the six bullets in the chamber, I sat vigil. Hearing the door unlock, I sat up, and grabbed my gun. The door opened, and I saw Opie enter. 

"Jesus Christ, Ope!" I breathed out, putting the gun down. Running towards him, I threw my smaller body to his. "I was so worried." 

"I'm okay. Everything is okay." 

"Everything is not okay! The guys are in jail! Chibs in the hospital. And your dad is who knows where!" 

"He's at the cabin, having another bender." 

"What is going on?" 

"We went after Zobelle. We screwed up, and I went after them while they got arrested." 

"Ethan Zobelle. The one that took Otto's eye and caused the explosion?"  _And had Gemma raped?_

"Yeah." 

"What is this guys problem?!" I asked. 

"I don't know." 

"Something's not right with this Harry." 

"I know." 

**Opie**

I didn't know what was going on. I was racing after Zobelle when the guys got caught. Good thing I wasn't with them, because I wouldn't have seen Kayla again. But looking at her, I could tell she was scared. The guys were her family now. They were keeping her safe. Her eyes read that she was scared. "Where are the kids?" I asked. 

"With Neeta at the Morrow's? Gemma got me sprung from the hospital." She looked down, and crossed her arms. "I grabbed some cash, my dad's old sniper rifle, and his old handgun. Just to make me feel safe. So, what's the next move?" 

"What do you mean? I can handle this." 

"I want to help. This guy kept stalking me, nearly killed Chibs, and threatened the club. What's going to happen if he comes after the kids?" 

"I won't let that happen," I growled. 

"Then, we need to make a move." 

"Alright. First thing first, is to get some sleep." 

"Alright." I went to my room, changing into a pair of sweatpants and a black SAMCRO wife beater. Getting into bed, my mind whirled. I hoped that everything turned out okay for them for the night. They probably had no protection. I heard a soft knock on the door, then the creaking sound as the door opened. 

"Hey. Do you mind if we sleep in here tonight?" asked Kayla's soft voice. 

"Um...yeah," I told her, gesturing to the bed. Kayla nodded, before climbing in bed with me. Crusher got on the bed, and laid at my feet. Kayla turned away from me, and closed her eyes. Pretty soon, I could hear her soft snoring and Crusher's loud snoring echoing through the walls. Laying back down, I moved closer to Kayla, closing my eyes. Unconsciously, my arm traveled to her body, linking my fingers through hers. Inhaling her Sweetpea shampoo, I closed my eyes, and drifted to sleep. 

 


	10. The Modern Day Bonnie and Clyde

**Kayla**

Since the guys were in prison, and the kids were with Mary, I spent my time helping out at TM. I have gained my respect easily but just jumping in. Somehow, I was promoted to a leadership position. I don't know if it was my cut-throat attitude, my short man syndrome, or my desire to rule and be bossy, but the guys quickly fell into line. I sat outside, organizing paperwork based on who needed their car today, if parts were going to be easy to find and get, and parts that were going to take longer. 

"More coffee," said one of the mechanics. 

"Thank you," I told him. "Lowell!" 

"Yes, ma'am?" Lowell asked. 

"Is that Chevy ready?" 

"Yep." 

"Good. Take this. Ford Escape, 2008, transmission's not working," I told him, handing him the paperwork and the keys. 

"Will do, boss." 

"This is a good job for you, sweetheart," Gemma complimented. 

"Thanks," I smiled. 

"How are you and Opie?" 

"You know...things have come to a standstill." 

"Things will work out. Give him time," Gemma told me. "Uh-oh." 

Looking up, I saw Mary coming with the kids. 

"Hey, kids," Kayla grinned. 

"Hey, Kayla," Kenny smiled. 

"Crap...it's grading day, isn't?" Kayla asked, realizing her mistake. 

"Why aren't they at school?"Opie asked, seeing his mother and kids. 

"Grading day. You get my message?"

"It's been crazy here with everybody gone. Gonna head up to the cabin, make sure Piney's not dead. Means you're actually gonna have to be a father today.'

"I'll handle it. The old man's fine. You know how he gets."

Mary ignored him, and turned towards the kids. "You behave for your pop. Love you both."

"Love you too, grandma," Ellie told her. 

Once Opie left, it was like a standoff between the kids and their father. "Hey. Why don't you guys go play on the playground," I told them. They ran off, and leaving Opie with me. "You want a water?" 

"Um...sure," Opie told me. I led him to the Clubhouse, where I got a bottle of water. 

"Why do you look like that?" 

"Like what?" 

"Like those kids are cancer?" 

"I...I don't know how to do this." 

"Do what?" 

"Raise the kids...I won't be a good father." 

"That's because you're not trying. You need to get to know them again. And I have the perfect plan," I smiled. 

"What's that?" 

"Bowling, video games, and pizza. Family bonding time." 

"Sounds like a good plan. Kinda like a date..." Opie hinted. 

"A date. With your kids," I deadpanned. 

"At least there's food." 

Opie's phone rang, so he stepped out. "Well, how did it go?" Gemma asked me. 

"Well, we're going bowling tonight." 

"We?" 

"Kids, Ope, and I," I told her. 

"That's good." 

"That was Clay," Opie informed us. 

"On the cell?" Gemma asked. 

"He needs me to run an errand. It's gonna take a while."

"Can I come?" I asked, suprising myself. 

"Um..." 

"I can take care of myself. Big Tuck taught me well."

"I'll have Neeta take Kenny and Ellie, and I'll just go grab the baby," Gemma smiled, winking at me."Then you two can pick them up at Jax's and have your family fun time." 

"I guess." 

"Great! Be careful," Gemma told us. Opie led me to his bike and handed his spare helment. 

"So, where are we going?" I asked, strapping on the helmet. 

"To talk to a friend of the clubs." Opie drove us to an outer road, where he stopped. Soon, a police car came driving to us, and I saw the distint word "Sheriff". 

"Mr. Winston," the Sheriff greeted getting out of the car. 

"The club needs a favor. Name's Vincent Bell, aka Venus. He's a tranny dealer. Need you to track down the he-she. I'll take it from there. This is direct from Clay."

"Just plant it in the car. All right? I don't need a warrant for that. Put it under the driver's seat. And don't skimp on the dope. I need a lot more than a misdemeanor to get him into county." 

The Sheriff left, leaving them alone. "So, you guys have more Sheriff's under your belt besides Unser?" I asked. 

"Yep. That was Trammel. Now I need some coke." 

Sighing, I crossed my arms. "I can get you the coke." 

"What?" Opie asked, shocked. 

"My friend Guy used to be a junkie, before he met his partner, Chip. Once Chip came into the picture, he went straight to rehab and never looked back. True love, you know? It changes people. But his old dealer lives here in Cali." 

"Can you call your friend, and get his number?" 

"I'll do the best I can. How much?" 

"Half an ounce." 

"That's a lot of blow," I whistled. Stiffening, I scratched my hand. "Listen, Ope. This guy is an asshole. I sometimes went with Guy to get what he needed." 

"I'll take care of it. It won't blow back on you, or Guy." 

"Alright." 

**Opie**

Kayla grabbed her phone and dialed a number. Pressing it to her ear, she looked up at me. "Hey, Guy. It's me...I need a favor. Remember your old dealer? I need you to call and tell him to make a delivery here in Charming...No, I'm not using...I would never! Listen...it's for this club...yes, that club...yes, for... _him. "_ Kayla's eyes met mine, and I saw her face begin to grow pink. They were talking about me. "He says it won't blow back on us...yes, I trust him...okay...thank you." She hung up the phone and looked at me. "He's going to call him. He'll text me when he's ready to make the drop." 

"Okay. Thank you for this." 

"Don't think you. We made a deal." 

"What deal?" 

"I'll tell you later." Kayla's phone beeped. Looking at it, she turned her head up towards me again. "Got the address. He'll meet behind the library." 

"Alright. Let's go." 

Kayla got on the back of my bike, and hugged her small arms around me. We rode towards the city, until we reached the Charming Public Library. Kayla got off the bike, and handed me the helmet. "You'll be watching, right?" 

"Yeah. I got your back." 

"Alright," Kayla nodded. 

Kayla went around to the back of the library where she walked towards the Asian man. "Jesus Christ. I've been waiting ten goddamn minutes," he spat at her. 

"Sorry. So you got it?" Kayla asked. 

"You got the money?" 

"Um..." Kayla stuttered, reaching for her bag.

"Hurry up, bitch!"

"Sorry. I have all this shit in my purse you know," she giggled.

The man was impatient though. "Give me that!"

"Hey!" Kayla exclaimed. "Give that back you stupid bag of dicks!"

"Excuse me?" the man asked, getting pissed.

I would have to hand it to her. She was quite adventorous. "You heard you me crab ridden dick bag asshole!"

"That's it..." That was my cue. Coming around the corner, I reached for my gun. "She What the hell is this?"

"My boyfriend, asshole," Kayla smirked.

 _Boyfriend? Why did I like the sound of that?_ "You okay, babe?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine." I wrapped my arm around her waist. "Relax, Hot Dog. Call this your harassment fine." I reached over and plucked the vial of coke out of his hand. 

"You stupid bitch!" he tried to lunge for her, but I drew my gun and pointed it at him. 

"Another word and I blow your Jap head off," I threatened. 

"I'm Chinese."

"You're gone."

"We'll see." 

After he was gone, Kayla released the breath she was holding. "What a creep." 

"Yeah. Let's go stash this in the tranny's car." 

**Kayla**

I don't know what possessed me to call Opie my boyfriend. But I really liked saying it. I wrapped my arms tighter around her as we rode. When we got there, I used my shoelace to unlock the door of the SUV. Opie placed the coke underneath the drivers seat, allowing me to close the door. We walked away, and watched the man/woman get in the car. Trammel quickly followed. 

I wasn't expecting the gunshot. "Shit!" Opie exclaimed, watching the SUV drive away. We raced over there, and knelt down by him. "Goddamn... shit, man, I'm sorry."

"I guess that bitch didn't want to be set up," Trammel joked, as Opie placed his hands over his wound. 

"What do I do?" I asked. 

"Get on my radio. 'Officer down.'"

"All right. Officer down," I said into the radio.

After the ambulance came, we rode back to the house, where Opie cleaned up before we got the kids."Hey, Kayla!" Opie yelled out. 

"Yeah?" 

"I forgot some clothes! Can you bring me some?!" 

"Umm, sure," I told him, going into his bedroom. I first went to the dresser, grabbing a pair of socks and underwear, taking note that he wore boxer briefs. Then I moved to his closet, grabbing a shirt, then finally grabbing a pair of black jeans. I walked back to the bathroom door, and knocked. Looking down, I tried to keep my emotions in check. "I'm laying them on the sink!" 

"Thanks."

Getting out, I traveled to my own bathroom, where I took a shower, and pulled on a soft red t-shirt and black jeans. I pulled on a black beanie and black combat boots. "Hey. Ready?" 

"Yeah," Opie nodded. 

"We can take the Caddy. We'll all fit." 

"Alright." We drove towards Jax's where we both got out. 

We knocked, where the kids came out with their coats on. "Thank, Tara," Opie told his kids. 

"Thank you, Tara," Ellie told her. 

"Thank you, Tara," Kenny repeated. 

"No problem," Tara smiled. "So...everything go, okay?" 

"More or less. I'll get them settled in the car," I told Opie. 

**Opie**

I watched Kayla walk down the sidewalk, with the kids. One on each side of her. "You know that she likes you," Tara smiled. 

"Yeah. I like her too," I told her. "She helps with the kids." 

"Take the kids out of the equation, Ope. I've known you since we were kids. I also knew Donna. She was one of my best friends. You two were good together, but you and Kayla?" Tara scoffed a bit, still smiling. "I've never seen someone so into another person, besides me and Jax. When you two are together, it's like your in your own little world. You deserve someone Ope. I just hope you jump on it, before she runs away. You might think you're alone in all this? But you're not. You have me and Jax, and the club. And Kayla." 

I nodded and headed back towards the car. Getting in the passanger seat, I turned and stared at Kayla. Maybe I wasn't alone in all of this...when we went back I didn't see Mary's stuff. So, she was gone. She couldn't be a mother to me for 20 years, so she obviously couldn't be a mother to my kids. But I didn't need her. I had the club, and maybe Kayla. She was truly beautiful. Black hair, pale skin, striking blue green eyes that seemed to always change colors. Her carefree attitude, her fierce protectiveness of the guys and my kids. Her total knowledge of guns, mechanics, and how to talk her way out of things. 

Clearing my throat, I leaned back in my seat, and turned to look at the kids. "So, bowling?" 

"We're going bowling?" Kenny asked. 

"Yeah. Figured we could all use a good time." 

"Awesome!" 

Once we got to the bowling alley, we got our bowling shoes, and went to our destinated lane. We took turns playing, not really keeping score. I tilted my head to admire Kayla's well defined round ass. She took a step, and she let go of the ball, getting a strike. "Aha! Trying beating that!" she grinned. 

Rolling my eyes, I stood up and grabbed a ball. I aligned myself, and rolled, missing the pins. I don't get it...I had a marksmen eye, but I couldn't get a strike. I tried again and got the same result. "Damn..." 

"Man, dad, you suck!" Ellie laughed, getting up to take her turn. Kenny went with her, because it was his turn after hers. 

"She's right. You do suck," Kayla told me, taking a drink of her soda. "You need to open up. Talk to them." 

"About what?" I asked, glancing at the kids.

"School, friends, whatever. Just to let you know in advance, their grades have slipped a bit. And Kenny got into a fight two weeks ago." 

"What?" I asked, surprised. Man, I was really out of the loop. 

"Yeah. So...there's your gateway." Kayla punched my shoulder lightly, and went to take her turn. Ellie and Kenny came back to the table, each feeling awkward. 

"So...how's school?" I asked. "Kayla told me that your grades have slipped." 

"Math is hard!" Ellie whined. 

"And so is science!" 

"Well, I hate to agree, but I do. But you need good grades if you want to go to school when you get older. I expect you guys to get at least straight Bs, maybe As. And from now on, I want to check your homework. And Kenny...no more fights. I don't care what little shits do or say, but be the bigger man, you hear me?" 

"Yes, sir," Kenny nodded. 

"Listen...I know that things have been tough with your mom passing. And I know that I haven't been around lately, but that's going to change okay? I promise that I'm going to do better. I love you guys." 

Ellie was the first to cave in, throwing her body into mine. I easily caught her, kissing her head, while Kenny threw myself into my other side. "We love you too." 

I looked up and saw Kayla smiling at me. Her eyes met mine, and I felt my beared face twitch up in a smile. "I got tokens!" she exclaimed. Things were going to get better. But first thing first is to get the girl...


	11. Of Pornos and Potlucks

**Kayla**

The next morning, I sat in the Cara Cara studios. My mind was in the gutter this morning, thanks to a certain biker. This morning, when I got up, we bumped in to each other. And he was wearing nothing, but a towel. I was finally allowed to see the glory of Harry Winston. All his tattoos that graced his ripped body. My favorite was the one across his chest.  _The Center Cannot Hold. Anarchy is the Only Hope._ They were from one of my favorite poems. So, Opie did have a mind in that thick head of his. Then there was the giant Reaper tattoo on his back. When he moved, I could see the muscles tense. What would those feel like underneath my hands...with no shirt on...or pants? 

Walking in, I saw Luann panicked. "What's wrong?" 

"Georgie Caruso! He slaughtered the dog, painted _Dead Bitches_ on the set floor, stole a HD camera and my laptop! I had several rough cuts on that thing!" 

"I'm sorry," I told her, hugging her. 

"I can't believe this is happening! I'm going to miss several deadlines. And I'm so sorry..." Luann told me. 

"Why?" 

"Because, on that laptop was the thing that you tried to bury." 

"Luann," I told her sternly, feeling my anger rise. "You told me that you deleted that file! I got harassed for that! Nearly got expelled! Do you know what would happen if my Dad found out?! He would murder me!" 

"I know! But it was such a good movie! Got so many hits!" 

"I don't fucking care!" I shrieked, feeling my face go red. "You promised me! You promised!" 

"I'm so so sorry!" 

"Do you think that he'll release it?" 

"I don't know."

"Fuck!" I sighed. "I was young! I needed the money for my dad!" 

"I know. I feel awful. I already called Jax before you got here." 

"I need to tell Ope, just in case it gets released." 

Once Jax walked it, I had my head in my hands. "Can you call Opie?" I heard Luann asked. 

"What happened?" Jax asked. 

"Someone broke in. Stole our HD camera and my laptop. Had three rough cuts on it," Luann explained, leaving out the part about me. 

"Shit! What happened to the guard dog I bought you?"

"See for yourself," Luann told him, indicating to the slaughtered dog, with the blood smearing the set. 

"Oh, man," Jax sighed.

"I hate to say this, but Kayla's now in the middle of this. She wants Ope." 

"I'll call him," he told Luann, coming over towards me. He quickly talked on his phone, before sitting down. "So, how are in the middle of this?" 

"When I was 21, I hit a rock. My dad...he has Type 1 diabetes. Insulin is hard to come by in prison. His insurance ran out, so he's been piggy backing on mine. I couldn't pay for our insurance one month. Student loans and crap like that. So, Luann offered me a job...a lead in one of her movies." 

"You were in a porno?" 

"Yes. But when I was done and released, I got ridiculed. I got made fun of, nearly got expelled from my college, was called a slut and a whore. So, I made Luann delete the video she posted. But she kept a copy..."

"And it was on her laptop." 

"Bingo," I sighed. "If Georgie releases that video, I would be so embarresed." 

"Is it that bad?" Jax asked. 

"No...it's that good!" Luann told Jax, coming up behind me. 

"That's not the point! It's embarassing!" 

**Opie**

 After recieving a call from Jax to come to Cara Cara, me and Chuck rode to Cara Cara, where he awkwardly held on to me with his two fingers. It was different than feeling Kayla behind me. I needed her, and quick. I thought I would combust if I don't. I knew she wanted me as much as I wanted her. I could see her blue eyes darken when she saw me on the way to the shower this morning. One thing that I like about her is that her pale face turns bright red to show what she's feeling. Shaking my head, I pulled into the parking lot and got off my bike. 

"Come on," I told the strange man behind me. Walking over towards Kayla, I saw her blue eyes harden with anger. Her fist was clenched. "Hey. What's the matter?" 

"Someone stole Luann's laptop," she explained, looking up at me. 

"And?" 

"And on it was a porn that I made three years ago." Now, that was suprising. "My dad has diabetes, and he needed insulin. I was low on cash, so I did a film for Luann for money. But I got ridiculed, and nearly got expelled, so I told her to delete it off the website, but she kept it on her laptop." 

"And you're worried that if it breaks loose, then I'll fire you," I guessed. 

"Well, yeah. You don't know what type of sick freaks they're are in the world. How many desperate dads or moms, wanting to rub one or beat one off," she told me. "I was almost raped once because of this video..." 

"I promise...I'll protect you," I told her, grabbing her hand. Linking my fingers through hers, I shuddered at the spark that passed between us. She must of felt it too, because I heard her suck in a breath. 

"What are you doing to me?" she whispered. 

"I don't know..." I told her honestly. "I should get back to the guys. I promise, once I find that laptop, I'm going to make sure that it gets erased." 

"Thank you," she told me, kissing my cheek. 

**3rd Person, POV**

"That dog cost me four grand," Jax complained. "And that was a $10,000 camera."

"Camera's insured. The rough cuts are worth ten times as much," Luann sighed. 

"This had to be Georgie, right?" Bobby asked, emerging from his office. 

"Of course it was," Luann scoffed. 

"They look pretty cozy," Jax commented, seeing his best friend with his nanny. 

"I think they're kind of cute. Reminds me of me and Otto," Luann smiled, fondly at the couple. "Considering her past." 

"What past?" Bobby asked. 

"She was in a porno," Jax told him. 

"Shut up!" Bobby gasped. 

"No...she told me herself." 

"Man...I can't wait to tell Tig and Hap! What was it called?"

"The Nanny and the Bachelor! How ironic right?" Luann smiled. 

"Was it bad?" Bobby questioned. 

"No...it was really, really good! That was one of my highest ratings ever!" 

Opie walked back over to them, hands itching to protect the small woman. "She okay?" Jax asked. 

"I think so. Who did this?"

"The shit that's missing, it's got to be Caruso," Jax told the two other bikers. 

"Let's go."

"What time does Gemma want us for dinner?" Bobby asked, following the two younger bikers out. 

"8:00. Gemma's having a potlatch. Wants us all there," Jax explained to Opie. 

"Sounds like a good idea. I got Kenny and Ellie," Opie reminded him. 

"Bring 'em."

"Kayla?" Jax and Bobby stopped, looking at him. "She's been helping me out."

"You serious about it?"

"I don't know. Kids like her. I feel weird when I'm with her," Opie blushed. He wasn't really good at talking about his feelings and shit. 

"You hitting it?" Bobby asked. 

"Come on, Bobby," Jax groaned. 

"We're just hanging out," Opie argued. 

"Dude, she was in a porno! She's basically a porn star!"

"Your point?" Opie asked.

"My point is she's a porn star. You gotta hit it."

"What do you know about hooking up with porn stars?" Jax grinned. 

"Just what I heard. You know, it can get, like... I have been around, you know? I mean, it's like, it gets crazy sometimes, you know?" Bobby stuttered. 

"You should bring her to dinner tonight, man. Gemma won't mind."

Opie shrugged and walked out, seeing Chucky waiting for them. "Come on," Bobby groaned, remembering Chucky. 

"What the hell, dude?" Jax asked. 

"Forgot. Shit. It's a gift from the Chinese. He could help with the books."

"Nice to see you," Chucky waved with his one finger. 

"They chopped them off?" Bobby asked. 

"That is deep shit, man," Jax told him, shaking his head.

"I'm still adjusting," Chucky explained. 

"That mean you can't...?" Bobby indicated. 

"I'm very thick. So, yes, masturbation is pretty much impossible."

"That's gotta suck."

"I'm very indebted to all of you. Lin's been out of his mind."

"Why is that?" Opie asked. 

"He's losing turf to the Mexicans."

"Heroin?" Bobby asked. 

"Mayans took over everything south of Water Street. That's why they need the guns."

"That's pushing it on niners' turf. What does that mean for us?" Opie wondered. 

"Georgie's studio's halfway to Oaktown. Maybe we should check in on Laroy," Jax commented. "Come with us, Chucky. We'll put you to use."

"I accept that," Chucky smiled. 

**Kayla**

After panicking about the release of my sex tape, I decided to go to the hospital to visit my favorite Scotsman. Upon walking in, I saw Tara and Gemma. "Hey...what's new?" I asked. 

"Nothing much. Jax called earlier to tell me about Opie bringing you to the potluck," Gemma smiled. 

"Yeah. Should I bring anything?" 

"No...just bring the kids." Gemma smiled, patting my shoulder, before turning back to the room. "Excuse me." Gemma walked over to the black haired woman leaving Chibs room. "You're a long way from home, sweetheart."

"Yes. I am."

"Why?:

"I was worried about him."

"Could've sent flowers."

"Just needed to see him, Gemma."

"We are in a shitstorm here."

"The last thing we need is you turning him inside out."

"Who do you think she is?" Tara whispered to me. 

"I don't know...should we go find out?" 

Tara went forward first. "Hello."

"Dr. Knowles, Mikayla Waters, Fiona Larkin."

"Nice to meet you. I'm afraid ICU is for immediate family members only," Tara told the woman, Fiona. 

"She is family."

"I'm his wife," Fiona smiled. 

"Pardon me," Tara told her shocked. 

"And you, Ms. Waters? What is your association with my husband?" 

"I'm one of the Club members nanny for his kids.  But the club kinda adopted me."

"Kayla was in the blast with Chibs," Gemma explained. 

"He saved my life. Pushed me away, before any real damage could be done." 

"That's Filip. Always trying to be a hero. I should go. It was nice to meet you Dr. Knowles. Ms. Waters." 

"Well, that's interesting," I smirked. 

"Yes, it was," Tara nodded. 

"I should get going. I have to pick the kids up to take them to the dinner. I'll see you two later." 

**Opie**

"Pardon me," Chucky asked the receptionist. 

"What do you need?"

"I called Mr. Caruso about watching my reel. Mutilation fetish."

"Wait here," the receptionist told him. "He's here...Not interested."

"I got something else," Chucky told them, as the Sons and I marched our way past. 

"Mother...! Get out. Now!" Georgie yelled. 

Jax reared back, and punched him. "How does that feel, you dead bitch?" I reached out and grabbed him by the throat. 

"Come in, 'OJ,'" Bobby called out. 

"Get us the camera before my boy here crushes his throat," Jax ordered. 

"Get the goddamn camera," Georgie shouted. 

"I'll cover him," Bobby said, going over to where the black man went. 

"I'm guessing this one's ours but maybe we should take both just in case," Jax grinned, grabbing the laptop. 

"All my shit's on that one!" Georgie protested. 

"This one?" Jax asked, holding up the laptop.

"You son of a bitch. Don't!" Jax grinned as he dropped it into the aquarium.

"That's for killing the dog, you psycho piece of shit."

"You think this is how it works? You idiots could just crash in here and take stuff from me? You got no idea. I found Luann's secret film with that black haired chick....You white trash morons, you got no..."

Letting him go, I reached for my gun, pointing it at him. "That girl on the film...her name is Kayla. She's with me now. You touch her, call her, even think about her, I'll kill you." Storing my gun back in its holster, I walked back to Jax who flipped Georgie off. Bobby met us with the camera as she exited the studio. 

"Come on, Chucky, boy. I think we owe you a drink," Bobby told Chucky. 

"Yeah, two fingers of tequila," Jax joked. 

"Humor's very healing," Chucky laughed. "I think Georgie could use a drink and a laugh."

**Kayla**

Getting the kids together was easy. I felt bad about bringing nothing, so the kids and I made chocolate chunk brownies to take over. "Okay, kids! Into the car!" 

"Coming, Kayla!" Ellie shouted, coming down the steps from her room. 

"Is Dad meeting us there?" Kenny asked, getting opening the front door. 

"Yeah. Let's go."

The three of us, plus the dog, hopped in the car and drove to the Morrow household, where we came in. Instantly, I could tell that the tension was high. My phone chimed, altering me about a text message. Grabbing my phone, I tried to jostle the pan of brownies in one arm.  **BITCH! CALL ME ASAP! 911!** Reading the sender name, I saw it was Guy. Shaking off my uneasiness, I walked into the kitchen, and saw Tara and Gemma finishing up an argument. "Hey...is everything okay?" I asked. "I made brownies." 

"Thanks, sweetie," Gemma sighed, as Tara glared at us. Gemma looked at me oddly also. 

"Is there something on my face? Or my hair?!' I asked, reaching up to feel my pony tail. 

"Um...have you checked the internet?" 

"No why?" I asked. Gemma sighed, and pulled out her phone. Handing it to me, I saw myself in very little clothing, being piled drived by a hunky man wearing nothing but a tie. Horrified, I handed it back to her. "How did you get that?" 

"It was released today by a Georgie Curuso." 

"So, I guess we're serving blowjobs now for dessert, right?" Tara sneered. 

"Real nice, in front of the children," I told her, feeling tears in my eyes. Slamming the brownies on the counter, I walked out of the kitchen and outside to collect myself. Hearing motorcycles, I looked up to see Opie, Jax, and Bobby walk up. 

"Where are you going?" Opie asked. 

"Home! He fucking posted the video!" I told him. 

"What?" he asked, confused. 

"Georgie posted the video!" 

"That son of a bitch!" Opie growled. "I'm so sorry. He must have made a copy before we came and got the stuff that he stole." 

"It's horrible! Gemma's looking at me with fucking pity, and Tara asked if I was going to serve a blowjob for dinner!" 

"I'll tell Jax to tell her to back off. And I get Juice to take it down. He's a computer genius." Opie placed a hand on my shoulder. "Don't let them scare you away from me. Now, come on." Dropping his hand, he grabbed mine gently, linking our finger together before leading me in. We walked in together, seeing Tara and Jax talking, and Gemma taking the roast to the table. 

"Are you okay, Kayla?" Ellie asked me, taking my hand in hers. 

"I'm fine, baby," I told her, running my hand through her soft hair. 

"Come on..." I told the Winston family. 

"Come on, everybody," Gemma called out. "Come on, let's sit down."

We ushered the kids to table, sitting them down between the two of us. I was about to sit down when Clay barged in. "Where the hell were you?" he asked coming towards Jax. 

"What are you talking about?"

"Two guys are at the hospital, and you decide not to pick up the phone."

"We were neck-deep in our own pile of sht. We almost got killed trying to take back our guns, man," Tig growled at Jax. 

"Club business. Not here, asshole," Jax told them, lowering his voice. Tig and Clay looked like they could kill somebody. "Come on! I mean it." 

"Hey, they were helping me, Clay. We had some payback to deliver at Caracara," Jax argued.

"Hopefully, it went a little bit better than the Trammel task," Juice snapped. 

"Blow me, shithead," Opie growled.

Then Chief Unser came in. "Excuse me. Sorry to interrupt. I figured I should tell you this in person. We just found Luann Delaney off county 18. Beaten to death. There's no other details right now. I'm sorry."

"Oh my god..." I whispered, grabbing Opie's shoulder. Things have now gone from bad to worst.

"Did you cause this?" Clay asked Jax.

"What are you talking about?"

"Payback at Caracara."

"This is on me, Clay."

"And me, too," Bobby muttered.

"What did you idiots do?" Tig asked. 

"I'm not talking to you, asshole," Jax growled at Tig.

"You see what you're doing to this club?" Clay asked his VP. 

"Do you see what you're doing to this club?!"

"I was risking my ass for this club."

"Bullshit. You're as blind as you are crippled."

"The blind guy's in jail with no wife 'cause you just got her killed."

"I'm not the one murdering women!" Jax shouted. 

I stood dumbfounded at Gemma raised her roast dish, slamming it on the table. That got everyone's attention. Looking around, my eyes focused on the two pair of adolescent eyes that looked confused and scared at the same time. "I think I should get the kids home. They have school tommorow, and they're hungry." Opie looked at me and nodded. "Come on," I told them, grabbing their coats. They put on their coats, and walked out. "I'm sorry," I whispered to Tara, grabbing my dog before leaving. On the way home, I bought two pizzas on my way home, and fed the kids. I stashed some pizza in the fridge and waited for Opie. 

**Opie**

After calming things down with Clay and Jax, and helping Gemma clean up, I headed back to the house. When I got there, I saw an empty box of pizza on the table. Walking into the living room, I saw Kayla sitting on the couch, nursing a glass of white wine. "Hey...you okay?" I asked. 

"No..." Sighing, she put down her glass. "I'm going to bed." 

"Wait...talk to me." Sitting down, I shifted so I was facing her. 

"God...you should've seen their faces when I came in. Tara was so upset...and Gemma looked like my dad when I got an F on a test. I've never been so embarassed," she whimpered, eyes closing as tears leaked out. She wrapped her arms around herself as she began to sob, putting her face down. I placed my hand on her cheek, rubbing away the tears. Her hand went to mine, as she moved her head to my chest. She tucked her feet underneath her butt, wrapping her arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around her, my left hand resting on her upper thigh. Resting my head on hers, I kissed the top of it, and relaxed down into the couch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying the story. I have a poll though: Should I continue back and forth between Opie and Kayla or go third person. A reader suggested it might be easier to understand to just go third person. Let me know in comments. I'm probably going to start Chapter 12 tomorrow night, so try to get back on me soon. I promise that Opie and Kayla will get together very very soon.   
> XOXO Bugsy


	12. Kiss the Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm going to try third person POV. Let me know which you like better. Enjoy!

The next day, Kayla sat in the chair in her room as she listened to her dad nag to her about everything that happened in the last 24 hours. "I can't believe you did that!" Tuck told her through the prison phone. 

"I know, Daddy. I was just trying to help," Kayla whimpered over the phone. 

"I know, Baby Girl. I knew something was wrong! If I wasn't in this damn prison!" 

"Dad...calm down. It's done. Opie got his friend to take it down, and he put firewalls around it, and erased it for ever. It's done. The damage is done. How's Otto?" 

"Not doing so well. I saw one of the biker boys come to talk to him...the blonde one." 

"Jax? Poor Luann." 

"Promise me that you're being safe." 

"Dad..." 

"Promise me," Tucker growled. 

"I promise." 

"Good." 

"I'm so so sorry, Daddy.." Kayla cried. 

"I know. I got to go. Take care of yourself, Baby. Come visit me when you can." 

"I will. Love you." 

"Love you too," Tucker told her, before hanging up. 

Kayla laid her phone down on her little end table, before running a hand through her hair. She thought about going back to bed, to wish her life to be better, when someone knocked on the door. Walking towards it, she opened it to reveal Tara. "Hey..." 

"Hey," Tara repeated. "Listen...Jax told me that what you did was for your dad...and what happened to you afterwards. That was very brave...and I'm sorry I was a bitch to you last night. Things got out of hand, my boss is filing a hostile work eviroment claim against me, and the stress just caused me to go crazy. Forgive me?" 

Kayla smiled a bit, and nodded her head. "Yeah. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It was something I was ashamed of." 

"You don't have to be sorry. I was in the wrong. I just miss my friend." 

"Well, it takes more than a bitch to run me off," Kayla laughed, hugging the other woman. 

"Touche. Wanna go get lunch at the hospital with me? You can see Chibs now." 

"I would love too," I smiled. "But I was going to go to TM to do some extra work." 

"You've been doing that alot. Working at TM. Is it because of a certain tall biker?" Tara smiled. 

"No...it's because of the relationship brewing between me and said certain tall biker. If we go into a relationship, I don't want to watch his kids for money. It would feel wrong. And I like working on cars...it's what I went to school for...abiet junior college, but still." 

"I think that Opie should just get on with it and make you two official." 

"Me too." 

"I should let you go. Will I see you later?" 

"Depends on Ope," Kayla smiled. 

"Go get him, Tiger!" Tara grinned, turning around to leave. 

"Rah!" Kayla mocked, using her hand to use a claw. 

Once Tara left, Kayla went back to her room, putting on a pair of form fitting leggings, a black tank top, a blue and white flannel, and a pair of brown knee high boots. She grabbed her purse, made sure Crusher had some water, and headed over to TM. Kayla pulled her hair up into a bun, and uncovered the bike she was working on. The owner wanted a new paint job, and since she was the best artist besides Happy, the job went to her. Getting out her paints, she set up her airbrush station and began to work. Hearing the sound of the Dyna engine, she glanced up to see Opie pulling in. Stopping, she sat up on the bike. 

"Hey...can we talk?" Opie asked. 

"Sure." Swinging her legs around the bike, she allowed Opie to lead her inside the Clubhouse, and into a dorm room.  

"So...I've been thinking. With everything going on, maybe you should take a break." 

"Are you trying to get rid of me, Opie Winston?" Kayla asked. 

"No...I mean, you've been spending more time here then at the house with the kids. So I just didn't know if I did something wrong or, you stopped liking me...I mean us. Also, it's going to be a late one. Bobby's sister is going to watch the kids." 

"Harry," Kayla sighed. "If I didn't like you or your kids, I would be long gone from the get-go. I'm still around because I like you...and the kids. And I'm working here more because I feel wrong now taking your money. I don't mind watching the kids. I'll rent a movie and get some popcorn or something." 

"I just didn't know if you wanted to go home, you could..." Opie breathed out. 

"I've been bounced from place and place. No matter where I landed, nothing ever felt like home...until I met you. You and your kids, that's home to me. It's where I feel safe." Somewhere in their conversation, their fingers linked together. Opie reached out and kissed Kayla's forehead, but Kayla scoffed and stepped back. "You missed." 

"What?" 

"You missed. My lips are down here..." With that sentence, she reached up on her tippy toes, placing her lips against his. Their eyes closed at their contact. Opie's hands went to her hips, while Kayla's went to his head. She removed his beanie, and ran her fingers through his soft hair. 

 Kayla pulled away first, coming up for air. "You should go, Ope." 

"Ok. I'll see you in the morning." 

"Yeah." 

Opie walked out, stopping to take a deep breathe. _Wow..._

Kayla had the same thought, as she cooled her skin on the cool wooden door. Then reality came back to her..."Oh my god! I gotta tell Tara!" Grabbing her purse, she ran out to her car, and traveled to the hospital where Tara stood doing charts. "Oh. My. God. You would not believe what just happened! "

"What?" Tara asked. 

"Well...Opie kissed me," Kayla grinned. 

"Oh my god! Tell me everything!" 

"Well, I was working on a paint job for a bike. Opie came over wanting to talk. He felt bad for using me all the time, and I told him I felt bad for taking his money. Then things go deep, talking about how I felt safe with him and the kids. Then he kissed my forehead, which I told him that he missed. Then I kissed him. And he kissed me back!" 

"Aww! I'm so happy for you!" 

"Yeah. It was a really good kiss. Like fireworks," Kayla told her. 

"I'm glad something's going on. Now we have a new problem." 

"What? You and Jax?" 

"No...we're fine. It's Chibs. His insurance lasped. He's going to be transferred to Stockton." 

"That's a nice hospital." 

"Yeah, but with no protection. I can't do anything about it because of my boss who's a giant bitch. I could lose my job." 

"Tell me what to say to him, I could get the message to him." 

"Ok...tell him..." Tara whispered. Once Kayla knew what she needed to do, she nodded, and knocked on Chibs door. 

"Hello, handsome," Kayla grinned, seeing Chibs smile. 

"Hello, lovely. Where have you been all my life?" Chibs teased. 

"You know...here and there. Mostly watching two preteen kids." 

"How 'ave you been? You weren't hurt were you?" 

"Nope. A couple of bumps and bruises, and a bit of hearing loss, but nothing like you. You saved my life. Thank you," Kayla told him, kissing his cheek before sitting down. 

"I heard about Luann. I'm sorry to hear about her. I knew you two were close." 

"It's fine. It's something I've learned. Things are crappy, so you gotta find the silver lining to it." 

"Whats the silver lining?' 

"Opie..." Kayla grinned. 

"Christ! Has he put on his big boy pants yet?" 

"There to his knees. Tara told me about your insurance." Chibs grunted. "We have a plan. I would marry you, but I'm afraid that somebody else has possession to my heart right now." Kayla took his hand in hers, and leaned closer to him, so her breath was in his ear. "You need to act sick. Complain of head pain...Tara will come in and do a quick test. You're not going anywhere. Over my dead body. Got it?" 

"Got it, love," Chibs whispered. 

"Good," Kayla smiled, kissing the spot underneath his ear. "I'll see you when they bust you out. I gotta go get a couple of kids from Bobby's sister, rent a movie, and get some junk food." 

"Have fun. Thanks, Kayla." 

"Don't mention it," Kayla waved as she walked out. 

Exiting the hospital, she drove to Bobby's sister's got the kids, before running up to the store. "So...what should we watch? Something funny? Scary?" 

"Funny! Can we get some candy?" Kenny asked. 

"Duh! What's movie night without junk food! I propose we eat all that we can and pass out in a sugar coma!" 

"Yeah!" they cheered, running off. 

Kayla smiled as they sat down on the couch, the kids passed out from the sugar plus it was late. This was a good life...here with the kids and Opie. Sighing to herself, she ran her hand through Kenny's soft hair. He looked like Opie. He had Opie's fiery spirit. She was falling in love...or she already fallen with Opie and the kids. The kids came first in her heart. But ever since she met Opie, her heart yearned for him. Closing her eyes, she let sleep overtake her. 

* * *

 

The next morning, Kayla took the kids out to breakfast. Before they left, they left a note to Opie in case he came looking. Which is what he did. He had a tough night with the judge. He usually had a cool head, but with this one, he lost it. He was glad to have Jax as his best friend. He calmed him down, and just sat. But in his mind, his mind kept realing over the kiss. He met to just kiss her forehead. But she told him that he missed...which he really didn't. He was in love with her. Her spirit, her soul, her body, her giant horse of a dog, the way she knew how to work on cars, her fondness for his kids. When she kept going back to TM, he thought that she liked someone else, or was tired of him. But she really felt bad for taking his money. That was news for him. Now, as he rode towards the restruant, he had one thing on his mind. 

_I won't miss this time._

Parking his bike, he wondered towards the outside section of the resturant looking for the raven haired beauty. Then he heard it, the musical sound of her laughter. Finding her, he walked towards her. She was currently serving the kids pancakes and bacon from the family style platter on the picnic table they sat out. Walking up the steps, his heart hammered in his chest. 

"Hey, dad!" Ellie greeted him. 

Opie nodded, seeing Kayla turn around to see him. "Good morn-" Kayla's words were stopped as he roughly placed his lips upon hers, his hands gripping her face. Kayla's hands immediately went up to his sides, gripping the leather kutte and jacket combo. Opie pulled away, breathing heavy. Kayla laughed a bit, smiling. "You didn't miss." 

"I never miss," Opie told her, his voice scary deep. 

Kayla grinned wider and moved to kiss him, her hands touching his face now. Opie slid his hands to her waist, nearing lifting her up. They continued to kiss, almost swallowing each other's faces when they both pulled away, seeing the kid's staring at them with mouths open and wide eyes. Kayla took Opie's hand and moved him to the bench she sat at across from the kids. "You hungry?" she asked, grabbing him a plate. 

"Starving," he smiled. 

"Pancakes? Bacon?" 

"Lots of bacon," he told her, sitting down, stealing a piece from Kenny's plate. 

"Hey!" 

 "Get your own!" Kayla chided, handing Opie his plate of bacon, eggs, and three pancakes. Sitting down next to him, she felt Opie place his hand on her knee. Smiling, she placed her hand on top of hers, before moving to eat her breakfast. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Finally! Opie and Kayla are OTP! REJOICE MY FOLLOWERS!


	13. Milestones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Sex!

Opie slammed the door behind him as he pushed Kayla against the wall. It's been a week since he and Kayla officially got together. He roughly moved his lips to her neck, where he began to mark her. Kayla moaned, grabbing his hair to hold him there. "Harry..." Opie growled, attacking her neck as the blood in his body rushed south. He usually hated his name, but when she said it was a major turn on. He finally taken her out on an actual date to that nice steakhouse. Now here they were, making out like a bunch of horny teenagers. Opie easily dwarfed her tiny frame. Kayla was short, shorter than Tara. But she held so much power in her tiny frame. Kayla moved his lips from her neck to hers, kissing him deeply. Her mouth opened, and Opie's tongue eager took the invitation. 

"Dad? Kayla?" came a small voice. 

"Ellie!" Kayla breathed out, pushing her skirt back down from where it had ridden up thanks to Opie's bear mitts. "What's the matter sweetie?" 

"I had a bad dream," she whimpered, rubbing her eyes. 

"Ok, sweetpea," Opie sighed. 

"I want Kayla," Ellie whined. 

"Really?" Kayla smiled, feeling proud. "Of course. Let's go." Kayla took the girl's smaller hand in hers. Kayla led her to the bedroom, tucking Ellie back into the bed. "You okay now, sweetie?" 

"Yeah. What were you and Dad doing?" 

"Kissing." 

"Oh...are you going to be my new mom?" 

Kayla thought for a moment before proceeding. "I don't know. Do you want me to be?" 

"I would be okay. You're pretty cool for an adult. Are you Daddy's Old Lady?" 

"I don't know. Shush and get some sleep." 

"I love you," Ellie told her, reaching up to her hug Kayla. 

Kayla blinked back the tears, as she hugged Ellie back. "I love you too, kid." Exiting the room, she saw Opie sitting on the couch in the living room with Crusher's big head on his lap. "You stole my dog." 

"He just knows who's the alpha." 

Kayla rolled her eyes, and moved to sit down, but sat in his lap. She swung her legs up, bending them up at the knees, wrapping her arms around his neck. Opie's hands moved her her waist and one hand on her thigh. "I had a really good time tonight." 

"Me too. How's Ellie." 

"She's okay. Just a dream about spiders. She asked if I was going to be her new mom," she admitted. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. Then she said it would be okay if I did, then proceeded to ask me if I was your Old Lady." 

"What did you say?" 

"I told her I didn't know and to get some sleep and shush." 

"Do you?" 

"What?" 

"Want to be my old lady?" 

"I don't know. We haven't had sex yet," she joked. 

"Naughty..." Opie grinned, slapping her thigh. "But seriously." 

"I don't know. All I know is that I like being here with you and the kids." 

"I like you here too," Opie sighed. "I know that sometimes my head gets fucked up because of the club stuff, but I do know that with you here it's easier." 

"Are you worried about the vote for Jax?" 

"I don't know. He's my best friend...has been since I was little. Jesus baby. You're fingers are cold," Opie told her as Kayla moved her hands between his shirt and skin. 

"Sorry." 

"It's alright," Opie told her, taking her hand in his, kissing her fingers. Looking at them, he saw that her ring and pinky finger looked blue and her other fingers looked white. "Shit! Your fingers are turning blue!" 

"It's fine. I have Raynaud's Disease." 

"What the fuck is that?" 

"It's an autoimmune disorder where my body thinks it's colder than its actually is. Sometimes the cold or stress triggers it. No one really knows how it manifests."

"Will it kill you?" 

"Not really. I just have to be careful when I go out to protect my hands and feet when it gets colder. Riding on the back of your bike didn't help. But I'm okay. Back to Jax..." 

"I don't know how to vote. Everyone will have to vote. Pops, and Chibs when he gets released tommorow if only Quinn approves of the transfer." 

"I'm sorry that this is happening," Kayla told him, running a  hand through his hair. 

"Maybe it's for the best," he sighed, closing his eyes to the ministrations of her hand. 

"Come on...let's go to bed. And by bed, I mean sleep." 

"Will you stay with me?" he asked. 

"Of course." 

Opie nodded, getting up from the couch. "Come on, Crusher," Opie told the giant dog, taking the girls hand in his leading her to his bedroom. Once in there, Opie handed her a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, as well as a pair of socks. Kayla went to his bathroom to change, coming out in his clothes. The boxers and the shirt dwarfed her body as she crawled into bed. Once they got in bed, Kayla turned towards him, running a hand through his hair. Opie quickly fell asleep, being lured to sleep by her soft, but rough hands. 

Kayla smiled at him, propping herself up on her elbow. "I know that your asleep and somewhere deep down inside you can hear me," she whispered. "I have a hard time saying my feelings...because every time I feel comfortable, something bad happens. But if your fast asleep, then maybe I can get my feelings out without being laughed at or rejected. The truth is, Ope. I think I'm in love with you. No...I know I'm in love with you. I have been from the first time I met you. So, there. I said it. Goodnight." Kayla laid down, wrapping her arm around his bare torso, and swinging her socked foot around one of his. She quickly toed off her socks, because Opie was a natural born heater. 

The next morning, Opie and Kayla both saw the kids off to school, before going back to the house to get ready for the day. "What are your plans for today?" Opie asked her. 

"I'm going to talk to Clay and Gemma about a job at TM," she told him, finishing off her coffee. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. Since we're now dating, I feel bad taking your money." 

"You do know then we're going to have to renegiote our terms then," Opie teased, placing his hands on her hips. 

"Okay. What do you suppose Mr. Winston?" 

"One, you stay here with me...in my bedroom," Opie grinned. 

"That would require you to make room in your closet for my clothes and shit." 

"Deal. Two, you continue to cook me food. All that healthy shit has got me looking like my old self again." When Donna died, Opie let himself go a bit. But now that Kayla was cooking and feeding him, he began to lose the fat and get lean again. Plus, he started to work out again to impress her. 

"Deal." 

"And you have to kiss me..." 

Kayla smiled and pecked his lips. "Defiently a deal. But I have a deal for you..." 

"What is it?" 

"If we're doing this, then I want you to meet my dad." 

"I can do that." 

"This means alot to me, Ope. My dad is my world." 

"I get that. I would love to meet the man that raised such an amazing woman." 

"Thank you," Kayla told him, pecking his lips again. "What are the guys going to think?" Kayla gasped. 

"They're going to be really happy." 

"How should we do it?" 

"I don't know. It'll be on the fly thing." 

Opie smiled as he felt Kayla tighten her arms around him. Once they got to TM, Kayla got off first, handing him her helmet. Nearby was Happy, Bobby, and Tig. Clay was standing by his bike, folding a peice of paper and putting it into his pocket. Opie took a breath, getting off his bike. Taking off his own helmet, he hung it on his handle bar. Kayla looked at him, and smiled before holding out her hand. Opie nodded and took it as they made their way towards the guys. 

The boys of SAMCRO stopped and watched as the couple walked towards them. "Take a look at that," Tig commented. 

"That's new," Bobby nodded towards the hands. 

"Think they're together now?" Happy asked. 

"I don't know..." Sack commented, coming over to their coversation. 

"Hey, guys," Kayla greeted, coming over to them. 

"Hey, you two. What's new?" Tig asked, trying to sound discreet. 

"Nothing much. Clay, you have a minute?" 

"Uh...yeah. Church in ten." 

"Thanks," Kayla told him, following Clay into the Clubhouse, into the Chapel. 

"So, what do you need, darlin'?" 

"A job." 

"A job? Aren't you Opie's nanny?" 

"Yeah, about that. Since me and Opie are dating now, it feels wrong for me to take his money like that. I would rather the kids see me as his girlfriend than as their employer. So, I thought I could work here as a mechanic. I know it's different, since I'm a chick. But looking at it, I have most experience about of these guys. And even though I don't have balls, I have metiphorical balls. Or at least that's what Tig and Hap say about me. And if you don't want me working underneath the hood, I can work on books. I'm really good at math. I did all of our taxes and bill since the time I was six..." 

"Okay, okay!" Clay told her, shutting her up. Her mouth and mind could run forever at different speeds. "So, you and Opie are dating?" 

"Yeah." 

"Like, dating, dating. Not back and forth like before?" 

"Yeah. Like actual dating. Kissing, dinner dates, holding hands, cuddling..." 

"Right. Since when?" 

"Since the night he went to that Judges house." 

"Okay...well...I guess you can work here. You're an actual good mechanic. Plus you don't drink all my booze or slack off during breaks with some Crow-eater or Sweet-butt." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. Congratulations. You already have a time card." 

"Thank you, Clay," Kayla told him, shaking his hand. 

"You're welcome."Kayla exited the chapel, as Clay sat back in his chair. "Huh. About damn time those two got together." 

Kayla walked out of the clubhouse to see Opie. "He gave me the job," she smiled. 

"Good. I gotta go to church," he told her. "Then we gotta go spring Chibs." 

"Alright," Kayla smiled. "I'll see you later, huh?" 

"Yeah." Opie squeezed her hand, before heading over towards the clubhouse. Kayla watched Opie walk away, feeling unsatisfied.

"Harry!" she called out, rushing over towards Opie. Opie stopped and was knocked back when Kayla threw herself at him, kissing him deeply. Opie's hand automatically moved to her hips, one moving up to grasped her long hair, and the other down her ass. 

"There we go. Validation," Tig told the other onlookers. 

"So, I guess she's off the market," Sack sighed. 

"Sorry, buddy." 

Kayla pulled back, breathing heavy. "I'll see you later,yeah?" 

"Yeah." 

Kayla grinned, walking towards TM on the opposite side of the lot. Grabbing her airbrush set, she began the finishing touches on the flames on the hot rod bike she had been working on. "Looking pretty good, Doll Face," Tig commented, leaning close to her. 

"Thank you, Tig. You need something?" 

"No. Just commenting on the hard work. So, we're about to spring Chibs. Wanna come with?" 

"Really?" 

"Oh yeah." 

"Sure," Kayla shrugged. Kayla wore blue jeggings, a white tank top, a flowly cardigan, a gold necklace, silver and black bangle bracelets, along with a pair of brown knee high boots. Kayla got inside the van with Half Sack as they drove towards the hospital. 

"So...how long have you and Opie been together?" 

"Umm...since last week," Kayla told him. 

"That's nice. I'm happy for you two." 

"Thanks, Kip." 

"You know I had a crush on you, right? Nevermind." 

"Kip...I think you're a very sweet guy. And some lucky girl is going to swoop you right up. But I think of you as a brother." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah." 

"I think most of the guys in the club think of you as a daughter or a sister." 

"I like that," Kayla smiled. 

Once they got out, Kayla made her way over to Jax. "Hey..." she smiled, hugging him. 

"Hey." 

"How's the old man?" 

"Alive." 

"Good. So...by the way, some rumors...me and Opie are dating." 

"Really?" Jax smiled. 

"Yeah. And I'm probably the first female mechanic at TM."

"Well, congratulations," Jax grinned, hugging her. 

"And just to let you know, I'll miss you." 

"I'll miss you too." 

"I got Quinn's letter of acceptance," Happy told Jax, handing Jax the papers. 

"Not now, bro." 

"I'm free! Jackie boy! Elvis!" Chibs hollared, running towards his brothers. 

"Put this on," Bobby told Chibs, shoving his kutte towards him. 

"Clearly there's been some brain damage," Tig grinned. 

"I'm pretty sure he was this stupid before he got here," Happy laughed. 

"How you doing?" Chibs asked Jax. 

"I'm all right."

"What's going on with Zobelle?"

"It's complicated, man. Got the feds in town. Us going to county... "

"He's gotta go away."

"I know. We'll settle the score. Let's just get you home."

"Thank you. See you later," Chibs told the hospital. "If it isn't the love of my life!" Chibs proclaimed, picking up Kayla to hug her. 

"Chibs..." Kayla smiled, kissing his Glasgow smile. "It's finally see you out of a paper gown." Kayla linked her arm through his. Out of all the guys, she found the deepest connection between Tig, Chibs, and Happy. 

"It's good to see you two, lovie. Did you dress up for little old me?" 

"No. I dressed up for my boyfriend." 

"Boyfriend?" 

"Yep. As of last week, Opie and I are together. We're dating." 

"What a lucky bastard. He better treat you right," Chibs threatened. 

"Trust me. He's a perfect gentleman. Come on, hon. Let's get you back to your bike." 

As they started to drive, Kayla hummed a tune from the back as Sack drove them back. "Trouble down below?" Chibs asked. 

"I don't know. I think the swelling's getting worse."

"I got a perfect cure for that. Let's go to Caracara, get ourselves a couple of lovelies each. Kayla can go back to her boy toy since she broke my heart."

"The warehouse burned down, man."

"When? How?" Chibs asked shocked. 

"We don't know yet. Jax thinks Clay did it to kill the porno biz."

"Why the hell would Clay try to kill porn?"

"I don't know. He wants us focused on guns."

"Jesus Christ. That's why Jax is talking nomad."

"Nomad?! Make a left."

"Why?"

"Make a left."

"Chibs, where are we going?" Kayla asked.

"Don't work, Lovely."

"Chibs, what the hell are we doing?" Half Sack asked, stopping the car as Chibs told him to. Chibs pulled out a gun.

"Shit!" Kayla exclaimed, trying to find a big gun. Seeing a semi-automatic 12 gauge rifle, she quickly put it together. "Thank god my dad's a gun freak." 

"What the hell's the matter with you?!" Chibs asked Edmound Hayes, their gun guy.

"Wait, wait!" Hayes protested. 

"Explain to me."

"Explain what?"

"Why you mick bastards are selling guns to the piece of shit that blew me up!"

"Christ man. The feds were all over you guys. What was I supposed to do?"

"That's not the answer I'm looking for."

'Let him go, Chibs," said Edmound's father, Cameron. He had his own shotgun. 

"You should let him go, Sir," Kayla told him, putting the weapon to man's head. 

"Who the hell are you?" 

"A friend." 

"Put the gun down," came another Irish voice. Kayla saw Chibs stiffen. "Down. Careful, brother. You'll pop your sutures. You got every right to blow his head off. Things went sideways when McKeavy died. I should've been stateside to handle that transition." The man was wearing a suit, and something about him made Kayla's skin crawl. It's too late. Sons have got a new pipeline." 

"They don't," Chibs growled. 

"Enough. Enough!" Jax yelled, coming in. 

"How are you, Jackson?" asked the Irish Man. 

"Been better, Jimmy," Jax told him, curtly. "You okay, darlin'?" 

Kayla nodded. "Yeah." Kayla lowered her gun, and handed it to Jax. 

"Chibs, come on," Jax told him. 

"Let's get out of here," Kayla told Chibs, grabbing his face gently. Chibs eyes were still on the man, Jimmy. "Hey...eyes on me. Let's go. Please," she pleaded. She forced Chibs to look at her. 

"You are not my VP anymore... Nomad. Prospect, Kayla let's go," Chibs growled, allowing Kayla to lead him away. "Jax going nomad... Caracara burning down... Anything else that I don't know?"

"We were gonna let you heal," Sack told Chibs.

"I'm all better now."

"Let's just save it for the table." 

They got in the van, the tension still evident. "Who was that man? The Irish one in the suit." 

"Jimmy O'Phlean, or Jimmy O. He's the bastard that drove me from my home. Did this to me," he growled, indicating to his scars. 

"So, he's an asshole then," Kayla guessed. 

"Oh yeah," Chibs seethed. 

"Okay. Move over boys. I'm coming up," Kayla told them, crawling in between the two men. "Chibs, you just got released from the hospital. You need to calm the fuck down. I know your pissed. At Jax for going Nomad, at Cara Cara burning, at Zobelle and the Irish guys, but nothing ever gets done doing things half ass." Chibs took a deep breath. "They'll get what's coming to them. Just wait." 

By the time they got to the Clubhouse, Kayla managed to calm down Jax. Jax had gone off to his house. Kayla hopped out of the truck and went over to Opie. "I heard you had an exciting outing," he questioned. 

"Yeah. Met a guy name Jimmy O. Scary dude." 

"Did he touch me?" Opie asked, tensing. 

"No. I had a big ass AK in my hand. One move and I would've put a bullet in his brain." 

"Good," Opie told her, kissing her lips. 

"Kayla! A word!" Clay yelled. Chibs, Tig, and Happy stood near him as she walked over. 

"Is there a problem?" 

"No...Chibs told us how you calmed down the situation. That was pretty good thinking." 

"Thank you?" 

"We need someone to calm down situations. Like a handler. Sometimes, we forget ourselves and things get bloody. Gemma tries, but secretly she's like us. And Tara's busy with being the Doc and taking care of Abel. We want you to offer the job to you." 

"Me? What about the mechanic?" 

"You can still be a mechanic. You'll be doing extra stuff for the club too. We'll pay you too. You're smart, pretty, a quick draw. And Tig and Hap vouche for you, as well as Chibs." 

"Um...sure," Kayla told him. 

"Great! Welcome to SAMCRO!" Clay smiled at her. "Now to get to work!" 

"Yes, sir, boss, sir." 

Kayla moved back towards her boyfriend and the bike she was trying to finish. "What did Clay want?" 

"Offered me a new job." 

"As what?" 

"Social handler for you guys." 

"Oh," Opie said suprisied. "I got a repo list. I'm taking Half Sack." 

"Be careful okay?" she asked. 

"Yeah. You too," Opie smiled softly, kissing her. 

Once Opie left, Gemma made her move. "I saw that. So I guess you guys are together now or what?" 

"You could say that. We haven't had sex yet, but we're okay. We sleep in the same bed, but that's just it. Cuddling, or making out." 

"That's good." 

"We almost did it, but Ellie had a bad dream." 

"Well, I hope you two get to it," Gemma smiled. 

Kayla smiled back, finishing the highlights on the flames. Once she was finally done, she removed her gloves, and stashed her supplies when she saw Opie and Kip return. "Everything go okay?" 

"She was quite angry," Opie told her. 

You and Bobby got all that fishing gear yesterday," Half Sac complained as Tig opened the SUV door. "I got dibs on this shit."

"You gonna start weaving beads?" Tig grinned. 

"Maybe. Did a lot of macramé in Iraq."

Kayla rolled her eyes, and opened one of the boxes. "Holy shit. It's bullets." The guys hurried over to her, as she fiddled with one. 

"Goddamn. Unstamped. Homemade," Tig whistled.

"We hauled it from the Wahewa land," Opie told Clay who came on. 

"I don't know too many hunters using nine mil for deer," Tig explained. 

"Nationwide ammo shortage. Pick up the porn slack, we get ahold of this supply. We should talk to the squaw." 

"They don't like outsiders," Kayla told them. 

"That's why you're going with us, Darlin'," Clay smiled. 

"You can ride with Tig." 

When they got there, the woman came running over. "What is this?"

"I'm a big fan of your bead work," Clay smiled.

"Where are the boxes?"

"Who's pressing your bullets?"

"That's our ammo, you son of a bitch!"

"Hey!" Kayla protested, before saying something in a language that none of the Sons knew.

"You speak our language?" asked a young man.

"Yes. My mother was Native American of the Wappo tribe. Her mother was from this tribe, while her father was Wappo."

"So you are one of us," the man asked.

"Kinda. My dad is Irish American. A Catholic. He met my mom while he was in high school. Even though she ran out on me and her family, I still had contact with my grandparents until they passed. They taught me the langauge."

"Mother, wait inside," the man told the older woman.

"Tonto, speak up, will ya?" Clay asked. 

"My name is Ferdinand."

"We sell guns. You make bullets. Now, I can either help you, or crush you."

Ferninad turned his attention to Kayla. "You trust them?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Let's make a deal."

"Smart boy," Clay smiled. 

"Good job, Doll Face," Tig told her. 

Ferdinand led them to a old RV, helping Kayla up first before allowing the leather wearing bikers in. "No worries about the cops?" Clay questioned. 

"We supply tribal police. State and local law enforcement have no jurisdiction."

"All you're pressing are 9 mil. Can you make 7.62? AK rounds?"

"Full metal jacket or hollow point?"

"Hollow. How long would it take to press a case?"

"Thousand rounds... A couple hours," said a nearby worker. 

"Who says you can't make an honest deal with the white man?" Clay smiled.

"There's something else."

One of the men said something, which Kayla translated. "Mushrooms. Fair price." The man nodded, handing them to her, who handed them to Clay. 

"Psychedelics?" Tig asked. 

"We don't deal, chief," Clay told the man. 

"Then neither do we."

"Let me guess, some state law allows you to grow psyches for religious purposes. Visionquest and whatnot."

"You know people who deal. Call them."

"I do know some serious people. I have some serious fungi. Prospect! Get in here." Kip came running it. "Taste test."

"Whoa!" Kayla protested. "You're going to let him eat mushrooms? And allow him to ride?!"

"Mushrooms? Like, tripping mushrooms?"

"Need to know if they're any good. Don't worry, sweetheart. Prospect, give Kayla your keys."

Kip reached for his keys, handing Kayla the keys to his bike.

"Smell like shit," Kip complained.

"They grow on shit. I know you love 'em," Clay told Tig, handing him the other piece. "But we got the vote later, I... I can proxy for you."

"Really?" Tig asked. 

"Sure. Give Kayla your keys." 

"Here you go, Doll Face," Tig told her, popping the mushroom into the knife, before handing Kayla the keys. 

"Alright. Seems you guys have yourselves a deal. You don't need me anymore. I'm going to head back. Tig, Sack...don't die. I'll come back for you two tomorrow."

"What is your name?" Ferdinand asked. 

"Mikayla Waters. But everybody calls me Kayla." 

"Kayla Waterlily is your new name here. Till next time, Kayla Waterlily." 

"Till next time. I'll see you at home, Ope." 

"Yeah. Drive safe." 

"I will. I'm taking Tig's bike home with me." 

"Good idea," Clay told her. 

* * *

 

After Kayla left, and Tig and Sack was in a mushroom daze, Opie sat by himself thinking. "Remind me of your old man when you go all quiet like that," Clay commented, sitting next to him. 

"Jax wants me to vote to let him go. Sure likes to give advice. Won't take any, though."

"Reminds me of his old man."

"John was stubborn."

"I meant you."

"Goddamn gig, I got so spun out... After Donna died. No idea how to comfort my kids," Opie sighed. "Then I met Kayla. She turned my whole world upside down." 

"You're a good man, ope. Kids... They pick up on that shit. And they forgive. Kayla's a good girl. If I ever had a daughter, I would've hoped it would've been liked her."

"Last night, she told me that she loved me. I was too scared to tell her I love her back."

"I think you two are the next star couple of the club. And all the guys trust her...that's why I gave her this job. She has a magical power to keep us calm and together."

"I hope so."

"Just go home, brother. I'll wait for Laroy."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Go get your woman. I'll see you at the clubhouse." 

Opie nodded and began his trek towards the bike. Once he got to the house, he saw Tig's bike in the driveway. Coming in, he saw Kayla in the living room. Moving towards her, he took her face into his hands and kissed her. Kayla eagerly recepted the kiss, allowing Opie to push her to the bedroom." 

"Thought it was a late one for you," Kayla breathed out.

"I got to get back pretty soon," Opie told her, pushing off his kutte, gun holster and KA-BAR.

"I was gonna go pick up the kids." Opie kissed her again, a bit too urgently. Kayla gently pushed him away. "If you're not ready, It's the bed." 

"It's not that...I had the matress replaced after I came back. I heard what you said last night..." 

"Opie..." 

"I love you, too." 

Kayla sucked in a breath, and threw herself at him. Opie caught her hips, leaning down to hiss her firmly, hands running down her body to push off her cardigan. Kayla raised her arms up to allow him to remove her tank top. Kayla unbottoned Opie's shirt, running her hands down the hard planes of his stomach, back up to his chest. Opie gently pushed her down on the bed, undoing her pants. Kayla threw her head back as his lips met the creamy skin of her thigh as he removed her jeggings. Kayla crawled backwards as Opie shed his shoes and pants, leaving him in nothing but his black boxer briefs. 

Opie crawled towards her, stopping when Kayla got to her knees. Opie did the same, and their lips met, sliding around each other, as their hands explored their bodies. Opie's moved towards her back, unclipping her bra, sliding it off her body. Pressing his body closer to hers, Kayla shuddered as she felt his rock hard member press against her thigh. Kayla reached for her panties, pushing them off, as Opie did the same to his, before pushing her down. Opie's lips left her lips and moved to the side of her neck, sucking and licking. 

"Harry..." Kayla moaned, feeling his rough beard hit that one sensitive spot underneath her ear. No one has ever found that spot, but he found it in five seconds of exploring her body. 

Opie growled at the sound of his actual name, running a ringed hand down her body to her wet center. Rubbing the bundle of nerves, he watched as Kayla bucked her body up. Running his fingers through the wet opening, he tested her by slipping a finger in. "Fuck..." he grunted out. "So wet..." 

"Harry...don't tease me," Kayla begged. She was already wound up tight. Months of tension was finally ready to snap. Opie removed his hand and reached over to grab a condom. "I'm clean..." Kayla moaned, feeling Opie's member close to her center. "And I have a IUD, plus oral birth control." 

"I'm clean too," Opie told her, kissing her lips. Kayla's legs spread as Opie positioned himself to enter her. Still kissing her, Opie slowly plunged into her wet, warm, center; moaning at the contact. "Fuck!" he growled. 

"Harry," Kayla whimpered, kissing his lips. Her hands moved to hold the defined muscles of his back, slowly dragging them to the center of his back.

Opie pulled back slowly, and plunged back in quick. It was almost to much to take. Trying to regain control of his body, he reached an arm out to grab a hold of the headboard, as he began to pound into her. Their was no sound except for flesh hitting each other, and passsionate groans and moans. "Fuck...Kayla..." Opie moaned. 

Kayla's eyes closed as she felt him move inside of her...Opie was perfection...his body, his tats, his dick...everything! They fit perfect together, like a puzzle. "Harry! Fuck, Harry! Harder!" she moaned out. Opie moved to his knees, pushing himself deeper into her and harder. Kayla cried out as he hit her G-spot, making her see the formation of stars. "Right there! Oh god!" 

"Kayla! Fuck!" Opie cursed, gripping the headboard harder. The new angle caused her wall to tighten up around him. The headboard now began to hit the wall to the timing of Opie's thrust. Kayla raised her hips to meet him, causing him to go into her deeper. 

"HARRY! OH MY FUCKING GOD! FUCK!" Kayla screamed, feeling her orgasm hit her unexpectedly. 

"Kayla!" Opie groaned, hearing her curse and scream his name. Still plunging into her her, he closed his eyes, grunting as he felt her walls squeeze his cock hard enough for him to explode. Her nails scratched down her back as her orgasm continued. His body twitched at the stinging pain, but it drove him to go faster. Finally, he felt his balls get heavier as he continued to drive into her. 

"Harry! Let go with me!" Kayla moaned, kissing him. 

"KAYLA!" Opie groaned, cumming along with her. Opie continued to move until he completely emptied himself into her. Finally he collapsed on top of her, then quickly rolled off her, for fear of crushing her. Kayla laid on her back, panting, trying to catch her breath. Putting a hand over her flushed chest, she willed her heart to stay inside her body. 

"Holy motherfucking hell," she moaned, feeling pleasent soreness. 

"Yeah," Opie huffed out, trying to catch his own breath. 

"That was..." 

"Yeah." 

"I mean...that was..." Kayla tried again. "Fuck...I can't even think right now, or talk." 

"That's a first," Opie laughed. "I think you drew blood." 

"Yeah, sorry. I should've warned you. I get scratchy." 

"No...it's fine. I liked it...fuck...I can't move," Opie laughed again. 

"You're telling me." 

"I gotta go to Church," Opie cursed, trying to sit up. There was a happy feeling in his loins. 

"Go...I'll be here...sleeping or dead by satisfaction." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. That was the best I've ever had. Plus it's been a year and six months since the last time I had sex." 

"It's been a while for me too. I really need to go," Opie told himself. 

"Then go..." Kayla told him, sitting up, stealing his button up. After going pee, and brushing her teeth, she stole a pair of his boxer briefs, slipping them on. "One thing you should know about me though, that after sex with a guy I care about, I like to cuddle. So hurry that fine ass up and vote. I'm very affection." 

"That's good to know," Opie told her, grabbing a pair of socks, tossing them to her. Grabbing a clean pair of underwear, he slipped them on, along with his jeans. "Anything else." 

"Yeah. I hate sleeping naked. Fear of having to rush out for an emergency. Unless I pass out after sex. Then I wake up in the middle of night and put something on." 

"I love you," Opie grinned, grabbing a reaper t-shirt. 

"I love you, too. Good luck." 

"I'll be back as soon as I can." 

Kayla fell asleep after Opie left, but only to be reawaken when she felt her heater reenter the bed. "Mmm...what time is it?" she mumbled, still asleep. 

"Late. Go back to sleep," Opie whispered, kissing her neck. 

"How did the vote go?" 

"Jax's gone." 

"I'm sorry, baby," Kayla told him, linking her hand through his as he wrapped an arm around her waist, spooning her. "Get some sleep." Opie laid down, pressing her back closer to his chest. Buring his head into her neck and hair, he closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it finally happened! Yay! They're a couple. Next chapter, will focus on Kayla's past, and Opie laying claim on her (aka putting his crow on her.)


	14. Relizations

The next morning, Kayla rolled over, feeling a pleasant soreness. Snuggling into the big bear of a man, she giggled as his bearded face ticked her neck as he planted kisses down her throat. "Good morning," he told her gruffly, his voice still gravely from sleep. Hearing his rough voice sent warmth to her center. 

"Mmm..." she hummed, as his hands began to unbutton the shirt that she wore. His lips moved from her neck to her chest, kissing each breast in tender appreciation. 

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, taking a nipple into his mouth. 

"Fuck...Harry..." Kayla moaned, moving her arms out of the shirt, and using her toes to push down his boxers. 

"I fucking love it when you say my name," Opie told her, drapping his lips down her navel. Pushing down the boxers she wore, he moved lower. Opie pressed light kisses across her thighs, not giving her the satisfaction of where she wanted him to be. 

Once Opie found the place she most desperately wanted to be kissed, Kayla's hands sprung to the bars of the headboard. Kayla whimpered and spread her legs wider for him as Opie ran his tongue up and down. Kayla shivered when she felt a finger enter her. "Harry..." 

Opie felt the blood rush down to his member, continuing his ministrations. Inserting another finger, he groaned at how wet and warm she was as she clenched his fingers. He moved his to her clit, sucking, making her hips shoot off the bed. 

"Fuck!" she whimpered, a hand going to his head, grasping his hair. Opie continued as he felt her walls begin to spasm as she began to cum. Kayla was like a drug...sweet and smoky. The way that she fit perfectly into him, even though there was an obvious size difference. Opie was big...he was worried that he was going to hurt her, but last night had been so amazing. "Harry!" 

Opie released her from his mouth, moving up to kiss her lips. Kayla groaned as she tasted herself on his tongue, running a hand down his back, grabbing the small of the back. Opie pushed in, fluidly, stilling for a moment to let her adjust. "Fuck...so tight..." Opie whimpered, grabbing the pillow in his fists that her head was resting on. 

"Fuck...Ope, move," Kayla pleaded, rolling her hips up. Opie began to move as he was told, bending Kayla's legs up at the knees. As he began to set a rhythm, Kayla grabbed him around the waist, and rolled him over using all the strength she could muster. Kayla placed her hands on his chest, rolling her hips up, before sliding back down on him. 

Opie's hands moved to her hips, moaning at the new position. From this angle, Opie could see the warm blush cross over her chest and her cheeks as she moved a bit quicker. Her long black hair covered her breasts, and swung each time she moved. Kayla moans got louder as Opie moved his own hips to meet hers in the new furious pace she set. Her nails dug into his pecs, drawing tiny droplets of blood. "Fuck!" Opie growled at the sudden pain, feeling more turned on. His hands lightly slapped her thighs, making Kayla cry out in pleasure. Opie could feel her walls quiver at the sensation.  _So feminist Kayla liked it rough..._ "You like it rough, baby?" Opie growled. 

"A bit..." Kayla gasped, trying to reach her end. 

"Come on, bitch!" Opie growled out, grabbing her hips harder. That drove Kayla go harder on him. Kayla raised her hand and slapped Opie on the cheek, before moving the burning hand to grab to headboard as she leaned forward. "Fuck!" Opie cursed, feeling the burning sensation on his face. 

"Shut up!' Kayla ordered. 

Opie growled, reaching up to slap her cheek lightly, causing Kayla to gasp. Opie sat up, pulling her hair, as his lips roughly bit her neck, drawing blood. His other hand grabbed her breast roughly, before dragging the hand down to her clit, rubbing fast circles. 

"SHIT! MOTHERFUCKER!" Kayla screamed, feeling the tension snap. 

Opie growled low in his throat, hearing Kayla curse, sending his own release. Once they calmed down, they collapsed in a pile of limbs back on the bed. "Shit...Kayla...you're going to be the death of me," Opie groaned, feeling his own soreness in his genital area. 

"Ditto," Kayla gasped out. 

"I didn't know you liked it like that," Opie commented. 

"What? Rough?" Kayla laughed. 

"Yeah. You really are a freak..." 

"Yeah. I'm probably both a sadist and machosit." 

"I think its sexy as hell," Opie grinned. When Opie didn't get a reply he heard faint snoring. Smiling, he pulled the covers back over her before going to the bathroom to get a warm washcloth to clean off the sleeping beauty in his bed. Opie crawled back in bed, glancing at the clock. Five o'clock. He could swing more Zs. Bringing her bareback to his chest, he wrapped an arm around her waist, drifting off to sleep once again. 

* * *

When the alarm went off, Kayla was the first one awake. Slapping the alarm clock, she rolled out of bed and moved to use the restroom. After, she stepped in Opie's shower, letting the warm water hit her aching muscles. Getting out, she wrapped a towel around her body, making her way over to her room, where she pulled on a black tank top, jean shorts, and and a pair of black combat boots. Pulling her wet hair into a sloppy pony tail, she started the coffee, and the bacon. She decided on toast this morning, grabbing the organic bread from the cabinet. 

Opie yawned and rolled over, seeing it was eight o'clock. It was time to get up. He could smell bacon and eggs coming from the kitchen. Slipping on a SAMCRO shirt, a pair of black jeans, and his kutte, he made his way over to the kitchen, where Kayla was standing with her back to him. He could see her well defined ass in her jean shorts. Since living in Charming, Kayla had developed a slight tan, highlighting her Native ancestry. 

Coming up behind her, he placed her hands on her hips, inhaling the sweet scent that was Kayla. "What are you doing?" Kayla asked, giggling as he tickled her neck from behind with his lips. 

"You smell so good. I can't get enough of you." 

"Don't you have Church? And I have my first day of my new job." 

"Maybe you should go put on longer pants. And loser pants." 

"Why?" Kayla grinned, relaxing into him. 

"Because this ass is mine," Opie growled, pinning her to the counter. 

"Is it?" Kayla asked, turning around, turning off the stove. "Because if it is, we need to renegotiate our terms." Kayla stood on her tiptoes and lacing her hands around his neck. "One...I don't like to share." Kayla began to slide her hands down to his neck. "Two...whatever playlist of women that you have, I want to be the only one on there." Kayla slide her hands down his chest to his hardening member. "This dick will only belong to me. Understand?" 

"God, your so fucking sexy when you take control," Opie growled, kissing her. "I understand. As long as you belong to me." 

"Didn't you hear me? I'm a one guy type of girl." Opie grinned, kissing her. "We got to go. I'll get the kids later tonight." 

"Let's go. I want your fine ass on my bike again," Opie told her, grabbing his gun from the top of the book shelf. Placing it in his holster, he slapped her ass with his hand. 

"You're so bad," Kayla smirked, grabbing her aviators and her bag. Walking outside, Opie grabbed her bag, placing it inside his saddlebag. Opie got on first, putting on his helmet. Kayla grabbed hers from the truck buckling it. Kissing his exposed cheek. Opie smiled, putting on his own shades, starting his bike as Kayla swung her leg around his bike. Kayla grabbed on to his waist as Opie drove off to head towards the compound. Kayla laughed as they swerved around cars. Opie smiled mischievously as he grabbed Kayla's hand, placing it on one of the handlebars. "What are you doing?" Kayla asked, confused. 

Opie didn't say anything, but grabbed her other hand. Opie removed his hands, letting her control the bike. This made her blood hum with excitement and arousal. Smiling evilly, she revved the engine, going close to the speed limit but not over. Opie grinned, placing his hands back on her thigh as he leaned back. Kayla drove them towards the compound where Tig, Bobby, and Happy stopped and stared as they entered. Kayla turned off the bike, swinging her legs around, holding out the keys away from him. 

Opie got off the bike and tried to snatch the keys away, but Kayla held them around her back. "Give me my keys woman," Opie growled. 

"What are you going to give me for them?" Opie smiled, kissing her, grabbing his keys and grabbing her ass in his hands. 

"Well, they're awfully touchy," Tig commented, watching the couple tease each other. 

"They probably fucked," Happy commented. 

"Church! Now!" Clay said from the clubhouse. 

"I gotta go," Opie sighed. 

"Yeah. I see you when you get back." Opie didn't move. "Go!" Kayla laughed, reaching up to kiss him once again. "Go, before Clay gets pissed!" Kayla slapped his ass to get him moving. 

"I'm going, I'm going. We're going to finish this later?" 

"We'll see. I'm quite sore right now," Kayla told him. 

"God, I love you." 

"GO!" Kayla laughed, walking off to the TM side. 

"Hey, Kayla. We got you a jumpsuit," Lowell Jr. told her. 

"Thanks, Lowell," Kayla told him, grabbing the blue suit. Looking at it, she saw her name. But it was unflattering. "Uh...not going to fly." Pulling on the blue coveralls, she tied the arms around her waist. 

* * *

Opie sat in the Chapel as Clay told them the horrible news. Opie walked in and saw Jax in his usual seat. Looking down at his kutte, he saw the **Redwood Original** patch, as well as his **Vice President** patch. "Guessing this has to do with those patches being back on your cut," Opie told his friend, secretly relieved that he was staying. 

"Yeah. I'm not going Nomad." Opie sat straighter to the sound of his voice. He was hard...rough. Like how he sounded right after Donna died. 

"That's good news, Jackie boy," Chibs nodded. 

"Just listen up. The night of Bobby's party.. Gemma never drove into no barricade. She was jumped... on 18," Clay began, clearing his throat. "They, uh, took her to the utility house. Three of Zobelle's crew. And they gave her a message to deliver. Stop selling guns. They raped her."

Everybody in the room sucked in a breath. Everybody loved Gemma...especially Opie. She was like a mother to him when Mary ran out on both him and Piney. "Oh, Jesus," Bobby shuddered. 

"Oh, God," said one his brothers. 

"Jesus, Clay. I'm so sorry," Tig told his Prez, shocked to hear what he was saying. 

"One of 'em was Weston," Jax explained. 

"What? What do we do?" Piney asked. 

"We get bloody and then we chop their goddamn heads off," Clay growled. 

Their words rushed in Opie's ears. This was a vile act...first Donna, now Gemma? His mind instantly though didn't go to Donna. It went to the female mechanic out in TM. If that had been her, he would go on a rampage. Even though they had just met, he instantly felt a connection to her. Donna was the love of his life, but Kayla was something else. She was his salvation. He wanted to do good things for her, and for his family. She brought him back from the brink of death, made him a man again.  

Opie listened to Clay tell them that they were not supposed to act. They had to wait...but they needed guns. When Clay hit the gavel, Opie was already on his feet out to the lot of TM. He instantly saw the black haired woman bending down in the hood of the car, wrench in her hand. Walking over to her, he grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him. "Opie?" she asked, setting down the wrench as he began to lead her to the clubhouse. He wanted privacy. "Baby, where are we going? What's wrong?" 

Opie didn't say anything yet. Not until they were alone. He didn't want to sound weak in front of Clay or Jax. Opie pulled her into the Clubhouse, leading her to his empty dorm room. Closing the door, he pushed her against it, taking her face in his hands, kissing her. Kayla's hand flew to his sides, shuddering at intesity of the kiss. "Do you understand how fucking much I care about you? How much I fucking love you? If anything ever happened to you, I don't know how I would pick myself up again. I thought I fell apart when Donna died. She was the love of my life. Then I met you.,,you turned my whole world upside down. I want to be a better man for you. I want to your Old Man...and I know that we haven't know each other for that long, but you might be my soulmate." 

"Harry..." Kayla whimpered, tears filling her eyes. She didn't cry often. Grabbing his wrists gently, she stroked them. "What happened in Church?" 

"Gemma was raped...on the day of Bobby's party." 

Kayla sighed, and closed her eyes. "She told Jax and Clay..." 

"You knew?" 

"She told Tara when it happened. They told me after Gem decked T." Kayla swallowed, begging the tears to go back into her tear ducts. "They told me because I understood..." 

"Who was it?" Opie whispered, wiping away a tear that escaped. 

"He was my foster brother. I was 17, he was 21. It started off with flirtation, then it turned into something more. He would follow me out of the shower, or to. One night he snuck into my room. I tried to attack me...he...inserted his fingers...I bit the hand he was using to keep me silent, and busted a lamp over his head, and beat the shit out of him. My dad enrolled me in Kickbocking classes since I was eight. I made sure to get the hell out of there. I was diagnosed with intermittent explosive disorder...it's basically a lot of anger and bad impulse control. After I got released from Juvie, I went to the pound and found the biggest puppy I could find. Named him Bonecrusher, worked day and night to train him to take down a grown man that ever layed a hand on me again." 

"Fuck, Kay..." Opie sighed, resting his forehead against hers. 

"What's going to happen? What do you need?" 

 _Besides you?_ "We're going after them when the time is right...but right now? We need guns." 

"I have guns. A whole storage unit of guns." 

"What?!" 

"My dad's. He's also a gun enthusiast. You guys are welcome to them...they're a little rusty, but they'll do." 

"Show me?" 

"Of course." 

"And when we get back? I'm putting my crow on you." 

"What does that mean?" 

"It means, I'll be yours, and you'll be mine. Donna never wore it..." 

Kayla was touched at the gesture. "Alright, then." 

"Let's go," Opie told Kayla, taking her hand. "Kayla has guns. We're going to get them." 

"Thanks. I appreciate it, Doll," Clay told her. Kayla nodded, and moved to hug the older man. Clay stood shocked at the kind gesture. Pulling away, Kayla nodded to him, who took Opie's hand in hers. "That girl is something else." 

"Yeah, she is. She's good for him," Piney agreed. 

Opie led her to Piney's truck, handing her his set of keys. Kayla took them, getting in the drivers seat. Fastening her seat belt, she drove them to her storage unit up in Stockton, where she used her own set of keys to get into the unit. "Once Dad went away, his lawyer placed everything of value here. Everything else, he wanted to sell. Help me have a college fund. What he doesn't know is that I invested the money. It's in a stock. But there's some car magazines and manuals over there, old pictures over there, and over here is his guns. " Kayla led him to the giant cabinet, where she opened it. 

"Jesus Christ!" 

"Yeah...Dad has a hobby." 

"You have a bag?" 

"Yeah...somewhere." 

Opie began to look through the boxes of junk. Grabbing a box, he found a framed picture of a man with reddish brownish hair, a woman with tan skin and long black hair, and a smaller girl with black hair and striking eyes. "Is this your mom?" 

Kayla grabbed the canvas bag, and walked back towards him. "Yeah...that's her. I don't remember much...but I know that she's a wicked bitch." 

"Do you have any aunts or uncles?" 

"On my dad's side. Big Irish family. They live in Chicago." 

"Do you talk to them?" 

"Not really. We just fell apart. They blame my mom for getting my dad involved in drugs and shit. Ammo in the bottom shelf." 

"Thanks." Opie and Kayla filled the bag with what they could find, before going back to the truck. 

They made good time, where Kayla handed the bag to Clay. "Thanks, sweetheart." 

"No problem. I'm going to get back to work to take my mind off of things." 

"Okay," Clay smiled as she took off across the compound. 

"So, you serious right?" Kayla asked, grabbing a piece of paper. "About the tat?" 

"Hell, yeah. As soon as Happy comes back, we'll have him do it." 

"Good," Kayla told him, sketching out the crow that she had seen on Tara and Gem. Kayla smiled, sitting on the tailgate of the truck, shading in the crow, but instead of the arrows in the talons, she placed a lily. And underneath the words forever, she placed his name... _Harry._ Turning it around, she showed it to him. "Good?" 

"Perfect." 

"Where are you going to put it. All I ask is one veto. I like things equal." 

"Left breast. Over your heart," Opie grinned. 

"Deal. Now, when are you going to let me paint your baby?" 

"Soon. It's almost finished," he told her, shrugging off his kutte. Grabbing a wrench he began to work on it. 

Nobody saw Tig come over to the couple. "Looks sweet, Ope. Done a great job restoring that bad boy."

"Yeah. I'm going to let Kayla paint it when I'm done," Opie told him.

"Need a hand?" Tig asked, shaking a bit. 

"No, I'm all good. Thanks."

"All right. Awful thing. Gemma."

"Poor, Gem," Kayla sighed, adding more detail to the crow tat.

"Yeah. You okay?" Opie asked.

"I'm fine. Can I ask you a question, Opie?"

"What's that?" 

"The night that Donna was killed, why was she driving the truck?"

Opie looked up at him. "I was taking the kids home. Needed a backseat. Why are you asking me that?"

Tig broke the. "She wasn't supposed to be in the truck, Ope."

Kayla gapsed at realizing the admittance. Opie told her about Donna's death. Gang related violence. It was meant for him, not her. But it wasn't...it was Club on Club violence. Opie had been betrayed by the family that he wore on his back.

"You son of a bitch. What did you do?" Opie asked, punching him. "What did you do?!"

"It was Stahl, Ope. She made you a rat. She's the one who killed Donna. Me and Clay, we didn't want to believe it," Tig confessed. 

"I came clean. Clay and I were good!" Opie yelled. 

"Found wiretaps in your truck and your phone. Stahl, she wanted to make us think that you had turned. It was supposed to be you in the truck, not Donna."

Opie roared out, punching Tig repeatedly. "Opie, stop! Opie!" Kayla yelled. It was like Opie had been possessed. "Opie! You'll kill him! HARRY!" 

"Opie!" Jax yelled, hearing Kayla scream. Jax came running towards them, seeing Opie beat Tig to the pulp. 

"I'm sorry, Ope. I'm so sorry."

"Clay! Hey!" Jax yelled out. 

"What the hell happened?" Clay asked. 

"Harry!" Kayla yelled out, seeing Opie leave. 

"Opie. Opie. Opie! Call Tara. She's at my house," Jax ordered Sack. 

"All of you are so screwed up!" Kayla shouted, feeling anger for Opie. Stalking off, she saw Piney. "Piney..." 

"Those bastards," Piney growled, grabbing his keys and getting inside his truck. 

"Jax!" Kayla begged. 

"I'll go after him. Stay here, Kayla!" Jax told her, running towards his bike. 

Kayla sat in the clubhouse, grabbing herself a beer. Taking a sip, she walked over towards the dorm room where Opie led her earlier. Sitting on the bed, she kicked off her boots, before laying on her side. Sighing, she closed her eyes, tears pricking them. Sitting up, paced. Wiping her tears away, she took a deep breath. "Okay...time to get your game face on." Laying back on the bed, her eyes closed as she took a nap. She only woke when she felt a cool and rough hand touch her bare shoulder. Opening her eyes, she saw Opie. 

"Hey," he told her, sitting down on the bed, swinging his legs up to lay on his side, looking at her. 

"Hey," Kayla told him, sadly, raking her hand through his hair, massaging his scalp. Her hand moved down to massage his neck, her thumb playing with his earlobe. 

"Don't..." he sighed. 

"Don't what?" Kayla asked, confused. 

"Treat me like a wounded puppy." 

"I'm not. It's called humanity. Also called empathy," Kayla told him. "Sometimes, you outlaws forget that your humans. Even though you blow up buildings, and kill people, you still have feelings. None of you are monsters...some people just push down their feelings, and then they turn into monsters." 

"Tig..." 

"You didn't see Tig after you left. He was a broken man, Ope. He felt remorse and guilt. That's why he told you...it was destroying him. He probably knew that you'll try to kill him, but he didn't seem to care. Because he loves you..." 

"Love..." Opie scoffed. 

"Yeah. Love. You're his brother. That's love...real love is about putting others needs first instead of your own. That's why Tig told you. Why all of you guys felt a need to avenge Gemma. Why you're so protective of me..." Kayla moved her hand to his cheek, reaching up to kiss him. Opie placed his hand on top of hers, linking their fingers, bringings his face closer to hers. 

"I love you..." he whispered. 

"I love you," she told him, pulling back slightly. "What are you going to do now?" 

"Jax wants to fix the club...I'm going to help him do it." 

"Then I'm with you every step of the way." Kayla let go of him, sitting up. "But first, you need to talk to your brothers." 

"Can you come with me?" he asked in a small voice. 

"Of course," she told him, slippping on her boots. 

Opie grabbed her hand, leading her to the chapel. Inside was only Jax, Clay, Tig, and Bobby. They're eyes shifted to Kayla who squirmed. "We need to talk. All of us." 

"Alright," Clay nodded, waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

"Kayla stays. You made her the Club social worker, so she stays," Opie told the group. 

"Fair," Clay nodded again. 

"This... This club... This club killed my wife," Opie forced out. Kayla squeezed his hand in strength. "How does that ever get made right?"

"We wanna fix this, Ope," Clay told him. 

"Yeah, me, too. That's why I'm staying."

"Good. That's... real good," Tig nodded.

"I don't want anybody knowing my business. Doesn't help me, my family or Sam Crow that this gets out. This secret... dies here," he explained. 

"Understood. Anything else?" Clay asked. 

"When I went looking for Stahl... I saw Chibs coming out of her office with paperwork."

"Goddamn it," Clay scoffed. Opie cleared his throat. "What?"

"You need to hear him out. Get the truth. And trust what he says."

Clay took a breath. "Yeah, okay." 

Opie nodded and moved to sit in his respected seat. 

"I should go..." Kayla told the group of men. 

"Wait...what did you say to him? What did she say to you?" Tig asked. 

"I told him that you loved him...and that what you had done...the guilt was eating you alive." Tig nodded, and sighed in relief. "I'm glad he found you...you're good to him." 

"Listen...I don't want to overstep or anything, but Opie loves this club. You guys are his family. It might take some time, but he'll forgive you. And he's right about Chibs." 

"How did you get so wise in your 25 years of life?" Clay smirked, amazed at the wisdom the small woman had. 

"Life. Gemma told me about her rape before you told you to," Kayla told Clay and Jax, sitting down in an empty chair. 

"When?" Clay asked. 

"The day that she decked Tara in the nose. We all sat in the hospital chapel and had a heart to heart. She told me because I understood. I've had some rough boyfriends before. But one of my foster brothers molested me..." Kayla shrugged.  Opie grabbed her hand. 

"Damn, Kay. I'm sorry," Bobby breathed out. 

"Where is he?" Clay asked, feeling protectiveness of his wife's "daughter". 

"No idea. After I beat the shit out of him, I got sent to Juvie, got out when I turned 18, and about a giant fucking dog, and took some kickboxing classes. Ope knows, by the way," Kayla told them, gesturing towards the giant man next to her. 

"Why are you telling us this?" Jax asked, softly. He understood how Opie probably felt with the news. He killed that FBI fucker that hurt Tara. 

"Because, I trust you. You guys might think that you're all outlaws, killing people and shit, but inside you're still human. You guys have feelings. I've seen it when you are with Tara and Abel, Jax. I've seen it when you and Gemma are together," she told Clay. "I've seen it when you talk to me, Tig. Even though you're scary as fuck, you have one of the biggest hearts ever. Sometimes, you need reminders." 

Tig took her hand, and squeezed it. No one has ever said that to him. Everybody around him thought he was heartless, but he wasn't. "Thank you..." 

Kayla smiled and squeezed it back. "Ok. That's enough. Time to put your game faces back on. You all have issues, but you guys need to focus on the task at hand." 

"She's right. We need to plan our attack." 

"Zobelle is working with the Mayans," Jax told them. 

"Zobelle in bed with the Mayans?" Bobby asked. 

"It was a buy or a trade. Alvarez's only commodity is heroin."

"Well, what's Zobelle want with heroin?" Clay asked. 

"It's the missing piece, man," Jax told them, getting excited. Suddenly, the pieces fell in place for Kayla. Weston targeted her because of her race...he went after Gemma because of the Club and guns. "Think about it."

"This was never about a race war," Kayla said out loud. Jax looked at her in shock. "What? I'm smart and figure shit out easy. So, what?" 

Jax nodded, putting that infomation in his brain. He could use her later. "The guns are about controlling the H traffic. Feeding the Mayans weapons so white can control the heroin trade."

"How's that work?" Clay asked, intrigued. 

"Weston and his guys are hardcore color haters. That's why Weston wasn't at the heroin deal, and he targeted me at the farmer's market," Kayla supplied. 

"So, Zobelle's doing all this behind his lieutenant's back," Bobby laughed a bit. 

"Judas," Tig agreed. 

"Sounds like something we can unravel."

"Absolutely," Jax grinned. 

"I believe you boys figured out a way to get your retaliation."

"Can I have a minute, boys?" Chibs asked, coming into the Chapel. 

"I should really go now..." Kayla told them. 

"Stay. I might need you to calm them down," Chibs told her. 

"Okay..." Kayla agreed, now unsure of her position now. She kept getting reeled into their personal problems. What did she sign up for? 

"Stahl played my hate for Jimmy O, and I told her I'd give him up for Fiona and Kerrianne's safety and immunity for the club."

"Jesus, Chibs," Clay sighed.

"I didn't make the deal, but I guess Edmond turned on his old man. And if Cameron gives up Jimmy, Stahl's threatened to tell him I put the whole thing in motion. Jimmy'll kill both of 'em to hurt me. I'm sorry, boys."

"You didn't make the deal. You ain't no rat," Clay reminded him with relief. "We'll figure out a way to make this thing right with Jimmy, so... We're not gonna let anything happen to your family."

"I have cousin in Dublin. He works for some black ops shit up there. We're semi close. I could ask him to look in after them," Kayla suggested. 

"And more suprises," Clay snickered at the new infomation. 

"There's a lot you don't know about me," Kayla told them all. 

"Thank you, brothers. And thank you, Kayla. I would really appreciate it," Chibs smiled. 

Suddenly Piney bursted in, without his jean kutte, but with a gun in his hand. "You son of a bitch." Piney fired off two rounds, making Kayla duck down. 

"Piney!" Clay shouted, getting out of the way. 

"Shit!" Kayla exclaimed, getting out of the way as Chibs and Jax took a hold of him. 

"Get off of me! Get off of me!" Piney roared. 

Bobby took the gun out of Piney's hand, and took the bullets out. "Get him into the chair," Clay seethed. 

"You okay?" Tig asked. 

"Yeah, I'm all right," Clay nodded, lunging for the old man. 

"Hey!" Kayla shrieked, getting in the middle of the argument. Placing a hand on Clay's chest, she pushed him back. 

"All right, all right, give me the room!" Opie yelled out. "Give me the room!"

* * *

 

Everybody shuffled out, including Kayla who closed the doors. "There is never a dull moment around here, huh?" she asked. 

"Not exactly," Tig commented. 

"You," Clay pointed to her, glancing at the closed doors. "You have lots of tricks up your sleeves. I want to know." 

"Fair enough. My dad wanted a boy. So he treated me like one. The only girly thing about me is my body, my love for wine, rom coms, clothes, and my love for dick." 

"Just because you're a girl, doesn't mean that you need to have a love for dick," Tig smirked. 

"Otherwise, instead of playing tea party or barbies, I played with trucks or cars. My dad taught me how to take an engine apart and put it back together. He enrolled me in kickboxing classes to get me out of my shy phase. He took me hunting with him...showed me how to shoot a gun. He was a sniper in the army. My mom is Native, but she left us when I was five, breaking Dad's heart. Dad is an Irish Catholic. His parents are dead, but his brothers live in Chicago. He has four of them. I have many cousins...Caths like to produce. My cousin, Ritchie lives in Dublin. He was born there and rasied." Kayla stopped, seeing Clay nod as he took in this info. "When I was in school, I was tested as 'gifted'. But, we didn't have enough money to send me to a special school for other smart kids, so Dad began his sting of taking car parts, selling them to you and Jax's dad. He taught me these things so I wouldn't be bored with life. He kept it exciting." 

"You a good shot?" 

"Yeah." 

"We have some time," Clay told her, looking at the doors of the Chapel. "Come with me. Tig! Get her some guns!" Clay led her out back, where targets were set up. Tig came back with a hand gun, a rifle, and a sniper rifle. "Here. Show me." 

Kayla nodded, reaching for the handgun, checking the clip, and taking the safetly off. Lining up her body, she saw the target and fired off round after round, htting the center of the target perfectly everytime. Grabbing the riffle, she repeated the process, hitting each spot with perfect percision. Finally she grabbed the sniper rifle, feeling more comfortable with this gun instead of the others. Placing it against the shoudler, she leaned her head in, resting against the cool metal. 

"Wait!" Clay told her, grabbing a bottle from the ground. "Jax." Jax grabbed it, chucking it as far as he could into the air and into the distance. Kayla breathed it and squeezed the trigger, shattering the bottle. 

"Hot damn!" Tig breathed out. "How far can you aim?" 

Kayla shrugged. "Never really tried." Tig grabbed another empty bottle, running a ways away to place the bottle several yards away. Kayla took in the distance, and squeezed the trigger, making the bottle shatter. Tig grabbed another, went further. Again and again, she hit the bottles until her hand started to cramp up. "Are we done? My hands cramping." 

"Who the hell are you?!" Bobby asked, shocked. 

"It's math," Kayla shrugged. 

"Come on. I'll buy a drink," Clay told her, smiling. Leading her in, he grabbed a glass, filling it with bourbon. "Your dad should've named you Diana. Diana the huntress." 

"Because she is a Huntress! She can shoot better than me, and that's my job!" Tig said, appalled. 

"If you had balls, I would sponsor you in a heartbeat, sweetheart," Clay told her. 

"I'm flattered," Kayla smiled, looking at the doors. "Do you think they're okay?" 

"You really love him, don't you?" Jax asked. 

"Yeah." Just then, Piney and Opie came out of the room. 

"He's a crazy old man. You got every right to make him go away," Opie told Clay. "This was about protecting me. He was afraid I was gonna kill you. He didn't want for me to take that fall. That fear..."

"Yeah. And now?" Clay asked. 

"And now I'm asking for you to give my old man a break. He's dead without this club." Clay nodded. Opie turned towards his father. "Go home, Pop. Let me know how you want to handle this."

Piney started to leave, but Clay stopped him. "Hey, old man? Don't ever come into this clubhouse without your kutte."

"It won't happen again," Piney told them, leaving. 

"Alright, boys. Let's get home. We have lots to do in the coming weeks." 

"Come on, baby. Let's get out of here," Opie told his girlfriend. "Pop." 

Kayla smiled lovingly at the two men, going to Opie's side. "So, the guys and I had a fun time while you two were talking." 

"Yeah?" Opie asked, taking his Old Lady home as she told him about her day. 

 


	15. Preparations

Kayla looked towards the window from the couch as she heard Opie's Dyna pull up. Crusher picked his big head up, and began to wag his tail. "Daddy's home!" she told him in a baby voice. It was funny how so domestic she and Opie were. They slept in the same bed now, every night. Kayla moved all of her stuff to his bedroom, and he even allowed Crusher a bed in their room. Kayla showed Ope and the kids the commands to control Crusher. She was now Mistress to Crusher, while Opie was now either Daddy or Master. 

Opie walked in, placing his gun in the basket that Kayla told him was for his gun. "Babe?" he asked. 

"In here!" Kayla called back. 

"Hey," he sighed, sitting down on the couch next to her. Kayla instantly snuggled up to him. 

"How was Church?" 

"Stressful. It's set in motion. We're going in lock-down in a week." 

"What's lock-down?" Kayla asked. 

"It's where we take our families and lock down the compound. To keep everybody safe while we deal with big shit." 

"That's smart." 

"Yeah. Clay called other charters to come back us. Tacoma, the nomads, Nevada. It's going to be crazy in the next week or so." 

"So...Happy will be here?" Kayla asked, kicking Crusher off the couch, straddling Opie's lap. 

"Yep. As soon as he gets in, I'll bring him to ink you," Opie told her, kissing her left breast that was visible through her low cut tank. 

"Mmm," Kayla hummed, running her hands through his soft locks. "They still calling me Huntress?" 

"Oh yeah...Pops thinks it's amusing as hell though. How a small woman can outgun Tig." 

"He should've been there the day I kicked Chibs's ass in the ring." 

"He would've shit himself," Opie chuckled, remembering the day. It was several days after the big blowup between Piney, Tig, Clay, and himself. They were getting ready for their upcoming battle, and all wanted some time in the ring to tighten up. 

_"Why don't we send Huntress in here?" Tig grinned._

_"Are you mad?" Opie asked, fearing for his Old Lady._

_"Come on, brotha! We'll send her in with Half-Sack!" Chibs nodded._

_"I'll do it," Kayla told them, bring them some water bottles. "Here, baby. Hold my heels." Kayla slipped off her heeled boots Gemma told her to buy when they went shopping last with Tara, tying her hair up in a pony tail._

_"Gloves?"  Chibs asked._

_"Nope. I'm going to make him eat his teeth with my own two fists."_

_"Sack...go easy on her," Opie warned as the prospect got into the ring._

_"Kip...don't go easy with me."_

_"Alright,"  Kip said to no one in praticual, getting into fighting stance. He took off, but Kayla punched him in the nose, sending him rearing back a bit, but he went after her again. Kayla blocked his punch, using the side of her foot to kick him in the side. Kayla advances, punching him, sending him back. Kip tried to recover, but she was quick._

_Kayla's IED made her lethal when she was fighting. Kayla spun as she threw her leg out to kick him, but Kip caught it, making her fall on her back. "Ohh!" Tig winched, hearing her land hard. Kayla wrapped her other leg around his arm, doing a somersault, to flip him on the his back. Scrambling up, she saw Kip stand up, and charge for her. He got a good punch in, but as he was following through, she grabbed his wrist with one hand, sending a punch with her other hand with the all the force she could manage. She thought it was for fun at first, but then she got pissed._

_The spectators jumped at the sound of cracked bone as she punched his jaw. Kip staggered back, holding his jaw, but Kayla used the sole of her foot to push him back against the ropes, sending him backwards some more. Kayla swung hitting his other side. "STOP! I'm done! I'm done!" Kip yelled, blocking his face._

_"Well, damn!" Bobby laughed. "Kip got beat up by a little girl!" Everybody laughed with him as Kip turned bright red._

_"You wanna go, old man?" Kayla asked, breathing heavy, helping Kip from his prone position. "Or you?" she asked Jax, seeing his smirk fall. "Don't wanna get your pretty face, bashed?" Feeling sorry for the smaller man, she helped Kip stand. "Come on. Sorry about your jaw?"_

_"Nah...been through worst," he told her._

_"I'll take a round with ya, lovelely," Chibs told her, taking off his shirt, leaving him in a white beater._

_"Fine," Kayla nodded, taking a drink of water. Kayla threw the first punch, but Chibs easily caught it, bending it down. Unlike Kip, Chibs fought for most of his adult life, and even in his teen years. It was one of the only ways to survive in the slums where he grew up. Kayla cried out in pain, sending her foot up to kick him in the jaw. Chibs grunted, letting her go, and Kayla took that opporutinity to punch him in the same place. Chibs tried to punch her, but Kayla blocked it with her hand, grimancing as Chibs tried to push back. Using his head, he headbutted her, sending her back, holding her head. Chibs kicked her in the stomach area, enough to make her feel pain, but not enough to do damage. He knew that she was smaller than he was, and didn't want Opie to kick his ass for hurting her too badly._

_Kayla doubled over a bit, spitting out a bit of blood from where she bit her tongue. Now she was really **really** pissed. Rearing back with back her fist, she let it fly with a roar, hitting his collar bone. Chibs gasped at the sudden pain, backing up a bit. Kayla kicked him in the middle, making him bend forward a bit. That's when he got a good look into her eyes. Her green eyes had a fire in them...a fieceness that somewhat frightened him. Kayla threw a punch, and he blindly blocked his face, but she changed her angle hitting him in the throat. Chibs chocked as she kicked his ribs, sending him back more. _

_Kayla punched him in the face several times, alternating fists as he kept staggering back. Throwing a knee up, she kneed him the the balls, making him see stars. Backing up more, she continued to hit him, leading him to where she wanted him. Grabbing the straps of his tank, she pushed him back against the ropes, where he tripped over his feet, handing on his butt, looking up at her. **Shit...I'm dead...** Chibs thought, looking up at him. He saw her raise a hand up, and he closed his eyes waiting for the final blow. But instead he felt a light slap on his chest. _

_"Dead," Kayla huffed, backing away from him, throwing out a hand to help him up._

_"Damn, lovely. Remind me to never piss you off," Chibs gasped, grabbing her wrist._

_"You guys done?" she asked after she pulled Chibs up, throwing up her arms._

_Jax stood wide-eyed, afraid of what she would do to his face. He was very pretty. Tig was white faced, and Bobby and Clay looked very impressed. "Nope. All good!" Juice told her._

"That was pretty sexy though," Opie told her running his hands down her back. "It's good to know that you can watch yourself." 

"Take me to bed?" she asked. 

"Right away," Opie grinned, picking her up, making her squeal out. Kayla wrapped her legs around his waist as Opie took them to their bedroom, kicking the door closed with his foot. 

* * *

"Ope! Ready to go?!" Kayla asked, grabbing her bag. 

"Yep. Kids are safely at school." 

"Good. We should be back in time for them to get out. You nervous?" 

"Meeting your father? Nah," Opie told her, kissing her head. 

Getting in the truck, he drove them towards Stockton, where they pulled in front of the penitentiary. Getting out, Kayla signed them in, and they were escorted to the visiting area. Kayla sat down, pulling Opie down with her. Opie took his seat, eyes scanning for the man. He only saw that one picture of him when he was younger when Kayla was three. Kayla gasped and stood up, smiling. Opie looked up and saw a weathered older man with dark reddish hair, a short beard covering his face, that was a bit too thin. He had dark bags under his eyes and his face looked gaunt. Kayla told him that he was diabetic, so his appearance was probably due to his health not being up to bar. 

"Daddy!" Kayla grinned, hugging the man. Opie stood as the man hugged Kayla, before turning to face Opie. "Daddy, this is Opie. Ope, this is my dad, Tucker." 

"Nice to meet you, sir," Opie told him, holding out his hand. 

"Nice to meet you too. It's good to see you, Baby Girl," Tucker told his daughter, sitting down. Opie could tell that Tucker held his daughter on a very high pedestal. 

"You too. How are you?" Kayla asked. 

"I'm fine. No fights, doing what my CO tells me to do. Murphy told me that they set my parole date is set in three more months. 

"Dad! That's great!" Kayla exclaimed. 

"Yeah. I don't even remember the outside world." 

"Well, first thing first is to get you back on a regular diet. Bulk you up, and regulate your sugar," Kayla told him. 

"There she goes...does she bug you, Opie?" Tucker asked, wanting to know the young man. From the moment Tucker walked in, he saw the two sitting extremely close. He saw Opie's hand on her knee, and her smiling at him. Looking at his daughter now, he saw a twinkle in her eye that he hasn't seen in many many years. 

"Nah. She actually helped me loose some weight, and lean back up again," Opie told him. 

"So...Opie...tell me about yourself." 

"Well...I was born and raised in Charming. My dad is..." 

"Piermont Winston. I knew your old man from my much younger days. Sold the Sons some spare parts to help out with some cars when they first got TM Auto up and running. How is your old man?" 

"Good. His health isn't there, but he's a fighter." 

"So, you're a Son too?" 

"Yeah," Opie nodded. 

"Huh. Are you a mechanic?" 

"Yeah, but not as good as your daughter. She knows more about engines than all the guys at the shop. Because of her, we got more customers. I think it's because she's sex..I mean pretty," Opie explained, covering his language. 

"So, you're a flattery. I know my daughter is sexy...I had to beat off the kids on our old block with a gun." 

"Dad!" Kayla blushed. 

"She's also a really good shot and a fighter," Opie compliented. "All the guys in the club are taken with her. They respect her. You raised a very good woman...you should be pretty proud of her." 

"Harry," Kayla smiled, blushing more. 

"I am. Thank you, Opie. Sweetheart, I'm feeling a bit shaky. Would you mind getting me a candy bar from the vending machine?" Tucker asked his daughter. 

"Sure. I'll be back, okay?" she told them, grabbing her wallet from her purse. Kissing Opie, she staggered off. 

Tucker smirked watching her swagger off. He knew how to press her buttons, perfectly. "Now that she's gone, down to the hard questions. What are your intentions with my daughter?" 

"I care for her very much. I love her," Opie told him. 

"She told me that you were married before wife tragically passed." 

"Yes, I was." 

"Do you love her more than you love your wife?" Opie sucked in a breath. "I love my daughter, Harry. She is my whole world. I'm in here, because I was using the money to get her what I didn't have growing up. A better education, food, clothes, shelter. Her happiness and her life mean more to me than my own." 

"I understand that. I loved Donna. But I love Kayla. She made me a man again...before I met her, I was on my way to the grave. I ate horriblely, gained weight, withdrew from my kids, did dangerous missions. But then I got to know her...a week after knowing her, I knew I was smitten. Her kindness towards me and the guys, her love for my kids, her fierce protectiveness...I fell for her hard. I want no other woman than her." 

Tucker leaned forward while Opie talked, looking into his eyes. Like his daughter, he believed that the eyes were the windows to his soul. He blamed it on his ex-wife's family. He saw genuine love in Opie's eyes. He knew his daughter had bad luck with guys, and would never stay in one place for too long if she didn't feel safe. She was a runner. Once Opie stopped talking, he leaned back, and stuck out his hand. "That's what I like to hear." Opie sighed in relief, shaking the man's frail hand. "I'm trusting you to take care of my little girl, Harry. She may be strong, but inside, she's still a scared little girl. I haven't seen her smile like that since her last foster home, with that prick..." 

Opie sucked in a breath. "You know?" 

"That a foster brother of her's molested her? Oh yeah. He's lucky I'm in here, and not out." 

"Kayla thinks you don't know." 

"And we're going to keep it like that," Tucker ordered. "When she's ready, she'll tell me. If I press on it, she'll run. She's a runner, my little girl." 

"It'll be kept between us, sir." 

"Call me Tuck. Everybody on my good side does," Tuck told him, relaxing. 

Once Kayla back, she saw Tucker and Opie laughing, deep in a conversation. "I brought you a Hershey's, Dad," she told him, handing him the candy bar. 

"Thanks, sweetheart." 

"What are you guys talking about?" 

"Opie was telling me about the bike he just finished. Seems like a beauty. He showed me pictures." 

"Yeah. He's going to let me paint it for him," she smiled. 

"He also told me about your newest addition to your body," Tucker told her. "He's a good one." 

"I know. I actually came to tell you that the club is going on lock-down in a couple of days, Dad." 

"Over what?" Tuck asked, feeling a bit protective. 

"A member's wife got gang raped," Opie explained. "This was the topping of several problems, including the explosion that sent Kayla to the ER." 

"She going to be safe?" Tuck asked Opie. 

"Yes. We're bringing in three other charters. We have AK's and man power. She'll be safe." 

"Thank you for telling me," Tuck told his daughter. 

"It was actually Opie's idea," Kayla told her father. "He knew that I missed you, so he suggested we come up here and tell you ourselves instead of over the phone." 

Tucker smiled at the younger man. He liked Opie. He was kind to his daughter, and brought life too her eyes. 

* * *

"When is Happy coming?" Kayla asked, standing on top of the ladder, grabbing three big duffel bags from the closet. 

"Around four," Opie reminded her, grabbing food to pack in the bag that rested on the table. In two days, they would be going to the compound, being locked down. Kayla told him they should start packing early instead of rushing. Opie arranged with Piney that he would drive with Kayla, the kids, and the dog up to the compound while he rode his bike behind them. Never be too careful, right? He also persuaded Mary to come up and stay in the Clubhouse. 

"Good. Your mom's taking the kids out for dinner and ice cream. Said she wants some quality time with them before things get crazy," Kayla told him, taking the bags to the bedroom. 

"That's good. She's a shitty mother, but a good grandma." 

"Yep," Kayla said, going through the closet. Kayla grabbed several tops, putting them in the bag she designated for her and Opie. Grabbing some shorts and pants, she folded them up, before moving towards their underwear and socks. Grabbing the semi full bag, she laid it by the dresser, before grabbing the kids backpacks, putting them in their room. They could pack their own shit into the backpacks. Walking towards the kitchen, she saw Opie grab the large bag of dog food and place it by the front door. 

"You excited?" Opie grinned, coming over to her. 

"Yeah. But I think that you're more excited than I am," she teased. 

"Why's that?" Opie asked. 

"Because once it's on me, you know that my tits are yours." 

"Mmm..." Opie hummed, kissing her neck down to said tits. 

"And because you're an tits and ass kind of man," Kayla giggled, feeling his hands grope her butt. 

"I think you're mistaken," Opie grinned. 

"Uhh...no. When we first met, I could tell. Your eyes rarely left my chest or my ass. Including Tig's and Juice's." 

"Well, you do have a nice rack," Opie teased. "And it wasn't my fault. You always wear low cut shirts or tank tops. And push up bras." 

"It's because they're smaller than everybody elses," Kayla groaned, feeling Opie's lips on the skin where her boobs started. "Tara has bigger boobs than I do." 

"I think they're perfect," Opie told her, bending down to his knees, kissing the center of her chest. When Opie was on his knees, he met the center of her abdomen. But she always caved towards him, giving him perfect access to her chest. Kayla raked her hands through his hair. "I think you're perfect. My Little Huntress." 

"You're such a romantic," she cooed. Hearing a knock on the door, she saw it was 4:10. "That's probably Happy. Don't want to get ridiculed for being on your knees in front of woman." 

"For you, baby, anything," Opie growled, nipping on her thigh in her shorts. 

Kayla squealed, slapping him upside his head, before going to the door. Opening it, she saw the very heavily tattooed man. "Hey, Hap," she smiled, giving the man a hug. She still held Happy in her heart, along with Kip and Tig. Even though Tig was the cause of Donna's death, she saw the brokenness inside his eyes, which led her to love him even more. 

"Hey," he smiled, giving her a hug with one arm. 

"Hey, brother," Opie greeted the man, now off his knees. 

"Brother. You ready for everything?" Happy asked. 

"Just about. We started packing shit up. I'm ready for one thing though," Opie grinned, turning towards his girlfriend. 

"Let's get this over with," she sighed, sitting down on the couch. 

Opie caught the slight change in tone. "What's the matter babe?" 

"I hate needles," she told him, seeing Happy unpack the equipment. "Like, phobia fear." 

"You were fine at the hospital after the explosion," Opie told her. 

"Nooo...I was too drugged up to care," she told him. 

"Whoa...you're telling me that the woman that I saw crash a flatbed into a motel, heard that she kicked Chibs's ass, is afraid of needles?" Happy gasped. "What did you do when you had your other ink done?" 

"Get blacked out drunk," she told him. 

"Wanna drink now?" Opie asked. 

"Maybe. What you got?" 

"Just beer. Pop drank all the hard stuff the other day at dinner."

"Damn Piney!" Kayla whined. "Not strong enough. Just hold my hand. And don't judge me if I cry?" 

"You secret's safe with me little girl," Happy told her. 

"Good," she told him, grabbing the stencil she made. 

"You draw this?" 

"Of course. I've seen Opie's drawings. They're shit." 

"Hey!" Opie protested. 

"Sorry, babe. Fucking horrendous," she grinned. "So...shirt on or off?" 

"On is fine. I might need you to move your strap of your bra and tank top though," Happy explained, judging the location based on the stencil. 

"Not a problem. I would hate to for Opie to kill you because you saw my boob or my bra." 

"We already established this, babe," Opie smirked. "Those puppies are mine and mine alone." 

"You ready?" Happy asked, putting on his gloves. 

"As I'll ever be," Kayla told him pushing down her straps so he could place the stencil on the top of her left perky breast. 

"I want it more over here," Opie told him, moving the stencil more over her boob. Kayla looked down, as Happy began to draw the outline with his pencil. The head was resting against her heart, with one wing towards the center of her chest. The other wing touched the tip of her left shoulder. She knew it would be a bitch, because it was closer to the bone. The magority of the body and the begining of the wings were on the her breast. The long stemmed lily it held in his talons started from the side of her boob towards the center. Then she heard the needle. Closing her eyes, she gripped Opie's hand as she felt it prick her skin. She tried to not suck in a breath, and tried to go other places in her mind. She especially squeezed his hand hard when he got to her shoulder. 

"You're doing well, baby," Opie whispered. Kayla nodded, feeling a tear fall out of her eye. Opie went to wipe it away, while Happy looked up. Glancing at Opie, he raised his eyebrows. Opie nodded, telling him that she was okay. Kayla was deathly silent, which scared him. Opie moved to the side her head was facing, leaning in closer to her. Kayla could smell the Old Spice shampoo and body wash. She could smell the minty smell of his toothpaste, and the slight twinge of nicotine in his breath. Placing her head on his shoulder, she nuzzled as close she could get, focusing her thoughts on all things Opie. 

Finally, Happy was done. "Finished. You're a trouper." 

"Thanks," Kayla sniffed, looking down at it. New tears sprang to her eyes, but not ones of sadness. "It's perfect," she told him, kissing his cheek after he applied the bandage. 

"Thank you. You know the drill. Keep bandaged for 24 hours, wash it with antibacterial soap and pat dry. Apply antibacterial ointment to it." 

"Thanks, man. It looks good," Opie told him. 

"No problem, brother. Glad to do it. I get some money from the others, plus I got to crop a feel," Happy grinned. 

"Because I'm in a good mood, I won't kill you and I won't let Ope," Kayla teased, watching him pack up. 

"Ride safe, brother," Opie told him, showing him to the door. 

"I will. See you tomorrow for Church." 

"Yeah." 

"Bye, Happy. Be careful," Kayla waved. Once Happy left, Kayla took Opie's hand. "Let's go to bed."  

* * *

 

The next day, the Sons spent their time organizing cars to blockade the compound. TM Auto was closed for business for the next couple of days. When things were organized, they sat in the church, going over safety precautions before Clay hit the gavel. "Hey..." Opie called out, stopping the guys. "Just to let you guys know, I had Hap put my crow on Kayla last night. So...we're offical." 

"That's great, brother!" Jax smiled, slapping him on the back. 

"I'm happy for you, son," Piney told him. Piney in a way felt responsible. He's the one that set them up. 

"So, where did you put it?" Tig asked, grinning. 

"On her left breast," Opie told him. "Over her heart." 

"Wait...was she topless?" Tig asked, looking at Happy. 

"No. She wore a bra and a low cut tank like every other day," Happy smirked, ready to fuck with the SAA. "She moved her straps aside for me, so I did get the top of her tit." 

"You bastard!" Tig bellowed, jealous. 

Happy shot a glance to Opie, who smirked in return giving him silent permission. He knew what Hap was doing. "Things got tricky though when she she started to squirm, so I had to grab a hold of her..." Hap implied. 

"No, you did not!" 

"Then I had to squeeze a bit to get the shading right. I hate to say this, but Ope's a very lucky man. They're smaller than I like, but they're very perky and firm!" 

"You lucky, lucky, bastard! I hope you die!" Tig whined. "Ope...brother..." 

"Nope," Opie smirked, crossing his arms. "She would castrate me, then kill you by shoving my balls down your throat." 

"She would, brotha'," Chibs laughed. "Ya didn't see her in the ring! She's crazy!" 

Meanwhile, Kayla went grocery shopping with the other two Old Ladies. "So, it's official?" Gem asked, seeing the large bandage on the younger woman's breast. 

"Yep," Kayla smiled. "He was very sweet too. Held my hand. I hate needles." 

"I want to see it," Tara told her, grabbing some cans of formula. 

Kayla nodded, removing the bandage, letting them see the crow. "It's so pretty. I like the lily. It matches the one on your shoulder." 

"Yeah. You guys didn't hear the best part." 

"What?" Gemma asked, smiling. 

"So, after Hap left, we went to the bedroom. And once Opie removed his shirt, he had a bandage of his own. On his left side, he got an arrow tattoo. But the middle was my name." 

"Aww! That's so sweet!" Tara gushed. 

"It is. I cried at the gesture. He got it to me because the guys all call me the Huntress now." 

"Opie has always been a big softie," Gemma smiled. "When you two are in bed, what's he like?" 

"Yeah. Donna told me nothing when I came back. Is he rough?" 

"He's actually very sweet. He's afraid to hurt me. I'm usually the rough one." 

"What?!" Gemma laughed. 

"During sex, I get a little wild," Kayla grinned. 

"Now, I got to hear this!" 

"I don't," Tara blushed. 

"Most times, I scratch him. I try not to. One time, I slapped him across the face. But it turns him on more. I like it rough a bit." 

"Damn..you really are a wild child." 

"Yep. Can I tell you two something?" Kayla asked, sobering up. 

"Sure," Gemma nodded, frowning. She could tell something was bothering her. 

"This lock-down. I'm a bit worried." 

"You'll have to have faith, baby. Both of you," Gemma told the two younger old ladies. "This life ain't easy. But we gotta remain strong. Just know that I love you both." 

The two younger Old Ladies smiled, hugging her. Tomorrow would change the rest of their lives. They just didn't now it yet. 

 

 


	16. Lockdown

The dreaded day had arrived. Kayla woke up first, showering and dressing in a low cut blue tank top, and soft gray jeggings, black heels, and a matching silver jacket. She pulled her hair back, and placed her small hoop earings in her ears, before clipping on her silver bangle bracelets. After doing her makeup in the bathroom vanity, she saw Opie up and headed towards the bathroom. She didn't feel like cooking, so she set out five bowls, before opening the back door for the dog to go potty. 

"Kids, time to wake up. We need to be up at the compound by noon," she told the kids, going to each room to rouse them. Once they were going, and dressed, she told them to pack their homework and anything else they wanted to bring to entertain themselves while they stayed in the clubhouse. She saw Opie come out, wearing all black, with his signature black beanie on his head as well as his leather jacket and kutte combo. 

"Morning," he told her, kissing her on the lips. 

"Morning. Got your gun?" she asked. 

"Yep," he nodded, showing it in his shoulder halter underneath his kutte. 

"Loaded?" 

"Yes." 

"KA-BAR?" 

"Kayla...I'm good," he told her, grabbing her face. 

"Just making sure that you're covered. Our story's not done yet," she reminded him. 

"Are you covered?" 

"Yeah. I have my Smith and Weston in my bag. Plus, I'll have Crusher." 

"Good. We all packed?" 

"Just about. The kids need to eat." 

Opie nodded, as she poured cereal into the bowls. Piney came shortly after, and they all ate. Piney pulled Kayla's truck inside the garage, while Kayla traded the spot for the Cadillac. They decided to drive Kayla's car, because Piney's truck was recongizable and was currently being used as a blockade. Once they were done, Kayla got the kids, getting Crusher's dog bowls and tossing them into the cloth tote bag with his dog bed and toys. Opie truly stole and spoiled her dog. Opie carried their duffel bag and tossed it into trunk, along with the sack of dog food. 

"You good, Pop?" Opie asked, seeing Piney adjust the portable oxygen machine on his shoulder. 

"Yeah. I love you, son," Piney told his boy, touching his cheek. "I'll look out for them. I got my shotgun in the front seat." 

Piney came around, taking the keys from Opie, who gave his dad a short hug, while Kayla got the kids in the car. "Strap in, sweetie," Kayla told Kenny, handing him Crusher's leash, before Ellie got in, bucking up as well. Kayla closed the door, going to Opie, kissing him. Opie held her neck, pouring all the love into that kiss. Until the reached they reach the compound, Opie wouldn't rest and relax for the later events. 

"Take care of yourself," Piney told his son, after the young couple pulled away. 

"I will. No stops. I'll see you," he told them, closing the passenger door once Kayla was inside the car. 

"I love you," she told Opie, buckling up. 

"I love you, too." Opie walked towards his Dyna, straddling it. Once he saw Piney back out of the driveway, he started the bike, revving the engine and followed them towards the compound. Kayla looked back at the kids, seeing them placing on their video game devices, before smiling softly seeing Opie ride behind them a distance. 

"This day is just starting and I'm already exhausted," she told Piney. 

"Tell me about it. Clay's got me in charge of protection detail for inside." 

"They're so young to know this fear," Kayla sighed, looking at the two children with earbuds in their ears. 

"What did you tell them? About going to stay in the Clubhouse?" 

"That they dad needed to be a hero for Mrs. Morrow. We told them that bad men hurt her, and they needed to help save her." Kayla sighed, looking back up at the windshield in front of her. "I just want them to be safe." 

"You'll be a good mom someday," Piney told her. 

"Slow down, old man. We're not there yet. We mentioned it once or twice, but right now, we're content with being the four of us." 

"Plus the dog," Piney laughed. 

"Of course." 

"We're here," Piney told her, nodding to one of them men on top of the roof with an AK-47. They were waved through, with Opie pulling in. Opie grabbed the dog food, while Kayla, Piney and the kids grabbed everything else. Kayla ushered the kids towards Tara's car where she, Jax, and Abel were getting out. 

"Hey," she greeted her best friend. 

"Hey. Hi, guys," Tara greeted her, before saying hi to the kids. 

"Hi, Ms. Tara. Can I hold Abel?" Ellie asked. 

"Let's get settled first, Elle. Stay close to me, alright?" Kayla told Ellie. 

"Would you hold him for a moment? I need to get my medical bag," Tara explained, handing Kayla the carseat. 

"Sure," Kayla nodded, taking the baby. Once Tara was situated, they began to walk over to their Old Men, who was talking with Juice. 

"Everyone's in," Juice told Jax. 

"Okay, good. Lock it down," Jax ordered, walking towards Tara, as she began to head towards the Clubhouse. 

"Come on. Let's go! Hey, lock it down!" Juice called out, making hand signals. 

Kayla led the kids inside, trying to get by with the kids through the crowd. Kayla spotted a table, setting her stuff down, seeing Opie walk into his dorm room with the dog food. He came back out, and stood with Bobby. Tara found them, setting Abel on the table, setting her medical bag in the chair. "I've never seen so many people in her before. Except for parties," she sighed. 

"I know," Kayla nodded, seeing the large crowd. 

"Everybody! Listen up!" Tig yelled, after whistling to get everybody to stay quiet.

"Ok. I want to welcome you-all to the Club Reaper," Clay welcomed his guests. "I'm glad you made your reservations early 'cause, as you can see, we are booked to capacity. You're here because you're family. And because SAMCRO takes care of its own. Next couple of days, this club's got some business to handle that could put our members and the people connected to us in... unfriendly situations. Now, chances are, nothing's going to happen, but... people have already been hurt on my watch. And that ain't ever going to happen again. Nobody gets in. Nobody leaves without an escort. You got a safety concern, you talk to Piney." Piney raised his shotgun, so people could know who he is. "You got a comfort concern, you talk to my queen. Under this roof, you'll all be safe. Want you to make yourself at home. I love all of you. All right! All right." Clay finished his speech, climbing off of the bar, making his way to SAMCRO.

"Hey, baby. I gotta go to Church," Opie told her, kissing her. 

"Alright. I'll see you later." 

"Love you. Love you two too," he told the kids, ruffling their hair. 

"Love you too, Dad," they said giving him hugs. 

Kayla nodded towards Jax, as he finished kissing Tara. "We're going to get set up in Opie's dorm room?" 

"I'll be here, trying to find from all the pussy," Tara joked. 

"Beat them off, girlfriend. I promise I won't leave you here for too long. You could go get situated in Jax's dorm." 

"That's a better idea. Meet back here in half an hour?" she asked, grabbing her medical bag. 

"It's a date," Kayla smiled, grabbing her bags, and Crusher's leash. "Let's go, troupe." They made their way to the dorm room. Luckily, the dorms were roomy and had soft carpeting. Kayla unzipped one of the bags, grabbing the kids sleeping bags and pillows. She laid a large soft blanket on the ground, placing Crusher's dog bed near them. Nights where Opie and Kayla had sex, they kicked Crusher out, sending him to one of the kids room, or in the hallway between the two. 

After they were more organized, they walked out to see Tara come out of Jax's room, minus Abel. "He's down for a nap." 

"Good. Let's find someplace to sit," Kayla told her, leading her to a table. She saw the guys come of the chapel, headed towards them. 

"We're heading out, babe," Jax told his Old Lady. "Abel taking a nap?" 

"Yeah." 

"Stay safe, alright. You need to leave, take Sack with you." 

"That goes for you too," Opie told Kayla. 

"We'll be alright," Kayla told the men. 

"Yeah. We'll watching each other's back." 

"We're pratically sisters," Kayla smirked. "We already made a pact. If one of you dies, or both of you, we're turning into lesbians and marrying each other." 

Opie chocked with laughter, while Jax snickered shaking his head. "You're an ass," Opie told her, kissing her. 

"I know. But...seriously. Don't die." 

"I'll try not to," Opie nodded. Jax gave her a brotherly kiss on the forehead, while Opie gave Tara a short hug. After they were gone, Tara sat down on the chair. They talked about mindless things to keep their minds off what was going on, while the kids were coloring in the activity books Kayla bought for them. As they were talking about Tara's problem with her job, a crow-eater came up to them. 

"You want some coffee, dolls?" she asked, eyeing the tattoo on Kayla's chest, and seeing Tara. 

"We can get it," Tara told her.

"I got it. Cream and sugar?"

"Uh, sure. Black, two sugars," Tara told her, unsure of what to say. 

"Lots of cream, two sugars," Kayla told her. 

"They need to do that. Show respect," Gemma explained, seeing the exchange. Gemma sat down in a empty chair, smiling at the two Winston children.

"Oh, please," Tara scoffed. 

"Don't just toss that off. You've earned that, sweetheart. You two, Kayla. You're not just some crow-eaters. You're Jax Teller's Old Lady and Opie Winston's Old Lady. And that means something. In this clubhouse, and in this town. People need to show you respect. And you don't take shit from anyone." 

"Thanks for the sage advice, Old Wise Old Lady Gemma," Kayla smiled. 

"And you're a smart ass," Gemma chuckled. "And another lesson...stay close to each other. Sometimes your best girlfriend is better than your Old Man. Escpecially if you need them to hold your hair back in a fight." 

"Tara!" Piney called out, leading a man over to them. 

"Who's this?" 

"Chucky?" Kayla asked, offering him her chair. "Where did you come from?" Kayla liked Chuck. Despite his problem with masturbation, he reminded Kayla of a puppy. He was very loyal. After the time, he accidently touched her boob with his one finger, she easily flipped him over onto his bike, and maced him. After that, he treated her like a queen...sometimes calling her Warrior Goddess.

"Ms. Kayla! Thank goodness!" Chucky told her, rushing over towards a familiar face. 

"You know him?" Piney asked. 

"Yeah. He was running books at Cara Cara before it burned down. Chucky! I thought you died!" 

"No...I got out. I hid. I saw who did it! It was horrible!" Chucky told her, hugging her. 

"It's okay. You're safe," she told him, patting him on his bald head. 

"Wow...someone has a crush." 

"Nah...he's just loyal." 

"She scares me. She nearly blinded me once. After that, I knew she was a dangerous woman. She also helped me with a problem." 

Piney looked at her. Kayla shrugged. "Eh...I felt bad for the guy. I paid a porn star to jerk him off for a bit. After all, he called me Warrior Goddess." 

"I saw things, Ms. Kayla!" 

"What did you see?" Kayla asked, leaning close. Kayla's eyes grew wide as Chuck told her what he saw. Chucky had been through hell and back, but the one person that treated him with kindness with Ms. Kayla. She wasn't disgusted by his problem, or his two fingers. 

Tara got to patching up Chucky's burned hands. By the time she was finishing up, Jax, Opie, and Juice returned. "You need to put ointment on these burns every few hours. Otherwise you run a pretty high risk of infection."

"Man, you must've really pissed somebody off," Tig told the man.

"My personality is such that there's no middle ground. People either love me or loathe me."

"Jesus Christ, you just won't die," Clay commented. 

"He showed up at the gate. He has some eyewitness intel on the Caracara."

"C'mon, Doc. Let's go run those errands," Gemma told Tara.

"You take somebody," Clay told his wife.

"Yeah, baby," Gemma smirked. 

"You get that bitch," Kayla told her sister, hugging her.

"I will. Thanks for watching Abel for me."

"Don't worry about it. Hurry back. I don't want to beat these pussies by myself."

"Don't worry. I'll put someone on her," Piney told Clay, watching Tara and Gemma walk off.

"Thanks, old man."

"What'd you see?" Jax asked Chucky. 

Chuck looked frightened, looking at Kayla. The guys looked at her, then at Chucky. "I'm like a Queen to him. It feels nice," Kayla shrugged, before placing her hand on his arm. "Go ahead, Chucky. Tell them what you told me." 

Chuck nodded, turning towards the men. "Three or four of 'em. Looked like they all had Aryan ink. They called one of 'em 'Westing.'"

"Weston?" Jax asked. 

"Yeah, okay."

"That son of a bitch," Jax growled. 

"They splashed gasoline everywhere. They set the place on fire."

"Could you identify Weston?"

"Got a pretty good look."

"Arson claims are keeping us from collecting on a fire insurance."

"Chucky should share the information before he goes MIA again. Prove to them that we didn't start the fire," Clay told the guys. 

"And collect a very big check," Bobby nooded, eagerly.

"Yes, sir. Do that. "

"Yeah, okay," Clay agreed. 

"Chucky, why don't you go wait by the chief's car. Play with the siren," Kayla ordered. 

"Really?" Chuck asked, looking at Unser, with excitment. 

"Sure," Unser shrugged.

"So, we planted the seed with Weston. He knows about Zobelle being in bed with the Mayans," Jax told the Chief. "Zobelle'll be unprotected, and Weston will be making all his own decisions. Hopefully irrational ones. We might need help inciting him." Unser nodded, getting the message. "See you later." 

"Part one, done. Time for part two," Jax told his step father. Clay nodded, seeing his stepson leave. Kayla pulled her jacket closer to her, rubbing her fingers. She was stressed, and it was taking its toll on her body. She saw Clay rub his knuckles. 

"You okay?" she asked. 

"Yeah. Just, my hands." 

"Yeah...mine too," she smiled softly, showing him one hand. Her pinky and her ring finger were already starting to turn white. 

"What's wrong with them?" Clay asked, touching them. "They're cold!" 

"It's called Reynaurd's disease. It's when the arteries close up, making my body think it's cold when its not."  

"What causes it?" 

"My kind is primary. No one knows. Stress or extreme cold causes an episode." 

"Well, I'll be damned," Clay smiled. "Still full of suprises." 

"That's about it, I guess." 

"I gotta go. I'll see you in a bit." 

"Yeah." Kayla smiled at the older man as he walked away. Turning, she saw Piney and Mary with the kids. Walking towards Jax's dorm, she smiled at the smiling Abel in the pack-n-play. "Hey, handsome," she grinned, picking him up. Abel babbled to her, grabbing onto her her hair. "You look just like your daddy. You're going to be a heart breaker." After changing him, she grabbed a bottle, and made the formula, and brought it out to the main room. Tara and Gemma returned. Gemma took Abel leaving the two younger ladies alone. "So, you get your job back?" Kayla asked Tara, linking her arm through hers as she was led into Tara and Jax's dorm rooms. 

"Yep. She insulted the club and Gemma. Even you. She called you a porn star." 

"Well, we know that she watches porn," Kayla grinned, sitting on the bed. "Then what?" 

"Then I punched her, and placed my hand around her throat. Told her to get rid of the claim because I know where her family lives, and that the cops are on SAMCRO's payroll." 

"I'm so proud of you!" Kayla squealed. The she dropped her smile. "You get what you wanted?" 

Tara took in a shaky breath. "Yeah. Thanks for being here with me. For listening..." 

_It was a couple of days before they were supposed to be locked down. Tara and Kayla sat at a small table outside a coffee shop. Tara had a distant look in her eye. "Everything okay, T?"_

_"Yes? No? I don't know."_

_"What's up?"_

_"I'm late," Tara simply said._

_Kayla's eyes grew wide. "Are you usually early?"_

_"Like same time every month early," Tara whimpered, hand shaking._

_"Hey, hey, hey, hey. It's okay. Did you take a test yet?"_

_"I haven't had the chance yet. Not with getting things ready for the lock down."_

_"Well, maybe it's stress. How late are you?"_

_"A week and a half."_

_"Oh shit!"_

_"Yeah. This isn't the perfect time," Tara told her, wiping her tears away._

_"It's okay, T! I'm here for you," Kayla told her, going to sit closer to her friend, hugging her._

"I know you would be there for me when I need you." 

"Okay...I'm going to do it," Tara told her, grabbing the pregnancy test from the box. 

Kayla grabbed the test, reading the directions out loud. Once it was done, she heard the toliet flush and Tara walk back out, with the cap on the pee end. "Alright...now we wait," Kayla told her sister, pulling her down on the bed. They waited for the beep of her phone, before Tara looked at the test. 

"Shit..." 

"It's positive?" 

"Yep. Clear as day," Tara shuddered. 

"Hey...it's going to be okay. I'm here for you. And so is Ope! And Jax loves kids!" 

"He does," Tara smiled a bit, before huffing in fustration. Laying back on the bed, she looked at the ceiling, placing her hands on her flat belly. "I can't believe this is happening! I'm always safe!" 

"Well, sometimes during stressful times, we forget things," Kayla told her, laying down on the bed, placing her feet by the headboard. 

"You're my best friend, you know that right?" Tara asked her. 

"Duh, you dumb bitch!" Kayla laughed. "I expect to be in the delievery room, and be the baby's godmother. Also, be your maid of honor." 

"Ditto," Tara chuckled, feeling a bit lighter. 

"You know...I kinda wish Ima was here. Then you could throw your stick in her face," Kayla grinned. 

Tara thought about it for a moment, picturing the porn pussy's face, before cracking up. She didn't know if it was her hormones, or exhausation, or stress, but she found in incredibly funny. So, did Kayla because they were both cracking up. "I don't know why I'm laughing!" Tara cried out. 

"I don't either! My life is so ironic!" 

"You were in a porn! About a nanny!" 

* * *

Jax and Opie walked into the Clubhouse, wanting to spend time with their old ladies before the battle. They heard loud laughter from one of the dorm rooms. "Maybe they're drunk?" Jax asked his brother, walking towards Jax's dorm, Opie watched as Jax opened it to see the two women laying on the bed, pratically falling off from laughter. "You two okay?"

"Yeah," Kayla sighed, calming down. 

"We just needed a laugh." 

"Come on, baby. I want to spend time with my family," Opie told her, holding his hand out to her. 

Kayla nodded, going to stand over by her Old Man. "I'll see you later, T," she told Tara. Opie led her out of the room, closing the door behind him, before going across the hall to theirs. Opie sat on the bed and pulled her to him. "You okay?" 

Opie nodded his head, bury his face into her cleavage, sighing. Kayla smiled and raked a hand down his hair. Opie pulled back, kissing her crow tattoo, before looking up at her, hands brushing her ass as he traced her shapely thighs. "Yeah...we're going after Weston?" 

"When?" Kayla asked, sucking a breath. 

"Tonight. No weapons, no cops. Ten of us against ten of them." 

"Fuck, Ope."

"I know. We're taking extra guys in case they show up dirty. We're also bringing guns." 

"Fuck..." Kayla sighed, laying her head on top of his. Kissing his crown where his hat laid, she rested her cheek on it. "I love you." 

"I love you too." 

"When do you leave?" 

"In about 15 minutes." 

"Alright," Kayla told him. "Harry Winston..." Kayla told him, running her hands down his face, pulling him away from her boobs. "I am so fucking in love with you." Kayla bent down, kissing him with all the passion she could muster. Opie gripped her hips in his giant hands, squeezing her until she knew she would bruise. They crashed down on the bed, with her on top of her. "Opie! Brotha! Time to go!" Chibs called out, knocking on the door. 

"See me off?" Opie asked, pulling away. 

"Definitely." 

Kayla gathered the kids, and stood outside. Opie bent down, hugging his kids. "I love you guys..so...so...much," he told them, kissing their heads. 

"I love you too, Dad," Ellie told him, hugging his neck. 

"Me too," Kenny nodded, hugging him also. 

Opie nodded, standing up, turning towards Kayla, grabbing her for a last kiss before he rode off with his brothers. Kayla kissed him back, grabbing his arms that held on to her neck. Opie pulled away, walking over towards his bike, seeing Clay walk towards him, getting on. 

Kayla waved goodbye, feeling her heartbreak seeing her man ride off into the sunset with his brothers. "Come here. Come here," Gemma told the two younger woman, pulling them closer to her, linking her arms through there's. Gemma knew that this was the first time they must be feeling this. To not know if they would come back tommorow, or not. "It's gonna be okay. It'll be all right. Let's get 'em inside."

Kayla nodded, turning towards the two kids behind her as they turned to leave. "Come on, kids."

'Hey, Stumpy, come with us," Gemma smiled at Chucky, who pratically sprinted to them. 

Kayla was never religious. But that night, she prayed to whoever that Opie came home to her. She prayed that Tig and Hap and Kip came back also. She prayed that Jax would come home so he could meet his unborn child. She prayed for Clay would come home so he can finish getting his revenge for Gemma and be with her. She prayed for a lot of things that night, and hoped that someone would hear her.   
  
96d

 

 


	17. Heartbreaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying the story! Check out my others while you're at it! I kinda imagine Kayla and Tara to be Meredith and Christina from Grey's. They complete each other.

Opie pulled up beside his brothers, all taking off their helmets and heading towards the field. "Hey, here they come," Juice told them, seeing the SUVs pull up. There was more people than ten, and they all had AKs. 

"Whatever happened to ten on ten, no weapons?" Tig asked. 

"Guess you couldn't handle a fair fight, huh?" Jax surmised to Weston. 

"Fair is for losers. I'd rather win."

"Yeah, me too." Jax nodded to Tig, who whistled.

Jax smirked at Weston's face as their armada of Niners and Asians popped out of various places with their own AK-47s.

"Oh, shit," Weston breathed out. "Put your weapons down. Put them down."

"Let's just stick to the plan," Jax told him, seething. With a gruntal yell, Jax charged towards Weston, as the others echoed charging towards the Sons. Flesh met flesh as the fought hand to hand. Opie got the upper hand on the men he was fighting, being a bigger guy. Chibs was fighting, using his lethal skills. Tig had knocked a guy down, biting off his ear. The Sons were giving it all they could to get their revenge. Suddenly, their melee was interrupted by flashing lights and sirens. 

"Come on! Shit! Let's go!" various voices sounded out from the Niners, Asians, and AB. 

"Come on. Collect everyone," Hale ordered the other police officers. 

"Get out of here!" Weston ordered his men.

"We ain't done yet," Jax growled. 

"I'm not going anywhere!" Weston agreed. 

"Black Ford truck headed southbound," Hale said into his walkie talkie. 

"Holy shit," Hale breathed out, seeing the bloody bikers and Weston.

"This doesn't concern you," Jax told him. 

"You're inside Charming! Who the hell else does it concern?" Hale asked. 

"Go home, Deputy. There's no crime here," Weston nodded. 

"AJ Weston, you're under arrest for arson. Burning down Cara Cara. Read him his rights. Clean him up." Hale grabbed Weston's hand and placed them behind his back as he handcuffed him. 

Jax growled, pissed at being interrupted. "Call Unser. Tell him to move on the cigar stuff," Clay told Tig, moving to his bike. Opie followed suit, all taking off to finish their unfinished business. Once they got to the cigar shop, Clay walked in, flanked by Tig, Jax, and Opie. "Where's your father?" Clay asked the blonde woman, Polly Zobelle. 

"I don't know," Polly whimpered. 

Clay drew his gun, fuming. "Now you get Daddy on the phone. And you bring him here or I kill his little girl."

"I don't know where he is."

Clay brought his hand back, and slapped her across the face, grabbing her hair. "Whoa, Clay, Clay! Hey!" Tig protested. 

"She's as guilty as the rest of them." Clay placed his gun underneath her skirt. 

"Polly! Polly!" Zobelle called out, rushing into store. Surprise for him, SAMCRO was there. 

"Don't you move," Clay ordered. "Welcome back."

"What do you want?"

"Talk. Outside Charming."

"You're just gonna let this happen?" Zobelle asked Unser.

"Walk out the door. Walk out the door," Clay ordered, turning his gun to the other man. 

"You want to kill me, do it here on Main Street."

"Fine. I was just trying to accommodate our friend with the badge," Clay sneered, nodding to Jax and Tig. Forcing Zobelle to his knees, they stepped back, as Clay put the gun to the man's temple. 

Then, once again, Hale interrupted him. Deputy Chief! Deputy Chief, they struck my daughter. They threatened my life. Arrest them," Zobelle pleaded. 

"I've got this, Deputy," Unser told Hale.

"What are you doing?" Hale asked. 

"My shield still outranks yours. And I'm telling my men, there's been no crime here, and there won't be one here. Now all of you, just turn around and go back to the station house," Unser ordered, pulling rank. "Go ahead."

"Officers, my... my daughter and I are in possession of illegal narcotics. There's a load of them under that cash register in the center drawer. You can find them there," Zobelle told the policeman that were about to leave. 

One of the officers opened the drawer, pulling out the brick of cocaine. "It's here."

"There, arrest us."

Unser sighed, looking at Clay. Turning back to Zobelle, he closed his eyes. "Do it! Cuff them. Take them to the station."

As Zobelle was handcuffed, Clay stepped forward. "We're gonna kill you." 

* * *

 Kayla sat in her bed, reading the book she packed for herself. Her mind wouldn't stop thinking about her boys that were off battling. Her stress was causing her to have an attack, having to unpack her warm wool socks, and burying her hands in Opie's giant hoodie. At least is still smelled like him, which helped comforted her. Hearing a knock on the door, she looked at the two kids passed out on the floor, before going to open it quietly. Seeing Tara, she ushered her in, careful not to step on little hands or bodies. 

"Couldn't sleep?" Kayla asked, sitting back on the bed. 

"Not a chance," Tara whispered. 

"Where's Abel?" 

"With Gemma. She needed some grandson love to keep her mind off of things. You cold?" 

"I have Reynaurd's." 

"Oh. Since when?" 

"Since I was 16. Stress." 

"Yeah. Do you mind if I hang out in here?" 

"Sure," she nodded, getting underneath the covers. Tara followed suit, laying down next to her, facing her. 

"You're my person too," Tara told her, taking her hand. 

"Good. Wanna go get coffee tomorrow?" 

"Yes, please. I need a break from all this pussy." 

"Same," Kayla sighed, scooting up on the bed. Tara did the same, pulling the covers up over them more. "So, I heard from one of the Crow-Eaters that Kip had a fling with a sweet-butt." 

"Yeah. I know. At least he got some...with his situation." 

"So, was it really swollen?" 

"Oh yeah. I was concerned for him." 

"You should get some sleep," Kayla told her friend. "You look like shit." 

"I look better than you," Tara protested. 

"You're pregnant. You need sleep." 

"I can't," Tara sighed.

Gemma knocked on the door, before opening it. "I just got a call from Clay. They arrested Weston and the Zobelles. They're going to the police station." 

"We're going. Mary can watch the kids," Kayla told her, grabbing a pair of leggings. Tara nodded, and got out of the bed, grabbing her shoes. 

"What were you doing?" Gemma asked. 

"Talking." 

Gemma smiled as they head out of the clubhouse. They reminded her of herself and Luann along time ago. She was glad that they had each other. The two younger Old Ladies and Gemma parked and headed off towards the coffee shop. "Where are you two going?" 

"To get coffee!" Kayla yelled back. "Do you know how much I hate being locked in there with all that pussy?" 

"I know. It gets to you." 

"It's okay though. I know that Opie belongs to me." 

"How do you know?" 

"Because I would castrate him, and shove his balls down his throat, choaking him. Then I would call you to help me move the body...because you're my person." 

"You're really twisted, you know that right?" Tara asked. 

"Yep. It's part of my charm. You're twisted too. You've seen some shit...people with bullet holes in their asses, giant infected nut sacks, Tig's bitten ass." 

"True. Did you see the Crow-Eaters when I came out of your room?" 

"Screw them. They're just desperate to get some anyway. Why is it so bright out today?!" 

"What are you a vampire?" 

"Maybe. How are you this morning?" 

"I don't know. My mind is going to places. What if Jax dies? What am I going to do if he goes to prison? I'm just negative." 

"Nope. You're like me...dark and twisty. Let's go see our men," Kayla told her, heading towards the men wearing kuttes. Kayla went to Opie's arms, while Tara handed Gemma her coffee, hugging Jax. 

* * *

"Hey, baby," Gemma greeted her husband, kissing him in front of the rest of the guys. 

"Where did Kayla and Tara go?" Jax asked, seeing his girlfriend walk away. 

"To get us three some coffee. None of us could really sleep. They spent the night together." 

"Wait, what?" Tig asked, starting to smile. 

"They were just talking, I think. They remind me of Luann and myself," Gemma told them, smiling fondly of her fallen friend. 

"You two were a dangerous combination," Clay reminded her. 

"Kayla calls Tara her person. She even said once if she ever killed somebody, Tara would be the one she would call to help move the body." 

"That's a scary thought," Tig shivered. "We already know that something is wrong with that girl." 

"Yeah," Kip nodded. 

"They're the Twisted Sisters," Happy grinned, seeing the two head back with coffees. 

"Hey, baby," Kayla greeted Opie, standing on her tiptoes kissing him. 

"Hey. How are the kids?" 

"Sleeping in. So, what happens now?" 

"We wait," Clay answered. And wait they did. Finally, Unser walked out. "What?"

"Stahl's been locked in a room with FBI, two hours now. No idea what's going on."

"What about Weston?"

"Still waiting to hear from the D.A. I'm sorry."

Clay sighed, turning towards his Old Lady. "You should go on back to the clubhouse. They going to need you there."

"All right. You come home to me," Gemma ordered. 

Kayla turned to face Opie. "You be careful, okay?" 

Opie nodded, giving her a quick kiss. 

"Sack, stay with my mom," Jax told the prospect. 

"Absolutely, man."

"Thanks, bro."

"All right?" Jax asked Tara. 

"Yeah." 

* * *

They returned to the Clubhouse, where Tara and Gemma wanted to go get supplies. Kayla declined their invitation, giving Gem a hug. Going over to Piney, she sat down at the table, seeing the kids do homework. "How was he?" Piney asked. 

"He's fine. Itching to get the job done, but he's alive." 

"Good. How are you with all of this, sweetheart." 

"Fine. I just want him home." 

"Things will get better. Give it time," Piney smiled. 

"Kayla? When's Dad coming back?" Kenny asked. 

"I don't know. Why don't you and your brother go play with Chucky and Crusher." 

"Okay!" Ellie smiled, grabbing Crusher's collar. "Come on!" 

Kayla smiled, seeing the kids smile. "That was easy." 

"Hopefully, they wrap shit up soon. I'm going to need a whole year in my cabin." 

"Maybe Ope and I can borrow it for a weekend," Kayla smiled. 

"No problem with that. I'm glad that I put you two together." 

"Yeah. I really like him. He's a good man. You raised a really good son, Piney." Piney smiled at the compliment. Clay, Tig, Happy, and Bobby walked in, heading over towards them at the bar. "Hey...where's Ope?" 

"With Jax and Chibs, finishing Weston." 

"One down then," Kayla sighed. They sat around and waited until Jax, Chibs, and Opie came back.

"It's done," Jax told his stepfather, sitting down next to him. 

"I am so proud of you."

"Me, too."

"Where we at? Puerto Rican's watching Zobelle."

"Where's my mom?" Jax asked.

"Her and Tara are getting supplies. Sack's with them," Kayla informed him, placing her hand on his. 

"You're a good son," Clay told him. 

Once they got the word from Juice, they were arming up and heading out. Kayla played with the kids, drew, and slept until her phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, she saw it was Tara. "Hey...what's taking you so long?" she asked, answering the phone. 

"He's gone...he's gone, Kayla!" Tara panicked, hyperventialting. 

"What? Who's gone?" Kayla asked, sitting straight in her chair. 

"Abel! The Irish took him!" 

"Oh my god! Don't move! I'm on my way," she told her, grabbing her keys. Turning to Piney, she gathered her purse. "Tara needs me. I gotta go. Now." Before Piney could protest, Kayla got on Opie's finished Panhead, and drove as fast as she could to Tara and Jax's place. "Tara?!" she called out, opening the door. Stopping, she gasped seeing Kip on the ground...dead. The sweet man who was like a little brother. "Oh, god, Kip!" 

"Excuse me," the Deputy Chief told her. "This is an active crime scene." 

"And that's my friend, so you better move!" Kayla growled, pushing him out the way, trying to not step in the blood. "T?!" 

"Kayla! Oh God!" Tara cried. 

Kayla instantly wrapped her arms around her, bringing her tall body into her shorter one. "What the hell happened?" 

"It was the Irishman that I patched up," Tara sobbed, sitting on the couch. "He came in...said that Gemma killed his son. He was going to kill Abel. Kip got in the way, and he...he put a gun to my head! I didn't know what to do!" 

Kayla hugged her friend again, understanding her predictament. If she tried to fight back, she might have lost the child in her stomach. It was a tough choice. "I understand. I'm here..." Kayla let Tara cry it out as the police removed the body from the house. Then she had Tara take a shower, and tucked her into bed. Kayla sat in the bed, stroking her hair until Jax came in with Opie and Chibs. By Jax's red eyes and wet face, they couldn't catch him. "Hey...she called..." she told them, unsure of what to say. 

"That's alright, baby," Opie told her. 

"The cops came and took Kip's body...they...um...gave me the coroner's card for funeral arrangements. I told them to give you guys a couple of days. I got a bag packed for her...but I told her to get some rest. Since it's a active crime scene, you guys can't stay here right now." Jax mutely nodded. "Jax...I'm so, so sorry." Kayla stepped forward, giving him a hug. Jax hestitated, before giving her a hug back. 

"Come on, brother. You can stay with us," Opie told his best friend, while Kayla woke Tara up. After they got the kids situated back home and Tara and Jax into bed, Opie collapsed onto the bed, exhausted. 

Kayla sat next to him, rubbing the temples. "Was he alive?" she asked. 

"Yeah. He got on a boat." 

"Fuck..." Kayla sighed. Placing a hand over her mouth, she blinked back her tears. Her mind instantly went to the Winston kids. She knew that she wasn't their actual mom, but she felt like it. She loved those kids...would take a bullet for them. 

"You okay? I know that you and Kip were really good friends." 

"He was like my brother. I'm fine. I just want some sleep." 

Opie nodded, kicking off his clothes as Kayla did the same, pulling on one of his SAMCRO t shirts. Kayla cuddled into his side, closing her eyes. Opie looked at her, remembering Tuck's words in his head. 

_"My daughter is a strong independent woman on the outside, but on the inside, she's still a little girl...She'll hold it on in. She's built walls up to protect herself. But once they come crumbling down, you're going to need to be there to help her pick up the pieces. My daughter may not look like she feels, but she feels to much."_

Opie was ready. 

 

 

 

 


	18. Funerals-Updated 2/22/2018

A week later and things seemed bleak. Gemma was gone...with Tig. Jax was depressed as ever, and so was Clay. Tara was barely holding on. So, since the President and the Vice President were out of commission, Kayla took it upon herself to organize Kip's funeral with Piney's help. Being the clubs Social Handler, Kayla also thought that it meant PR. She contacted other charters presidents to let them know of the death of Kip. The date for the memorial was set, she had everything ready, and enough booze to knock out fifty African Elephants. 

Kayla stood with Tara in the living room. Most nights, she left Opie's bed to come to Tara's. Jax seemed out of it, so he didn't protest. Upon walking in, she could tell that the atmosphere was somehow different. "T?" she called out. 

"Here," Tara told her. 

"Hey. How are you holding up?" she asked, putting down the sack of groceries. Since Tara barely left the house at the moment, and Jax spent his time smoking and drinking, Kayla got them some groceries every couple of days. But now that they were back in the house, things seemed even more depressing. 

"Morning sickness only happens in the morning. Jax is too strung out to even notice." 

"Well, I got you some Saltines. Also some rice, bannanas, bread for toast, and some applesauce. Hopefully that helps with the nasuea. How's Jax?" 

"He's in the nursery..." Tara sighed. 

"Oh. Do you want some coffee?" 

"Yeah. There should be decaf." 

"Alright." Kayla saw Tara look at the carpet. Kayla stopped and watched her, swallowing her own grief for the sake of her friends. "Once things get settled, I'll get some new carpet." 

"You don't have to do that," Tara told her, feeling tears come to her eyes. Kayla had been really great. Holding her hair while she puked in the mornings, cuddling with her in bed, holding her together. "You've done so much lately for me and the club..."

"Which is why I want to help. You guys are my family. Family helps each other." 

Hearing a knock on the door, Kayla went to answer it. "Hey, guys," she greeted, kissing her boyfriend as the others made her way in. 

"Hey, baby," Opie told her, placing a hand on her hip before going in. 

"Nursery," Tara told them, holding a mug of coffee. 

They made their way towards the nursery, where they saw the empty shell of Jackson Teller. "Hello," Bobby said into his ringing phone. 

"Shit. Jax," Opie sighed, seeing his broken best friend. He was barely concious. 

"Jackie boy. Come on, kid," Chibs called out, slapping Jax's face lightly. Opie bent down and picked him up, taking him to the bathroom.

"He's been like this since it happened. I don't know what to do," Tara explained to the bikers. 

"We'll take care of him," Clay told her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"We got some info on Abel. Laroy found a guy who made some I.D. for Cameron," Opie informed them. 

"Hey, Jackie boy. Come on, shower," Chibs told his brother, turning on the shower, getting him in. "Come on. Come on, kid."

"Hold on, sweetheart." 

Kayla made her way over to her Old Man, who closed the door of the bathroom. "He should eat something. I can make some toast." 

"You've done a lot," Opie told her, running his hand down her hair. 

"I'm doing my job," she smiled. "Plus I want to. I'm to head to the clubhouse in a bit to finish organizing things tonight with Pop. I just wanted to check up on Tara and Jax." 

"Hey...I need you," Tara told her, taking her from Opie. Opie rolled his eyes, and smiled as the two brunettes walked away. 

"Can I, can I talk to you for a second?" Tara asked Clay, Kayla following her. 

"Sure," Clay nodded towards the two young women. 

"Hale pushed it back as far as he could, but I have to talk to Stahl and the FBI today, tell them what I saw."

"Okay."

"Well, I tried to ask Jax what I should..."

"As much of the truth as you can. We want everybody looking for Abel. Just give 'em the basics. Feds know who Cameron is, his real IRA ties. All you got to do is leave out the details about our association."

"But if those details help find him..."

"They won't. Cameron killed sack, he took my grandson 'cause Stahl lied and framed Gemma. That's the real truth." Tara exhaled with stress. "Hey. You've done good, sweetheart, you really stepped up. You're the best thing that happened to Jax." Tara chuckled, and Kayla cracked a smile. "We're all so glad you're around. Both of you." Jax came out of the bedroom, looking fresher. "Can you ride?"

"Yeah. Give me a minute." Tara followed Jax the way he came in, leaving Kayla alone with Clay. 

"Everything is pretty set up for tonight. Piney and I are going to go finish the arrangments for the plot. The visiting charters will be here later. I have some Crow-eaters and sweetbutts making sandwiches and cookies. Tons of booze," Kayla told him. 

"Thanks, sweetheart. You done good," Clay told her. "Anything else club wise?" 

"I'm going to try to get some new carpet in here for Jax and T. I wired Tig some money to help with Gem. Chucky's on the books." 

"You're good at this. I'm sorry I took you away from being a mechanic. Things can get hetic." 

"It's fine, Clay. I'm good in a crisis. I'm good with people." 

"You're also versitle," Clay joked. "Opie did good at keeping you around." 

"Yeah. He's pretty great," Kayla smiled dreamily. 

"Hey, you hitting on my woman, Prez?" Opie asked, coming up to his woman. 

"Nope. Just complimenting her at a job well done," Clay defended himself. "I'll see you outside." 

Once Clay left, Kayla turned towards her old man. "Kenny spending the night at his friend's house. Ellie is going home with a friend after soccer practice?" 

"Soccer? When did she start that?" 

"A couple of weeks ago. She asked. I said yes. Figured they could use something to keep them occupied. Meet new friends. That a problem?" 

"No...I just thought they needed parent permission," Opie smiled down at her. 

"That's only for away games. Since it's with the school, it's like a field trip. They also got to maintain their grades to play." 

"Clever girl," Opie grinned, bending down to kiss her. 

"Come on, brotha'" Chibs told him, leaving with Jax. 

"Stay safe, alright?" 

"Always, babe." Opie kissed her one last time, leaving her alone. 

After she heard the motorcycle engines roar away, Kayla heard yells and cries from the nursery. Running towards the noise, she found Tara panting with broken furniture. "Tara!" she gasped, going to restrain the taller woman. "Hey!" 

"He tried to break up with me!" Tara cried out. 

"What?" 

"He's breaking up with me!" 

"Hey! Keep it together!" Kayla yelled, grabbing Tara's face. "Jax and you are going through tough shit right now. But you have got to keep it together. For Abel, for Jax, for Gemma...for everyone." Tara nodded, taking a deep breath. "Alright. That's enough now. It's time to get your game face on. Take a shower, and get to work. I'll see you tonight at the wake." After Kayla made sure that Tara was on the right path again, she drove to the house, letting Crusher out, before going over to the Clubhouse. Upon walking in, she saw trays of sandwiches, bags of chips, and freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. 

"Hey, Kayla," one of the Crow-eaters greeted her. "We're still working on the baked goods." 

"Thanks," Kayla smiled slightly. 

"Hey, sweetheart," Piney greeted her. 

"Hey, Old Man. Things looking good for tonight?" 

"Yeah. Everything seems fine. How's Jax?" 

"In agony. I saw him briefly before they went off." Piney nodded, and handed her one of the flyers they made for Half Sack. "He looked so handsome." 

"Yeah. He was quite the man. He'll be missed." 

"Yeah," Kayla nodded. 

"He was close to being patched over. Just had a month left. We voted and everything." 

Kayla nodded, mentally begging her lip to not quiver. "I'm going to go check in the back. I'll be back in a minute." Kayla took off, going to the supply room, and shutting the door. "Damn it..." she whispered, feeling the walls close in on her. "Damn it!" Grabbing a box from a self, she pulled it off in fury. Kip didn't deserve to die. Abel didn't deserve to be taken. Nobody deserved any of this. It was all that bitch's fault. She hopped she died. Pulling her self together, she wiped her tears, and walked out of the storage room. 

Going out of the room, she saw Piney looking at her. "Everything okay?" 

"Yeah. I'm going to start taking this to the chapel." 

"No problem," Piney told her, grabbing a tray to help her to the car. Once they loaded it up, she drove where she sat things up on tables with some Crow-eaters helping her out. This lasted several hours. When they were done, she made sure that Ellie got to soccer practice and Kenny make it to his friends house. She laid out her black dress and a pair of leggings and her simple black heels. She was about to strip to take a shower, when she heard Opie's motorcycle. 

"Hey," she smiled, seeing her boyfriend. "What's new?" 

"Dead end. We did find out that he tried to get a passport. We also found his hat." 

"Oh," Kayla sighed. "You know...I've been thinking. About Abel and being in Tara and Jax's shoes." 

"Yeah?" Opie asked, taking off his kutte. 

"It just made me think that I love those kids like my own. I hope Donna would've liked me." 

"I think she would be proud of you taking her kids in as your own." Opie sat on the bed, pulling her close to him. "I love you." 

"I love you too," Kayla smiled, rubbing her hands down his sides. Once Opie hissed, she pulled back. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing.  Just some gangbangers. I fell of my bike trying to get to them. Hit my side wrong." 

Kayla glared at him, helping him remove his shirt. "Poor, baby. You have a big bruise," Kayla told him, tenderly touching the spot on his side. 

"I've missed you." 

"I've been here." 

"You've been with Tara. In her bed, and not mine. Or she's been in our bed." 

"Aww, are you jealous?" Kayla teased. "Come on, big boy. Let's shower. The warm water would feel good on it." 

Kayla took Opie's hand, leading him to the bathroom, where they stripped down. Kayla turned on the shower, letting it warm up before stepping in. Opie followed close behind her, pushing her against the wall. Kissing her neck, he traced his hands down her side. "I need you..." he growled, touching her wet center. 

"Don't tease. Not today..." she moaned, grabbing his hardened member. Opie picked her up, pushing her against the wall underneath the shower head, plunging into her. "Harry..." she gasped out, feeling him move. Every movement, she could feel the hard muscles in his back tensing then relaxing. Kayla threaded her hands through his wet hair. It was getting long, but she loved to grab a hold of it. Burying her face in his neck, she felt safe. It was moments like these that made her fall in love with him more and more. When their love making was calm and passionate, instead of rough and frenzied. When they just took their time enjoying each other. Opie shifted her up a bit, ending that spot inside her that made her see stars. "Harry..." 

"I know..." Opie growled, moving a bit faster. 

"Shit!" Kayla gasped feeling the knot snap inside her. Opie quickly followed suit, still moving as he rode out his high and hers. Once they calmed down, they quickly washed themselves. Kayla got out and blew dry her hair, slipping on the lacy dress and leggings. The dress was modest, falling in a skater skirt to her knees. The bodice though was tight, accenting her breasts and was cut low enough to provide modesty, and still showed off her crow. She painted her lips red, and did her makeup. Once Opie was dressed in his usual SAMCRO attire, they walked out together, getting on Opie's bike. 

* * *

Adelaide Levesky  was extremely tired when they rolled up to the Clubhouse. The caravan stopped for her to go pee and drink copious amounts of coffee. Kozik got off his bike, motioning her to pop the trunk so he could get out her suitcase. Addie thanked him, and waited until he got it out of the trunk, pulling up the black handle. Kozik led her inside the Clubhouse, where he didn't see any of the SAMCRO boys except for Happy. Addie smiled, dropping her suitcase, running up to kiss him. "Hey, baby," he sighed, reliefed to know that she made it. 

"Hey. Sorry, were a bit late. Coffee got to me." 

"'S, okay. You need to get going though," Happy told his Old Lady, nodding his head to Kozik. 

"Let's go," Addie yawned. 

"You don't have to go," Happy told her. 

"No...it's alright. You want to show me off to all your brothers. This is your friends wake. Let's go," she told him, pulling her sweater closer around her chest to block out the wind. It was warmer here than in Tacoma, which she was happy about. 

 

 

* * *

 

Kayla walked into the church, seeing lots of black leather. Grabbing a beer from a Crow-eater, she stood on her tip toes and kissed Opie's cheek. "I see Tara. I'll be around her." 

"Okay," Opie told her, kissing her head. 

Kayla walked over to her friend, standing next to her, watching her pick at a sandwich. "You talk to Jax?" 

"Yeah. Told him I'm not going anywhere." 

"Good. Stand your ground. They're going to find him. I believe," Kayla told her friend. 

"Thanks, Kay. I wish I could have a beer right now." 

"Don't worry. I'll drink for the two of us. Have you told Jax?" 

"No...I don't know what to do anymore. I don't want him to stay because of the baby." 

"You're my person. I'm on your side. You're not alone," Kayla told her. "Opie's jealous of you." 

Tara laughed a bit, the first time since Abel was taken. "Uh-oh. Biker alert," Tara told her. 

"Really? Who?" Kayla asked, looking around. 

"Blondie over near Clay and Bobby." 

"Huh," Kayla smirked, walking over towards the food tray. Kayla piled her food on, while grabbing a plate for Tara. "You need to eat more." 

"I know. I'm just trying to keep things down right now," Tara told her, grabbing the offered plate. 

* * *

Herman Kozik stood by himself, staring at the two women that were talking. The one he was interested in was the short one wearing a dress, leggings, and heels. Her hair was clipped back a bit, parting in the middle to rest on each side of her shoulders. "Hey," he greeted Happy. "Who are they?" He seen them around the clubhouse during the lockdown, but that's all. 

Happy's eyes grew wide. "Don't go there, Kozy. That's dangerous territory." 

"Who are they?" he asked again. 

"The tall one is Tara. She's Jax's old lady. The short one is Kayla. She's Opie's Old Lady. They're like super best friends or something like that shit." 

"They're hot as hell," Kozik told his former brother. 

"Yeah, but like I said, they're dangerous. Especially Kayla." 

"Opie get jealous?" 

"No...she's fucking crazy as shit! She drove a flatbed through a motel to rescue Tig, kicked Chibs ass in the ring, and tazed Tig's ass the first week he met her. She's like...super smart...and a really good sniper shot. She has a loud mouth, sarcastic, and curses like a sailor." 

"Wow...so...off limits," Kozik nodded. 

"I've heard a rumor that she and Tara have sleepovers with Opie in the bed. Just sleeping. We call them the Twisted Sisters. They're like night and day." 

"I'm going to talk to them. I'll see you later,man." 

* * *

 

Kayla ate her food as she spotted the older, blonde biker come her way. "Here he comes," she told Tara. Once he came over to her, he plastered his best smile on his face. 

"Hi. How are you two doing?" 

"Fine. May we help you?" Kayla asked, batting her eyes and talking in her best sugary voice. 

"I'm Kozik, from SAMTAC." 

"Tacoma, right?" Tara asked. 

"Yeah. So you two are the main old ladies?" 

"They'res a third, but she's on the run," Kayla told him, refering to Gemma. 

"Yeah. I've heard about that. Sorry about your friend." 

"Kip was a great guy. Is there a reason you're here talking to us?" Kayla asked, feeling annoyed. 

"Kayla...be nice," Tara chided her friend. 

"It's okay. I was just getting the lay of the land here. I'm thinking about transferring here. I like smaller charters." 

"SAMCRO keeps losing people. Kip, Tiggy..." 

"Tig's with Gem, keeping a tab on her. You know how her crazy ass is," Tara told her. 

"Totally. What the club needs right now though is more guys. Happy needs to get on board." 

"That would be good for them." 

"Oh! I forgot! How was the ATF bitch?" 

"God, I wanted to punch her in face. The only reason I didn't because it would cost me a lot." 

"She has some nerve. Her day is coming. She's fucked with the club too much. Karma's going to get her at one point." 

"Has anyone ever thought that you two were a married couple?" Kozik asked, noticing the closeness that Happy refered too. It was like they were on their own planet. 

"No, because we like to screw boys like whores with tequlia," Kayla grinned. "We either try to marry them or drown ourselves with romantic shit. Come on, T. I need another beer." 

* * *

 

Once they were gone, Kozik shook his head, turning to see Clay. "I've seen you met the two old ladies." 

"That little one is insane. Is it true she took Chibs down in the ring?" 

"Oh, yeah. If she were a guy, I would offer her a prospect position. So, we named her our club social worker. She put this all together." 

"She was a bit mean. Reminded me of Tig...and Happy. She had this look in her eyes..." 

"That's why they kinda adopted her. We all did, except Ope," Clay chuckled, seeing the large man walking towards them. 

 

"Hey, Kozik," Opie greeted. 

"Hey, man. I met your Old Lady. She's a pistol." 

"I know. You know what they say...dynamite comes in small packages. She's fiesty, but she has a sweet side. She cares for us all," Opie explained, seeing his girlfriend talking to her friend. 

"Have you guys met Happy's Old Lady yet?" Kozik asked. 

Opie chocked on his beer, looking at him. Clay looked like he'd seen a ghost. "So, she's real?" Clay asked. 

"Yeah. Addie is defiently real." 

"I didn't know he had an Old Lady. You knew, Clay?" Opie asked. 

"Kinda. He called her when we were in Stockton. He explained a bit." 

"Huh. So, what's she really like? Some Crow-Eater? Sweet-butt?" Clay asked. 

Kozik looked at him and started laughing. "Addie?! A sweet-butt? That's hilarious!" Clay and Opie continued to stare. "Let me explain some things to you. One, Addie is as innocent as a new baby bird. It took her forever to get comfortable with us. She blushes when sweet-butts are around, like face bright red. Two, she is the nicest person you'll ever meet. No matter who you are, what you are, and what you have done, she instantly sees the good in people. Honestly, I don't know why she's with Happy. They have some weird relationship." 

"Why? She don't have sex?" 

"No, no. They do. Trust me, she's not exactly quiet. She tries to be. He's obsessed with her. I've never seen someone so in love with another person as I've seen them. When they were first getting together, Happy nearly killed a guy for pushing up on her. We had to call an ambulance. He's possessive, it's deadly scary how he gets for her safety. I'm sure she's the only woman he's ever loved like that before. Probably the last. Rumor has it that he has her name tattooed somewhere on his body." 

"Huh. Kinda want to meet her. Sounds likes some princess from one of those movies Ellie likes to watch." 

"Close enough description. Anyway, I was actually thinking about transferring down here. Tacoma's getting a bit too big for my taste." 

"That's good," Clay nodded, approving. 

"Hey," Chibs told the group, with Bobby following him. 

"Thanks for coming down," Bobby told Kozik, shaking his hand. 

"Yeah. Sorry about the prospect. I liked that little guy."

"I was just telling Kozik that we need bodies around our table. We're so deep in our sh1t, forgetting to grow club ranks," Clay informed them, bringing up to speed.

"Got three hang-arounds we can bring up. Filthy-Phil, Shepard and Miles," Opie mentioned. 

"Good."

"Happy's tired of nomading. He'd rather land here than up north," Chibs told Clay. 

Clay nodded again. "Happy's a welcome addition. Tell them."

"Tacoma's growing a little thick. I was hoping to jump to a smaller charter," Kozik explained to the SAMCRO boys. 

"You thinking about coming back to Charming?" Bobby asked. 

"Yeah, gonna put in a request to transfer next church."

"That in's on Tig, brother."

"We'll make it happen," Clay told Kozik.

"All right, man."

"We will? "

* * *

Addie stood in a corner, with a plate of food eating. She recongized some of the SAMTAC boys, but no one else. She was about to give up and go outside, when Happy came over to her. "Hey, baby," Happy told her, taking the plate from her hands. 

"Hey. That was mine," she whined, as he ate her cookie. 

"You eat any more sugar, you're going to be up all night. You're about dead on your feet anyway." 

"Nah, that's the coffee rush wearing off. You tell the president that you want to transfer." 

"Yeah. I think Kozik told him too." 

"Good. I'll have both my boys in the same place." 

"I feel like your closer to him than you are your own brothers." 

"You met my brothers. They're assholes." 

"So is Kozik." 

"Yeah, but Kozik actually cares about me. It was rough growing up with them. Always the butt of their jokes. Only one I was ever close with was with Richie, and he's in a mental institute." 

"Come on. I'll introduce you to some guys." 

Happy grabbed her hand, pulling her to the circle of SAMCRO bikers, plus Kozik. "Hey, Hap. Who's this?" Clay asked, seeing the small woman with brown hair and bright blue eyes. 

"Guys, this is Adelaide Levesky. Addie, these are the guys. Clay, Chibs, Opie, and Bobby." 

"So, this is your Old Lady?" Clay asked Happy. 

Chibs and Bobby looked at the couple, mouths open. "SInce when do you have a Old Lady?" 

"Four and a half years, right?" Happy asked his girlfriend, standing next to him. 

"That's about right," Addie told him, trying to shield herself from the other men. She always hated parties. 

"Well, nice to meet you," Bobby told her, shaking her hand. 

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you all as well. Hap's told me a lot about you guys. He considers you all his brothers. I look forward to getting to know all of you," she smiled. 

The SAMCRO men looked at the women is confusion. She was like a Disney Princess. She smiled, had her hair curled, and the sides pulled back by a black ribbon. Unlike Kayla's dress, hers didn't show off her figure and feel a bit past her knees in a gauzy shirk. 

"Let's go, Addie. I wanna get some air." 

"Nice to see you guys." 

* * *

 

Kayla left Tara to look for her boyfriend. Spotting him was easy, with Opie being tall. "Hey, handsome," she smiled, snuggling into his side. 

"Hey, baby. I've heard you met Kozik." 

"Yeah. He's a bit much." 

"He's a good biker. He's the SAA over in Tacoma." 

"If he comes here, is he going to take Tiggy's place?" Kayla asked, feeling protecting over her "uncle". 

"No, no. Clay won't go that far. He just wants bodies." 

"Good. I saw the tension briefly during the lockdown. Bet that's a story." 

"It is. I bet you already know though. You seem to be like everybody's best friend," Opie mentioned. 

"He told me a bit. I might be their friend, but I'm still Tara's person." 

"Come on, baby. Let's go outside," Opie told her, grabbing her hand. "Guess who I met?"

"Who?" Kayla asked, confused. 

"Happy's Old Lady." 

Kayla spit out her beer at the new info. "What?! Since when does he have an Old Lady!?" 

"Apparently for about five years. Don't know how they met, but it's scary." 

"Why? She some skank? I've seen the ones he takes to his dorm room." 

"No, she's...nice." 

"What do you mean, nice?" 

"Like she was afraid of us. Like she didn't belong. Chibs kept checking her out, and she didn't even notice." 

Kayla started to grin, getting the picture. "Aww! She's a good girl! That's so cute!" 

"What is?" Opie asked, now confused. 

"It's like a romance movie! Good girl meets bad boy, they fall in love, and have to overcome their prejudices! I should adopt her!" 

"I think you're going a bit to far, I think." 

"No. Gemma adopted me and Tara. It's our time to take someone under our rings. Mold her." 

"Just don't break her," Opie chuckled. "Come on, let's go outside." 

Kayla saw Tara and Jax walk out together. They found Chibs, and began to talk to him. "Hey, handsome," Kayla smiled, hugging him. 

"Hello, lovely. How are you holding up?" 

"I'm okay, I guess. How are you?" 

"I'm going to miss the little shite." 

"Me too," Kayla smiled. 

"He was a good man," Opie reminised. "I'm going to talk to Jax, baby. You good here with Chibs?"

"Yep." Once Opie walked off, she turned towards the scarred man. "Have you heard about Fiona or Kerrianne?" 

"Not yet." 

"I asked my cousin to look into them. He said they were gone without a trace. Apparently, they're not with Jimmy. That's a good sign right?" 

"Yeah. I suppose that is. Thank you, Kayla. I owe you one," Chibs smiled. 

"Don't. You're like an uncle to me. All of you are. I'm happy to help," she told him. "So, how was Happy's Old Lady?" 

"She's different. She's pretty. But I wouldn't go there. Hap had this look in his eyes. Like she was the moon or somethin' like that." 

Just as they were talking, a silver van sped towards them. Kayla turned to the sound of sliding door and screeching tires as they stopped. They could all hear the sound of automatic weapons being fired. It happened all to quick. "Shite!" Chibs cursed. He instantly grabbed her around the waist, bringing her down on the ground. Kayla covered her head as she felt bullets pass over them. She heard the discharge of simplier weapons, knowing that the cops were firing back. Suddenly it was quiet, except for the sounds of people screaming. Kayla sat up, while Opie stood up as well. People were injured and screaming.

Standing up, she winched stepping onto her foot. Looking down, she saw her ankle was slightly swollen, and her heel of her shoe was broken. Scanning the crowd, her eyes tried to search. "Opie?!" she called out, trying to find her boyfriend. "Opie?!" She continued to walk around, ignoring the others trying to help her. Tripping over her shoes, she caught her balance on the bike rack, wincing when her hand met contract. Looking down, she saw her palms were ripped up and bloody. It was probably were she slid across the ground when Chibs tackled her. "Opie?!" she yelled, trying to find her boyfriend. She was getting more and more frantic. "Harry!?" 

"Kayla!" Piney gasped, running up to her. 

"I can't find Ope! He went to talk to Jax! And I can't find him!" she gasped out, freaking out. Piney looked at the small woman, and saw a new side to her. She was usually brave, holding it together. But now, he saw a very scared woman, trying to find the man that she loved. "A child was shot! What if he was shot, Piney?!" 

"Kayla?!" Opie called out, making his way through the frantic crowd. 

"Opie!" Kayla cried out, flinging herself into his arms. 

"Hey...I'm okay." Kayla closed her eyes, relieved at finding him. She was never dependent on a man before, but in her heart, she knew that this was the one she wanted to spend her life with. Because, just now, the thought of never seeing him again was soul crushing. 

* * *

Adelaide barely knew what was going on. Previsiously, she was standing next to a man named Chuck, who came over to talk to her. "Hello," he smiled. 

"Hello," she greeted poleity back. "You a friend of the club's?" she asked. 

"Yeah. I'm Chuck!" 

"I'm Addie. What happened you your fingers?" she asked, looking down at the only two he had sticking out. 

"Oh, the Chinese cut them off." 

"That's awful! Why would they do that?" 

"You see, I had a medical condition." 

"Gangrene? Where they infected?" she asked. 

"No, I'm a obsessive compulsive masturbater." 

Addie blushed bright red as he told her that. She barely did that herself! She didn't own a vibrator! She knew Britt had one, and that was it! Twisting her hands around, she began to stutter and talk. "Oh my...that's defiantly a problem. Not about your fingers. That's a problem too. But with the...you know. I mean, when I'm horny enough and Hap's not there, sometimes I do things...BUT not often! I mean, I like sex, but sometimes I feel embarrassed...I'm going to stop talking now." 

"You're okay. I like you. You're different. You know Happy? He scares me." 

"I'm his girlfriend...or I guess the correct term would be Old Lady." 

"Oh! I didn't know he had one!" 

"Yeah. He keeps me secret. He doesn't want me to get hurt. Plus, he's a very private person." 

"That's okay. It's nice to meet you Addie." 

"You too, Chuck," she smiled, politely shaking his hand and one finger. "What do you do?" 

"I'm an accountant. Used to work at Cara Cara, but that burned down. What about you?" 

"I'm a seamstress. I make dresses and clothes." 

"Did you make your dress?" 

"Kind of. I found this skirt, and I liked it. Then I found this old blouse. I ripped off the sleeves and sewed in straps. I changed the buttons to all black. I had to add elastic to make it fit me right. Then I sewed them together." 

"Are all your clothes made by you?" Chuck asked. 

"Not all of them. Most. Some, I make from scratch. Some, I find old pieces and make them new again. I often make my friend Britt clothes or alter them for her. I like shopping..." As she was talking, she heard a sliding door open and gun shots. She instantly threw her body down, covering her head. She heard screams and yells. Sitting up, she saw Chuck on the ground bleeding. "Oh my god!" Taking off her black sweater, she pressed it against the wound in his arm. Grabbing his arm, she carefully brought it above his heart so it was resting on the ground above her head. "Don't move!" she ordered, looking around, seeing ambulances pull up. "Help!" she called out. 

"I'm fine," he told her. 

"You're shot! And bleeding! They're an artery in your arm!" 

"Addie!" Kozik yelled, rushing over to her. "You hit?" 

"No, but he is," she told Kozik. "Herman! He needs help!" 

Kozik nodded, seeing the fear and innocence in her eyes. She was afraid. She rarely called him Herman. Kozik liked Addie. She was like a little sister and a best friend to him. "Hey! We got one hit!" 

Paramedics came over, relieving Addie of her duty, as they got Chucky up on a stretcher. "You think he's going to be okay?" she asked Kozik. 

"Yeah. Don't worry Kitten. Every thing's okay." 

"What the hell happened?!" she asked, her nerves being fried. 

"I don't know. I think a hit and run." 

"At a funeral? Where's Happy?!" 

"I don't know. You gotta calm down, sweetheart," Kozik told her, trying to calm the frantic woman. 

"Calm down? People are bleeding! And a kid is shot! And than man is beating that other man to death! This is madness!" 

"Adelaide!" Happy called out, gathering her in his arms. Addie began to cry, feeling relief. "Hey...it's okay. Let's go back to the clubhouse. I think sleep deprivation is getting to you." 

 


	19. Sisterhood

"What a night!" Kayla sighed, tossing her broken shoes into the garbage once they got home. 

"Tell me about it," Opie agreed, taking off his kutte and t-shirt. Grabbing a pair of sweatpants, he laid them on the bed, while Kayla threw her hair up into a messy bun. "You okay?" 

"No...I don't like being target practice," Kayla sighed, turning around. "I mean...what kind of person would shoot up a wake? That's so wrong." 

Opie watched her go to the vanity in their room, taking off her jewelry. "Probably gang-bangers." 

"Unzip me?" Kayla asked, turning around. While Opie unzipped her, Kayla continued with her rant. "Plus Jax totally went psycho on that man." 

"He's going through a rough patch," Opie explained, defending his friend. 

"I know," Kayla sighed, turning around to face him. Straddling his lap, Kayla played with his hair. "Something is different about Jax. He's not himself. I just don't want anyone to get hurt in the cross hairs." 

"Everything is going to be okay," Opie told her. 

"I was worried about you," Kayla smiled, kissing him. "I didn't know if you were shot, or dead? That scared me." 

"I'm not going anywhere." 

"I hope not. Every time I feel comfortable, something bad always happens." 

"I can't promise you that things are going to be easy. But I'll try my hardest," Opie told her, letting her go. Kayla slipped on her shirt and laid down next to Happy. "It's going to be a rough day tommorow isn't it?" 

"Probably. I want you to stick around the clubhouse, okay?" 

"Yeah. Maybe I'll meet up with Happy's Old Lady." 

"I think that's a good idea. Especially if Happy's staying, she's going to move down with him." 

"Me and Tara are going to adopt her. I already texted her about it. She's suprised as well. This is going to be great!" Kayla grinned. 

"Just don't scare him. Happy's probably the only Son that scares the shit out of me." 

"Honestly, who doesn't he scare?" Kayla smirked. "Go to sleep, baby. We gotta a long day tommorow." 

* * *

The morning after the shooting, Addie got up bright and early like always as Happy snored next to her. She need coffee...ASAP. Happy always worried about her coffee addiction. Also her sweets addiction. And her shopping one. Adding got dressed, grabbing her cellphone, careful not to wake up the sleeping biker. Coming out, she found a nearly empty bar. Looking around, she saw no one. Looking around she found the coffee pot. Looking around, she shrugged and headed behind the bar. Grabbing a coffee mug, she nearly shattered it when she heard a voice behind her. 

"Good morning." Addie jumped turning around, placing a hand over her heart.

"Goodness! You gave me a fright!" 

Bobby blinked at the young woman. No curse words. "Sorry, sweetheart. I don't usually see anybody up this early." 

"I'm an early riser. I was just trying to grab some coffee." 

"I can get it. Cream and sugar?" 

"Lot's please," Addie told the older man, sitting down on the bar stool. 

"Sure. Muffin? I made them myself." 

Addie grabbed one, and peeled back the wrapper. Taking a bite, her eyes grew wide, as she took another bite. "This is really good!" 

"Thank you," Bobby smiled. 

"No, I mean it! This is the best muffin I've ever had! Do you cook or just bake?" 

"Mostly bake. You like to bake?" 

"Not really. I mostly burn down the kitchen. Hap's the one that cooks. Or I go over to my friend's house or Lee's and his wife's." 

"Morning, Bobby. I smelled muffins," came the scarred man that she met last night. 

"Help yourself. I was just talking to Adelaide." 

"You can call me Addie," Addie told the men. "Anybody seen Kozik?" 

"He already left. He got called back. Hap's still here." 

"I know. He's still sleeping. He can sleep all day if he could." 

"Hey. Who's this?" a younger man asked. He was about Addie's age with a Mohawk. 

"This is Addie Levesky. Happy's Old Lady," Chibs informed the man. "This is Juice." 

"Oh! Hap's cellmate!" Addie gasped, putting the face to the name. 

"Yeah," Juice nodded. "Wait...Old Lady? When did that happen?" 

"About five years ago," Addie shrugged. Happy had warned her about this. The questions and comments: when did you two meet? why are you with him? doesn't he scare you? 

"So, love, we're all curious. How did you two meet?" Chibs asked. 

"Well, we met in Tacoma. I was inside the shop where I used to work when I heard a loud bang. I was alone and it was dark. Grabbing a pair of scissors I went outside the back door. And I saw a man on the ground bleeding. I thought he was dead. As I was about to check his pulse, this hand sprang up and grabbed my wrist, telling me to help him inside. My first thought was he's bleeding over my fabric. Then he took off his shirt and his kutte and had me stitch him up. He drew my portrait and left when I was done. The next night, I went to a party at their clubhouse with my friend. He found me, and he took me to his room. I thought were were going to bang, but we ended up talking all night until we fell asleep. He started stalking me, and we just hit it off." 

"Doesn't he scare you?" Juice asked. 

"No. He'll never hurt me. He's like a pittbull. Mean and grumpy, but with right handling, he's a sweetheart." 

"Happy? Sweetheart? Hah, never!" Juice laughed. 

"So, what do you do for a living?" Bobby asked, grabbing his own muffin. 

"I'm a seamstress. I make dresses and clothes. I also do hems. Recently, I give out advice for people about what to wear." 

"Has he marked you?" Chibs asked. Addie blushed, not knowing what he meant. Sure, Happy bit her in places but that was private. Chibs caught the darting look in her eyes, the twisting of her fingers, and the bright red blush arcross her tanned cheeks to releazie something. This girl was as innocent as a flower. She didn't say the word sex or fucking like Kayla often did. When he checked her over last night, she barely noticed...what if she didn't get the hints. She thought that he was talking about sex, just now. She was the complete opposite of Happy! It was amazing! "Like a crow tattoo, or something?" 

"Oh! Yeah. On my back!" she nodded, turning around to show them her lower back. There was a tattoo of an anchor with a smiley face and his name written into it. "He also gave me this for my birthday." Addie lifted up her 14K gold and sterliving silver diamond Happy Face necklace. 

"Addie?" Happy asked, coming out of the dorm room. 

"Hey," she smiled, going over to give him a kiss. "I was talking to your friends." 

Happy grunted, pulling her to his side possessively. "Bad news, babe. I have to go help Quinn." 

"But I just got here," Addie sighed, sad that they had to leave so soon. She was looking forward to looking around Charming. 

"I know. But he wants me to do odd jobs before I get transferred." 

Addie looked down at her shoes, thinking. Happy goes going inside for who knows how long. If his transfer went through, then she would be in Charming. Happy looked at her as a lost little girl. But she had survived years without him, and she could do it again. She wanted to show him how strong she could be. "What if I stay here?" she asked. 

"What?" Happy asked. 

"Yeah. You'll be back for the vote. Meanwhile, I'll find a place for us to live. We can't be expected to live in the clubhouse. I'll go visit your mom while I'm here as well. Maybe, I'll find a place for my boutique." 

"I don't know, babe..." Happy sighed. Not that he trusted his SAMCRO brothers, but he always knew that Kozik had her back when he was gone. 

"Hap," Addie sighed, taking his hand. "I'm not some hopeless little girl. I can take care of myself. I'll be fine. All of our crap is boxed up and ready to move. I can do this. Trust me..." 

Happy could see the fire in her eyes that drove him crazy. Even though she was some sweet and innocent girl, she was also his Old Lady. She knew what to do when he was gone. She was brave, smart, and a secret freak. Happy looked into her ice blue eyes, and saw determination. She understood that he was going to be gone. Sighing, he nodded. "Alright. I'll be back as soon as I can, alright?" 

"Yeah." 

"Hey fuckheads. You keep an eye on my girl, a'ight? One hair out of place on her head, and I'll be adding more smiley faces to my collection." The guys visibly gulped, with Juice looking like he was going to pee his pants. 

Addie brought his face to hers, kissing him. Pulling back, her eyes grew wide in horror. "I don't have a letter for you!" 

"It's fine. Just right me a good one for when I go inside, okay?" he asked, smiling softly, kissing the top of her head. Happy grabbed his duffel he had by his feet, and nodded to his soon to be brothers. Taking one last look at her, he exited, leaving Addie alone with strangers. 

* * *

Kayla grinned as she drove her Caddy to the Clubhouse. Opie had informed her that Happy had left to do some Nomad stuff and his Old Lady had stayed behind. She had driven with him to pick up Jax, where she made sure Tara and the baby were alright. She saw that Tara was upset, and tired. Jax was still trying to push her away, but Tara was pushing back. But she knew that Tara was losing the battle. How far would Jax go? One thing she knew is that she would always pick Tara's side. 

Parking her car, she traveled to the inside of the Clubhouse where she saw some crow-eaters. Glaring at them, she tried to find Happy's Old Lady. What kind of woman would she be? Did she have booty shorts like these other whores? While Kayla was awfully proud of her body, she chose to flaunt it in a respectful way. Yes, she wore low cut shirts, and push up bras, but it was to try to improve her breast size. She also wore tight pants. She was proud of her punk rock look. It made her look like a bad-ass, a perfect compliment to her temperament. Tara was more of a comfortable jeans and shirt type of woman. 

Looking around, she caught sign of somebody that didn't belong there. She wore red converse, a navy blue skirt that fell to her knees with red anchors printed on them, and a white blouse. She also wore a brown belt that was really cute. The top of her hair was pulled up with a red ribbon tied into a cute bow. Stepping closer to her, she tapped the woman on the shoulder, seeing her jump. The woman whirled around, revealing icy blue eyes that were large, long brown eyelashes, and red lips. 

Kayla's eyes traveled down, silently cursing the gods for giving the woman a nice chest, while hers was probably a cup smaller than hers. But there, resting at the level of her heart was a smiley face necklace. Plastering a smile on her face, Kayla reached out to shake the woman's hand. "You must be Adelaide, Happy's Old Lady! I'm Kayla!" 

The woman blushed slightly, her tanned cheeks going pink. Gently and timidly sticking her hand out, she grasped Kayla's shaking it. "Addie. I'm Happy's Old Lady." 

"Great! It's so nice to meet you! Honestly, when Opie told me that Happy had a girlfriend, I thought that he had taken some of Tig's magic mushrooms." 

"Nope. I'm real," she giggled. Kayla's smiled grew wider. Her giggle was breathless. She noticed that Addie's eyes shifted a bit. She was nervous. Her fingers kept twisting and untwisting then twisting again. 

"I see that. I speak for the guys when I say how the hell did he get a woman like you? You are defiantly not his type, no offense." 

Addie giggled again, bring her shoulders up to meet her ears . Hands twisting, then untwisting. Addie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Pulling her hands apart, she placed them in her lap, opening her eyes. "I don't know why people keep asking me that. Yes, while his choices are woman were a bit unusual, he has assured me that I'm the woman that he wants to spend the rest of his life with. I see how people look at us when we go shopping or we go out. Or when we got to the Clubhouse, and people look at us and they think of questions. Always questions. How are they together? Isn't she repulsed by him? Doesn't he scare her? Doesn't he get bored with her? Is she a prostitute? It's gets annoying. I mean...I have a college diploma, and he barely got through high school with a GED. He likes beer and I like wine. He's a clean freak, and I'm messy as Hell. And I'm here because he's going inside, and I want to try to show him I can be strong, when I'm silently freaking out because I'm here without my friends, or family. And I don't know what to say to anybody, because I don't want to make someone mad, because I need to make new friends. But that's hard to do because I'm super awkward. And this is a huge mistake, and now I'm blabbing like a freak to you, who's laughing at me," Addie sighed, noticing Kayla shake with laughter. 

"I'm sorry. It's just, I've never met anybody who could out do me with chatter. You win. And that's why I'm here. To get to know you. I like your skirt." 

"Really?" Addie asked, looking down at the garment she had on. 

"Yeah. It's cute." 

"Thank you. I made it." 

"You made it?" 

"Yeah. It was a really old dress. I ripped off the bodice, sewed it into a skirt." 

"So, you design clothes?" 

"I guess. I'm more of a seamstress right now. That's how I met Hap. He was hurt behind the shop I worked in. He told me to bring him in. I did as I was told, and he asked me to stitch him up. I did. But I like to make clothes. I especially like to take the old and turn it into new. You know...like a diamond in the rough." 

"Is that what you're doing with Happy?" 

"No. Sometimes the ugly things can be the prettiest. And Happy to me is very beautiful. His tattoos are all made my him." 

Kayla could see the adoration in her eyes as she spoke about Happy. "I think we're going to get along just fine. T and I need someone else to help us bat these crow-eaters back from our men." 

"Crow-eaters? What's that?" Addie asked, confused. 

"Sweet-butts. These whores in skimpy clothes. You know." 

"Oh. We just usually call them sweet-butts in Tacoma." 

"Well, here, we call them crow-eaters. Because the men are SAMCRO. Crows. And they wanted to eat them. So, 'crow' and 'eater'." 

"Interesting. I'll have to tell Britt that." 

"Who's Britt? Your sister?" 

Addie gave a genuine laugh this time. She was getting relaxed now. Kayla reminded her of Britt: loud, promiscuous, tough as nails. It made her less homesick. "I wish. I have four brothers. Three older and one younger. Britt's my friend. She used to be a stripper." 

"Really?!" Kayla laughed. This woman was something else! Friends with strippers, and in a relationship with one of the cruelest bikers she ever knew. "How did you two meet then?" 

"In college. We were roommates. Britt says that I have a habit of taking in strays. I guess Britt was a stray. She grew up in a trailer with druggy parents that argued and beat her. As soon as she hit 18, she was out. She's engaged to a biker in SAMTAC. His name is Hawk. They have a ten week old baby named Lark. She wants to be an actress, but right now she's playing the role of a stay at home mommy. She's upset that I'm moving out here. Hawk can't transfer because he's going to be the next SAA after Kozy leaves." 

"Kozy? You mean Kozik? That blonde beach boy?" 

"Yeah! Herman Kozik. You met him?" 

"Last night at the memorial. He was trying to hit on me and Tara." 

"He's a ladies man. But he's harmless. Happy usually leaves me in his care if he's on a run. So, who's your boyfriend." 

"Opie Winston. He's the tall one with the beard." 

"The bear like man!" Addie exclaimed, then slapping a hand over her mouth. Curse her zero filter. 

Kayla simply laughed. "I thought he was more like a wolf, but bear works. I was his nanny for his kids." 

"Isn't that kinda cliched?" 

"Isn't it cliche of a good girl falling in love with a bad boy? And trust me, hun. Happy's the baddest, outside of Tig." 

"Touche," Addie grinned. She was starting to feel comfortable with Kayla. Maybe this place wasn't so bad. 

"So, what's on your docket today?" 

"I would like to find an apartment for us." 

"Well, let's go," Kayla told her, grabbing her bag. 

Addie's eyes grew wide. "Now?" 

"Yes. Now. No time like the present. Grab your bag and let's head out!" 

"Oh! Alright!" Addie squeaked, hurrying to get off her bar stool. In her haste, she tripped over the legs of the stool, falling ungraciously, landing on her hands and taking the bar stool with her. Once they hit the floor, they landed with a loud bang, making the hang around and crow-eaters stare at her and snicker. "Dammit!" Addie cursed, face bright red. Getting her legs untangled, she looked down retreating into her self as she brushed her skirt off. 

"Oh my god! Are you alright?" Kayla asked, bending down to pick the bar stool. 

Addie nodded, trying to hid her tears that threatened to spill. "I'm fine. I'm not feeling well all of a sudden. If you wold excuse me," she whispered, trying to make her exit swift without embarrassing herself. 

"Wait a moment. I thought we were going on," Kayla told her, stopping Addie as she tried to walk away. Seeing Addie's red face and unshed tears, she caught the glimpse of several crow-eaters snickering and pointing at her. "Hey! Bitch One, Two, and Three! Don't y'all have STD checks to go do? Because rumor has it, one of the SAMCRO guys got something for somebody, but I'm not saying who. But she has blonde hair and a smelly vagina!" Said woman shrieked, running out with her minons following her. Kayla smirked, turning back to Addie's face of astonishment. "Don't pay attention to them. They just jealous because they've tried to get Happy's dick, but he won't put out. He's clearly in love with you. Now come on. We have apartment hunting to do." 

"Thank you," Addie breathed out. 

Kayla nodded, intertwining her arm with Addie's. "Stick with me kid, and you'll be fine. Wanna know a secret?" 

"What?" Addie asked as they walked into Happy's dorm room. 

"That's I'm a huge freak. I'm extremely violent and crazy. Wow, you're right. He is a clean freak." Kayla noticed that the room smelled pleasent, not like pussy as she would expect. The bed was perfectly made. His clothes that he kept here was actually hanging up, while as Opie just tossed his wherever when he was done with them for the day. 

"I know. He won't let me eat in bed. He has a melt down when something spills, or when I get toothpaste all over the sink. It's a quirk that battles mine." 

"What's yours?" Kayla asked as Addie grabbed her purse. 

"I have many. I'm clumsy as heck, as I just displayed. I'm messy. I'm late to everything. I like to read. I'm addicted to coffee. As well as clothes. And sweets." 

The two women walked out, where Kayla stopped at the sight of a convertible Lincoln Continental, light blue with white leather seats. It was in perfect mint condition. "Oh my god! I love this car." 

"Thank you," Addie told her, tossing her purse in the backseat. 

"This car is yours?!" 

"Yeah. You like cars?" 

"I fucking love cars! I'm a mechanic. I have a part time job at TM Automotive Repair. That's where most of the guys work to make money." 

"Well, I know nothing really. Happy usually takes care of it for me. He's very very protective. He bought this for me when I asked him to meet my family." 

"He fucking bought you a fucking car?!" 

"Yeah. Doesn't Opie buy you things?" 

"No. But he's gonna start. Or else no pussy for him. Who knew that Happy could be a romantic?" 

Addie smirked, as she kindly held out the keys. "Do you want to drive?" 

* * *

Kayla squirmed in the drivers seat as she headed out to pick up Tara. This car had some power. It was very kind of Addie to let her drive. And oh, baby. Did she drive that car. She loved muscle cars. Kayla had the top down, her hair undone, and her aviators over her eyes while Addie sat in the passenger seat with her Ray Bans on. "Listen to her purr!" Kayla moaned. 

Addie laughed at her new friend's antics. "You look like your enjoying yourself." 

"I am! This car is like an orgasm on wheels! If I was a weirdo, I would fuck this car. And this was my car, I would fuck in it." 

"Me and Hap did once when I first got it." 

"You dirty girl!" Kayla grinned, turning toward St. Thomas's hospital. 

"Where are we?" 

"St. Thomas. We're picking up Tara. She's Jax's Old Lady. She needs a distraction." 

"Who's Jax again?" Addie asked. Kayla had been filling her in on the ins and outs of SAMCRO, including who's who, who's doing who, and who's doing what. 

"The blonde that beat the shit out that guy last night." 

"Oh, right," Addie nodded, remembering seeing him briefly. 

"Hey!" Tara greeted her friend and the new woman. "Oh, hi," Tara nodded to the brunette woman. Her hair was a lighter brown than hers. 

"Tara, this is Happy's Old Lady Addie Levesky. Addie, this is Dr. Tara Knowles." 

"You're Happy's Old Lady?" Tara asked surprised. "You're not what I pictured." 

"Don't get her started, T. She's worst than me in the talking department." 

"Happy says that I have a record on how many words I can say in one breathe. He constantly asks me if I ever shut up," Addie informed them. 

"How was work?" Kayla asked Tara, pulling out of the hospital parking out. 

"I put in my notice for six months paid leave. I need some time to think." 

"Understandable. We're going to find Addie an apartment. Then some shopping. I want to see how good Addie's tastes are. She's a seamstress." 

"Really? What do you make?" 

"Just basic stuff. Shirts, skirts, dresses, pants. Sometimes I find something old, then make it new. I often have to help the SAMTAC boys sew on patches onto their kuttes." 

"Well, thank god for you! I can't sew shit!" Kayla exclaimed. 

Tara laughed. "I can't do much either, expect for stitches in somebody." 

"Maybe I can make you guys something sometime. As a sign for our new friendship." 

"That's an excellent idea!" 

"That's really nice of you, Addie. You don't have to do that," Tara told her, placing a kind hand on her shoulder. 

"It's not a bother. I enjoy it. I have this special material for pregnancies that's really comfy...or that's what Britt told me." Addie saw Kayla's eyes widen as well as Tara's pale face. "What?" 

"How did you know she was pregnant?" Kayla asked. 

"You didn't tell her?" Tara asked Kayla. "Am I showing already?" 

"No, I didn't tell her! I'm your best friend. I would never tell your secrets to anybody!" 

"Kayla didn't tell me. I just pick up on things about clothes. Like how your button up is a little tighter up around your breasts then around your body. My friend has the same problem when she was pregnant with her baby. She had me try to make her some cute clothes for her baby body to make her feel less like a blob. She's a little concieted." 

"Please don't tell anyone, especially Happy. Jax doesn't know yet. I can't wrap my head around it yet." 

"I won't. You can trust me. I'm not a rat. I've been interrogated by police and ATF for Happy's involvement with the club. Who do you think gets blood stains out of his clothes and leather?" Tara sighed, relaxing into the seat and door. Addie turned around, and grabbed the woman's hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Congratulations, though. I'll pray for you, and for Abel." 

Tara smiled, feeling tears well up in her eyes. This woman was so kind and gentle. It was hard to believe that she was with Happy.

* * *

The three women had a great time together. Addie didn't like any of the fancy apartments they took her too. Driving, Addie saw a red brick building with a for sale sign up in front yard. Looking closely, she saw it was an old firehouse. "What's that?" she asked, pointing to the building. 

"That's an old factory. It looks like they converted it into a house," Tara informed her. 

"I wanna go look!" Addie demanded. 

"Alright," Kayla told her, turning on the blinker. They pulled up in front of the house, where Addie grabbed a flyer. Pulling out her phone, she dialed the number on it, talking to the realator on the other end. Pretty soon, a portly woman was rushing over. 

"Are you Adelaide Leveksy?" the woman huffed out. 

"Me, that's me," Addie told her, shaking the woman's hand. 

"Thank goodness! I've been trying to get this place sold for years! No body wants it! My boss was about to give up and knock it down! Come on in." The woman led them inside, where Addie fell instantly in love. The building was smallish, but not to small. It had a door on the side, with a big red garage door. Upon entering, there was a large dining area, living area, and kitchen. They kitchen had wooden counter tops and white cabinets. Everything was some type of wood. It smelled fresh like a forest in the whole house. 

"Bad-ass," Kayla commented, pointing up at the old motor and gears above the sink. 

Happy would love this house. It wasn't something that they were looking for, but like they're relationship, it was beautiful and unexpected. "As you see, the original design of the house had been kept with the wooden rafters." The living room was large and spacious. Addie could picture Happy sitting in his chair, watching his shows. The dining room had enough room for a table and chairs to house they're many friends for a nice dinner. "Up here we would have the bedrooms." The master bedroom was as big as their apartment in Tacoma, plus it had a built in bathroom with a claw foot tub that was deep. The house was three stories with two small balconies. It had a total of five bedrooms and three and a half bathrooms. The garage was huge. Addie's favorite part was a workroom on the second floor where she could make a mess with her fabrics and clothes. 

"I want it," Addie told the realtor. "How much?" 

"250 thousand. But I could probably get the price down lower since you're the only one interested. The architecture and construction was built by Oswald Construction." 

"He's a friend of the club," Tara informed Addie. 

"Let me call my boyfriend real quick," Addie told the woman, already have the number dialed. 

Happy just touched down in Tuscon, when he heard his phone ring. Looking at the number he grinned, snapping his phone open. "Miss me already?" 

"Yeah. I found a house!" she told him in one breath. 

"What?" he asked, confused. 

"A house, Hap! It used to be this old factory, but some dude converted it to a house! It's beautiful! Wooden fixtures! Large space, but not too large! It's close enough to the compound but not too close!  It has five bedrooms, plus a room that can be made into a work-space for me! No more mess in the living room!" 

"Calm down, babe. What's the price?" 

"Um...it was 250K, but now they lowered it to 150K. I know its steep, but I have a feeling that we're going to be staying here from now on. We can turn into a room for Mom, and then my parents can finally visit. And Britt and Hawk! And if we ever decide to have kids one day, we have room and have enough space for us to be alone." 

"You already made up your mind, huh?" Happy smirked, hearing her go on and on. 

"Yep." 

"Well, I say go with it then. We both know your the smartest one out of the two of us. I gotta go, babe. See you soon." 

"Love you," Addie smiled. 

"Love you too." 

Addie hung up, and squealed. "We'll take it!" 

* * *

After Addie signed the paperwork, and told them that she would mail a check, Kayla drove her car to the mall, where they walked around. It wasn't until Tara got a phone call that they had to leave. "That was Gemma. She needs my help. I gotta go get my bag packed," she explained. 

"Okay," Kayla told her. They dropped Tara off at her car, and went back to the clubhouse while they waited for the SAMCRO boys. Opie exited out of the church, seeing the two women laughing and looking at clothes. 

"Hey," Opie greeted them, kissing his girlfriend. 

"Hey. Ope, this is Addie, Hap's Old Lady." 

"Nice to meet you," Addie smiled, sticking out her hand. 

"You too," Opie smiled back, shaking her hand. He couldn't understand why Happy and her were together, but he simply brushed it off. If his brother was happy, then so was he. "How was your guy's day? Kayla didn't scare you away?" 

Kayla smacked him in the stomach, while Addie laughed. "No. Her and Tara accepted me into their little group. What do you call us now, Kay?" 

"The Unholy Trinity. The Triad of SAMCRO," Kayla smirked, with a dangerous glint in her eyes. 

 _Dear lord, this was going to be trouble. It's bad enough with just Kayla and Tara, but now all three of them? I might never sleep with her again, with all three of them having impomptu sleepovers..._ Opie thought, seeing the two women were already close even though they just met today. 

"You sure you want to stay here? You can come home with us and stay in the guest bedroom. If you don't mind two preteens and a dog," Kayla told her. 

"It's not a problem. I'm used to staying in the clubhouse. They're a TV, and I have a book. I'll be okay. I'm just glad that they have their own bathrooms. That's nice." 

"Well, if you need anything, give me a call. See you tomorrow," Kayla told her, giving her a hug. With her heels on, they were about the same height. 

"Yep. Drive safe." 

"I will. By the way, Opie..." Kayla began walking away with Opie following her over to her car. "You see that car?" 

"The Lincoln?" Opie asked, seeing the blue convertible that was parked next to her car. 

"Yep. Happy gave that to her as a present. You've never given me any presents..." 

* * *

One difference between the Charming Charter and the Tacoma Charter was that Tacoma was tame compared to these men. Needing some piece and quiet, Addie found a Reaper Hoodie in Happy's closet. Slipping it on over her tank top and shorts, she headed out with her book and blanket. Once she got outside, she found a ladder, and decided to climb up it. There she saw the roof had a makeshift bench. Smiling, she sat down, and tucked her feet under her, cracking open her book. She was currently reading _War and Peace_. That was another addiction to her...books. It was a trait passed down to her from her father. 

Hearing the ladder creak, she held up breath as she spotted a blonde haired man come up. He spotted her too, and did a double take. Addie waved timidly, remembering that this was a man that beat the other man last night. This was Jax Teller, Vice President of SAMCRO. "Hello," she greeted, bringing her knees tighter together. 

"Hello," he greeted, not really knowing who this woman was. She was pretty, but she wasn't exactly his type of woman. 

"I'm Addie. Happy's Old Lady," Addie told him, using the proper term. 

"Oh. So you're real. I though Chibs was fucking with me," he smirked. "What are you doing up here?" 

"Reading. Praying," she shrugged. "You?" 

"Needed a moment," he sighed. "I usually come up here when I need one." 

"Well, I'm sure you can share this space with me. I mean, my boyfriend is off who knows where, I'm all alone in a strange new place with only two friends, and no idea what I'm going to do when he goes inside," she babbled on. 

Jax started to laugh, listening to rant on and on. "Do you ever shut up?" Jax asked, sitting down next to her. 

"Funny. That's what Hap asked me when we first met. And no. Happy says that I have a mouth like his bike motor. I just keep going until I run out of gas." 

"So, you up here just praying?" Jax asked. He wasn't particularly religious, but he knew his Ma had gone a bit further down the road after she was raped. 

"Kinda. I try to do it at least at night. It's hard to for my family. My mom is Catholic and my dad is Jewish." 

"What were you praying for?" 

"The usual stuff." 

"Do you think God hears this stuff? Even when he does these horrible things?" 

"I think that he challenges us because he cares. What ever kills us makes us stronger." 

Jax nodded, looking at his hands. "Would you mind praying for me? And for my son?" 

"We can pray together," Addie smiled, holding out one hand, palm up. Jax stared at it, then took it gently. Addie closed her eyes and bowed her head. "Dear Heavenly Father. Thank for this day and for taking me safely to Charming. I would like to pray for my family, and for my SAMTAC family. I would like to pray for my new friends. More importantly, Heavenly Father, I would like to pray for Jax's family. I pray for his mother, may she find peace and come home. I would like to pray for Abel, Jax's son. Please keep him safe until he comes home to his family. I pray for Jax. Help him with guidance and give and power to combat the family." 

 

 


	20. Caregivers

Addie huffed as she followed Kayla through the path by The Streams. Kayla had this great idea to go out and jog that day, and Addie's middle name being Guillable with a capital G decided to go with her to further their new friendship. But Addie was not athletic. She never was. The only athletic she had done was learn basic self defense. "Oh Lord! I'm dying!" Addie whined. 

"Come on...we have three...more miles," Kayla panted, stopping also. "Why did I think this was a good idea?" 

"I don't...know...But....I hate...physical activity!" 

"Yeah. Me too. I just thought it would get our mind off of things. Tara and Jax, the guys going to jail, Gemma..." 

"It's going to be hell," Addie sighed, collapsing onto the grass by the lake. Kayla collasped next to her. 

"How long have you gone without having sex?" 

"Let's see? I was 21 when I first had sex, then I was abstinent before I met happy. I was 23. So that's three years." 

"And now, you'll be alone without him. Unless you guys do the whole prison clause." 

"No...Happy's too possessive. So am I honestly." 

"Do you have a vibrator?" 

"Nope. Too embarrassed. Why? Do you?" 

"Of course," Kayla smirked. 

"You know, I used to be a good girl before I met Happy. He corrupted me." 

"Nah. I think that you're a secret freak, just like us." 

"That's probably true. But instead of maiming some poor soul, I put it into my art." 

"Yeah. Thank god Opie's not going in. No offense." 

"None taken. You know...I like sex. Sex is fun, and it's so enjoyable!" Addie whined. "I feel like I need to go to confession after this." 

"I've never been in confession. What's its like?" 

"Well, you tell a priest what you've done wrong, and ask for forgiveness without judgment. It's actually pretty nice." 

"So, you have older brothers?" 

"Three. One's younger. They live in Chicago. Big family." 

"Have any nieces or nephews?" 

"Yeah," Addie smiled. "Well, my oldest brother Richard, or Richie, he has two kids. They're names are Madison and David. 16 and 12. Me and Maddie are close because of the circumstances." 

"Why's that?" 

"My brother was a cop. But they're was an accident where he shot a boy. It did something to him...he was depressed. Tried to kill himself. So, my sister in law had to institutionalize him." 

"Oh, wow. That's so sad," Kayla told her. 

"Yeah. He has his better days and worst days. It's hard on the kids. That's why we're so close. Richie has always been close to me. Taught me how to survive in a stressful situation. He's the one that taught me to sew." 

"Really," Kayla smirked. 

"He was in the Army. He had to sew some things. He's a big man. Then my second brother, Paul has two boys. They're little terrors. My third older brother has three girls and two boys. And my youngest brother has four boys, and one on the way." 

"So, you really do have a big family." 

"Yep. Plus, they'res cousins and their kids, and aunts and Uncles. My grandparents. Holidays are a mess." 

"Do they like Happy?" 

"They do. At first, they were a bit frightened of him. But they saw how he makes me happy, and they accepted him. Not for the cold blooded killer he can be, but the man that he is. The man that's funny, an artist, a good cook. A man who loves his family more than his own life. It also helps that I defended him with all that I have. Something people rarely see." 

"That's a difference between me and you. I'm an aggressive person, while you are a passive. Tara's in the middle." 

"You've heard from her?" 

"Yeah. She made it." 

"Good. I'm looking forward to meeting Gemma. She sounds interesting." 

"Honey, when she meets you, she's gong to shit a brick." 

Addie laughed. "Should we head back?" 

"Yeah. Let's go," Kayla sighed, getting up. 

Kayla and Addie walked back to the car, where Kayla grabbed her phone. Seeing a missed call from Opie, she called him back. "Hey, baby, what's up?" 

* * *

Opie stood with his brothers as they discussed gun deals with the Asians. So far, the deal was not going their way. What he didn't know it was about to get ten times worse. "You, uh, still got your Caracara contacts?" Lin asked Jax. 

"Why?" Jax asked. 

"Client's new favorite American pastime: making videos with young white porn stars. All I got are Asian whores," Lin smirked. 

"How many bodies you need?" Jax asked. 

"Four or five willing to get messy."

Jax nodded, turning towards Opie. "Hey. I only have a couple of girls that would still be willing. Ima, for sure. You think Kayla could do something? Even split, 50-50?" 

Opie didn't like this. The thought of anybody seeing Kayla like that made him sick to his stomach. But he knew what was on the line. "I guess. You'd go with her?" Jax nodded. "Ok, personal appearances, 10 grand each."

"Come on," Lin groaned. 

"Hey, you're getting the family rate. I double that price on the street," Jax smirked, throwing Lin's words back at him. 

"Give us the guns, pay us the difference in cash, charge Hong Kong Spewy whatever you want for the party flicks," Clay told Lin, shaking his hand. 

"Okay, better be some high-end lily white pussy. Need 'em here by 3:00."

"You know what? I bet that Happy's Old Lady could help out too," Juice told them as they exited the restaurant. 

"Not with porn. That woman is very uptight," Jax told them, remembering them praying together the night before. 

"No...I mean with costumes and makeup shit. You see the makeup she has on? It's like professional level. And she makes clothes." 

"Let me call Kayla and have her meet me at the Clubhouse." 

* * *

Addie and Kayla showered back at the Clubhouse. Addie changed into a light blue and white polka dot dress and a white cardigan. Kayla now wore black tights, jean shorts, high heeled boots, a tank top and a letter man style hoodie. Addie came out first, seeing Clay talking to another woman. Addie silently listened. They were now between a rock and a hard place. Addie sank down, wrapping her arms around her knees. Resting her head back against the side of the garage, she closed her eyes. She knew what has to be done. Pulling out her phone, she placed it against her ear. "Hey, baby," Happy's raspy voice echoed in the phone. 

"Hey. Where are you?" 

"Heading down to Montana to do a deal for SAMTAZ. What's up?" 

"I think I heard top secret information." 

"And what's that?" 

"There's a new bail hearing. All of you may go back to jail before the trail." 

"Shit," Happy sighed. 

"Yeah. Kayla said that Opie told her that Abel is in Canada. I don't need to know them to know that Jax will be going to Canada. And that others would follow." Addie squeezed her eyes close, feeling tears spring to them. "And this is going to sound extremely selfish, but I don't want you go. But at the same time, I do, because that's the man I feel in love with. And you're going inside for who knows how long. And they're looking at me like I'm an outsider. Like they know I'm going to break, because a part of me is. Because being without you will shatter me," Addie sobbed. "And that's selfish, because you love your club. And I love them too. And I sound like an idiot right now. And you're laughing, while I'm crying." 

Happy laughed as she ranted on and on. "I'm laughing because you're adorable. And I love you." 

Addie started to laugh, wiping away her tears. Taking a breath, she sucked in her tears. Addie remembered a time when her brothers and her met when Richie was in the hospital. 

_Paul, Andy, and Joey sat with their sister as they waited for her brother to come out of surgery. He had shot himself. But by some luck of god, he survived it. Julian had to get the kids ready for bed and break the news. Addie brought her knees up into her chest on the hard hospital chair. Closing her eyes, she sighed. "Anybody got a hold of mom or dad yet?" she asked._

_"No, not yet. I don't want them to worry until we know," Paul explained, rubbing his eyes. "God...how did this happen?"_

_"Nobody knew," Joey explained._

_Addie took a shuddering breath in, and let it out. Her hands were shaking so bad. "He should have said something...he was in pain, and he should've said something. Who does that?"_

_"Addie? You okay?" Andy asked, seeing his little sister on the verge of breaking._

_"My hands can't stop fucking shaking!" Addie told them._

_That caught her brothers' attention. Their sister never cursed. They knew that she was really close to Richie. Paul moved across the waiting room to sit next to her, while Joey sat on the other side. Andy knelt down in front of her, and grabbed her shaking hands. "Addie," Andy told her, grabbing her attention. "You know that we love you. But you_ can't  _lose it right now. Because if you lose it, then we're going to lose it. And we don't want three grown men crying like big babies. So, I need you to take a big breath and shut it down. What ever you're feeling? Turn it off. When you go to a situation, you need to be unemotional. That's what we learn in the military."_

_Addie nodded, sniffing. Out of her four brothers, Andy was always the calculated one. Taking a breath, she shut off the part of her that was hurting. Nodding, she looked at straight ahead. Her brothers saw a spark shut off._

Now, she closed her eyes, shutting of the part of her that was emotional. "You should go. Because, they're your family." 

"You're crazy," Happy smirked. 

Addie smiled. "Sorry for my freak out. I just miss you. And I am crazy. Maybe that's why I'm with you. Nothing about this is crazy." 

"I know. Just hang on a bit more." 

"I am. I'm trying too. I need a distraction. I need a job." 

"Well, get one. Get some clients. Show Charming the talented freak you are. I'll be back soon." 

"I'll wait for you," she smiled. "I'll be the one holding the scissors." 

"Love you, babe." 

"Love you too. Ride safe." Addie hung up, sighing. Standing up, she brushed herself off. Heading toward the Clubhouse, she was stopped by the Club. 

"Addie! Just the woman we wanted to see," Clay smiled. 

"Really?" Addie asked surprised. "Listen...I overheard you guys with that lady. Happy's on board with whatever that's going on." 

"That's good to know. But we need your talents."  Jax told her, grabbing her arm, ushering her to a shed. "SAMCROs hosting a porn star party. We need you to make some clothes. Here's what's over from the fire." 

"Am I being paid?" she asked. 

"Sure." Jax opened the shed, where there was boxes of ruined clothing. 

Addie was a fairly calm person. She didn't lose her temper, she was patient, and she usually did what she was told. But sometimes, that part of her cracked. "Are you kidding me?! This is what you have? This stuff is ruined! Unsalvageable! Clearly, you guys don't know about clothes! I'm not surprised, either! You all run around in jeans and ratty t-shirts! Half of this stuff is chard, and the other parts of burned! This is going to need a miracle! A freaking miracle!" 

"Just do something. I'll leave you Juice." 

* * *

 

"Car looks good," Piney told his surrgate daughter, closing the hood. 

"Thanks, Pop," Kayla smiled. 

"Mm-hmm."

"Hey," Opie greeted. 

"Hey," Kayla grinned, kissing his cheek. 

"You going to pick up the kids?"

"Yeah. Me and Addy thought about taking them to a movie. I need the Caddy. Is something wrong?" Kayla asked. 

"I got to ask you for a favor," Opie sighed. "Club needs some money to track down Abel. We got this opportunity with, um, the Chinese. Kind of a private party kind of thing."

"Porn star movie fetish?"

"Sounds about right. Five grand each. This afternoon. Jax is going to call Ima, and see if she could get any of her friends." 

"Why does Jax have Ima's number?" Kayla asked. 

"I don't know. But they were wondering if you could do something too. Look, its a stupid idea to ask of you, and I know how much you would hurt..." 

"I want to do it, too," Kayla told him.  "Jax doesn't have to pay me. It's my way of helping."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to do it," Kayla repeated. Kayla sighed, seeing Opie's face. He didn't want other people looking at her like that. And knowing from the past, this was out of her comfort zone. "Look, I know you hate it, Ope, but this is my family too. If I can help get Abel back, I want to. Got to let it go."

Opie sighed, bring a hand to caress her face. "I just don't want you ending up..."

"What?"

"Sad."

Kayla smiled, feeling her heart pull towards him. How could a tough biker be this sweet. "How could I ever be sad? I'm with you. You're my guy." Kayla stood on her tip toes kissing him deeply. 

In the back ground, Opie could hear applause and whistling. Pulling away, Opie sighed looking at his rowdy brothers. "Gotta go."

"See you later?" Kayla asked. 

"Yep. Be at the place at three. Addie's in the shed."

Opie walked over to the row of bikes, where they waited for him.  "Will she be able to help?"

"Yeah," Opie nodded. 

"Beautiful," Clay grinned. 

"Looks like you guys are working things out, huh?"

"You can never tell. Every time I try to talk to her, we end up naked," Opie grinned. 

"Just marry her. That'll stop it," Bobby told him. 

"Haha," Opie smirked. 

"Juice...you're staying to help Addie in the shed with costumes. Get her whatever she wants," Jax ordered the young latino man. 

"Why?" Juice whined. 

"Because, she needs a little bitch." 

The other bikers laughed as he got off the bike. "Fine. I'll see you guys at the restaurant." 

* * *

"Addie?" Kayla asked, coming into the shed. There was clothes scattered everywhere, most of them water ruined or burned by fire. Juice stood by the door, with a hint of fear in his eyes. 

"Thank god you're here!" Juice cheered. "She's fucking crazy! I don't know who scares me more? Her or Happy?" 

"She's a five foot four woman who wouldn't hurt a fly," Kayla smirked. 

"Crap!" Addie cursed, kicking over a box. "There's so many boxes of crap clothes! Nothing here can be saved? Why do you even have this stuff?" 

"Happy's cheap," Juice echoed. 

"Of course he would be in on this! He loves porn!" Addie dropped her head into her hands. "This is helpless." 

"There's got to be something," Kayla told her, picking up a ruined skirt. 

"I hate Jax," Juice commented, looking at the mess. "He wanted into the porn business." 

"Well, too bad we don't have a magic wand. We can't turn old into new." 

Addie looked up and began to laugh. "Old to new! Old to new! That's it! Juice...here are my keys. In my trunk, there are rolls of fabrics. Go get them. Then bring me a pot of coffee. Actually, get the coffee first with milk and sugar, then go get the fabric. Kayla, help me sort through this. The salvageable stuff goes in one pile, then the other stuff goes in the other. We're going to triage this." Juice came back with three coffee cups and the fabric, laying them down. "Juice, help us." 

"Right..." 

Once they sorted out the clothes, they drove over to the local laundromat, where they began to wash the clothes and drying them. After that, Addie began sewing, cutting, trimming, and altering different clothes. She wished she had a sewing machine. This is not what she had in mind about getting a job. If Happy was here, she would be rolling around on the ground. They all worked together silently with Addie telling them what to do. 

"Done," Kayla told them, putting a slutty schoolgirl skirt in the finished pile. 

"It's two o'clock. We got to get going," Juice told them. 

"Just one more stitch," Addie told him, tying off the last stitch. "Alright. Let's deliver these." 

They drove in separate vehicles to the Chinese restaurant where a lot of porn stars there. "Hello, ladies," Juice smiled. "This is Addie. She made you guys costumes. So, try them on, and go see her for any improvements. She tried to keep them to the original size, but some of them she had to make them new, so she made them bigger." 

The girls flocked to her, with Kayla grabbing an outfit as well. Kayla spent the next hour hemming and taking in shirts, skirts, and other accessories. The SAMCRO guys arrived, then soon the party was going. "Good job," Jax told her, seeing the Asian men happy. 

"Thank you. You owe me a drink," she told him, sighing. "And money." Sniffing, she looked up at him. 

"Are you drunk?" Jax asked, seeing her glassy eyes. 

"I just fixed fifty five porn star outfits with my bare hands. I poked myself, drank copious amounts of coffee, and had adrenaline. Hell yes, I'm drunk. And you're an asshole." 

"Wow...so no more Disney Princess," Jax smirked, ordering her a drink. 

"I get mean when I'm drunk. I'm a mean drunk. Tara okay?" 

"Yeah. I'm going up there tomorrow." 

"Good. My boyfriend is going to jail, his mother is sick, my eldest brother is in the nut bin, and I have no job." 

"My son's kidnapped, my mom is on the run for a murder she didn't commit, and I'm going to prison." 

"Life's a bitch," Addie smirked, tapping her bottle against his. 

"Yeah," Jax smiled. "Life's a bitch." 

"Uh, Vietnamese is not my favorite, but Chinese, I like...," Bobby told a porn star. The woman giggled, flirting with him as half dressed Asian men chasing after nearly naked women. "You said you were Chinese, right?

"You have a full American ass," Chibs told a actress wearing a thong, Addie put back together. 

Kayla was with a man, wearing her a skimpy maid outfit, similar to the one she wore back in the day of her movie. The man spoke no English, but only said "Bachelor and Nanny", Apparently, she was a big star in Asia. Her one hit wo

"Oh, shIt," Jax commented, seeing Opie charge over.

"What's going on?" Addie asked, putting down her beer bottle, seeing Opie walk over to Kayla.

"Hey, Ope. Opie! Shit," Chibs sighed, rushing over as Jax stood up. 

"Let's go," Opie growled, grabbing Kayla by the arm. 

"Opie, what are you doing? Hey, let go! What the hell?!" Kayla exclaimed. Angry Asians began to argue, causing a ruckus.

"Out, out!"

"Jesus Christ!" Kayla exclaimed as a fight ensured. Opie was battling with the man she was with as the others fought too. Kayla proved she could take care of her self, punching people that pushed her around. 

Addie began to laugh, seeing people fight. If only Happy was here. Grabbing a bottle of wine, she popped the cork and climbed up on the bar, watching them fight, laughing. The fight calmed down after Opie was taken outside to cool down by Kayla. "Hopefully someone is filming it," Clay sighed, seeing his club ensure in a fist fight. Addie laughed again, taking a sip from her bottle. The guys got Opie back home to the clubhouse, after apologizing to the women and to Lin. 

Addie sat at the bar with Kayla as they drank and watched the men confer with each other. "You think Opie would be okay with his girlfriend doing porn. I mean, it was one time." 

"Maybe he snapped. Everybody snaps," Addie told her. 

"I want to be mad at him for what he did. But he was protecting me. That's something right?" 

"I think that you and Opie have some relationship differences to work out. If you don't, then you two aren't go to last." 

"Wow..." Kayla smirked. "What happened to the sweet innocent Addie?" 

"She flies out the door when I drink tequila." 

"Ladies," Bobby told them, grabbing the bottle from in between them. 

Nearby, Opie sat next to Jax at a table. "I'm sorry, brother." 

"It's all good, man. It was a stupid idea. We shouldn't have put you through it," Jax shrugged, not wanting to have his best friend beat himself up. "We'll find the money."

"Hey, grab a drink," Opie told him, handing him a glass and pouring some bourbon in it. Jax looked at him, and chuckled. 

"What?"

"You'd kill to get your old lady out of her day job. All I want is mine to go back to hers. Tara wants to take a leave."

"Maybe it's the best thing. All the shit she's been through."

"Yeah, I don't know. I'm struggling with it. My old man's manuscript... he said there's only two ways an old lady makes it. Either you tell them everything, or you tell them nothing. Anything else, shit falls apart."

"I didn't tell Donna anything," Opie explained. "I tell Kayla things."

"You think Happy tells Addie stuff? Girl's so uptight that one drop of something might break her."

"I don't know. You like her or something?"

"Nah, man. I love Tara. Addie's like a little sister. Besides, I don't think I'm her type. She tends to like tattooed freaks."

"Yeah. She seems like a sweet kid. Reminds me of Ellie, which is scary."

"What do you think they're talking about over there?" Kayla asked, seeing Opie laugh with Jax.

"Probably women," Bobby shrugged. 

"It's always women," Addie smiled. "Truth to the fact that men love women. Or they love men. But all men want that one thing. And that's sex."

"She alright?" Bobby asked.

"She's drunk," Kayla grinned.

"Sex...sex is good! I like sex! And I'm a good girl...but I love sex. I love Happy. I love sex from Happy. And he's going to prison, which means I'll get no sex. And Opie is staying, which means that you'll be able to get sex all you want," Addie told her, taking another sip of her drink. "And you are sitting here with me, bitching about Opie being overprotective. When in reality, you're too blind to see that he obviously loves you! He would defy his own brothers, and start a fight, because he would rather kill somebody then see another man touch you. That's true love." 

Bobby and Kayla stared at her. "I like you...you're good," Bobby grinned. "Give Ope a break, Kayla." 

"All right, Bobby," Kayla nodded, getting off the bar stool. 

"Chin up."

Kayla nodded her thanks, and headed over to the table where Jax and Opie sat. "Hey, killer."

"Hey."

"You want to take me home?"

"Sure. Finish this later?" Opie asked, standing up. 

"Nope," Jax grinned, getting up from the table. Wrapping his arms around Opie, he patted him on the back. "All right. Love you, bro."

"Love you, too."

"Jax, Clay, you got to see this. I just got an e-mail from the Belfast VP. This was taken six hours ago. Short Strand, Belfast," Juice called out, pulling up a picture of a dead body. 

"Cameron's in Ireland?" Jax asked, his breathe hitching.

"Then where's Abel?" Juice asked. 

* * *

Later that night, Addie sat on the roof reading her bible. Hearing someone climb up the latter, she saw Jax appear from the edge. "Hey," she greeted, scooting over. 

"Hey." 

"You okay?" she asked. 

"No...I don't know...my son is who knows where, my girlfriend is leaving work. I'm ruining lives. I can't talk to my brothers because they think I'm going to break." 

"Look at me," Addie told Jax. Jax glanced at her and then looked down. "Look. At. Me." Addie grabbed his face, forcing her to look at her. "Do you see me? This makeup, and clothes, and girly things? This wasn't me until high school. Before that, I wore my brothers old clothes because my parents didn't know how to take care of a girl. I got into fights...alot of them with my brothers. Then I reached the end of middle school, and I developed breasts. I got hips, and a nice butt. I became a girl, and I looked at myself in the boys clothes, and I told myself, this isn't me. So, I went to a salon, and got hair extensions until my hair grew out. I learned makeup from a Macy's. I took myself to an clinic to learn about birth control and putting tampons in. When people see me, they see the exterior not the interior. Me and Happy are a good couple. We're perfect together. I'm not perfect, though. I'm messy, I snore, I eat in bed. Happy's a clean freak, he doesn't snore, and always forbids me to eat anywhere except the table. He understands me, when sometimes I don't. That's true love. And I think, you love Tara. That's why you're pushing her away." 

Jax smirked. "So, you're secretly a guy in girls clothes." 

"Pretty much. But I'm nicer than most guys. And I really like clothes." 

Jax thought for a moment. "Can you be my person?" 

"You're person?" 

"Yeah. Like, Kayla is Tara's person and vice versa. I want you." 

"I don't know what that means." 

"It's like when I need someone to talk to, I know where to go." 

Addie looked at him, and laughed. "I can't be your person. I'm sorry. I really like Tara. I've been around guys my whole life. I need some girlfriends." Addie stood up, and looked down at him. "Your life is a mess right now. Your son is kidnapped, your mom is on the run, and your having relationship problems. Why me?" 

"Because, you're an outsider. You're not prejudice."

"I am prejudice, Jax. I believe in God and all that he stands for. I believe in waiting until marriage before having sex, but that clearly went out the window. I don't believe in adultery. I believe that we are sinners and we need to ask for penitence. Maybe you need to ask for penitence

"Good night, Adelaide," Jax smiled as she headed to the ladder. 

"Good night, Jackson," Addie smirked, going down the ladder. 

* * *

 

Addie laid in the bed, with her phone pressed to her ear. "Hey, baby," Happy's raspy voice greeted. 

"Hey, baby. You coming back soon?" 

"Going to ride up with them to Canada. Stopping to piss now. Meeting them halfway." 

"Ugh," Addie groaned. "I was hoping that you would come here first. You won't believe what type of day I had." 

"What happened? I'm also stopping to sleep. Or else, I'll crash my bike somewhere." 

"Well, I went running today." 

"You went running?" 

"Yeah. With Kayla."

"You hate exercise." 

"I know. Then we get back, and I called you. Then Jax came over to me, asking me to make costumes for porn stars." 

"What the fuck?" 

"I know! They had this crazy porno party with these Asian men. They had me make costumes...from ruined clothing. Fifty five outfits. Then Kayla was helping out since she was in a porno. Then Opie went ballistic and started a fight. Meanwhile, I was drinking tequila through the whole thing." 

"No kidding," Happy laughed, zipping up his pants. 

"Yep. Then me and Jax had a heart to heart. He's a hot mess." 

"I'm sure he is." 

"Reminds me of my childhood. Men wanting to beat up other men." 

"Weren't you basically a tomboy until you reached puberty?" 

"Yep. Worst years of my life." 

"I should go." 

"You should. I'm thinking about visiting your mom tomorrow."

"That would be good. She's not doing well. Her pills are getting hard to come by." 

"I know. I'm sorry, honey. I wish I could do more." 

"I'm going to ask Clay to spot me some cash. I hate asking for money." 

"You're so cheap." 

"But you love me." 

"I love you too," Addie smiled. "Good night." 

"Good night."  


	21. Home is Where the Heart Is

Jax paced back and forth as he pressed his burner to his ear. Things were not looking up for him...at all. He thought that praying would help, but nothing. He was about to blow a fuse if he didn't get any answers...and soon. His brothers could sense, Clay could sense, and so could anybody else. Finally, Jimmy answered the damn phone. "Tell me you have my son," Jax pleaded. 

"I'm sorry, I don't, Jackson. Real Army boys grabbed Cammy at Central Station. Abel wasn't with him," Jimmy responded, his voice not changing. 

"Well they had to grill him before they tied off his neck."

"No, it happened fast."

"Where the hell is my kid?!" Jax yelled into the phone.

"I understand your rage, friend. If it were my son..."

"But it's not!"

"Abel wasn't with Cammy in Belfast. Which means your boy is still in Vancouver."

"Every word you've spit about my kid has been wrong. I'm not gonna trust this wave of bullshit."

"Well, maybe you'll believe a brother," Jimmy told him, passing over to a SAMBEL member.

"Jax, Liam O'Neill," the Irish man introduced himself to his brother from another charter. 

"What are you doing with Jimmy?" Jax demanded. 

"His crew's tied up in Newry. Hired us to watch his back while he's up North. I was with Jimmy, saw the Real-provost scoop up Cammy outside the depot. Had no baby with him. That's for real," Liam explained. 

"I should come out there, talk to the guys who rounded him up. Maybe Cameron mentioned a contact or a place he took him."

"That'll never happen, brother. You know the drill. The Sons are just hired guns. Hell, we got two bloody Loyalists in the charter; one's the son of an Orangeman. We're not inside the circle. Never have been."

"Yeah, okay," Jax nodded, hanging up. Dropping his head, he exhaled sharply, looking at the other around him. "He said Abel's not in Belfast. Cameron didn't bring him.'"

"Then we're back to our original plan. We ride up to get Gem, then all ride up to Canada," Clay told him. "We're going to find him, Jax." 

Kayla and Addie watched the men come out of the chapel, grabbing their stuff to go. "You think they're going to find him?" Kayla asked, sipping her Starbucks. 

"I hope so," Addie sighed. "You going to say goodbye to Ope?" 

"Yep," Kayla nodded, going to over to her man. "Be safe out there, alright? Bring him home." 

"I'll do my best. You okay with out me for a bit?" 

"Yeah. We'll be fine. We're going to help Add with her house." 

"Add? You guys nicknames now?" Opie asked. 

"Yeah. She's a sweet girl, but has a freaky side to her." 

"Ope! We're ridin' out brotha!" Chibs called out, donning his shades. 

"Love you," Kayla told him, giving him a quick kiss. 

"Love you too," he smiled, kissing her back. 

* * *

Tara sighed, coming over to Gemma who at at the kitchen table. "I explained it to Nate. I got him to sign. This gives me power of attorney, so if anything happens while you're...away... " Tara explained, showing her the paper.

"Thanks," Gemma told her. 

"It's a good place. Your mom did her research. The neurologist on staff specializes in late-stage Alzheimer's."

"Does it have a garden?"

"I don't know," Tara sighed. 

"I can't believe I'm sending him off to a goddamn home," Gemma grumbled, shaking her head.

"He'll be taken care of."

"He'll die alone... just like she did." 

Tara placed a hand on hers, thinking about her own life. Jax was still pulling away from her. Just like Nate, she was alone too. "He won't be. He's your father...he's stubborn like you." 

"That he is," Gemma nodded, cracking a small smile. "How's Kayla and the kids?" 

"Uh, they're doing okay. I think that Kayla was going to help Add with her place today while the guys are gone." 

"Wait, who's Add?" Gemma asked. 

"Shit, I didn't tell you," Tara sighed, dropping her head into her hands. "This whole mess with Nate, and Amelia, and everything. It completely slipped my mind. Add stands for Addie, or Adelaide." 

"Adelaide? Who's that?" 

"Happy's Old Lady." 

"Happy has an Old Lady?! What the fuck!" Gemma gasped. She was momentary glad for the distraction. "What she like? Is she like him...you know...twisted wise?" 

"No! She's like the complete opposite. A total sweetheart." 

"I don't believe you." 

"Believe me. She's like a kid sister. She goes to church." 

"Church, huh?" Gemma nodded. 

"Yeah. She's a bit shorter than me, sweet, innocent, not a mean bone in her body." 

"Why would she be with a guy like Happy?" 

"I don't know. But seeing them together is like an epic love story. He follows her around like a puppy, and she follows him around the same way." 

"She a stripper? Whore? Porn star?" 

"A seamstress. She makes clothing. She wants to open her own boutique, start her own clothes line." 

"She any good?" Gemma asked. 

"Yeah. She is." 

"Sounds like I want to meet her. Make sure she's truly good for the Killer." 

"Well, they've been together for five years. If he hasn't scared her off by now, I think she's good to stay." 

"Five fucking years?!" 

* * *

They rode until they met Happy halfway. "Hands look like mine feel," Clay told Hap, looking at his bruised knuckles. 

"We stick with plan A. You guys drop off the guns. Me and Clay'll pick up Mom, we all head north, find my kid," Jax informed them.

"Here's ten grand for Serg's tracker. Sold the Panhead," Opie told Jax, handing over an envelope of cash. 

"Thanks, bro. You ready to do this?"

"Absolutely, yeah," Chibs noded.

"Yeah," everybody else agreed. 

"I'll wire that to Serg's guy in Vancouver," Bobby told Jax, taking the envelope of money.

"Yeah."

"Got a favor to ask," Happy told them. He hated asking for help. "Mom's in real bad shape. I've been covering the cost of the hospice, and so has Addie. But the meds are breaking us."

"There's a dealer about 20 minutes outside Rogue River. She's a good gal. Supplies all the clinics with scrips. It's the only way I can get my emphysema meds. After we make the drop, I'll, uh, I'll take Hap and hook him up," Piney explained, trying not to blush. 

"We meet up at Gemma's old man's house. Sorry to hear about your mom," Clay told Happy, slapping him on the back.

"Thanks. How's my girl doing?"

"She's fitting in. Her, Tara, and Kayla really got close together."

"Good," Happy nodded, relived to hear the news.

"That dealer, she got Albuterol?" Bobby asked.

"Probably."

"Kid is going through three inhalers a week. Precious is up my ass," Bobby groaned.

"Hey, why not? Make it a party," Clay told them, straddling his bike. 

They continued to ride, until Clay couldn't ride anymore. Cursing at his health problem, he tried to shake away the pain. "What's wrong?" Jax asked.

"Hands," Clay grunted. 

"You shoot them up?"

"Your mom's the only one does it right."

"Can you hold a grip?"

Clay tried to straighen out his hands, but shook his head when he couldn't. "You're going to have to tie me on."

Jax nodded, grabbing the bandana from around his head, tying one of Clay's hands around the handle bars. Taking Clay's, he did the same to the other one. "That good?"

"Yeah." 

* * *

Tig was in the living room, waiting for the other guys. Hearing the familiar motor engines, he went over to Gemma and her dad. "Hey, Gem. Boys are here."

"Come on, Dad. Let's go," Gemma told her father, grabbing his hand gently, leading him outside. She grinned when she saw her husband and son come up the drive way, removing their shades and helmets. "Goddamn, I missed you."

"Missed you, too, baby. So much," Clay smiled, kissing her. 

Gemma kissed him back, pulling away to greet her son. "My baby boy."

"Hey, Mom," Jax greeted, kissing his mom on the cheek.

"How's our little man?"

"He's good," Jax nodded, lying. 

"Is he with Neeta?"

"Yeah. Where's Tara?" Jax asked, changing the subject.

"She's inside. She's helping me box up some shit."

"Grandpa walking," Tig called out.

"How is Pop doing?" Clay asked, seeing the elderly man walk back inside the house. 

"Finally hit him that she's gone," Gemma sighed. 

"Mmm."

"He knows he's going away. You guys go on in. I... I better go help him get settled. It's going to be a tough afternoon."

"Come on. How you hanging? You all right? Good to see you, brother," Tig told his two brothers, giving them manly hugs.

"You, too. How's the shoulder?"Clay asked. 

"It's all right. It's all right, as long as I don't run out of Grandma's Vicodin."

"Can you ride?"

"Yeah, I think I can. How about you, brother?" Tig asked his friend.

"I may have to hit up Grandma's stash myself," Clay joked, massaging his aching knuckles.

"I got some of that for you. How's the rest of the guys? Doll?"

"Everybody's okay. Kayla is helping out Happy's Old Lady with their new house." 

"Happy has an Old Lady?" Tig asked. "Since when?" 

"Apparently, five years ago. Sweet kid...different from him. Nobody knows why they're together. Their completely different. But he loves her, so hey." 

"Sounds like I need to meet the woman that stole The Killer's heart." 

"I don't know about that. She's friends with Kozik." 

* * *

Tara was in a room gathering up things in boxes to put into storage. Hearing footsteps, she looked up to see her boyfriend walk in. "Hey. Did you just get here?"

"Yeah. Is Nate taking all this stuff?" Jax asked, seeing all the boxes. 

"No. Gemma wanted to pack up all the sentimental objects and valuables, put them in storage. The rest goes to the church."

"You doing okay?" Jax asked, keeping his distance. 

"Yeah," Tara nodded, seeing Jax still hesitant. "What is it?"

"You want the truth, right?" Jax asked, seeing Tara nod to answer his question. "Got to tell you what's going on."

"Okay."

"They're pulling our bail on the church assault. Two days, we're all supposed to go back inside."

"Jesus. Supposed to?" Tara asked, thinking. Then the pieces fell into place. "Oh, my God. Where is he?"

"Vancouver. Somewhere."

"You're heading up there?"

"Yeah. We hired a guy to help track him down. Going to take Gemma, head out after Nate's taken care of. "

"Did you tell Gemma about Abel?"

"Not yet. We will." Then there was a knock at the door.

"Oh, hey, brother," Tig greeted, opening the door. "Uh, Clay's looking for you."

"Okay."

"Tara, these boxes all going down?"

"Yes, please," Tara nodded, watching Tig left boxes carefully. 

* * *

"Hey, T. They make it?" Kayla asked, phone on speaker as Addie waved to the moving company. Thank god for small favors with the club. 

"Yeah...well, just Clay and Jax. The others will be here later. Hows the moving going?" 

"Slowly. I forgot how much crap we had," Addie told her. 

"I wish I was there." 

"Yeah, us too," Kayla grinned, glancing at Addie. 

"I just met you two, and I feel like I'm your sister. You're pretty, girly girl sister." 

"And that you are. Hang on, let us video chat Tara! Then you can meet Gemma!" Kayla grabbed Addie's phone, disconnecting, then video called Tara. "There you are, you sexy bitch!" 

"Hey, Tara!" Addie waved, seeing the tall brunette. 

"Tara. Who are you talking too?" Gemma asked, seeing Tara sitting on the bed with her phone infront of her. 

"Kayla and Addie. Video chatting." 

"Huh," Gemma nodded, sitting down next to her. 

"Hey, Gemma!" Kayla grinned, seeing her mother figure appear on the screen. 

"Oh, hey! I can see you!" 

"Yeah! It's Addie's phone. Meet Addie! Add! Say hi to Gemma!" 

Kayla turned the phone over to Addie who was sipping her coffee. Addie's eyes went wide as she saw the cold eyes of an older woman. Putting down her coffee mug, she waved timidly. "Hi...I'm Adelaide."

"Gemma Teller-Morrow. So...you're Happy's Old Lady. How did you two meet?" 

"In the shop I used to work at. He had me stitch him up. I threatened him with a pair of scissors." 

"I've known him for a long time. He's never mentioned you." 

"He's a private person." 

"Well...Clay and Jax speak very highly of you. And so does Tara." 

"We should get back to work," Tara told Gemma. 

"Right. It was nice to meet you. I'll see you girls later."

"Stay safe, Gem," Kayla waved. "Love you, T." 

"You too, Kay. Add, take care of them for me." 

"I will. Come back soon," Addie smiled, waving as she disconnected the call. "I think that went well." 

"We should get back to work as well." 

* * *

Kayla and Addie spent time putting the house together, while Happy was with Bobby and Piney trying to get the drugs. "Bobby?" Piney asked, seeing another car in the parking lot, then men inside the house. 

"Yeah, I see them. It don't look good."

"Let's go find Honey," Piney sighed, charging in. They entered the house, hearing cats meowing and glass breaking. "Oh, no... damn." Piney spotted the familiar women whimpering in a corner. 'Honey, get out of here."

"Get her up. Get her up. Got to move!" Bobby yelled, seeing the guys charge at them. Happy, Piney, and Bobby grabbed their guns, shooting in self defense. "Shit!"

"Move!" Piney shouted, helping Honey up with guns blasting, as they blasted their guns, retreating to another room. "How many of them?" Piney asked. "Who the hell are those guys?"

"Local peckerwoods. They run most of the crank up here. They decided they want to be in the scrip-dope business," Honey sneered.

"Got no service," Happy sighed, pulling out his phone. 

"All right, tell us where the drugs are, or we'll tear this whole goddamn place apart!" one of the hillbillies yelled from the other room. 

"Suck my ass, you inbred puddle of piss!"

"Rip this place apart. Find them meds."

"So we stay in the room... they find the drugs, maybe they leave," Bobby suggested. Shotguns were blasting, and Honey turned Piney. "That's not going to happen. They ain't going nowhere. Check the garage."

"Come on. Let's go, go, go, go, go," Piney told them, leading them to the garage. 

"Come on."

"Holy shit," Bobby commented, seeing the boxes. 

"I got over a half a million in scrip here. Those tweaker scumbags will kill us to get it. " That was all that was needed to say until a phone was dialing, and the ball was rolling.

* * *

 

Tara fiddled with a box as Jax came back with another load. "I think that's all of them," Jax sighed, coming back into the room.

"I want to come with you. To Canada," Tara said, quickly. Jax opened his mouth to say something, but Tara fired back quickly. "No. I'm the only one who's not wanted. You're going to need my help."

"What I need is for you to go back to work. Go back to work," Jax huffed.

"He's mine, too. I want to be with my family."

"We're not your family! Do you see how deep I'm buried here? You don't want this," Jax yelled, fustrated.

Tara pushed down her tears, and stood straighter. "Don't tell me what I want! I asked for the truth, you gave it to me."

"So you would stay put! You're not coming up north."

"Yes, I am!"

"You want to be an old lady? Then act like one! Do what you're told! Pack your shit and head back to Charming."

Tara slammed a box down. "I just helped your mother kill someone. That old lady enough for you?!" Tara snapped. 

"What are you talking about?"

"The caretaker. She attacked your mother."

"What the hell did you do?" 

"I had no choice... it was self-defense. Tig helped us get rid of the body."

"Found one more," Gemma told them, coming into the room. "What?" Then she saw Jax's pissed off face, and Tara's. "Oh, shit."

"What happened?" Jax asked his mother. 

"Gotta go," Clay told Jax, coming into the room.

"I'm dealing with something," Jax snapped. 

"Yeah, so are Bobby and Piney," Tig told them, coming into the room. 

Jax growled, glaring at Tig. "What's going on?" Clay asked, confused. 

"Apparently, our lovely ladies whacked the caretaker. And this idiot helped them!"

"What?" Clay asked, confused. 

"Actually, I just made a phone call," Tig defended into himself. 

"Jesus Christ. This... later. Let's go."

"Douchebag," Jax commented, walking pass Tig.

Tig looked at the two women with confused wide eyes. "What happened to, 'Oh, we can't tell Jax about anything'? You two are killing me." Tig rolled his eyes, and walked away. 

Tara looked down, then looked back up at Tara. "Sorry. I lost it. I don't know what the hell he wants anymore."

"What do you want?" Gemma asked. 

"I'm just trying to get closer. I want to go with you to Vancouver."

"No. That's a bad idea."

"I thought you, more than anyone, would understand," Tara breathed out, trying to cover up her emotions. She was losing this battle.

"We're going to need you in Charming. If Jax goes away for that church assault, and I'm God knows where someone has to take care of Abel. No one I trust more than you. You'll be a good mom."

That's when Tara lost it. How could she be a good mother to her surrgote child, when she wasn't so sure of the one growing inside of her. Sobbing, she placed a hand over her mouth. She allowed herself a couple of minutes. Taking a deep breathe, she began to laugh. Her emotions were really running rouge these days. "I'm sorry," she laughed. "I better go help Nate get ready," she sniffed.

"I'll be going with you."

"Someone might see you."

"My risk." 

* * *

 

Addie sat in her new house alone. This was new. There was no loud bar music, no Kozik chatting up women, no Britt telling her about Lark's newest discovery, no Happy. That was hurt the most. Here she was, in her new house, without the one person she most desperately wanted to share this moment with her. Sure, she had no furniture, but most of her knickknacks were unpacked, and she had ordered new furniture to furnish their house. But Happy was off on a mission to bring back Abel, and Kayla was Opie's kids, and Britt didn't trust Lark with Hawk by himself yest, because she was still breast feeding and was a protective mommy. 

Hearing her phone ring, she grabbed it and answered it. "Hello?" 

"Where are you?" Happy asked, frantic. 

"At our new house. What's wrong?" 

"Jax's mom is on her way home to see Abel. It's gonna break her. You need to intercept her at the clubhouse." 

"O...okay," Addie told him, grabbing her car keys and purse. 

"Hurry!" 

"I'm going!" Addie told him, running. 

Addie jumped in her car, driving as fast a she could to the clubhouse. Addie arrived at the same time she saw the older woman rush out of her car. "Mrs. Morrow!" she called out. 

"Not now," Gemma told the woman. 

"Mrs. Morrow. You need to talk to me," Addie tried, trying to stop her. 

"Who are you?" 

"Addie. I'm Happy's girlfriend." 

"Do you know where my grandson is?" Gemma snapped. Addie opened her mouth, but the woman snapped at her. "If you don't know what you're doing, then get the hell out of my way."  Gemma pushed Addie out of her way, heading inside the bar. "Neeta been by with the baby?" she asked a crow-eater.

"No," the woman answered.

Gemma headed back outside, getting out her ringing phone. "Yeah?"

"Gemma?" asked an Irish woman into Gemma's ear. 

"It's Maureen Ashby. Know who I am?"

"Yeah. How'd you get this number?"

"Just listen. Cammy Hayes took your grandson. He was my cousin. He brought the wee one to me to take care of him."

"What?" Gemma gasped.

"Abel's in Belfast."

Gemma gasped as she dropped her phone. "Gemma?" Addie asked. Gemma turned towards her, and Addie saw pure sorrow and fear in her eye. Gemma continued to gasp, collapsing

into Addie.

"Oh god!" Addie gasped, trying to catch the woman as she collapsed. Addie buckled at the sudden shift in weight collapsed into her. "Uh...someone help me?! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" she screamed.

Addie was relieved as she heard motorcycle engines approached, and Jax's voice echo throughout the parking lot. "Ma! Breathe! Ma, breathe, breathe!" Jax told his mother, collapsing next to her. "Tara!" 

Tara came rushing towards her, kneeling down next to her. "Someone call 911!" 

"What happened?" Jax asked, as Clay called 911. 

"She got a phone call, then collapsed into me. She looked terrified. I tried to get to her before you got here, but she was very pushy. She was asking for Abel. And then she collasped. She just dropped. I'm so sorry..." Addie told her, tears falling out of her eyes. Soon the ambulance came, taking Gemma away. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Addie whispered as she watched them wheel her away. 

Addie hugged herself, as she whimpered, trying to stop her tears. "Come on. Let's go to the hospital," Happy told his Old Lady. 

"I failed," Addie told him. "And Clay looked pissed. At me." 

"He's just pissed at the situation. He's not mad at you. Dry those tears." 

"I can't," Addie sobbed. "I have problems with authority! You know that! I don't like to fail!" 

"I know. Tough daddy, bigger older brothers you had to compete with," Happy smiled, bringing her into his side. 

* * *

 Kayla raced into the hospital, to the waiting room where her surrogate mother laid. She saw Jax and Clay sitting down with the rest of their SAMCRO family. "How's Gemma?" Kayla asked. 

"Better. She had an arrhythmia. She should be fine. She's gonna be pissed though," Jax answered. 

"Good. Where's Tara?" 

"I don't know. She's the doctor on her case." 

"Alright. I'll find her." 

* * *

Tara was in the bathroom, crying as she clung to a toilet. In a way, she felt like it was her fault. Feeling the wave of nausea go over her again, she got to her knees, throwing up. "Fuck," she whimpered, feeling weak. 

Addie was at a sink, wiping her tears away. Hearing a familiar voice curse, she looked over at the stall where the woman was. "Tara?" she called out. 

"Addie?" Tara reached up and unlocked the stall, where she saw Addie wiping away the tear tracks. "What are you doing here?" 

"I was crying. When I think that people of authority are going to yell at me or be mad, I cry. I also hate to fail things. I'm very competitive. Growing up with four brother does that. You okay." 

"Morning sickness is now kicking in," Tara told her, bracing herself for another round. Addie rushed over and pulled her hair back as Tara emptied her dinner into the toilet, violently. When she was done, Tara gasp. "I can't do this. I can't...I can't be a mother. I already failed." 

"Breathe. Tara you need to breathe," Addie told her helping her up. 

"No...I lost Abel. I lost Half Sac! I'm loosing Jax! I...I can't! I can't! I can't breathe!" 

Addie has seen panic attacks before. Richie once had one before his suicidal attempt and after, Happy had one when his Mom was diagnosed with cancer, and she's had one before as well. Going over to her, Addie ripped open Tara's button down so she could breathe better, before wrapping her arms around her. "Breathe." 

"What are you doing?" Tara gasped. 

"Hugging helps relieve anxiety. It's deep touch pressure therapy. It regulates body systems such as breathing, your heart rate, and blood pressure. It helps release dopamine and serotonin." 

Tara calmed down, breaking down into a puddle of tears. Addie continued to hug her as Tara continued to cry. Hearing the door open, Addie looked up to see Kayla. "What's going on?" 

"She's having a panic attack. Come hug her." 

"What?" 

"Bear hugs help relieve panic attacks. Come. Here." 

Kayla went around to Tara's other side, holding her in a bear hug as she calmed down. Once Tara was done, she nodded and the two women let her go. "How did you know to do that?" 

"One of my nephews is on the Autistic Spectrum Disorder. It's on the severe side, and DTPT helps," Addie told her. "You had a panic attack." 

"You okay?" Kayla asked. 

"Yeah," Tara breathed out. 

Addie smiled, grabbing her purse. Grabbing her bag of makeup, she pulled out a package of makeup wipes and began to wipe Tara's face with a gentle hand. "Everybody's had a panic attack. I've had them many times. I'm afraid of failure. I'm very high strung. I've had to compete for attention from my parents, because being the only one who's not married is hard to impress my family. I feel overwhelmed sometimes. My brother lives in a mental institute. " Addie grabbed her cream concelor and blotted it underneath Tara's eyes with her finger before blending it into her skin with a sponge. "When he tried to kill himself, I had a melt down. A week later, I had another one when I saw blood on his floor. Then I had another one, and another one, and another one." Addie grabbed her foundation to even out Tara's skin. "Then I killed a man. And I had another melt down. After that, I went to see a psychologist. I was diagnosed with Anxiety Disorder. I was 19. I began to make clothes and knit to help me relieve the stress and anxiety. I met Happy, and it was gone. Then he went missing after going nomad, and I panicked again." Addie continued to fix Tara's face, adding blush, mascara, and a layer of lip gloss. Pinching Tara's cheeks, she smiled as she saw blood return to them, before grabbing a tiny bottle of mouth wash and breath mints. "I'm telling you two this, because I hate being alone. I've never been alone. I've had my family, my best friend, SAMTAC, and Happy. No one needs to be alone." Addie took a deep breath, putting away her makeup, and grabbing a hair brush. "I'm telling you guys this because I consider you two my friends. If Jax wants to be an ass, then screw him. I'm here for you." 

"So am I," Kayla smiled, grabbing Tara's left hand and Addie's right one. Addie put down her brush, grabbing Tara's other free hand. "Addie's right. The guys have their club together. The hard facts that anything concerning us and the club, they choose the club first. So, instead, we have each other first before the guys. Because no one needs to be alone, and in this world that we choose to be apart of, that is a greater possibility. So, we're there for each other. And Old Lady Club. Sons of AnarchY Old Lady Charter." 

"Yeah. They may be Sam Crow, but we're Samantha Crow," Addie smiled, squeezing the girls' hand. "No matter what, we have each other's backs. Over our boyfriends." 

"And if any of us, no matter what charter or how far away, or what background is in trouble, we have each other's backs," Kayla added. "We...me and Tara are no longer the Twisted Sisters. We're now the triple threat. The mechanic, the doctor, and the stitcher. Now come on. The guys are probably looking for us." 

"We should fix Tara's hair," Addie told the other two. "I know that you two are a tom boy and some type of punk rock girls, so I guess I'll have to teach you two girl stuff." 

"I do makeup!" 

"You use the wrong shade of foundation. You make yourself too pale, when you really have a light tan going on. And you, Tara, you use no makeup. Which you should to hide those bags." 

"Hey," Tara laughed. "I'm a surgeon. I'm busy."

"Shut up and let me do your hair," Addie smiled, brushing Tara's long locks. 

"Wait...you called Jax an ass. You cursed! I'm so proud of you!" Kayla cooed. 

"When you go out there, don't cry. They'll eat you alive," Tara told Addie. 

"Stand straight and tall. You did nothing wrong. Gemma's pushy." 

Addie nodded, putting her brush away. Kayla linked her arm through Addie's and Tara's marching out of the bathroom. The ladies of SAMCRO were coming, and they were coming to take over the world. 

 

 


	22. Turning the Tide

When Gemma Teller Morrow awoke, she felt many emotions. The first one was anger...her family kept Abel's kidnapping from her. The second one was sorrow...her grandson was alone in Ireland. The third was confusion...how had this had happen. Blinking her eyes open, she looked over to the left to see her husband sitting in a recliner next to her bed. "Hey, baby."

"Good morning," Clay smiled a bit, kissing her lips. 

"Heart attack?"

"No. Bad arrhythmia. Knocked you on your ass. You stopped taking your meds?"

"They make my feet feet swell. Can't get into my boots."

"Fashion before health, that's my girl. You need to get back on your medications, stabilize you. Doc says you should be fine in a few days."

Gemma tried to get raise her hands, but her the clatter of metal. Looking down, she saw them handcuffs. "Oh, shit!" she sighed.

"What were you thinking... coming back here?"

"I was thinking I was going to see my grandson. You lied to me," she accused.

"Sorry."

"Where's Jax? I need some answers." Clay nodded, kissing her head. 

* * *

While the guys talked things over, Addie and Kayla went to a coffee shop in the hospital to retrieve the guys some coffee. As they waited in line, they began to chat over the recent events. "Coffee is always something that everybody needs for comfort. That and food." 

"Who taught you that?" 

"My Jewish traditions. Jews love food. They're also cheap." 

"So, you and Happy are a match made in heaven then. Being cheap." 

Addie laughed as they inched closer. "I would rather having really old that I can make better than having some god ugly awful expensive thing. Plus you should see the bills for the materials I buy. Happy has a heart attack every time the bill comes in."

"So, what's your passion? Besides clothes?" Kayla asked. 

"It's gonna be a cliche," Addie told her quietly. "You'll laugh." 

"No I won't. Come on. Girls tell each other everything."

 "Alright. I love weddings." Kayla laughed. "See I told you!" 

"No, no! I just knew it was to be something girly. Do you like Rom Coms too?" 

"Yes. But it's like a fairy tale. A beautiful white dress, gorgeous flowers, good champagne, friends and family coming together to celebrate the ultimate contentment to each other. Everybody is crying, and they're so, so happy. I love it." 

"Hi, what can I get you?" the barista asked, smiling at the two women. 

"Can we have eleven black coffees, and one decaf, a two assorted muffins, please?" Addie told the women, passing over her credit card. "Can I put half on that card please?" Addie blushed. Honestly, money was a bit tight right now with the club not being where it was at financially, Addie having no job, and just buying a brand new house. 

"I got the other half," Kayla smiled, handing the barista her own card. 

"You don't have to do that. I had another card," Addie told her. 

"It's not a problem. We have each other's backs right?" 

"Yeah. It's just a rough patch. With Happy's mom, and the new house, and the fact that I have no job, money's a bit tight." 

"You said you wanted to open up a boutique. Maybe you can work on a buisness proposition." 

"Order 316?" the barista called out. 

Addie grabbed a carton, while Kayla grabbed the other, with the bag of muffins. They traveled back to the guys where Tara, Jax, and Clay came out of the room Gemma was residing in. They looked angry and upset. Addie grabbed Tara's coffee, and handed it to her. Before turning towards the men that waited. "We got coffees and muffins." 

"Thank's girls," Clay smiled, grabbing a cup. Everybody grabbed their cups, chugging them down with their muffins before grabbing their stuff to go. "Would you two mind staying here with Gemma?" 

"No problem, Clay," Kayla smiled, patting the older man on the shoulder. Addie kissed Happy quickly as he pulled on his shades to go outside. After they were gone, Addie and Kayla grabbed Gemma's muffin and coffee, knocking on the door. Opening it silently, they walked in to see Gemma looking board. "Hey," Kayla smiled. 

"Hey. It's nice to actually see you face to face," Gemma smiled. 

"Yeah. This is Addie, Happy's Old Lady," Kayla told her, motioning to Addie who stood silently by the door. 

"So, you're the princess," Gemma smirked, seeing her designer shoes, purse, and dress. 

"Not exacly a princess. More like a Cinderella," Addie told her. Remembering what they talked about in the bathroom, Addie took a deep breath, and squared her shoulders back. No more hiding in the back. No more having people walk over her. She had a voice, a voice that she kept silent for far too long. "And please don't call me princess. I'm not a princess, far from it actually." 

"You're wearing some fancy shoes," Gemma commented. 

"I made these. Well, I bought them off a second hand store and I redid them. Repainted them, fixed the strap, covered up the scuff marks." Addie felt the passion rise up inside of her. "You know what? I don't have to explain myself to you...to any of you. You guys don't know me...none of you do. You all see this girly girl who is a total cliche because she's with a bad boy biker guy. Well, that's not me! Well, part of it is. I grew up with four brothers, so I'm used to men being rough. I have a mentally challenged brother, I am the second youngest. I grew up on handy downs, and food stamps because a historian makes crap money and my mom is such a saint that she takes pro bono clients. To get where I am, to have a voice, I had to work my ass off to get where I am. And yes! I am this sweet person. I like butterflies and rainbows. I like to see the good in people. And I'm with Happy because he makes me a better woman. So, all of you can go suck it!" 

Gemma and Kayla stared at the woman. "Wow...she never curses," Kayla told Gemma. 

"Sit down. Anybody who can tell me off is a respected Old Lady in my book," Gemma told the younger woman. 

Addie sat and sipped her coffee. "Sorry." 

"Don't be. I found it very refreshing. The last one to tell me off was Tara. So, who did you and Happy meet?" 

"He was bleeding behind the shop I used to work at. He sketched out my portrait, and the next day I ended up at a SAMTAC party with my friend. We spent the night talking, even though I thought we were going to bang." 

"Did she just say bang?" Gemma laughed, looking at Kayla. 

"Yeah. Like I said, she doesn't curse. She's kinda prudish, but I like her. She has fire." 

"She's right here," Addie interjected. 

"Sorry, hun. Happy's never been with a wholesome woman before. Kayla and Tara tell me that you're a fashion designer." 

"Not really," Addie blushed. 

"She's too modest. Gem, she made her clothes from scratch! She wants to open her own boutique." 

"What would you sell? Orignial clothing?" 

"I don't know." 

"You should open your own bridal boutique! You would be perfect in planning things like that! You said you love them!" 

"I do. I just need to think of a plan. We should let you get some rest." 

"Please stay. I need some company...and maybe a body guard." 

"Not a problem," Kayla grinned, flopping down into a chair by her bed. Kayla swung her feet up on Gemma's bed, grabbing a magazine. Addie settled into a chair and got out her knitting. 

"Oh god, you're one of those knitting freaks," Gemma sighed. 

"It's a way to relieve my tension. With Happy going away, I won't be having sex. So, I channel my frustrations into my work. I'm making Happy a sweater." Addie held up the half finished product, showing them the neat stitches. 

"Happy wears sweaters?" 

"Only if I wear them first. If you wear something all day, then you smell like that object. The sense of smell is strongest with memory." 

"Well, maybe you can make me something, so Clay and Jax could remember me by. I am going away." 

Addie and Kayla ignored the comment, and continued what they were doing. "I also made Happy a scarf. I thought he could wear it to Canada when they go rescue Abel." 

"Abel's in Belfast, sweetheart," Gemma told her. "That was the phone call when I collapsed on you." 

"Oh...sorry about not lying to you. Clay scares me a bit." 

Kayla and Gemma looked at her. "Clay scares you and Happy doesn't?" Kayla asked. "That's fucked up. Happy terrifies me." 

"Me too, when I first met him," Gemma smirked. 

"Yeah. I was skeptical when I first met him. But there was a connection there. We both felt it. Then the next night, it grew stronger. Then he started to follow me around, bringing me dinner or just chilling. Then one day, he snapped when a visiting brother tried to hit on me. The rest is history." 

"Sounds like a fairy tale. Or a romance novel," Kayla grinned. 

"It does. It doesn't help that we bang like a couple from one too." 

Kayla shrieked with laughter while Gemma smiled a genuine smile. This woman was something else. She was honest, but at the same time a bit prudish. She didn't back away from the handcuffs or mention them as Gemma laid in her hospital bed. The women chatted about Addie's life and hobbies while Addie finished the sweater for Happy. Pulling it on, she began to work on some socks for Gemma to keep her feet warm in the hospital bed. 

When a knock on the door, broken the women out of their little world, they looked up to see Sheriff Unser walk in. "Hey, Wayne," Gemma smiled.

"Well, let you two talk. Let's go hunt down T, Add," Kayla told her friend. Addie smiled back, gathering up her knitting, shoving it in her purse, and smiling at the sheriff as they walked out.

"Hello, sweetheart. How you feeling?" Wayne asked his oldest friend. 

Gemma shrugged. "A little stupid."

"Join the club."

"Thank you. For everything."

"I'm just... I'm just glad you're okay."

"Sorry about Hale."

"Kid shouldn't have gone out that way. That's why I'm here, Gemma. Town's worried."

* * *

Addie and Kayla traveled down to the caferteria where they they met Tara who wore her lab coat. Tara sat down, slumping in her chair. "You look like shit," Kayla commented, eating her burger. 

"Yeah. I feel like it too. So far this pregnancy sucks. The father of my child being cold, the grandmother is police custody, and their sibling is in Belfast. Not exactly a great start." 

"Have you told Jax yet?" Addie asked. 

"No. I can't right now. He's too focused on Abel. And I don't even know where this is going anymore." 

"Hey. We're here for you," Addie told her, grabbing her hand. 

"Yeah. If you need a place to crash, you're always welcome." 

"Yeah. Same here. We can keep each other cozy at night when they're away. Or when he's being an ass," Addie smiled. 

"Thanks girls." 

"No problem. Have you eaten yet?" Kayla asked. 

"No. I can't keep anything down right now." 

"You gotta eat something," Addie told her. "Maybe some crackers? Sprite?" 

"Yeah, maybe." 

Addie smiled sadly, then heard her phone begin to ring. "It's Happy..." she told them. 

"Ohh. Put it on speaker!" Kayla grinned. 

Tara smiled softly as Addie pulled out her phone, answering it, then putting in on speaker. "Hey, baby. What's up?" 

"A lot and nothing. I'm exhausted so Clay told me to head back and get some rest. They don't need me right now. Where are you?" 

"Um...at the hospital with the girls. Keeping Gem some company." 

"Gem? She lets you call you Gem?" Happy asked surprised. 

"Yeah. Why not?" 

"You just met her." 

"She reminds me of my mother. She's actually very nice." 

"You always try to see good in people." 

"It's in the bible. Love thy neighbor. We're just eating some lunch. The girls are actually here right now." 

"Hi, Happy!" Kayla called out. 

"Hey," Tara smiled, sitting back eating a banana Kayla ran and got for her. 

"Girls," Happy grunted out. 

Addie rolled her eyes, grabbing the phone off the table. "I finished your sweater. You should have it to go to Belfast." 

"Great. I was thinking that if Clay doesn't need me, we can go visit Ma and Tia. Drop of these meds for her." 

"I would love that. I love you." 

"I love you too." 

"Go to sleep. I'll probably crawl into bed with you. Then I can show you our new place." 

"I would like that." 

"You know I'm expecting you to carry me over the threshold." 

"Isn't that for married guys?" 

"Yeah. At this rate, I really don't care of what we do. I just want to be with you. Get some sleep." Addie hung up the phone, looking at the two girls. "I love Happy, but sometimes I want some more." 

"You want to get married?" Kayla asked softly. 

"I don't know. Maybe," Addie told her. "I love Happy, and I love being with him. But sometimes I want more. I shouldn't have to settle. I moved here for him, I allowed him to go Nomad, even though I hated it." 

"Sometimes I feel Donna's ghost is still haunting the house," Kayla admitted. "It's small, but it's still there. He has a tattoo of her on his arm. I love his tattoos, I really do. Once I placed something in the wrong place, and he nearly bit my head off. I had to keep my temper in check." 

"Jax has been pulling away. I know it...that's why I'm so unsure about this baby. A part of me wants it, but another part of me don't think I can do this. With him going to prison, and everything." 

"Like we said before, we have each other. We have your back, T. No matter what you decide." 

"Yeah. No matter what. If you want us to go kick Jax's ass, we will go. I'm not violent, but Kayla seems like she is. I'll hold her earrings." 

"Damn right you will. These are expensive," Kayla grinned. 

Tara's pager went off, interuppting their lunch time. Grabbing it, she sighed. "It's Gemma. She's having me paged." 

"Let's go, then," Kayla smiled, throwing away her trash of her burger. Addie threw away her salad, while Tara finished her banana. Addie ran over and paid for a milkshake for Gemma, before they all went over to Gemma's room. 

"You wanted me?" Tara asked, walking into the the room with her posse. 

"Yeah. Can we speak privately?" Gemma asked. 

"They can stay," Tara told Gemma. "What is it?"

"Stahl came by. Threatened to take away my deal. Guess I didn't officially turn myself in."

"When will that bitch leave us alone?!" Kayla sighed.

"Who's Stahl?" Addie asked, being out of the loop.

"This ATF agent, that pretty much caused this mess. She's the one that shot the guy's son that took Abel," Gemma explained.

"But you called her. She knew..." Tara stuttered.

"She's desperate. Pressing me for intel on the Irish. Your name came up."

"She was in the room when the FBI interviewed me. I didn't tell them anything," Tara told Gemma.

"Why don't you tell me."

"It's what Jax said. Cameron killed Half-Sack, tied me up and took Abel."

"Nothing you could have done about that?"

"Whoa, Gemma, that's uncalled for," Kayla gasped. 

"Had a gun pointed to my head," Tara told Gemma, defending herself. 

"What if it was your baby?"

"Hey!" Addie gasped, seeing Tara's resolve begin to break.

"What the hell does that mean?" Tara asked, her anger begining to rise. 

"If it was your flesh and blood, you would have thrown yourself in front of a bullet."

"Gemma!" Kayla gasped, seeing Tara upset.

"That's unbelievably cruel," Addie told Gemma, seeing Tara collapse into a chair. 

Tara glared long and hard at Gemma, tears beginning in her eyes. "I did everything I could."

"Everything except save him." That comment broke Tara. Tara scrambled for the small trash can, where she emptied her banana into the trashcan. Tara wiped her mouth as she began to sob. Addie grabbed a tissue and handed to Tara, along with a breath mint. Tara took both, still sobbing. Addie and Kayla looked at Gemma like she had grown two heads. "How far along are you?"

"Six weeks. No one knows, expect Addie and Kayla. With everything else going on, doesn't make sense."

"We found out by default," Kayla explained.

"You're quite the secret queens lately," Gemma accused, looking at them. 

"Yeah, well, we learned from the best."

"I'm assuming it's Jax's." 

"Yes," Tara nodded. 

"Good."

"That's it? Good?"

"For now. Not exactly in a position of influence."

There was now a knock on the door, where Margaret opened the door, directing her gaze at Tara. "May I speak with you, please? "

Tara wiped her eyes, and left. After Tara left, Kayla whirled around to glare at Gemma. Even though Gemma was like a mother to her, Tara was one of her best friends. She knew the anguish that Tara felt. She was the one that held her during the after math. 

To Addie, that was unacceptable also. She knew Tara for several weeks now, and Tara was like a older sister to her. Tara was older than her by a couple of years, and Kayla was younger that Addie was. But meeting those two girls made it feel more like home. She had great new friends, and a wonderful boyfriend. Addie usually kept her mouth closed, until somebody she loved felt threatened. She saw Kayla open her mouth, but Addie's word vomit exploded. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Addie asked. 

"Excuse me?" Gemma asked, a bit shocked. Kayla's eyes grew ten times, looking at Addie. 

"Where in the world gives you audacity to belittle Tara like that! Did you know she was pregnant when that man took Abel?! If she tried something, then Jax would have a dead old lady, a dead unborn child, and most importantly, a kidnapped son! He would have nothing! I don't know Tara that well, but I could tell that she loves that boy like he is her own! And she loves Jax, even though he's being a big asshole to her! And you! She thinks of you as a mother, and you're being a giant bitch to her!" Gemma simply stared at her in shock, while Kayla had to bite her tongue from spitting out laughter. She had never seen Addie this worked up before. It was very uprising. 

Gemma flipped her hair, and pulled her blanket up a bit more. "So, that's why Happy's with you. You're a bit of a freak." 

"Yeah. And you're still a big bitch." 

Gemma laughed. "Yes, I am. I like that we're going to get along just fine. Thank you for the milk shake." 

* * *

Towards the end of the day, the ladies and men of SAMCRO retreated back to their safety zones. Kayla walked into the house with the kids who she picked up from their extracurricular activities. Feeding the dog, she undid her ponytail, and starting to make dinner for the kids and her old man. Hearing the roar of Happy's motorcycle, Kayla smiled as she cut her lettuce for the salad to go along with a lasanga. Opie walked in, smiling at his kids as they ran over to greet her. Walking into the kitchen, he saw Kayla cutting up vegetables. 

"Hey, baby," he told her, wrapping his strong arms around her waist. 

"Hey. How as your day?" 

"Interesting. Juice got jumped by another Mexican MC. They stole his kutte. Clay was pissed." 

"They didn't!" Kayla gasped. "What happened?" 

"We got it back. We're gonna have to make peace with Alvarez soon." 

"Yeah." 

"How was your day with Gemma. How is she?" 

"She's a tough old biddy," Kayla smirked. 

"If she heard you call her a old biddy, she would have your head," Opie smirked, grabbing a beer from the fridge. 

"I know. She chewed Tara out today, so I'm not her friend right now. Addie...boy, Addie chewed her out." 

"Addie...the girl who cried when Clay had a simple conversation with her...chewed out Gemma." 

"Oh yeah. Her face grew red and everything. It was like she was possessed. It was interesting." 

"Huh," Opie smirked. 

"Oh, it gets even better. She called Gemma a bitch! And basically called a Jax an asshole. It was great." 

"So, there is something to Addie."

"Oh, yeah. Girl's a freak. No wonder Happy fell for her." 

"So, what are you three now? Twisted sisters?" 

"We're a triple threat." 

"How's Tara," Opie asked. "She seemed upset today." 

"She's still hanging in there. She's getting better, though." 

"Good. What are you making?" 

"Lasagna." 

"Mmm. Sounds good." 

* * *

Addie drove up to the clubhouse, and quietly entered Happy's dorm room. Happy was dead to the world sleeping on his stomach, clutching the pillow his head rested on. Addie smiled, kicking off her shoes, and changing into a tank top and a pair of capri yoga pants. Pulling down the blankets, she crawled in next to him and laid down next to him, her chest to his back. "Happy...are you awake?" 

She was met with his loud snoring. Smiling she propped herself up on her arm, and traced his tattoos with her eyes. "I love you," she whispered. "And I love our life together. But I want more. I want to get married someday, and a part of me knows you won't commit like that. And it breaks my heart, because I'm downgrading to be with you. I moved to a smaller city for you. Being married is important to me. I would also like to open up my own bridal boutique. I would be good at it, with my own freaky style. And you know that I love weddings, and stuff like that." 

Addie laid down, and snuggled up against his back, throwing her small arm around his torso. Addie fell asleep, while Happy opened his eyes. He was a light sleeper, a part of being in an abusive home, and a part of a motorcycle club. He grabbed her hand that rested against his bare stomach, and held it gently. He could hear her gentle snoring. Rubbing a finger up her ring finger, he knew that she had a point. He wasn't one for weddings or marriage shit. He knew what she wanted. A part of him wanted to slap a ring on her. It would mean that he owned her sweet ass. But another part of him remembered his parent's own marriage and how fucked up it was. He would never lay a hand on a woman, but he didn't want to ruin her life.

 

 

 

 

 


	23. All in the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the many hits and kudos! I also love the feedback. Here is a link to the house that I thought would be perfect for Addie and Hap. I obviously added some things to the house to make it homey for the Tacoma Killer and the Freaky Designer. https://inhabitat.com/old-pickle-factory-is-converted-into-beautiful-near-net-zero-energy-home/

The following week, SAMCRO was scrambling to figure out how to get to Belfast to retrieve Abel. The worst part was that they had very little money. Days before hand, Addie and Happy went to visit his Mom, and inform her about his vacation to Belfast and his upcoming stint in prison. When they got to the old house, Happy got out of the car, stretching his long legs. Knocking on the door, he grinned when his Ma opened up, and he could smell the sweet smell of empanadas hit his nose. 

"Hey, Ma," he greeted, kissing her cheek. 

" _Hijo!_ What took you so long to visit me?" Amelia Lowman asked, ushering him inside the house. "Ah! Addie! _Mi amor!_ So beautiful as always." 

Addie smiled at the older woman, coming into the house. Addie loved Happy's mother. Ever since the first meeting, she felt right at home. Her home was brightly decorated with bright reds, oranges, greens, and various other colors. Her house always smelled like home cooked authentic Mexican food. Since she got divorced so many years ago, Amelia had embraced her Latin culture, speaking more Spanish than English. Her voice had a thick accent, drawing out syllables. 

"I think you're the pretty one, Amelia," Addie told the old woman. 

"Ah! Come in, come in! I made empanadas and fajitas! CiCi!  _Ven aquí loco viejo murciélago!_ (Come in here you crazy old bat!)" Ameila called out to her sister. 

"Oy! Happy and Addie!" Cecelia Venqulez greeted them as Happy sat the box of meds on the coffee table in the living room. 

"Hey, Tia. Ma, these are some meds. I got them on a discount from the club. They should last you awhile," Happy informed the other two women in his life. 

"Thank you, _hijo_. Come, eat," Ameilia told her son and his girlfriend, grabbing their hands in her frail ones. 

"Take it easy, Ma," Happy sighed as he was pushed down in a chair and a plate in front of him. "I have some news." 

"Oh Dios mío!" Amelia shrieked. "You finally maned up and proposed!" 

"What?" Happy gasped shocked. "No! I didn't propose!" 

"She's pregnant!" CiCi exclaimed. 

"Oh Dios mío!" Amelia shrieked again. 

"Woah! No one is pregnant, or getting engaged!" Addie blurted out, blushing. 

"Ma, I'm going inside," Happy explained. 

Amelia's smile fell a little. "For how long?" 

"I don't know. Maybe a year, a bit more. Federal gun charges against the club. Also, I'm going to Ireland." 

"What's in Ireland?" CiCi asked. 

"The VPs missing kid. We gotta rescue him." 

"When he comes back, he'll have to go inside. That's why we thought we would come visit. Also, he's getting a transfer here. He won't be on the road so constantly," Addie told her. 

"What about protection, _mijo_?" Amelia asked. 

"Got it lined up. Don't worry, Ma. I'll be fine. Addie will her near by to come see you. You can still call and write me letters." 

"And what will you do, Addie. When he's gone?" CiCi asked, looking to the young woman. 

"Well, I've been thinking about things lately. We have a new house, and Hap would be inside. I thought about opening up a bridal boutique. You all know I love fashion, and making clothes. And I love weddings. I can open up a place, get a couple of buisnesses to help out, and get it up and running while he's gone. I also made some new friends. One of them has two kids that her boyfriend has. I won't be alone. Then they'res my friends from SAMTAC." 

"That's a great idea, _hija,"_ Amelia smiled. "You will be good at that!" Their visit lasted a bit longer. While CiCi was showing Addie the new quilt she made for her and Happy's new home, Happy got some alone time with his mother. "Happy...I know when you're hiding something from me. Tell me the truth," Ameila clicked at him. 

"I'm hiding nothin', Ma. We're fine, and we're happy." 

"Happy...I've carried you stubborn ass in my belly for nine months. I endured two days of labor with you. And you took your sweet ass time coming out. I know you. You can't lie to your Mamá." 

Happy sighed, casting a glance at his Old Lady. "The other night, Addie was talking to me. She thought I was asleep, but I wake easy. She want's to get married, Ma. She admitted that she's too good for me, that she's downgrading. I've never loved anybody the way I love you. Before I met her, it was pussy. But now, the only pussy I want is hers. The thought of her with another man makes me want to squeeze someone's eyes out of their fuckin' heads." 

"Watch your language. If you feel this way, hijo, then you need to man up. God gave you some balls so use them. I want to live to see grandchildren and my only child married! I'm not getting younger." 

"I saw you with that low life. I don't want to be a burden to her." 

"Happy. You are not like your father. You are a good man." 

"I kill people for a livin', Ma. I enjoy it! That's fucked up!" 

"But you do it for your familia. Would you ever hurt Addie." 

"What? Fuck, no! I would gut myself." 

"Good. Now, close your eyes." 

"Why?" Happy whined. 

"Don't argue with me. Close. Your. Eyes." 

Happy rolled them, before following his mothers commands. "Now what?" 

"Relax. Picture this...you're out of prison. You live in a beautiful house, close to me. Inside your house is a wedding picture. Addie in a white dress, you in a tuxedo." Happy grunted in disgust. "Okay, maybe not a tuxedo. But regardless, it's your wedding photo. Can you see it?" 

"I guess." 

"What does Addie look like?" 

Happy thought about it, seeing the imagary picture in his mind. Addie would love gorgeous in a wedding dress. She would probably design it herself, knowing her. But also knowing her, she wouldn't want some big thing. She would wear something modest. But she would be happy, and that would make him happy. Happy began to smile. "She looks beautiful. Happy." 

"Good. Now, imagine that you've been married for a couple of years. And Addie is swollen with your child in her belly. How does that make you feel?" Happy's smile grew wider at the adoration of his girl. He knew that Addie would make a wonderful mother. She was patient, kind, and light spirited. To see her filled with his child...it would drive him to the point of beating his chest like a cave man. Happy was a possessive man, and this would finally show those fuckers that dared catch a glimpse at her that she was his. "You see, hijo. You are happy. You could be with her." Happy opened his eyes to see his mother holding out a small box. "This was my abuela's ring. She gave it to my father to give to my mother. Then your father gave it to me. When we got divorced, I kept it in hopes I would give it you someday. I was losing hope, but you finally found someone worth loving." 

Happy took it, and opened it. Smiling at the ring, he instantly knew that Addie would love it. Putting it away into his pocket, he kissed mother on the cheek. 

* * *

Kayla had one weakness that knocked her on her ass. That was tequila and margarita's. She had suggested to Tara and Addie to go get drinks. Later on, they sat in the bathroom in various places. Tara laid in the bathtub with her eyes clothes, as Kayla clutched the toilet. Addie sat on the ground, with her back against the wall with her laptop. "I never want to drink again!" Kayla moaned, finishing another round of throwing up last nights dinner and the one too many shots. 

"We told you to take it easy," Tara told her, laying her head against the cool shower wall, willing her own nausea away. 

"It's been a week since Gemma went to the hospital and found you that you were pregnant. Do you think that she's gonna tell Jax?" Addie asked, looking up. 

"I don't think she would. What are you doing?" 

"Typing up a buisness proposal. They'res an empty building on Main Street that would be perfect. All I need is a bank loan." 

"You should ask the guys for help. Maybe they could silent partner. You scratch their back, they scratch yours," Kayla suggested. 

"Right. Because SAMCRO could be in weddings. That's funny," Tara groaned out. "This baby's gonna kill me." 

"No, it won't," Addie answered. 

"This tequilia is killing me!" Kayla groaned. 

"That's actually true," Addie grinned. 

"How come you're not where I am." 

"I don't drink a lot." 

"Bitch." 

"You know what I've been craving? Chocolate pudding," Tara told them. 

"Pudding?" Kayla asked. 

"Cravings are common during pregnancy at seven weeks," Addie told them. 

"Did your many sister in laws tell you this?" Tara asked.  

"No. I read one of there pregnancy books. I have a photogenic memory. Also during seven weeks, expect to have sore breasts, excessive salivation, frequent urination, morning sickness, fatique, food aversions, heart burn and indigestion, acne, and spotting slash cramping." 

"Thank you for that knowledge," Tara told her sacastically. 

"Sorry," Addie blushed. "I can't really help it." 

"Photogenic memory, huh?" Tara asked. 

"Yeah. It also says that the baby is a size of a blueberry." 

"That's so tiny!" Kayla gasped. "And I was wondering if your boobs had gotten bigger." 

"Thank goodness for Jax being distracted. If things were normal, he could tell that I've gone from a C cup to a D in a couple of weeks." 

"Bitch! You still get bigger boobs!" 

"You could get pregnant," Addie inquired. 

"Hell no! My dad would castrate Opie I got pregnant before I was married! Plus he's going to be released by the time they go in! Who's going to watch his back? Plus, have you seen his kids? And him! That would tear me up!" 

Tara and Addie both laughed, the mood growing lighter. Kayla laughed too, and pretty soon they had tears in their eyes. But Tara's turned into real ones. "T!" Addie cooed, hugging her friend as Kayla crawled towards the tub and got in with Tara. 

"I can't do this alone!" 

"You're not! We're here for you! You have me and literal midwife Addie! We got you." 

"I hate crying!" Tara shrieked, crying more. 

"Mood swings," Addie whispered out loud. "Come on. It's time to get dressed. We have to celebrate Happy's transfer." 

"Isn't Ken Doll transfering too," Kayla asked, standing up. 

"Kozik? Yeah. But isn't there drama with that other guy...Tig?" 

"Yep. Let's go celebrate. You coming T?" 

"I got work. You two go...keep in touch. Dinner, tonight?" she asked, standing up. 

"Yeah. Unless, Addie has a surprise for Happy, later on to congratulate him on." 

"Like what?" Addie asked, confused. 

"You know..." Kayla smirked wiggling her shoulders. 

"No...I don't," Addie told her. 

"Sex!" Tara blurted out. 

"Oh! Well, we usually have sex when the mood is right." 

"Is sex with Happy scary? Is he rough?" Kayla asked, her dirty mind always at work. 

Addie blushed, swallowing hard. "Uh...s-s-sometimes. When we're both really angry or want to be adventurous." 

* * *

After that awkward talk, Addie and Kayla sat at the bar watching the guys congregate for church. Kayla poured them a drink as they waited for their men to walk out of Church. "Who's the new guys?" Addie asked, sipping her beer bottle. 

"I think they're soon to be prospects." 

"Interesting," Addie nodded. 

"Okay. You been glancing at the door for the past ten minutes. Girl, lighten up! The guys love Happy!" 

"I know. I just worry about him. For the first time in our relationship, things seem to keep going in right direction. He's ready to settle down in one place, and I have a great group of friends. Sisters, almost." 

"Sisters" Kayla smiled, hugging Addie with one arm. They watched the three young men hurry inside the room. Addie took out her laptop, and continued to work on the business proposal. "How's it coming?" 

"Good. Here's my layout of the building I want to remodel," Addie told her, pulling out a manilla envelope from her bag. The building was two stories tall, and old. It had big windows and lucky as it would come, it used to be a clothing shop. "I know it's old, but with new paint, fancy furniture, and everything, it could be a hit. And I was thinking about adding a section for formal parties like prom and homecomings. Or banquets. Political parties...the list is endless. So, on the first floor, I would have a reception area. Then as you continue backwards, there would be the dress section. Wedding dresses, shoes, veils, hair pieces, other dresses. Then on the top part, tuxes and suits, men's shoes. And if I can get local businesses on board for catering, floral arrangements, beauty parlors to get ready, it would be a great hit! Businesses coming together, to support Charming." 

"That's actually not a bad idea." 

"CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR!" they heard the guys yell out. The two girls, turned their head towards the three newly leather wearing men running out. 

"How much longer do you think?" Addie asked Kayla. 

"I don't know. They have lots of stuff to get in." 

They waited for the men to come out. Addie finished her buisness proposal while Kayla took her burner apart, and tinkered with it. "What are you doing?" Addie asked. 

"I want to see if I can hack Opie's phone through mind. Then I can know what they're saying," Kayla grinned, mischievously. 

"You're so nosy," Addie laughed. "Your so smart, too!"  

"That is true. When I was in highschool, I graduated with a 4.0 GPA. And I finished college with that too." 

"Have you thought about going back and getting your masters in enginerring?" 

"Kinda," Kayla shrugged. 

"I was good in school, but I liked the creative side to things. I think you should do it." 

Kayla smiled at Addie's confidence in her, and turned her head at the sound of the door open. "Yeah!" Happy cheered, going over to his Old Lady. 

"Look what I got. Look what I got. Eh... Welcome, brother. Welcome," Bobby cheered, slapping Happy's new patches into his hand.

"You got voted in?" Addie smiled.

"Yeah," Happy rasped out, tucking the patches into his jean pocket, placing his hands on her back, just underneath her breasts.

"Congrats, Happy!" Kayla cheered out.

"I'm so proud of you," Addie told the tattooed man, placing her hands against his bald head and sliding them down to rest on his neck.

"It's a new start for us, baby. Things can only get better from here," Happy grinned, sliding his hands down to her waist. When his hands reached there her bottom sat on the bar stool, he picked her up, placing her ontop of the bar so they could be around the same height. Grinning at her, he placed his lips on hers, passionately kissing her.

"That's hot," Kayla grinned, seeing Addie's hands grab on to the back of his kutte and his neck. She also saw Happy grip her her thigh, bringing it to wrap around his waist, bringing them closer.

"Why do you have to watch?" Opie snickered at his girlfriend.

"Because I am a very dirty girl," Kayla fired back, grinning up at her Old Man. "With very dirty thoughts."

"Like what?" Opie asked. Kayla grinned, tugging on his beard, so she would whisper sweet dirty nothings in a husky voice in his ear. Opie grinned, then groaned feeling himself harden in his jeans. She was too much sometimes, but he loved it. It was like being in high school again. He never felt so hornier in his life than he has been with Kayla. When Kayla finished what she was telling him, she smirked on how uncomfortable he was. 

"Jesus Christ, those four should have an orgy," Tig grinned, seeing Opie kissing Kayla on the neck, then seeing Addie and Happy in a passionate make out session. 

"I would be worried for Addie. She seems to wholesome for Hap." 

"Nah, she's a closeted freak," Kayla injected, pushing Opie away. "So, did Ken Doll get voted in?" No one said anything, so she assumed that the answer was no.

"Sorry, man," Clay told Kozik. "I thought he was on board."

"Whatever," Kozik shrugged, pissed about the vote.

"You stick around, you understand?" Clay ordered, wanting the SAMTAC SAA on his service.

"Yeah. Tig just wants you to know how big his dick is. We'll vote again in a couple weeks. You'll be SAMCRO," Jax reassured the man.

"Yeah? I'm gonna start the healing," Kozik told them, heading towards Tig. Marching over to him, he reeled back his fist, sending it straight into Tig's face.

"Oh!" Jax exclaimed, seeing the scene. 

Tig groaned, then stood up straight. "You son of a bitch," he groaned out.

"No fun getting suckerpunched, is it?"

"No, it's not!" Tig gave out a battle cry, running into to Kozik, starting a fist fight. 

Happy heard the men shouting indistincly, and pulled away from Addie. He grinned, still holding her close, as he cheered on. He loved a good fight.

"Should we do anything?" asked one of the new prospects, Phil.

"Yeah. Get some brooms. There'll be a lot of shit to clean up," Jax ordered, grinning at the fight.

"Boys!" Bobby yelled. 

"Don't dance, hit him!" Happy roared out. 

"Oh my!" Addie shrieked, seeing a table being broke underneath the two heavy men. 

* * *

Once the fight was over and the two men were licking their room, Happy grabbed Addie's hand and led her to his bike. Addie got the silent message and got on the bike behind the man. Happy slipped on his sun shades, starting the engine and drove them to their new house. Once they got off, Happy waited for Addie to unlock the garage door, opening it for them to enter. Inside was her car, and his truck he rarely drove. Happy grinned seeing his mechanic tools neatly lined up on a peg board on the wall, and a work table. It was roomy enough for him to work and not get in the way of the cars. "This is sweet, babe. I can get a car jack up in here and work on my bike from home, not just at TM." 

"I'm glad you like it. I had Juice install the high security locks on the windows and doors, and a video secruity system." 

"Good," Happy told her, watching as she opened the door. A shrill alarm went out, indicating that there were intruders. 

"The code is your birthday date and my birth year. Juice told me to make it complicated." 

"A'ight," Happy nodded, as she punched in the code to turn it off. 

"If we don't turn it off in three minutes, it calls 911 instantly. It was a bit out of our pay range, but I know how protective you are. And with you being gone, I know how you worry. But this is the family room." 

"Yeah!" Happy nodded, approving of his favorite recliner chair by the couch, towards the TV. The couch was new and a sectional. The black leather matched his chair and there was a black matching ottoman in the middle. Blue and black pillows lined the couch, and his favorite Harley Davidson throw was folded neatly along the back. The TV was large and mounted on the wall. There was a painting of a Harley Davidson on the wall above the couch. The book shelves were lined with movies, books, car and bike manuels, as well as his many collections of sketch books. There was also a couple of odds and ends along the shelves. "The drawers have fabric and thread. Figured I'll try to keep this place neat since it's larger than our loft." Happy chuckled as he saw a dummy with a barely constructed dress. "That way, I can work in here and we can still have some together time." There as potted plants in the room. Addie took his hand, leading him to the dining room and Kitchen area. 

"Kitchen and dining room." The kitchen was neat with towels on the oven door handle. The dining room had a black wooden rectangular table and four chairs around it. "The table pulls out more. Figured we can atleast host a family dinner or two for the club." Happy nodded, looking at the abstract paintings along the walls. He liked that they were simple and not overly girly. There were also several large plants in the corners of the room, and fresh flowers on the table. The patio had two cushioned black patio chairs and a fire pit along with a grill. There was several flower pots with bright flowers. 

"I like the grill," Hap told her, seeing the knobs. 

"I thought you would. When you get out, we could have a housewarming party. Invite the guys, and Britt, and the other girls. 

"Me too. Okay, Upstairs, we have the bedrooms. Three on one level, and two more upstairs. I figured, we could turn one of them into a guest bedroom, and one of them into the attic. Then one day, if we ever have children, we can make them their rooms. I also turned one into a home office right now for me." Addie grinned, opening the light wooden door to their bedroom. 

Their bed was now a king size with a new vitage wrought iron black bedframe that looked modern but still had the vintage feel. There was a blue and black checkered comforter on the bed, along with silky black sheets. Blue and black pillows lined the bed in a triangular position. There was their black dresser from their apartment and a new black vanity and a black padded stool. With her make up and jewerly box. The closets were were his and hers with Addie's the largest with her femine clothes and many shoes lining the walls on shelves. Happy's had his jeans, t-shirts, and boots and sneakers. 

Happy headed towards the bathroom to see the matching white drawers that were downstairs as well as two sinks and nice soft black towels on the tall racks. There was a linen closet full of towels. Their bedroom also had a large soft black rug, and two night stands on each side of the bed. 

"So? What do you think? Did I make a good decision?" Addie asked. 

Happy turned towards her, and attacked her, aggressively kissing her lips as he led her to their new bedroom and to the bed. "I think its time to christen our bedroom." 

"So you like it?" 

"Hell yea. I love the bed. It's so large so I don't have to scrunch up." 

"Good," Addie grinned as he led her to the bed, tossing her down. 

Happy was always thankful when she wore a dress. "We got several hours babe, but I have other plans." Happy pushed up the skirt of her red and white rose printed sundress. Addie grinned into the kiss, scratching her nails down his bald head. Happy's hands moved to the the tiny buttons in the front of her dress, popping them open, revealing her basic red bra. Kissing the top of her breasts, he moved up to hiss her as her hands pushed down his kutte, and removed his t-shirt. Their kisses grew harder and sloppier as they rushed to take off their clothing. Soon, Happy was bare while Addie had her flats taken off, and her dress pushed up to her waist, bra pushed down so her tits were bare to the world, and bodice wide open. Happy thrusted into her quick, grabbing on to her thigh with one hand and using the other hand to grasp the headboard. Thank god for the wrought iron. His hand now had a spot to grab onto to. 

Addie moaned as she felt him move inside her, loving at how large and thick he was. She wrapped a leg around him as he brought the leg up he was holding, bending at the knee. His thrusts became more controlled and deeper as he moved. "Oh god, Hap! Right there! Keeping going, don't stop!" she moaned loudly, grabbing his butt cheek to make him thrust deeper. 

"Shit, baby! So tight!" 

"Harder, Hap! Oh god!" 

"Fuck, Adelaide!" 

"God, oh god, oh god!" Addie shouted, moving her hands into her hair. Addie's breathing hitched as her first orgasm took over her body, making her arching her back. 

Happy groaned, feeling her walls tighten around his dick even more. He didn't know how much he could take before he blew. Shifting to his knees, he pounded into her like their was no tommorow. He was a starving man and she was his sustence. 

"Happy! Jesus H Christ!" Addie yelled, grabbing on to the headboard to keep her grounded. She felt her orgasm coming, and she knew it was going to be a strong one. Her toes began to curl as she felt the tension began to tighten. Happy could feel it too, groaning very loudly as he felt her walls tighten around him in a vise grip. He could feel her pulse around his member. Feeling the tension tighten in his ball sac and his lower back, he waited until she came undone to follow along with her. "OH GOD!" Addie shrieked, snapping her eyes close. Behind her closed eyes lids, she saw fireworks and heard Tchaikovsky's 1812 Symphony play in her head as she came. Happy roared following along with her. Happy continued to move inside of her, until he felt empty and depleted. Taking himself out of her, he collapsed on the bed, kicking the covers down so that he was covered up as Addie went to relieve herself in the bathroom. When she came out, she removed her dress, and pulled her bra back up. Crawling into bed, she curled up next to Happy, rubbing his chest. 

"Now that I'm SAMCRO, I wanna put my crow on ya," he told her, opening his night stand, glad to see that she moved his colored pencils and sketch book. 

"Another tattoo?" Addie asked. "You already own most of my back." Addie sat up, grabbing his kutte from the end of the bed and leaning across the floor to grab his jeans. Addie grabbed his patches from his pocket, and reached into her draw to grab her small sewing kit. 

"That's where I'll put this one too," he told her, watching her carefully remove his nomad patches. Addie threaded the needle with black thread, and carefully lined up the patch. "I was thinking about putting it here," he grinned, moving her hair to the side of her left shoulder. Lightly kissing his shoulder, he pushed down her bra strap, placing a kiss on her shoulder blade. "That way, since you always wear those girly strapless dresses, everybody would be reminded that you're mine." 

"Mmm," Addie moaned, feeling his lips move up to her neck. "Maybe you've forgotten how clumsy I am, I'm trying to sew on your patches." 

"Well, I'm trying to design your crow," Happy smarted back. 

"Jackass," she snickered. 

* * *

Opie laid in bed as Kayla moaned as she rode him. Opie growled, placing his hands on her hips, making her move faster. "Fuck, baby! Ride me!" 

"Opie!" she moaned out, moving a bit faster. They were reaching their end, and soon Kayla threw her head back, screaming unintelligable words as she came. Opie grunted, cumming with her as well. Kayla sighed, rollling off him him as he used a towel to wipe off the inside of his legs and as she went to go to the bathroom. Kayla returned crawling into bed with Opie. "What time is the bail hearing?" 

"I think later this afternoon, after we take care of the Mayans." 

"Hmm. Well, I'm glad that Happy is a part of the big family now. And I'm glad that you're not going to prison, even though that sounds selfish of me." 

"We'll figure out away. Me and Chibs will have to work on the club. Along with Pop and Kozik."

"So, what the fuck is the problem with Kozik and Tig!? It's like a fucking soap opera!" 

"I think you live for the drama." 

"I do too," Kayla smiled, snuggling into his chest. Kissing his lips lightly, she grinned, tracing his tattoos. "I think Happy's gonna crow Addie." 

"I think so too. Even though, he clearly marked her whole back." 

"They're so perfect for each other. Reminds me of a cheesy romance novel." 

"I still don't get it. But he's happy with Addie, so that's all I care about." 

"Do you think that when they have sex, he dominates her?" Kayla smirked. 

"Jesus, Kay. That's too much. I don't want to know what he does in the hay." 

"He just seems like it. She's like my sister now. She's gonna open her own formal dress shop," she informed him. "Also, we were talking. What would you say to me going back to school for a bit. I would finish to get my Bachelor's, then go on to get my Masters in Mechanical Engineering."

"I think that's a good idea, babe. What would you be?" 

"I would like to design cars, or different technologies. I could work for the club that way, instead of being the club liaison. As much as I like people, I like mechanics more. Plus, my dad is gonna get out soon, and he can help watch the kids while I'm at school. I really want this Ope." 

"Alright," Opie smiled, seeing the vulnerability in her eyes. It was a rare moment for him to see, and made him love her even more." 

"I love you," Kayla grinned, kissing him, then moving down his body. "And just for that, I'm gonna show you..." 

"Christ!" Opie shouted, feeling her mouth wrap around his hardened member. 

* * *

Tara stood by the Nurses desk, charting since she still planned to take some time off. Writing, she paused, pushing down the sudden wave of nausea. Putting a hand up to her mouth, she breathed deeply waiting for it to past. When the feeling passed, she took a deep breathe, grabbing a cracker from the sleeve she had resting next to her chart. So far, this pregnancy was really kicking her ass. She still didn't know what to do with it yet. With Jax being unreliable at the moment, she wasn't really so sure she wanted to have a baby. 

And at this moment of her life, she felt like crap. She cried over everything, her breasts didn't fit her current bra so she had to squish them in there, which really hurt. She could barely keep anything down, and she has found a sudden craving for caramel and celery. She was exhausted, and drained. Hearing heavy footsteps, she saw Clay and Jax head towards her. Shoving the crackers in her lab coat pocket, and closing her chart. 

"What's going on? This about Gemma?" Tara asked, pocketing her pen also. 

"No. I need to ask you for a favor," Jax told her. 

"Okay."

"The club came into some prescription drugs. Mostly HIV stuff. I was wondering if you know a clinic that might need it."

Tara nodded, thinking for a moment. "Black market?"

"I just need a name."

"Yeah, you're gonna need more than that," Tara sighed. "I know where to take it."

"You're not taking it anywhere."

"They're medical professionals, Jax. They're not gonna buy drugs from a biker. I know the money is to get you guys to Belfast. Let me help?" 

"Fine," Jax sighed, clearly not happy. "You about done here?" 

"Yeah. Just need to finish these couple charts. Meet you outside in an hour?" 

"Sure," Jax nodded. 

Tara watched as he walked away, slamming her chart down as she rushed to find the closest bathroom. Once there, she knelt down and vomitied up her breakfast of toast and orange juice, and stomach bile. "Shit..." she gasped, wiping away the tears that tracked her face from her new morning routine. When she was sure she was empty, she went back to her work. Jax loaded the boxes up in Tara's car when she was done for the day. Driving to the clinic, she thought about how she could get their relationship to work. If he stopped being so damn stubborn, then she would tell him the news that they were going to have a baby. Tara shook her head free of negative thoughts, and parked her car as Jax pulled up. "I'll go get Dr. Percy." 

"Okay," Jax nodded, pulling out a cigarette. 

Tara went inside, and told her old friend about the drugs. Of course, he wasn't sure about the drugs, but she told him to follow her. "Why don't we go out back so you can see for yourself? Jax is right down the hall."

Jax saw Tara and a middle aged doctor coming. Grunting, he tossed his smoke on the ground, stepping it out. "Hey. How you doing?" Jax asked, holding out his hand. 

* * *

Addie met Kayla at a local diner where they sat talking about the morning's events. "So, did Hap like the house?" 

"Yeah," Addie smiled. 

"So...now that he's offically SAMCRO, did he give you his crow?" 

"Yes, he did. He did it today," Addie smiled, turning around to show her the plastic square on top of her shoulder blade. 

"The eyes are really creepy. All black," Kayla told her. 

"It's Happy's eyes." 

"Doesn't it hurt on the bone? I got mine done on my breast as it hurt like hell." 

"I have a high pain tolerence. I've broken bones without a sound before." 

"I hate needles." 

"Did Happy do yours?" 

"Yep. I'm sure he does everybody's. He coped a feel on my boob." 

"Eh. He's a boob man. And a butt man," Addie shurgged. "His hands either go to my butt or boobs when we're sleeping. By the way, have you seen Tara's boobs this morning when she got dressed? They're bigger!" 

"I know! And they're so perky! And her skin is flawless!" 

"And her hair is so shiny. She makes me feel like a homeless person."

 "She makes me feel like I'm 13 and all the other girls are going through puberty without me. Should we bring Ope and Happy lunch?" 

"Yeah," Addie smiled, ordering for Happy while Kayla ordered for Opie. Once they finished eating, they grabbed their to-go bags and headed towards the Clubhouse. Plus, Kayla needed the Caddy to pick up the kids from soccer practice. 

"Hey!" Kayla shouted, getting out of the Lincoln, throwing herself into Opie's lunch. "I brought you lunch." 

"How sweet of you," Opie grinned, kissing her lips. 

"And I brought you lunch. And Kozy since he's had a rough day," Addie told her boyfriend. 

"Aw. Thanks, Kit," Kozik told her, getting out of the van. 

"I'm sorry about the vote," Addie smiled sadly, hugging the other man. 

"It's fine. They told me to stick around. So, I will," he smiled. 

Kozik and Tig glared at each other as they walked over to the clubhouse to talk to Clay. Addie turned towards Happy as he took out his burger and quickly ate it. Suddenly, they were being seized. "Get on the ground!" a police officer yelled as many cop cars and the sheriff showed up. 

"What the fuck?!" Kayla shouted, putting her hands up, as she knelt to her knees. 

"Happy?" Addie asked worried, the first time she had to do this. Placing her hands gently above her head, she slowly lowered herself to the ground. 

"It's alright, baby," Happy told her, turning his head towards her. Thank god she wore a romper after she showered this morning. He didn't want everybody seeing her panties. That was for his eyes only. 

"Well, this reminds me of my childhood," Kayla quirked out. 

"There is something wrong with you," Jax told the black haired woman. 

"Clubhouse and garage are all clean. No pharmaceuticals," the sheriff told them. "I guess you guys can get up."

Everybody stood up, watching the cops pull out. Addie brushed herself out, noticing a white hot chick car come towards the TM side. "Who's that?" Addie asked, Kayla.

"A porn bitch that keeps hitting on Jax. I swear I'm gonna gouge her eyes out with her own high heels." Sighing, she walked over to Opie. "What were all the cops here for?"

"Ah, they're just rattling our cages. What the fuck she doing here?" Opie asked, seeing Ima get out of the car.

"I really don't know. I need the Caddy to pick up the kids. You going to be out late tonight? I was going to make Chicken Parm for dinner."

Jax glared at Ima as she strutted over to him. "Hey. My car's been acting funny. Making these chocking sounds."

"I'll get someone on it," Jax sighed, not really wanting to get into it with her at the moment.

"This is probably a bad time, but I was hoping to get that lift home."

"You're right, it is a bad time." Jax turned away, then discretely glanced back at the woman. 

Addie gave Happy his set of keys, as she reached up to kiss him on the lips. He was taller than her by a couple of inches, but she wasn't exactly short either. "I'm gonna catch a ride with Kayla. I'll see you at home, alright?" 

"Yeah," Happy nodded, slipping the keys on his key ring with his motorcycle key and the keys to his Ma's house. "Drive safe. Love you." Happy placed a hand on her waist, bringing closer to him for one more kiss. 

Addie pulled away, rubbing his cheek with a hand. "Love you, too." Kayla waved goodbye to the guys as they drove off towards the Addie's home. 

* * *

Tara read a book on the couch as she waited for Jax to get home. He finally showed up, looking humorless. "What is it?"

"Sheriffs raided the clubhouse, looking for illegal scrips," Jax explained. 

Tara set down her book, standing up. "Oh, my God. How did they know?"

Jax laughed sharply, glaring her down. "You tell me."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"You told me we could trust that doctor."

"He wouldn't say anything."

"Well, someone did." Tara sighed, rubbing her temples as Jax continued his rant. "I get caught, I can do the years. But you? Narc raps are real time. Your medical career would be over. Do you get that?"

"You asked me for help. This isn't my fault."

"I know. I know. It's mine," Jax told her. Stepping towards her, he stared her in the eyes. "I'm done." Kissing her one last time, Jax walked away from the love of his life. He had to protect her, because she was the last good thing he had. He didn't blame her for Abel. He placed her in a terrible situation. But he had to do what had to be done. Because, if you love someone so much, let them free. 

Tara sat down on the couch in shock at what just happened. He broke up with her. He was really done. Placing a hand over her flat belly, she really thought what her choices were gonna be now. Meanwhile, Jax pulled Ima into his dormroom at the Clubhouse, stripping off their clothes, then having rough, angry sex with her, knowing that it would seal the deal. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it. Jax fucked up, royally. How is Kayla gonna handle Tara's heartbreak. We all know that she's a bit psychotic. And Addie?


	24. Up in the Air

Addie sat in the comfy chair she placed in their bedroom, watching Happy sleep. He seemed ten years younger as he slept. Sipping her coffee, she curled into herself. Today was gonna be hard. He was leaving for Ireland. He was gonna rescue that poor boy. Thank god she had new friends here. If not, she might have broken apart by now. Her mind kept racing at a million miles per minute. What if he died? What if they got caught? What if the didn't find him? What if they miss their new parole date? 

"Stop thinking," Happy groaned out, rolling onto his back from his side. 

"Sorry. It's hard not to," she told him, sheepishly, coming to sit on the bed by him. 

Happy sat up, bringing her closer to him. She had on a fuzzy robe, sleep pants, and a flannel over a tank top. It was her "don't touch me" pjs. Taking the coffee cup from her hands, he took a sip winching at the sweet taste to it. The only sweet thing he liked was her. He hated candy, ice cream, and anything overly surgery. He could tolerate cake, and homemade pie. "I'll be alright. Piney will be here. And so is Kozik. Nothing bad is gonna happen to either of us." He knew that he couldn't promise her that, but he would try his damnest to reassure her. "Come here." Happy sat her coffee cup on the night stand, cuddling her against his tattooed chest, hands on her back rubbing circles. 

Kayla on the other hand was working her hardest to get her man packed up. It kept her mind off the fact that he was gonna leave the kids with her unsupervised. Lately, she had been playing "Dad's Girlfriend", instead of "Supercool Nanny", and now here she was. Playing the role of "Mother." Thank god she always remembered to take her pill. She was not happy to become a mother yet. She didn't have one to help guide her through her youth, and now she had to play one to children that were reaching their bratty preteen years. 

"Babe, what are you doing?" Opie asked, coming out of the shower. 

"Packing your bag. Are you sure you want the  kids here with me? Why not send them to Mary's?" 

"Because they have school. And I trust you." 

"Opie...I'm not very motherly material." 

"Bullshit. You've watched them before we even met." 

"Yeah...but that was when I just thought of them as my client's kids. Now, I love those two. There's a difference. What if something goes wrong?" 

"Then use your judgement. I trust them with you. If I didn't, we wouldn't be together." 

"Fine. Finish packing your bag. I tossed extra socks in case they get wet or your feet get extra cold. Also, make sure you pack your coat! Belfast is always chilly!" 

* * *

The men of SAMCRO met in the clubhouse to go over their game plan. Addie was on her third cup of coffee waiting for the muffins to be done when Kayla walked in. "Morning," Addie smiled, seeing her friend. 

"Morning. You doing okay?" 

"The fact that a million and one things could go wrong while he's gone, just peachy," Addie told her, finishing off her cup. "I'm sorry. I get snarky when I'm worried." 

"Don't be. It's refreshing to see you fired up," Kayla smiled, pouring herself a cup. She saw Bobby come out with muffins, and grabbed one for herself and Addie. 

Tara came in, nodding her head to her friends as she headed towards Jax's dorm room. "Tara. He's not in there" Opie told her, stopping Tara from going down further. He knew what was happening, but wanted to spare the doctor her feelings. Also, didn't want to piss off his Old Lady and her best friend.

"Where is he? He didn't come home last night," Tara asked.

"Not sure," Opie shrugged, looking at her. Opie noticed the differences in Tara's body. Bigger breasts, flawless skin, shiny hair. But he kept him mouth closed. It wasn't his place.

Tara still headed down the hallway, opening the door to Jax's room, stopping at the sight. There he was. Stark naked. And coming out of the bathroom was Ms. Porn Slut Double Penetration herself...Ima.

"Morning," Ima snarkily greeted. Tara still stared, wanting to puke. "You okay?"

"Get out," Jax ordered, scrambling to pull on his boxers. Tara simply turned on her heels, and walked out holding back her tears. He wouldn't see her cry. He doesn't get that satisfaction. "Tara, I'm sorry." 

Addie and Kayla watched Tara storm out, and instantly knew something was wrong. It was like a Girl Radar was going off in their heads. Then Kayla saw Ima walk out of the same direction, then Jax. "That son of a bitch," Kayla growled.

"Oh god! Tara! Wait!" Addie called out, hopping off of her stool.

As she passed Happy, he grabbed her arm to stop her. "It's not our place. Stay out of it."

Addie squared her shoulders, glaring at him. Shaking him off, she glared at him. "No. She's my friend. You stay out of it." Happy's mouth opened as she headed towards her friend.

Kayla grabbed her purse, sending a murderous glare towards Jax as she followed the two women out. Opie tried to stop her, but Kayla turned on him...her IED begining to play into motion. She was like a momma bear and one of her cubs has just been hurt. Shaking him off, Kayla gave a sharp "No!" and headed out. Opie backed away, seeing the dark stormy blue of her eyes that rarely showed up. She was beyond pissed. She was the same type of pissed she was when she dislocated Half-Sacks shoulder and nearly killed Chibs. 

Addie caught up to Tara, stopping her. "Tara, wait!" 

"No! No! I...I just...I got to go!" Tara stumbled, reaching for her door handle. 

"I know. But you're not thinking straight. You're really emotional. The extra hormones are making you not see clearly. I don't want you to get into an accident. We can go where ever you want, just let me drive." 

Tara knew that Addie spoke the truth, but her hormones was making her irrational at the moment. "Fine!" 

Addie took the keys, watching Tara get into the passanger seat. She saw Kayla head over towards the girl from Jax's bedroom. Kayla glared as she walked closer. "Hey!" Kayla shouted, causing the woman to turn around. Kayla reared back, and punched the bitch in the nose, feeling satisfied as the bones cracked underneath her fist. 

"AH! YOU BITCH!" Ima screamed. 

"Takes one to know one, bitch," Kayla spat, spitting at Ima as she fell on her knees. Kayla headed over to Tara's car, getting in the back. Addie started the engine, heading towards who knows where. 

* * *

After the drama with the girls, the guys met around the table except for Opie and Jax. "Damn...I've never seen Addie that mad before," Kozik commented, sitting in the extra chair for visiting members. 

"I have. When I first went Nomad, when we fought. She rarely fires back. Even we we're pissed at each other, I usually yell and she just calmly takes it in. Then when I cool down, we talk," Happy told the guys. "Addie loves, and she loves deeply. So, when a friend of hers is hurt, she'll go ballistic. She once killed a man because of it." 

"Wait, what? That ever gonna come back one day?" Clay asked, suprised at the doe like woman spilled blood. 

"Nah. Already had that conversation. It was before we met. Cops ruled it self defense. Her friend got into some trouble at a sex party. Addie showed up to get her out of it, and the fucker had a gun on them. He was gonna rape them. Addie got the gun, turning it on him. The guy pulled the trigger, but her finger was on his." 

"She's like Kayla. Full of surprises," Clay smirked. 

"That she is," Happy smiled. "I gave her my crow yesterday. She has a very high pain tolerance." 

Outside, Jax thought about the damage he had caused. "Busy morning for you," Opie told his best friend, sitting down next to him. 

"Little bit."

"Ima. It's kind of a big move."

"Yup."

"You want to tell me what's going on?"

"Nope."

"Well... I hope you wrapped your shit." Knowing what he knew, things would be very complicated. "That was a high-traffic zone you were rippin' through last night."

'Hindsight. If a dick move could've pushed Donna away, would you have done it?"

Opie sighed, glancing down at his hands. "When I first went inside, I pushed Donna for a divorce. Told her the marriage was a joke, she should just take the kids and split. She knew what I was doing. She hung in. Think it's gonna take more than a little porn pussy to scare away Tara."

Jax chuckled a bit. "And your porn pussy... it scarin' you away?"

"Former porn pussy. Kayla hasn't touched that shit in years. And...I don't know."

"We're at the table," Juice told them, ushering them in. 

"All right. Come on, let's go find my kid," Jax told his best friend and brother. 

* * *

"So, where are we exactly going?" Addie asked, looking at the gas gauge. "If we keep going, we're going have to push the car. It's running low on gas." 

"Tara?" Kayla asked. 

"I don't know..." Tara whimpered, wiping the tears from her face. "I don't have a house...I sold it because Jax asked me to move in before the lockdown. I used the money to help them get out of jail. I don't know what to do..." 

"Well, first thing first is to make a plan," Addie told her. "You're a successful pediatric surgeon. You make good money." 

"Well, you're always welcome to stay with me and Ope," Kayla offered. 

"Or me. Since Happy's leaving, and then going to prison, we can keep each other company. I have a spare room." 

"I don't want to be a bother." 

"You won't be. I'll be glad to have you. Beats listening myself talk all day." 

"Thank you, Addie. I really appreciate it. And that you, Kayla." 

"That's what friends are for. Now, dry those tears Mama. Don't waste another on that asshole. Where do you want to go?" 

"Work I guess. I need to chart, then I would like to see Gemma." 

"Okay." 

"Actually, let's go grab a burger and a shake. I'm starving," Tara added, hearing her stomach growl. 

"Burger and shakes, coming right up." 

After they got their food, they ate and sat in Tara's office, watching her chart and eat. "Gross, T," Kayla squirmed, seeing Tara dip a pickle into her strawberry milkshake. 

"What? It's good," Tara shrugged, taking a bite of the dill pickle stick. Tara closed her eyes at the taste, moaning as the flavors mixed in her mouth. Good thing she ordered extra pickle spheres. 

Kayla and Addie watched her double dip the pickle, munching on it. Now, she was acting like she was pregnant. She already consumed a triple bacon cheese burger, a large order of fries, now her extra order of pickle spears. They were fascinated at what she ate. "It's so gross, but I can't look away," Addie muttered. 

"Cravings are kicking in now," Kayla commented. 

"All right. I'm gonna go check on Gemma, then I'm done for the day. Would you mind if we went to Jax's to pick up my things?" Tara asked the two other women. 

"Nope. Take your time. We're good here." 

As soon as Tara left the office, Kayla and Addie turned towards each other. "What are we gonna do about Jax?" Addie asked. 

"I think that we should punch him in the dick. Or kick him in the dick. One or both." 

"I'm not exactly violent," Addie reminded her. 

"No. But I am. You're going to take all the anger and push it towards Jax." 

* * *

 

Tara knocked on the door, opening it to see Gemma hugging a trash can. "You okay? Nausea? Might be the meds."

"It's not the meds," Gemma answered, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand.

"Dr. Gallagher has cleared you to leave."

"Great."

"We'll make sure you continue to get your medication. I'm sorry, Gemma. I know how hard this is for you."

"Well, at least I have a new grandson on the way," Gemma smiled. Tara looked down at her flat belly and her hands. "What?"

"I don't think Jax's ready for another baby."  _Hell, I don't think I'm ready for a baby._

"What the hell you talking about?" Gemma asked, confused. 

"I walked in on him and that porn slut this morning. He's been trying to push me away. It worked. We're done. I'm going to grab my stuff after I leave her, and stay with Addie for a bit in her new house." 

"He blames himself for everything that happened to Abel. Can't handle the thought that something bad might happen to you, too. He's lost, baby. You have to be the constant. Ride it out," Gemma told her, grabbing her hand.

"I'm not as strong as you," Tara admitted.

"He wouldn't be doing this if he knew you were pregnant."

"He can't know," Tara told her, strictly.  _Because, I haven't decided if I'm gonna have it yet._  "What happens with this baby is my decision. I'm serious, Gemma. No one else can know." 

"Secret babies are a bad idea."

"Please."

"You want my silence? I need a favor." 

Tara walked back into her office, resting her back on the door as she closed it. "So?" Kayla asked. "How's Gem?" 

"Good. I told her about Jax." 

"And, what she say?" 

"That I should stick it out, because he's trying to protect me." 

"Bull..." Addie stated, causing Kayla's eyebrows to rise. "I just said bull." 

"I know. I thought you were actually going to say a bad word." 

"Nope. What else did she saw." 

"That keeping secret babies were a bad idea. Then I told her it was my right, and my body. Then she pretty much blackmailed me." 

"With what?" 

"To get her out of here undetected and to the cargo plane to go with the guys to go to Belfast." 

"Is she out of her mind?" Kayla asked. 

"No. But I agreed to help her in exchange for her silence." 

* * *

Kayla and Addie waited as Tara packed her stuff up in a duffel bag in the living room as Jax's house. Hearing a motorcycle pull up, they glared at him as he walked inside. "Ladies," he greeted, seeing the hateful glares. "Tara, here?" 

Kayla stood from the couch, flipping her hair as she walked up to him, standing chest to chest. Addie stood up, and stood behind her. No one said a word, until Addie spoke up. "Just so you know, that was a really disgusting thing you did to Tara. She has stuck by you through many things. And this is how you repay her? You're scum...no, you're worst than that. You're the fish crap at the bottom of the ocean floor with the decaying fish. That's what you are. I hope she gave you a STD. I can't even be in the same room as you. You fucking asshole," Addie sneered, grabbing her purse. "Tara! I'll be outside when your done!" 

Kayla was very proud of Addie, but she glared at Jax. Reaching a foot up, she gave a power cry as she connected it with his family jewels and penis. Jax fell to ground on his knees, his hands going to the groin. "What she said. Kayla, out!" Kayla made a hand gesture, walking out after Addie. 

Once the pain passed a bit, Jax pulled himself up and shook himself off. Mildly, he deserved that. Walking toward the bedroom, he entered seeing Tara packing a duffel bag. "You don't have to leave yet. We're heading out tonight," Jax told her. But Tara simply ignored her. "I just came by to pack a bag." Still...no response. Sighing, he continued. "I'm sorry about this morning."

"It's what you wanted," Tara told him, angrily throwing her clothes into the bag. She would just hang them up when she gets to Addie's. 

"I didn't want for you to get hurt."

"Yes, you did. You think I am responsible for what happened to Abel. You hate me, and you just can't say it. Your mother thinks this is about protecting me."

"I am protecting you."

Tara slammed her surgery shoes inside her bag, then turning to face him. "From what?"

"Donna... Abel, Sack. Take your pick."

"You are so full of shit. You and I both know that nothing's gonna happen to me. This is just about you needing a reason to feel good about failing. Well, guess what. The prince doesn't always get his wife." 

Tara zipped up her bag, passing him as she walked out. Wiping her tears away, she walked towards her two friends. Barreling towards them, they engulfed her in a giant hug. "Come on," Kayla told her, patting Tara on the back. 

Near by the house, watching the girls was a Latin man and woman in a car. "That must be his Old Lady," the woman, Louisa told them. 

"Yeah. But who are the other two?" 

"Other Old Ladies?" 

They drove Tara's car to Addie's apartment, after they dropped off Kayla at Opie's so she could take the kids to say goodbye. "The code is 0711. Help yourself to whatever. There's clean sheets in the linen closet in the hallway. The spare bedroom is on the second floor. There's a bathroom near it. I'll be back soon, just want to say goodbye to Hap." 

Tara nodded, as Addie handed her the key from the hid-a-key fake rock. "Alright." 

Addie wrapped her hand around Tara's, looking her in the eye. "Please...be careful? I know that we haven't know each other that long, but I think of you as a dear, dear friend. You're pretty much a sister to me...which I cherish, because I don't have any...biologically. What I'm saying is..." 

"I know," Tara smiled. "Me too." 

Addie smiled and got inside her car. "Good luck." 

* * *

Addie pulled her car outside the clubhouse, not seeing Jax anywhere. Scanning the parking lot for the giant tattooed man, she spotted him near Kozik. Going over to him, she smiled at Kozik. "Hey, Herm? Can me and Hap have a moment please?" 

Kozik nodded, knowing that it was a serious moment. She only called him by his Christen name when she was serious. "Sure, Ad. Hap," Kozik nodded, walking away 

Taking a deep breath, Addie looked up at the onyx eyes she was in love with. "I'm sorry for this morning. I was angry at Jax hurting Tara. I didn't want you to defend him, because what he did was wrong. It goes against everything that I believe him. In a way, my insecurities about myself made me weary about you cheating on me. I'm definitely not perfect." 

Happy sighed, hearing at how little she thought of herself sometimes. "I. Will never. Cheat on you. I promise. And you know I don't make many promises. What Jax did is not my business, and I will support that he's my VP and my club brother. But you are my Old Lady, and I respect your beliefs as well. So, in this case, I will do both. I will keep out of his business, and I will support your faith that adultery is bad." 

"I love you," Addie breathed out, reaching to kiss him. Happy returned the kiss placing his hands around her waist. Pulling away, Addie smoothed out his kutte. "By the way, I kinda curse Jax out. And Kayla kicked him in the dick." 

"Really? You cursed? What did you say?" Happy grinned. 

"I called him fish poop and debris, then called him a fucking asshole." 

"That's my girl," Happy growled, biting her neck. "I really do love you, you know." 

"Yeah. I know. And you're a asshole too, but I can tolerate you," Addie grinned, lacing her hands over his neck. 

"You gonna be good while I'm gone? Try not to hurt yourself?" 

"I will be on my best behavior. Tara's gonna be staying with me for a while while you're gone. I figured she needs some company right now," Addie told him. "Oh! I wrote you a letter. As per tradition." 

"I wrote you one too." Happy reached inside his kutte, pulling out a folded envelope. 

Kayla got out of the car with the kids as they barreled towards their father. "What are you guys doing here?" Opie asked. 

"They wanted to say goodbye," Kayla smiled. 

"Come back soon, Dad!" Ellie told him, hugging him with one arm. 

"Bring us back some stuff!" Kenny asked, running off to play after hugging him. 

Ellie followed him, leaving the two adults alone. "Hey," Opie greeted/

"Hey. You guys ready to go?" Kayla asked, the tension awkward.

"Yeah."

"Look...Opie...I'm sorry about earlier. I was pissed off. I didn't mean to take it out on you," Kayla apologized.

"I know. I just didn't want you to get caught up in the drama." 

"I know. You know that I'm not good at my feelings and shit like that..." Kayla told him, struggling to find the right words. How to find the words to tell him how much he really means to you.

"What's going on?" Opie asked.

"Well, you know how much I love you. How sad I'd be if anything ever happened to you."

"Baby, I'm gonna be okay. We're gonna go find Abel. We'll be back in a week. Pop's gonna help you out with the kids," Opie told her, kissing her soundly. "I love you."

Kayla grinned, running her fingers through his long hair. "I love you, too." 

* * *

Addie paced back and forth as she waited for Tara. She rarely prayed, only she desperatly needed too. Sighing, she grabbed her rosary from coffee table and knelt on the ground, making the sign of the cross. Closing her eyes, she clasped the rosary between her two clasped hands. "Dear Heavenly Father...please watch over the guys as they go to rescue Abel. Please watch over Gemma as she tries to reunite with her family. And watch over Tara. I know she's having doubts right now, but help guide her and show her the way. Watch over Kayla, and the Winston family. Amen." 

As she stood up, Tara walked in, wide eyed and a split lip. "Oh my god! What happened?" 

"It worked. I got Gemma out. They should be up in the air, or on their way to the airport by now." 

"You're lip?" 

"Maragret Murphey. My boss. She caught me, but she helped." 

"Thank god!" Addie laughed, hugging her. "We need ice cream." 

"And pickles!" 

"You're so gross, right now." 

* * *

As the guys and Gemma braced for takeoff, all had several thoughts in their heads. Opie thought about the possible future with Kayla. He saw the worry in her eyes as they said goodbye. Her love for him and his kids. Leaning back in his seat, he stole a glance at Jax. Jax was anxious, ready to find his son. But inside, he was heartbroken at what he did for Tara. 

Happy on the other hand, reached into his kutte, pulling out the letter. Breaking the seal, he pulled out the folded piece of paper. "What you got there?" Juice asked, breaking the silence in the plane. 

"None of your fuckin' business," Happy growled. 

"Come on, Hap. We got eleven and a half hours of flight time. Keep us entertained," Bobby grinned. 

"I second that!" Clay hollered out, wrapping an arm around his old lady. 

Opie grinned, reaching over to snatch the paper from Happy's hands, causing Happy to get a paper cut. "Mother fucker!" Happy cursed, sticking his index finger into his mouth. "Give it back!" 

Opie grinned, as Happy tried to get up to retrieve the letter, but was jolted into his seat as the plane took off. Opie noticed a faint scent on the paper, and brought it up to his nose. "Wait...it smells like Addie's perfume." 

"What?" Juice asked. 

"How do you know what Addie smells like?" Jax asked, grinning at his brother's antics. At least something was keeping his mind off of Tara and Abel. 

"Like Lavender and Apples," Bobby answered, closing his eyes and smiling. 

"How do you guys know this?" 

"Because, she's very friendly. She likes to give out hugs," Juice grinned. 

"Well, everybody keep your fucking mitts off of my woman," Happy growled. 

Opie unfolded the letter, seeing girly loopy handwiriting. "Ooo. Someone got a love letter." 

"Shut up. It's a thing we do. It started the first time I went inside during our relationship." 

"That's very romantic, Happy," Gemma sighed, turning to slap Clay in the chest. "Why don't we ever do that?!" 

"So, what does it say?" Jax asked. 

Opie cleared his throat. "'Dear Happy. If you're reading this letter, then you found time in your busy scheduled to think of me. And while you are thinking of me, I'm always thinking of you.'" 

"Aww. That's sweet," Juice commented, causing everybody to question his sexuality. 

"'Just letting you know in advance that I'm sorry for anything you don't approve of. You know me...trouble seems to follow me like a mouse and cheese. I hope that you're staying out of trouble as well. While you are gone, my plans will consist of trying to get business partners for my boutique, scouting out locations, and sealing a deal. I wish you were there with me to see this journey of my life. But in a way, I am glad you are not. Spending time in Charming has helped me see many things. One, is that I am a independent woman. I don't need anybody holding my hand, unless if it's to take a romantic walk down the street, park, or wherever. Two, making friends with Kayla and Tara has showed me that I have a wicked side that I like to set free sometimes. Most times, you see in it in the bedroom, but I channel it into my work, creating this and that. And most importantly...'" Opie looked up at Happy. "Maybe you should finish this yourself man. It get's private." 

"Oh, come on!" various voices yelled out. "We want to know!" 

Happy smirked, grabbing the letter back from Opie.  _And most importantly, Happy, I realized how much I love this club because it's a part of you. The guys are weird in their own ways, but so I am. And the fact that you embrace that part of me, makes me want to marry you. There, I said it. I know that you're not the marrying type, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Happy Lowman. I want to take your last name, and have many children with you. And if they want to kill people and join the Sons, then so be it, because nothing would make me happier than them joining this crazy family we have. And if you're worried about the dangers, then don't. They would have many uncles to watch their backs, just like you have with Abel. Plus, no one has an Aunt Britt like our future kids._

_My hand is starting to cramp from my mind going a million seconds per minute. I want to marry you, Happy Lowman. And if you don't ask me in the near future, I'm gonna have to do it myself, and I would hate that because I am an old fashion type of woman, and I want my fiance to propose to me the right way. So, man up. Also be safe, and I'll see you when you come home._

_Love,_

_Addie._

_P.S. Britt called me the other day. She's pregnant...again!_

Happy stared at the letter, refolding it and placed it inside the pocket in his kutte. Grinning, he crossed his arms, and looked pleased with himself. "So? What did it say?" Juice asked. 

"She wants to get married. She's gonna propose to me if I don't do it soon/ Good thing I beat her to it, then." Happy grinned. 

"Whoa. What do you mean, you beat her too it?" Gemma asked. 

"When I wrote her, her letter...I slipped a little surprise for her." 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, the feels! So, several future notes about Belfast and the future of this story. It's gonna be a AU/Canon.   
> 1\. Clay does not kill JT. I will touch on that later.   
> 2\. The kidnapping of Tara by Salazar will happen...very soon... but with a twist.   
> 3\. I am not gonna kill any major characters off. I might make them very, very hurt, but no one is gonna die.   
> 4\. I'm thinking about adding another OC that's gonna be in law enforcement for another Son. It will shake the boat for a while.   
> And 5. Jax will get his shit together!   
> Let me know what you guys think! I'm getting so many hits, it's unbelievable! My goal is 1000 hits by the summer. Let's make this happen!   
> Keep reading!   
> Cheers,   
> Bugsy


	25. Across the Moors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After some deliberation and watching New Girl, I see Addie played by Zoey Deshanel, instead of Alexandria Darrio. Her mannerisms, and outfits, and description remind me of her.

**Belfast**

When the guys touched ground in Manchester, they were met with some of their SAMBEL brothers. They got on the borrowed bikes, and Gemma in a van with their bags, and set off towards Belfast. They stopped for food and drink and to refuel, but other than that they were on a mission to find a lost little boy. Now that they were crusing down the Northern Irish countryside, their victory was close to their gasps. Upon seeing other SAMBEL members, they slowed their bikes down, getting off of them to greet their old friends. Chibs, having been in SAMBEL before he transferred to Charming, was very happy to greet his old friends. 

"Too long, brother," Keith McGee, the president of the SAMBEL charter greeted Clay, giving him a manly hug.

"Good to see you, Keith."

"Travel well?"

"Ah, we're all in one piece."

"All right. Great, great."

Chibs hooted as he saw his nephew, Padraic standing with a bike and his leather kutte. "Good to see you! Look at you. You little bastard. Come here! It's grand to see you, son." Chibs hugged the young man, amazed at how well he has grown. 

"Welcome. I'm really glad you're here, mate," Padraic grinned. 

"The last time I seen this wee shit..."

"Oh, Jesus," Padraic groaned.  

"...he was in nappies."

"I was 15 at the time," Padraic laughed. 

"How's my girls?"

"Priest stashed Fi and Kerrianne at St. Matt's Rectory. They're safe."

"Meet's being arranged," McGee told them. 

"You're good boys. You're good boys. Thank you. Thank you," Chibs told everybody. He was relieved that his family was safe. Kayla's cousin had helped the club out of Jimmy's clutches, and with the club. He had to thank the lass when he gets home. 

"Hey, this thing with O'Neill... we okay?" McGee asked. 

"Yeah," Clay nodded. 

"All right. Let's get you fellas home, huh?"  

* * *

**Charming**

The morning after the guys left, the girls felt a loneliness, but a sort of freedom. Addie's plan was meet with future buisness investors that she called the night before as she waited for Tara, then go to the bank about buying the building she had in mind. She made sure her hair was neat, with her natural waves pinned back with a rose gold bow clip. She had on rose gold nice pants that hugged her legs, a white tanktop, and a rose gold blazer. She also had earrings in her ears, gold bracelets, and a pendent necklace that matched her color theme. She grabbed her suede kitten heels pumps and slipped them on. Heading downstairs towards the kitchen, she saw Tara already up and dressed, making some coffee. 

"I hope that's decaf," Addie told her, grabbing a travel mug from the cabinet and grabbing some bread for toast. 

"It is," Tara sighed. 

"Still torn?" 

"Yep." 

"Well, whatever you decide, I'm behind you one hundred percent. You need a ride anywhere, since you're car is with the cops?" 

"Yeah. A ride to the police station if you don't mind. I'm gonna bail Tig out of jail." 

"Tig's one crazy guy. But Happy really likes him." 

"They're all crazy," Tara smiled, grabbing another travel cup from the cupboard. Addie had many many travel mugs to soothe her addiction to coffee. "You look nice today." 

"Thanks. I'm meeting with a couple of buisness partners and then the bank," Addie grinned. "So, you ready?" 

"Yeah. Let me grab my bag." 

The girls grabbed their purses, and headed out towards Addie's Lincoln. When they reached the prison, both walked in, saw Unser at his desk. He spotted the two Old Ladies, and walked over to them. "So, where's the third one? Belfast?" 

"No. At home with Opie's kids," Tara answered, noticing the sharp tone in Unser's voice. She knew that he was bitter about the situation. "We're here to bail out Tig." 

"Fine, I'll go get him," Unser sighed, handing Tara paperwork. 

"Where's my lawyer?" Tig demanded, seeing Unser walk into the holding area. 

"I don't know. Maybe she's in Belfast." Tig began to snicker, knowing that once again the Sons have beat the law enforcement. "That's very funny. Not as funny as... speeding, reckless endangerment, obstruction of justice..."

"Hey, hey, you know, speeding, maybe, but everything else is just hearsay," Tig defended himself.

"Bail's been posted," Unser, explained, unlocking the cell and leading Tig out.

"Who?" Tig asked, seeing Tara and Addie waiting for him. "Ah, Doc, Addie, thanks."

"Sure.," Tara nodded, while Addie smiled. "Can we go?"

"Get his stuff," Unser told Eglee.

"This way."

"Hey, I... handed over our information to the FBI. They're going to be talking to hospital personnel today about Gemma's escape," Unser informed Tara.

"I know."

"But if there's something maybe you forgot to tell us yesterday, it's understandable. You could catch me up now, and I'll make sure the Feds know it was our oversight."

"I didn't forget anything."

Tig came back from getting his stuff, smiling at the two women. "You're both dolls. Thanks."

"Uh, somebody else is going to have to pick up that tow truck from the impound. Your license has been suspended."

"What? Why?" Tig whined.

"You took three arms of law enforcement on a 100-mile-an-hour goose chase. It'll be two years before you're behind a wheel."

"Are you serious? How the hell am I supposed to work? How am I going to ride?" Tig asked. "Come on, man. You'll be dead before I get that license back."

"Get him out of here."

"Come on. We'll call the garage, have somebody pick you up at impound."

"Bullshit." 

"You alright, T? I have a meeting to get too," Addie explained. 

"Yeah. Thanks for the ride. I'll call you later." 

"Alright. Sorry about your license Tig," Addie smiled sadly at him. 

Addie left, leaving the pregnant woman with the pissed biker. 

Meanwhile, Kayla was getting the Winston kids together for school. Having packed their lunch, Kayla placed them in the respected backpacks as the kids finished their breakfast. "Alright. You guys ready? I don't want to be late." 

"We're ready," Ellie told her, placing her dish in the sink. Kenny followed her, as they both grabbed their backpacks. Kayla grabbed her purse and her keys off the key hook, heading out the door. Telling the dog goodbye, they got inside the car, and drove towards the elementary school. 

"So, you kids are almost done with elementary school. You ready for middle school?" 

"Yes. Do you think that Dad and Uncle Jax will find baby Abel?" 

"I'm sure they will." 

"Where's your dad?" Kenny asked. 

"Kenny! That's rude!" Ellie scolded her twin. 

"It's fine, El. My dad is in prison." 

"Dad was in prison. We missed him when he was gone. Then he was different when he got out," Kenny informed her. 

"I know. Sometimes, being away from your loved ones does that to a person." 

"How long has he been in there." 

"Let's see. I was about sixteen, and I'm 25 now, so about nine years. He should be able to go on parole very soon." 

"If you and Dad get married, will be he our grandpa?" 

Kayla nearly chocked. Married...to Opie? "I guess so, if that's alright with you two and him." 

"I think you're good for Dad," Ellie smiled, then her expression fell. "Do you think it's okay if we call you Mom? Do you think our mom will get mad?" 

Kayla's heart broke for kids. She knew what it was like having no mother. "I think your mom would want you to be happy. And if that what makes you happy, then that's alright. You could still have two moms, and still have enough love for both. There is never enough love in the world. Love in infinity. Just like I love you two kids as my own. And how Doctor Tara loves Abel even though she's not his real mom." 

* * *

**Belfast**

Things quickly went from good to bad when they were stopped at a blockade. After being detained on the ground, SAMBEL came to the rescue, causing the MC to gain the upper hand. Now, here they were, with the Irish police gathered  and tied up. Clay glared at the Lieutenant. "Where'd you get the intel on us?"

  
"I'm a police officer."

"Yeah, then how come your buddies took off? What happened to backup?" Jax asked, noticing that something off about the situation.

"Well, they got scared 'cause shit went south," Opie mentioned, backing his best friend.

"Who paid you off?" Jax asked, about to lunge at the man. He was fustated...with the Abel situation, with the Tara situation, and now with the possibility of having a rat in SAMBEL. His father helped created SAMBEL. It was like someone took a shit on his father's legacy.

"Now, Jackie Boy, this is mine," Chibs told Jax, rolling his shirt sleeves. Rearing back, he sent his fist into the Lieutenant's face.

"All right, all right, all right, all right," Opie told everybody, calming the troubled waters.

"Now... you ever want to chew with those teeth again, you're going to open up. Aren't you?" Clay asked.

"Hap," Jax called out to the tattooed man.

"Yeah?" Happy asked.

"Kill one of his men."

Happy grinned, pulling out his gun. Cocking it, he stepped forward to another police officer, pointing it at his head. "Oh, yes, I will."

"Wait, wait," the Lieutenant pleaded.

"No!" the officer pleaded.

"We were paid..."

"No. "

"We were paid to detain you, send you back to the States."

"By Jimmy O'Phelan?" Chibs asked.

"I don't know who." 

"Hap," Jax called out.

"I swear on my mother's eyes we didn't get a name, only money and the task."

"It's that bastard O'Phelan," Chibs growled, loathing that man more and more.

"Yeah. I guess he knows we're here," Jax sighed. 

"Well, we got to do something about all this 'cause I don't think we're going to get them through duty-free."

"Pull their I.D.'s," Clay ordered. A man grabbed the ID, handing it to Clay. "Come on, get out. Stay down. Now we know your name. Charles. And now my boys know where you live."

After the pushed the Liutenant out of the van they stored him in, they untied him. "I'd hate for anything to happen to that pretty family 'cause their da was on the take," Jax warned.

"We can ruin your career and we can definitely ruin your life. Understand?" Clay threatened. 

"Aye."

They continued to drive until they reached the SAMBEL clubhouse. "Well, welcome," an Irish woman greeted, smiling.

"Maureen," Clay smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Jax," Maureen smiled at the young man. She saw so much of John into him. The roguish smile, the swagger, the hair...

"Hey."

"Welcome."

"Thank you."

Gemma," Maureen greeted the other woman. Maureen grabbed her daughter, bringing up to her level where she stood. "Oh, this is Trinity... my daughter."

Gemma swallowed, noticing that she shared the Teller blue eyes. "Gemma," Gemma told her, shaking the young woman's hand.

"Clay. Nice to meet you," Clay smiled, shaking hands.

"Hi, I'm Jax. Think we spoke on the phone."

"You go and watch the register now," Maureen ordered.

"Glad you're here. We'll see you later," Trinity told the Americans, eyeing Jax. He was very, very attractive. 

"Didn't expect you to make the journey," Maureen smiled nervously.

"Neither did the Feds. Where's my grandson?" Gemma asked. 

"Come on upstairs, we'll have a cup of tea."

"I don't want any goddamn tea."

"This is my home, Gemma. Wee bit of respect would go a long way."

Gemma sighed, knowing she had a point. "You got coffee?"

"Aye. Cammy brought the baby to me. He knew he was in deep shit with the club and the Army. Set a meeting with my brother," Maureen explained.

"Wanted a pass from the priest," Jax guessed. 

"Aye. He didn't get one. After that, Kellan took Abel to keep him safe."

"Then let's go talk to Kellan."

"No, he knows where you are. He'll find you," Maureen explained.

"So we just wait?"

"Aye. Your questions will be answered soon enough. Look, I'm... sorry this has happened to you. I can't imagine the pain you must be feeling." 

* * *

**Charming**

Addie smiled as she walked out of the florist, crossing that off of her list. So far she had a catering company from a couple of local restaurants, a florist, a couple of churches and venues, the local priest and strangely enough a Rabi, a limo service, and a dress boutique that took great interest in her fashion and design. All she needed was the location. Walking to her realtor, she shook her hand, as they walked to the building. "Hey," Addie smiled. 

"Hi. I have some unfornate news," her realtor smiled sadly. 

"What?" Addie asked. 

"Jacob Hale has interest in the building for his own purposes. He already beat us and put down an offer. I'm so sorry, Addie." 

Addie held back her tears, nodding. "Okay. So, what other properties." 

"That's the thing, Addie. Hale is buying a lot of properties. And the ones that he does own, they're out of your price range. I'm so, so, sorry." 

Addie breathed out, letting a couple of tears fall out. She's heard of this man before from Happy. He was a true tyrant. "So, they're no other properties in Charming." 

"No. I'm sorry." 

"It's fine," she told her, her disappointment evident. "It was a stupid idea anyway." 

"Addie..." 

"It's fine. I got to go. Thanks for all your help." 

Tig glared at Kozik as they worked on some car. It was humiliating that he lost his license. It was even more humiliating that he couldn't block the vote to keep Kozik out. He despised that blonde bastard. It was bad enough that Hap's Old Lady was wrapped around her finger. "Shit from psych evals gave me some meds and spit me out. I don't mind jail, I just like it here better," Tig told Tara, telling him about the evaluation when he got arrested last night.

"Yeah, me, too," Tara smiled. Even though that her and Jax were done, she still had a soft spot in her heart for the guys. She's known them for most of her adult life. She's helped them, patched them up, eatne with them, laugh with them...she was a part of this club one way or another.

"Where's my five-eighth socket?" Tig asked, rumaging through his toolbox. 

"I got it," Kozik answered.

"Hey, those aren't your goddamn tools," Tig growled, his OCD coming into play. 

"Blow me."

"What?"

"I said blow me."

"I need that socket."

"I don't have your goddamn socket."

"What is up with those two?" Tara asked.

"Not sure, but judging by their level of malevolence, it's got to be at least one vagina involved," Chucky answered, going through the SAMCRO fiances.

"Thanks for the insight. I'll go check the clubhouse for the receivables," Tara laughed.

"Piece of shit," Tig muttered, glaring at Kozik.

Kayla pulled up, unlocking the car door as she stepped out. "Hey," she called out, waving to the guys then walking over to Tara to hug her. 

"Hi," Tara smiled, hugging her first.

"How are you doing?" Kayla asked. "Settling in okay at Addie's?" 

"Yeah. How are you, with the kids?" 

"Alright. I miss Ope. The kids asked me if they could call my dad grandpa when they get married," Kayla explained. "And they asked if they could start calling me Mom." 

"That's really sweet." 

"So, have you decided what to do?" 

"I think so. I think I might...abort," Tara whispered. "I know some HMO places, and I can get in and out. I'm gonna call later tonight and make an appointment." 

Kayla nodded, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Whatever you do, I'm right behind you. I know how hard this is." 

"You've been there?" 

"Once. It was the right choice. I just out of prison. It was a one night stand." 

Addie pulled into the parking spot of TM Auto, getting out of her car. Wiping her tears, she grabbed her purse and headed towards the Clubhouse. She was very upset. When she was upset, she usually went to Britt. "What's wrong?" Kayla asked, seeing her face. 

"The location I want is taken," Addie whimpered. 

"What? By who?" Tara asked. 

"Jacob Hale. And he's invested in all the other empty properties in Charming." Kozik overheard the news, and put Tig's tools down, going to comfort his friend. 

"Oh, Addie. That blows," he sighed, pulling into his arms to hug her. 

"He just can't do that, can he?" Tara asked, seeing her friend upset. 

"Yeah. He can. He basically owns this whole damn town," Tig answered. 

"That's fucked up." 

"I worked so hard on this. I have everything in place except a location. I could taste it, and it's now taken away from me," Addie sobbed. 

"Addie...don't cry..." Kozik pleaded. He hated seeing her cry. It was like someone kicked a puppy. No wonder Happy got violent when she was upset. 

"I never wanted anything in my own life!" Addie squeaked. "I wished I never came to Charming." With that, Addie rushed off into the clubhouse. 

"Hell," Kozik sighed. 

"I don't know about you guys...but that made me very depressed," Kayla sighed. 

"I feel like laying down and doing nothing," Tig admitted. 

"It was kinda like..." 

"Watching one of those sad dog commericals?" Kozik asked. "Yep, that's about it." 

"Should we call Happy?" Kayla asked. 

"No. I'll see what I can do first. Hap trusted me with her. I've been friends with her for years. I know how she operates." 

* * *

**Belfast**

They club got situated in the Ashby homestead. Jax was getting figity, wanting his son back in his arms. Happy was awaiting for news of Addie. Having written a heart felt note and the surprise for her, he was anxious for the phone call. Hell, he even called her dad to ask him permission. Opie wondered how the kids and Kayla were getting along. 

"Had to be Jimmy, bought off the cops," Bobby sighed, lounging in an armchair. 

"Why would Jimmy want to deport you?" McGee asked, covering his tracks. 

"I don't know, but he's been lying to us the whole time."

"You guys been having any problems with the Army?" 

"Nope. Still running protection for weapons in and out of Dungloe. It's our main gig. Got one tomorrow. We got to find Jimmy," Liam answered.

"Should talk to the priest." 

"Kellan won't download his Army intel on outsiders. Call like that will get you an asskicking from the Caseys," Liam told the guys. Outside, they could hear vehicles approaching. "We got visitors."

Chibs sat up, seeing two women enter the building. "God, it's my girls," Chibs chocked out, seeing his daughter for the first time in forever, and his wife. "Hi. Hi, how're you doing?" 

Kerianne looked up at the man she once called Da. So many emotions were running through her head. "Hi," she whispered.

"Jesus, look at ya," Chibs chocked out, letting his emotions get to him. Grabbing his two girls, he brought them close to him, squeezing them into a giant hug. Fiona brought her arms around her family, sobbing, while Kerrianne grabbed on to Chib's kutte for dear life.

After the reunion, they sat together on a couch, Fiona sitting very close to her. "I have no idea why Jimmy lied. I'm not privy to his plans. He doesn't trust me anymore," Fiona explained.

"Do you at least know what he's been up to since he got back?"

"Recruiting. He's at his bar in Newry pretty much day and night."

"What about O'Neill? He on Jimmy's permanent payroll?" Jax asked.

"Not that I know of. But like I said, last few months, been in the dark. Sorry I have nothing that helps."

"It's okay. Thank you," Gemma told the woman. 

Everybody turned around to see the door open, and Sean Casey...a IRA member. "Start wrapping it up, Fi. Need to get back."

Fiona nodded, standing up with Chibs next to her. "Kellan wants us to stay at the rectory. It's like a bloody fortress."

"Jimmy really gonna try to hurt us, Ma?" Kerrianne asked. 

"Hey, no one's ever gonna hurt my baby. I'll make sure of that," Chibs told her, gripping her chin lightly.

"Can't they stay for a while? They just got here," Gemma asked, wanting one of her favorite guys to spend much needed time with his family. 

"Church is nearby, right? We can get 'em back safe," Clay explained.

"Your lads armed?" Sean asked. Clay nodded, showing his gun on his hip. "Tonight then. Aye."

"Thanks," Chibs told the IRA member. 

Chibs took his wife and daughter to his room to get to know them again. Clay went to talk to Liam. Opie went to check out a couple of bikes outside with a couple of SAMBEL guys. Happy laid on his bed, reading a book, wearing his black thick rimmed glasses. Gemma laid in her room, where Maureen knocked on the door.

"This jet lag's kicking my ass," Gemma sighed.

"Brought you some coffee," Maureen smiled, holding up a mug. 

"Right," Gemma groaned. "We should talk."

"Aye."

"I was holding on to this pathetic hope all the way here. Maybe you were wrong about Trinity. But one look..." Gemma began to say.

"She's got his eyes and his smile," Maureen told her. 

Gemma sighed, admitting defeat. "Did he know?" 

"Yes."

"Jesus Christ," Gemma groaned, dropping her head into her hands. 

"I was 18!" Maureen explained. "I didn't know what I was doing. Neither did he. Look, I've no delusions about you and I being friends. I just think a lot of hate right now is no good to anybody. The shit between us, it needs to stay buried."

"Seems no matter how deep I bury that shit... someone always digs it up."

"The truth about John will only distract Jax. That's not a good idea. Not now. "

"Thanks for the coffee."

Jax sat in his room, thinking about his father, himself, Tara, and Abel. Hearing a knock on his door, he looked up to see Trinity enter. "Hi. My ma doesn't trust this place to lay out clean sheets," Trinity smiled, setting down the fresh linens.

"Good to know. Thanks."

"Gonna be a rough one, isn't it?"

"I don't know."

"I'm sorry about your son. Wasn't here when my uncle showed up. Ma didn't want to tell me. "

"Can you blame her?" Jax smirked. Looking at the young redhead, he found her attractive. Maybe this is what he needed to get his head straight. A good Irish lay. But first he had to ask an important question. "How old are you?"

"22."

Jax sighed internally. "You look younger," he fired at her, laying on the Teller charm. 

"That a problem?"

Juice interrupted them, knocking on the door. "Chibs is gonna take Fi and Kerrianne back to St. Matt's."

"Fine. Tell 'em to wait for me. I'm going with them," Jax told him.

"I better come with you. Don't want you lads getting lost in the big city," Trinity smiled. 

* * *

**Charming**

Addie laid in the bed as she sniffed. There goes her hopes and dreams. Hearing her phone ring, she grabbed it, snapping it open. "Hello?" 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Britt asked, over the phone. 

"What do you mean?" 

"You're laying in that bed, doing nothing except wallowing in self pity." 

"Did Kozik call you?" 

"Fuck yes he fucking called me. You need to get that toned and tight ass out of that bed, and fight for what you want. I didn't raise any quitters." 

"You didn't raise me," Addie told her in a small voice. 

"The fuck I didn't. We've been friends since we were 18. There is nobody as tough as you are. So, get up, and go get what you want." 

"You're right." 

"The fuck I am! Let's go!" 

"Let's go!" Addie yelled out, getting out of bed. Closing her phone, she headed out. Walking out, she saw Tara and Kayla waiting for her.

"You okay?" 

"No! I'm pretty! I'm pissed! I want to do something!" 

"Hey. I got to go. Lumpy needs some help," Kozik told Addie. 

"I want to go with you," Addie seethed. 

"What?" 

"I want to go. I'm pissed...I'm so...FUCKING...pissed!" 

Kayla spit out her glass of water, hearing her curse. "You know what? I wanna come too. I want to see her snap," Kayla grinned, grabbing her purse. 

"I got to go to work. Make sure she comes back in one piece," Tara told Kayla. 

Kayla and Addie followed the boys to the gym. Once they got there, they saw an older man looking a bit roughed up. "Whoever wants me out, they turn up the heat. They sent Darby to rough me up."

"But he didn't, right?" Tig asked.

"No, not yet. But like he said, if it's not him, it'd be someone else," Lumpy told them.

"Lump, don't you worry about a thing. We'll keep you safe," Kozik explained.

"Ah, I'm not looking for a babysitter. I just want someone to know what's going on in case something happens here."

"Nothing's gonna happen, all right? We're on it."

"Okay. All right, thanks, boys. All right, all right. Come on," Lumpy told a couple of boxers.

"Hey... That right cross is looking a little weak. I can help you get it back," Kozik smirked.

"You still pissed?" Kayla asked.

"Oh yeah," Addie nodded, her hair now up in a pony tail. She had a punching bag in front of her, and gloves and tape on her hands.

"Oh, you mean the right cross that did that to your eye," Tig fired back.

"No, this shot was from a lucky knee, dude."

"Yeah, okay."

"Yeah, I don't blame you. I'd be afraid to get in the ring with me, too."

"I am so gonna beat your dumb blond ass. Take off your rings," Tig growled, taking his own rings.     

"You need to beat something. My anger management coach told them to channel my anger into a task," Kayla told Addie. Addie nodded, bouncing on her feet. Before they left, she changed into a sports bra, yoga pants, and a tank top. "Now, you got to punch this bag like no tomorrow. Imagine that this is Hale. Beat the fuck out of him!" 

"Yeah!" Addie yelled, bringing her fists up. 

"Yeah!" Kayla cheered, holding onto the bag. 

Addie gave a roar that matched Happy's battle cry, swinging her fist into the punching bag hard. Kayla nearly toppled over with the amount of force. Addie gave another roar, punching the bag again. And again. And again. Soon there was grunts from the ring, and they're were grunts from Addie. Kayla cheered her on, but had to let of of the bag to keep herself steady. 

"Beat that shit!" 

"This is for taking the only thing I ever really worked for!" Addie told the bag. "You mother fucker, fucking, piece of shit, asshole, dumbshit, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Addie stepped back, breathing heavy. 

"You feel better?" 

"Fuck yes," she sighed. 

"Never heard you curse so much before." 

Addie sat down on a bench, wiping off her sweaty forehead. "I think it's because I tried to be the perfect daughter. I didn't want to be a freak anymore. Before...when I was younger, I was a total terror. I rough housed, cursed like a sailor, burped in public. It was like Jekyll and Hyde." 

"Well, I like all the Addies," Kayla smiled, hugging her from the side. 

Looking up, they saw Tig and Kozik beathing each other. "They're going to need first aid." 

* * *

**Belfast**

"How long you gonna stay with the priest?" Jax asked Fiona as they got out of the van. 

"Not sure," Fiona shrugged. 

"Listen, there's plenty of room on Oswald's plane, so you're coming back with us," Chibs told his family. 

"I don't want to leave Ireland," Kerrianne told her father.

"Sweetheart, it's not for long. It's just till all this blows over," Chibs told his teenage daughter.

"And when's that?" Everybody turned their heads as tires screeched. "What's he doing?" 

After the shooters left, Chibs took the girls inside to ensure their safetly. After a goodbye, he walked back out to his brothers. "Girls okay?" Jax asked.

"Yeah, Casey picked 'em up at the back of the rectory," Chibs sighed, getting back in the van. When they got back to Ashby Alley, they met in the main room.

"Any idea who the shooter was?" Clay asked his guys. 

"Had to have been Jimmy," Chibs told them, shaking his head as he lounged in a chair. 

"No, it wasn't. It was the UVF. The Ulster Volunteers are radical Loyalists. They know that Fiona's with Jimmy, so they've probably been stalking her since she showed up here," McGee told them.

"Them and the P&P's bloody overwhelmed. All the recruiting Jimmy's been doing down south. So they're gonna down women and children? They wanted to kill you, you'd be dead. Trust me on that, brother," Liam agreed. 

"He's right. The UVF was using Fiona to send a message to Jimmy to cease and desist."

"Jesus Christ," Clay sighed. 

"We ain't in Charming anymore, boys," Chibs told the Americans. 

* * *

**Charming**

Tara stood at a nurses desk, working on a patient's discharge papers for their parents. Seeing Margaret walk up, she grabbed the file, and rushed to catch up with her. "Do you have a minute?" she asked.

"I gave the FBI my statement. Don't worry. I didn't change my mind," Maragret smiled.

"Oh, thank you. This is about something else. A friend of mine needs a procedure, probably an MVA, but it has to be discreet. She doesn't want to report it to her HMO," Tara explained, looking down.

"There's a family center in Merced County that will do abortions anonymously."

"Can she get an appointment quickly? Like tommorow?" 

"I'll make a call."

"Thank you."

"I guess your friend is gonna need some down time afterwards? I'll make sure it's covered." Tara didn't say anything, looking down still. "It's none of my business, but if it was, I'd tell you that you were doing the right thing."

"Why, because you think the father's a criminal?" Tara asked, defensively. 

"Because I think the mother's uncertain about her future... And she knows that it would be an unstable environment for a baby." 

* * *

**Belfast**

After a stressful day, the guys of SAMCRO unwound SAMBEL way. With good old fashion beating each other to a pulp. Opie cheered on Liam finished beating a man to a pulp. "Here, brother!" Happy told Opie, handing him a glass of Irish Whiskey. "It's the real shit! Not the American shit that your Pops drinks!" 

"Thanks, man! I'm gonna have to have bring him a bottle when we get home! Have you heard from Addie yet?" 

"Nope!" Happy shouted over the music and shouting. "I've come to a conclusion though! She's either freaked out or hasn't opened my letter yet!" 

"She'll say yes, man! She's wild about you!" 

"Yeah! Who's next, huh?" Liam shouted. 

"Me!" Jax volunteered, laughing.

"Prince Charming," Liam cheered. 

"Aye," Jax nodded, taking off his shirt.

"Let's go."

"You're gonna knock him out. You worried about that? You want him messing up that pretty face?" Bobby asked, coaching him, as Jax tied his hair back.

"Wrap you up?" Trinity asked, grabbing the tape.

"Thank you," Jax smiled, holding out his hands. 

"Least I can do," Trinity smiled, biting her lower lip as she taped up his knuckles.

"That's true. I almost took a bullet for you today."

"Aye, you're my hero."

Gemma smiled, looking at Clay. "Hey, you want take me to your luxury suite?"

Clay turned towards his wife, smirking. "You want to watch your boy defend your club's honor?"

"Nah. I want to watch my man's big dick."

"What about your ticker?" Clay asked, nodding his head to her chest.

"Oh, I'm medicated," Gemma told him, sultry. Clay groaned, as Gemma took his hand, leading him to the house. Stopping at Jax, Gemma kissed his cheek. "Make him bleed."

Jax blushed a bit as his mother and step-father walked away. "Where's your mom?" Jax asked Trinity. 

"She ain't much for parties." Trinity finished taping him up, staring deep into his eyes. 

"Let's go, man," Liam called out.

"Come on. You ready?" Jax asked, throwing his fists up near his face. 

"Hit him! Hit him! Come on!" Juice yelled as the fight began. 

* * *

**Charming**

Kayla handed Tig an ice pack, while Addie tried to clean off Kozik's head with gauze and alcohol. "You two are idiots," Kayla told them. 

"Yeah. You two are more cattier than girls," Addie agreed, handing the two men a bottle of water. "You know what I learned today?" 

"What?" Kozik sighed, mentally exhausted. 

"That I'm not going to back down from Hale." 

"That's right. And I will happily give you the money." 

"I can't let you do that," Addie sighed. 

"Yes, you will. Because, you're going to make me a partner. And we're going to take down those corporate assholes. We're gonna take this shit by storm!" 

"Hell yeah!" Addie cheered, throwing her hands up. 

Kayla gave her a double high five. "But, I know nothing about weddings, and I am very negative," Kayla told her, getting serious. 

"It's okay. We'll make it apart of our arrangement. You teach me to be tough like you, and I'll teach you to be girly like me." 

"Deal." 

"I'll take that," Tig groaned, reaching up for his gun.

"You gonna be all right to drive? Or not drive?" Miles asked Tig. 

"Shut up," Tig groaned, motioning for the prospects to come over. "Come here. Okay, Shepard, you got the first watch with Lumpy."

"How long?" Shepard asked. 

"All night. He sleeps back there in that room."

"Right. Uh..."

"Hey, you got a gun?" Tig asked. 

"No. Should I?" Shepard asked. 

"You shoot it, you own it." 

"Think I'm gonna have to shoot it?" Shepard asked, nervously. 

"I could stay, too," Miles volunteered. 

"Did we tell you to stay?" Tig questioned, glaring at Kozik. 

* * *

**Belfast**

"I'm gonna hit the shower," Jax breathed out, feeling victorious. 

"Mom and Dad are rockin' the casbah. They got the facilities tied up," Opie smirked.

"You can use our bath... at least the water will be almost-warm," Trinity offered.

"All right; sounds good," Jax smiled, following Trinity out. 

"Sounds good, doesn't it?" Opie called out as Jax walked away.

"Don't forget to scrub his back, darlin'!" Chibs laughed.

Walking inside the house, they say an older man that was dressed like a priest. "Your uncle?" Jax asked.

"Aye."

Jax walked up to his man, and held out his hand. "Jax Teller. Jackson."

"Father Kellan. Well... better clean yourself up. Sean here'll see your make it to St. Matt's in one piece this time. We can talk there," Father Kellen told the young man, shaking his hand.

"Okay. I'll see you later," Jax nodded, heading upstairs to grab a shower.

"You need to put your ma to bed," Kellan told his niece.

Trinity walked towards her mother, and hugged her. "Love you, Ma." 

* * *

**Charming**

Addie and Kayla laughed as they exited the car. They spent the rest of the afternoon, signing papers to obtain their new property. Then they helped the kids pack their bags to spend the weekend with Mary at a resort at Disneyland. Mary called Kayla earlier that day, asking if she could take the kids. She missed her two grandchildren, and with Opie out of town, they're wouldn't be any conflicts. Now, that Kayla was kid free, she bought some non-alcoholic champagne and regular champagne to celebrate their new business. 

"Tara?" Addie laughed, unlocking the door. "You home?" 

"Tara! We have to celebrate." 

Going into the living room, they stopped seeing Tara. Being in flannel pajamas, cuddled in a warm blanket, tears tracked down her face. "What happened?" Addie asked. 

"I made an appointment tommorow at a clinic. I'm getting an abortion," Tara whimpered. 

"Oh, T," Kayla sighed, setting down her bag of booze, and going over to sit next to her. 

"It'll be okay," Addie told her, sitting on the other side. Addie rested her head on Tara's shoulder. 

"If I do this, that means it's over with Jax." 

"It'll be okay," Addie repeated. "We'll go with you." 

"Yeah. You shouldn't be alone," Kayla told her. 

"Thank you," she smiled, wiping away her tears. "So, why are we celebrating?" 

"We're going into buisness together. We bought the building." 

"You two bought the building," Tara laughed. 

"Yeah. We're sticking it to the man!" 

"Fuck the man!" Addie cheered, feeling looser. 

Tara laughed, as she grabbed the champagne. Pouring them three glasses, she brought held it, staring at it. If she drank this, it would seal her fate. If she didn't, then she would be a mother. "What's this?" Kayla asked, grabbing an envelope. 

"Oh! It's a thing that me and Hap do. We write letter to each other when he goes out of town, or he goes to prison." 

"What did you say in yours?" Tara asked, distracted from her champagne. 

"That I wanted my own life, but a life with him. That I wanted to marry him and have his children." 

"Did you read his yet?" Kayla asked. 

"Not yet," Addie told her, taking back the letter. 

"Well, read it now!" Kayla whined. 

"Fine," Addie sighed, opening the envelope. Taking out the piece of paper, her breath caught in her throat as she pulled out a ring. It was vintage ring with a rose gold band and a pink tinted diamond in the center, then tiny diamonds at each side of the band. "Oh my god..." she whimpered, her voice cracking. 

"Is that...?" Kayla asked, eyes wide. 

"Wow!" Tara asked, her whole attention on the ring and letter. 

"What does the fucking letter say!" Kayla asked, panicking. She wanted to know! 

Addie sniffed, turning her eyes to the letter. "'Adelaide. I know that I'm not an easy man to love. I'm rude, arrogant, an asshole, have some serious OCD problems, and have slept with many many women. I have never fallen in love with anybody before. But for some twisted reason, I fell in love with you. I want to be there to watch you succeed. I want to see you carry my children. I want to be there to hold you when you have your panic attacks. Because, I know who you are. You're a beautiful woman, that fell in love with tattooed, middle age biker with an ugly side. What you see in me I will never know, but I am grateful for every moment we have together. I want you...I'm not good with words, or feelings or shit. I'm not overly romantic, but you take my whole world and turn it around. Enclosed in the letter is my Abeula's ring, and my Ma's after that. So...Adelaide Freida Leveksy. Would you marry me? Feel free to call me with your answer'." Once Addie finished reading, she was crying non-stop. 

Kayla was teary eyed, while Tara was crying silently, her hormones still on a rampage. "Oh my god! That was so romantic!" Kayla told her, sniffing. 

"Oh my god! I gotta call him!" Addie went to pull out her phone, but was met with his voicemail. "Hap...it's me. I found the ring. And yes, I will marry you. Call me as soon as you get this." 

"You just got engaged!" Tara cheered. 

"I just got engaged!" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that wraps this chapter up! I hope you enjoyed it. Next on Stand By Me: The girls POVs of being taken. Also, I want to take a poll. Who should I set up next: Chibs? Juice? Kozik? I'm keeping Tig with Venus. I think it's an interesting and lovely story. So, let me know your thoughts and feelings.


	26. Taken

The next morning was just like any other for the SAMCRO women. Addie spent most of the morning, trying to get through to Happy. But the time difference was complicating things, making them play phone tag. Tara made sure that she had money in her bank account to pay for the abortion. Kayla spent the night with the girls, to help celebrate the engagment and to provide support to Tara. "Good morning," Addie greeted, making the girls breakfast and coffee. She still wore her button down pjs, her hair in messy piggy tail braids, and her black framed glasses on. 

"Morning," Kayla greeted, wearing a pair of booty shorts and a sports bra. Her hair was up in a bun. 

Tara came out wearing a pair of sweat pants and a baggy tshirt. The girls looked at each other, noticing the differences in style. "Okay...coffee?" Addie asked, pouring them mugs. Grabbing the plate of french toast, she carried it to the table with fresh fruit and bacon. They sat down, and began to talk about the day's event. 

"So, have you gotten a hold of Happy?" Kayla asked. 

"No, not yet. But hopefully, we touch base with each other. I keep looking at the ring. I like how it sparkles," Addie giggled, holding it up in the sunlight. Seeing Tara's face, she dropped her hand down. "Sorry. I don't mean to rub it in your face." 

"It's okay," Tara smiled. "You deserve to be happy. Don't worry about me." 

"So, you ready?" 

"I guess. I'll send you two a text when I know a time. We can take my car. One of you would have to drive home." 

"No problem," Addie smiled. 

"You okay with my decision?" Tara asked, confused. "Aren't Catholics supposed to be anti-abortion?" 

"I don't follow all the practices. I believe going to church, and going to confession. I believe that God is the creator of the universe. But I also believe that a woman should make her own choice on who she wants to do with her body. I am a feminist, and I believe that that we can do whatever we want, whomever we want, and where ever we want." 

"Right on, sister," Kayla grinned, holding up her mug of coffee. 

"I got to get ready for work. See you guys tonight," Tara told them, grabbing her cup and going to her room. 

Addie and Kayla watch her leave, before turning to each other. "You think she's okay with this decision?" Addie asked. 

"Not sure. You know when you unsure of what to do, so you play it safe?" 

"Yeah," Addie nodded. 

"That's what she's doing. She's playing it safe." 

"So, you're against this too?" Addie asked. 

"Hell, yeah! She would make a great mom! She's only doing this because she's afraid of doing this alone." 

"But she's not! She has us, Gemma, Opie, Happy..." 

"Exactly! So, we're gonna stop her. And then, when the guys come home, we're gonna make Jax see how stupid he's being, and make them get back together." 

"How? He cheated on her." 

"On the way to the clinic, we're gonna remind her of all the good times she's had with Abel. Then we're gonna hog tie Jax, and make him see the mistakes, and that nobody is perfect, and that they belong together. Because love is very important!" Kayla yelled. 

Addie jumped, unsure of what was happening. "Are you okay?" 

"I don't know," Kayla answered. "I have this weird warm feeling now. It happens when I think of you and Happy, and Tara and Jax. I makes me want things...things that I have never wanted with another guy." 

"You mean like marriage...and a baby?" Addie asked, grinning. 

Kayla made a noise that meant she was uncomfortable. "Don't say that. I have NEVER given any guy any kind of commitment. And here I am...raising his children. It's weird...and girly. I'm not a girly girl! I don't like sunshine and rainbows. I do like flowers, but that's it! I'm not giggly, I don't use emojis in my text, and I don't smile a lot. I smile to be sarcastic." 

"So, you're turning into me," Addie commented, sitting back with her coffee. 

"Oh my god...I am turning into you! You...with the wearing bright colors, and giggles at cute farm animals, and likes sunshine and rainbows, and cries at happy endings in movies! This is a nightmare!" 

"Or maybe, it's turning a new leaf around. You're ready to commit your life to Opie!" 

"Hey," Tara called out, coming downstairs. "I'll see you two later?" 

"Yeah," Addie smiled, while Kayla nodded. 

"Okay. Bye..." Tara smiled, going out. 

"I can't do this! I'm not good for Opie! I'm not girly!" 

"I'll help you. I'll go shopping with you." 

"Okay..." 

"Right. Why don't we get dressed, and then we'll go." Addie came out wearing a 1940's look, with her glasses on. She wore a pink dress, a dark pink sweater, heel pump boots,  and pear earrings. Kayla came out in a black tank top, black ripped skinny jeans, and black combat boots. "Is everything you own black?" 

"Yeah. Why?" 

"Nothing...this might be a challenge. Let's go!" They drove to San Juan to the closest mall. Getting out, Addie led her inside, and stood by the fountain. "Okay. So, where do you buy most of your clothes." 

"Oh you know, Hot Topic." 

"Hot Topic..." 

"Or Spencer's." 

"Spencer's. The sex shop. Alright. Let's start with a boutique." Addie led her to one of the boutiques. "Hello," Addie smiled, poliely at the cashier. 

"Hello. I like your dress." 

"Thank you, I like your skirt," Addie nodded to the pale blue skirt she was wearing. "Come on," Addie told her friend, taking her hand. "So, why don't we add some color to your wardrobe. What's your favorite color?" 

"Black."

"Your second favorite." 

"Blue. Dark. Navy." 

"Third?" 

"Red." 

"Fourth?" 

"Dark, midnight purple." 

"Great! Purple...how about we try lavender or lilac?" 

"Your the boss," Kayla sighed as Addie looked through clothes. They tried many many clothes, until Addie gave up. "Okay. This is impossible. You are not like me." 

"No, I'm not."

"Well, why don't we try a compromise. Go to another store." 

"Fine," Kayla sighed, walking out of the store with Addie. They ended up at another store, where Addie found a halter white dress with black and grey flowers.

"Yes! This is perfect for you!" Addie gasped, holding it up to Kayla. Now that Addie found a compromise, she was on a mission. She grabbed a a dress with a low cut bodice, and a corset type skirt. She found a white collar dress with a black bow, a black skirt to go with a white and black stripped shirt. "See, with some nice jewelry, this is perfect!" 

"I actually like this. I mean...it still compliments with my style, but still makes me girly." 

"I know. How about a haircut? Something more chic?" 

"Opie likes the long hair," Kayla pouted, playing with her hair. "You have long hair." 

"My hair can only have one style. It's busy, and curly. Your hair is wavy. It would look good short. Something new. To compliment your sassy attitude and cheekbones." 

"Alright. We can go to Gina's cut and curl." 

They drove back to Charming, where Addie sat in the waiting area reading a magazine while Kayla was getting her hair done. When she was done, Addie handed her an outfit to change into. Addie came out wearing a black and white dress, with black and white heels that tied. The dress had a black collared bodice, and a flowing skirt that went to her knees. "Oh my god! Kayla!" Addie screeched. 

"What?" Kayla asked, nervously. 

"You look beautiful!" 

"I do?" 

"Yes! Equal amounts of girly and emo-ish. I am a genius! I'm so gonna kill it at the wedding business!" 

"Yeah!" Kayla nodded, looking at herself in the mirror. 

"You really do look beautiful," Gina smiled, ringing her up. 

Kayla grinned, grabbing her dinging phone. Her emotion turned dark, looking at Addie. "Tonight, seven o'clock." 

"So, she's really going through with it," Addie sighed. 

"Yep. Well, let's go back to the house and go get our girl." 

* * *

Later that night, they drove to the hospital, where Tara was finishing up last minute paperwork. Looking up, she did a double take. "Oh wow, Kayla! You look great!" 

"Thank you!" Kayla grinned. 

"I love your hair!" 

"It was Addie's idea." 

"Yep. So, you ready to go?" Addie asked. 

"Yep. Let me grab my bag." 

They gathered Tara's belongings, getting in the car. They began to drive, but the tension was intense. No one spoke. Addie drove, and kept her eyes on the road. Finally, she pulled over and stopped the car. "Alright. I've kept quiet long enough. This is a terrible idea! This is so stupid! I'm sorry, Tara. Please don't go through with this. I don't want you to go Hell." 

"Oh my god! I knew you weren't behind me on this." 

"In retrospect, I agree with Addie. If you go through with this, you will be destroying any chance of getting together back with Jax." 

"You two are unbelievable!" Tara huffed. 

"We're sorry!" Kayla exasperated. "We just think that it's a bad idea. You and Jax are really good together." 

"I thought you two hated him!" 

"We do! He fucking cheated on you!" Addie yelled. "He's an asshole! But you two are so special together! It's like a romance movie!" 

"All guys are assholes! That's why they're guys! We put up with them, because they're assholes! We like assholes!" 

"YOU GUYS AREN'T GETTING IT!" Tara screamed. "I CAN'T BE A MOTHER! I let Abel be taken! He blames me for everything! He pushed me away! He didn't fight for me...for us...He broke my heart, but deep down inside, I still love him! And this baby inside of me...it's the reminder that he doesn't want me!" Tara broke down, sobbing. 

"Tara..." Kayla sighed. "You didn't rescue Abel, because you were protecting the baby. And Jax didn't fight for you to protect you." 

"It's true. My first day here, I felt overwhelmed, so I went to the roof of the clubhouse. Jax came up there, and we talked about you two. You mean so much to him, and he was afraid that he's was going to hurt you. He prayed for you." 

"He prayed for me?" Tara whispered. 

"Yes. For your relationship. Listen...we've all been through rough patches. I've been with happy for five years. Do you think once that he hasn't pushed me away?" Addie asked, leaning back in her seat to talk to Tara. "Happy is one of the most stubbornest guys that I've ever met. He's afraid of commitment. To him to actually propose to me...that's a really big deal. Our first night together, he left. I woke up to him getting dressed. The guys I dated before him left in the middle of the night, leaving a post it note on my pillow. When I felt the bed move, my heart sunk in my chest. This was the guy that I felt most comfortable with. I'm not like the other girls that he hangs around. I don't wear short skirts, or wear giant push up bras, or wear extremely tall heels. In fact, I would fall and break something. I don't know anything about cars or motorcycles. I also don't know what I see in him. But I love him, and he came back to me. Just like you'll go back to him, because that's what true love is. It's messy, and sloppy, and none of us know what the hell we're doing. And I think you'll be an excellent mom." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah," Kayla smiled. "We do." 

"Okay. Let's turn around." 

"Great," Addie smiled, starting the car again. Turning the car around, they headed back to their own country. 

Kayla spotted the car, driving in their lane before Addie did. "Addie! Look out!" Kayla yelled as the car sped up. Addie turned the wheel, so the brunt of hit took place on the drivers side. The other car hit them head on from the front. All three of them lurched forward, Addie's head hitting the steering wheel. "Shit....everybody okay?" Kayla asked, opening her door. Stumbling out, she looked as the other two people of the other car, got out as well. 

Addie shook herself awake, getting out as Tara got out as well. "You okay?" Addie asked. 

"Yeah. Crap, you're bleeding." 

"Yeah. That would explain the pounding headache and the warm substance on my head. You okay?" 

"I don't know. Are you two okay?" Tara asked the other two people- a Hispanic man and woman. 

"Oh, my God. I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention. I...," the woman apologized.

"Oh... Doesn't look like there's any damage," Addie told the couple.

"Hey, I know you. You're Jax Teller's girl, right?" the woman asked Tara. 

Tara looked unsure of what what happening, glancing back at her two friends. "Uh, I... yeah. Who are you?"

The woman's demeanor turned sour, glaring at the group of women. "I'm his girl." The man pulled out his gun, pointing it at the women.

"Whoa."

"What the hell is this?" Kayla asked, backing up to get in line with Tara and Kayla. 

"Brunette's his old lady," the woman told her Old Man.

"What about the other two? They old ladies, too?"

"I'm... I'm a doctor at St. Thomas Hospital. She's a mechanic, and she's a seamstress," Tara stuttered, now scared for their lives.

The man stepped forward, ripping Kayla's new dress down the middle, seeing her crow tattoo on her breast. He then moved to Addie, ripping off her sweater, revealing her crow tattoo on her shoulder. Seeing another tattoo down lower peeking out from her dress, he continued to rip it down, seeing the words **Property Of Happy Low** **man** on a giant anchor. "Huh. Three for one babe," the man chuckled darkly. 

"Happy Lowman. Isn't that the bald fuck with all the tattoos?" the woman asked. 

"Yep. Who knew he had an old lady. Come on...get in before I blow her brains out," the man threatened, pointing the gun at Addie's temple. 

"No!" Kayla and Addie asked, seeing his finger rest on the trigger. The two ladies got in the car in the back, while the woman sat in the back with them. The man pushed Addie into the passenger side, handing the gun to the woman, who pressed it against Addie's head from the back. 

"You two try anything, your friend here gets it," she warned, cocking the gun. 

Addie shook with silent tears as the car started, and they began to drive. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next couple of chapters are going to focus on the girls. We all know what happens in Belfast. I hope you guys keeping reading!


	27. Ransom

Fear. That what the girls felt as they pulled up to an old house in who knows where. The man got out of the car first, going around to get Addie out of the car. Addie began to struggle, but the man grabbed her by the throat, squeezing tight. "Stop it! Knock it the fuck off, or I'll wring this neck of yours," he warned, grabbing her hair with the other hand. Yanking her head back, he watched as Tara and Kayla were shoved from the car.

"Please don't hurt her!" Kayla whimpered, her mascara smudged from her own tears. She had never felt so terrified in her life. 

"Get inside, bitch!" the woman threatened, pressing the gun to her head. 

Tara remained calm, following the woman in, with the man and Addie behind her. "On the ground, the both of you," the man ordered. The woman moved Tara to a pole, while she shoved Kayla towards a radiator. The woman duct taped Tara's hands behind her together, then to the pole. Kayla was shoved towards another pole, and duct tape. Addie was shoved into a chair, in front of the two women. Her feet were tied together and her hands were handcuffed behind her neck. She was stuck. 

"Why are you doing this?" Kayla asked. 

"Because the Sons messed with the wrong people. Now, tell me who your old man is." 

"Eat shit!" Kayla spat. 

The man smirked, backhanding Addie. "No!" Tara and Kayla shouted. 

"You see...you two seem so tough. You two are made to be old ladies. The cold eyes, not backing down from our shit, but she...she's like a baby bunny. So fragile...the big doe eyes...I wonder what I can do to her to make her break. I mean...I've seen her old man at work before. He's some sick fuck, so I bet she likes it rough. Don't you sweetheart?"  

"Please..." Addie whimpered, knowing that he spoke the truth. She wasn't strong like Kayla or Tara. She scared very easily. 

"So, you're going to answer my questions, or Bambi here is going to get hurt. So, your old man?" 

"Opie!" Kayla yelled out, pulling on her handcuffs. "Opie Winston." 

"The tall man? The one that nearly ran my fucking head over?" 

"Yes! That's him!" 

"Fan-fucking-tastic!" the man grinned, duct taping their mouths closed. 

The girls stared at each other with wide eyes as they walked out the door. Nobody said anything. The only sounds came from Addie's, her shushed sobs muffled by the tape. She knew that they had a very low percent chance of surviving. They wanted something from the club, and the majority of them were in Belfast...her fiance included. And for some reason, they were going to use her to get the information from Tara and Kayla about the club. Why? Because she didn't fit in with the whole Old Lady scheme. Looking at her friends, she saw true fear in Kayla's eyes. Her eyes then turned to Tara, who was trying to get free. Turning her eyes back to Kayla, they conveyed a silent message, both on the same page. 

Kayla glared down at Addie, hoping that she got the message.  _Don't cry. Don't be scared. We got to protect Tara and her baby._

Addie took a deep breathe, staring into Kayla' hazel eyes. Closing her eyes, Addie heard her brothers' voices inside her head.  _ **"Why are you crying? Stop crying!", "What are you a girl?" , "A baby?" , "Grow the fuck up, Adelaide! Daddy's not here to protect you anymore!", "What do we do when we come face to face with an impossible situation?"**_

 _"We think it through. Calmy and unemotionally."_ Addie thought to herself. 

**_"Right."," So, you're tied up. Where are you?"_ **

_"In a house, somewhere."_

**_"Think harder. How far did you drive? What did you see?"_ **

_"Welcome to Lodi sign. We're in Lodi."_

**_"Good.", "You're handcuffed to a chair. You got to get out of the cuffs."_ **

_"I want Happy."_

**_"Happy's not here!", "How will you get out of this?!"_ **

Addie's thoughts were interuppted as they couple returned. "I guess you weren't lying. We got ourselves a doctor, a nanny to the WInston brats, and a seamstress."

The tape was removed from all of their mouths, making them gasp in the sharp, sudden pain. "What do you want?" Tara asked. 

"Shut up. You don't get to ask questions," the woman growled at them.

"Who the fuck are you? What do you want?" Addie asked.

"Hector Salazar. And my girl, Louisa. We want what's ours. Your two boyfriend buried me in the fucking ground, and rode their bikes around my fucking head. And you're old man...well, we know what's he done for the club. The infamous Tacoma Killer. How many tattoos does he have? Ten." 

"Thirteen," Addie whispered. 

"Thirteen people. He's killed and tortured. Including providing the right amount of poison to give to my guy in the hospital. He was there when those two fucks almost ran me over. So, we need to make them pay. Now, give me a number...I need a way to reach your club."

"Why? What do you want?" Tara asked.

"What did he just say, bitch?" Louisa asked.

"They need to make their demands," Kayla explained. "Tara, just give them the number."

"Smart. So she's the boss?" Salazar asked. 

"Give them a number, Tara," Kayla repeated. 

"No," Tara growled, struggling. 

Salazar grabbed Addie's hair, pulling her head back, while he placed his gun at her temple. "Give me the number, bitch, or I swear I'll fucking shoot her head off!" 

"TARA! GIVE THEM THE FUCKING NUMBER!" Kayla screamed. 

"TARA!" Addie sobbed, squeezing her eyes closed. 

"FINE! 916-555-0268!" Tara screamed. "It's the number to Teller-Morrow Automotive. Now fucking let her go!" 

Hector released Addie, and grabbed his cell phone. "Teller-Morrow?" Chucky greeted on the phone.

"Let me talk to a member of the Sons," Salazar orderd.

"I can help you."

"Are you a member?"

"Trusted friend."

"Put a goddamn member on the phone!"

"Yo?" Chucky called out to Piney. 

"Yeah?" Piney asked, grabbing the phone.

"Not very nice."

"Hi. This is Piney."

"You a patched member?" Salazar asked. 

"Who the hell is this?"

"The guy pointing a gun at Jax Teller's old lady. I also have Opie Winston and Happy Lowman's old ladies with me as well." 

Salazar grinned, putting the pone up to Tara's ear."It's Tara. He's telling the truth. He has all three of us."

"What do you want?" Piney asked.

"I want you to kill Marcus Alvarez and steal a quater of a mill from his home safe..."

* * *

 

"He wants us to kill Alvarez and steal a quarter of a mil from his home safe," Piney told Kozik and Tig.

"Shit. This dude's gone off the deep end, man," Kozik sighed. Hap was gonna kill him when he gets back.

"You're certain that Salazar's got Tara? And Kayla and Addie?"

"Yeah. He took the three from the hospital. We don't deliver in 12 hours, they're all dead."

"We got to let Jax know. And Hap and Ope."

"No. They got enough on his plate. The kids can stay with Mary until they get back."

"Yes, he does. We need to handle this," Tig nodded. 

"We got to reach out to Alvarez, get him to play along. I mean, he could supply intel on Salazar. He might even know where he's got the girls," Kozik said.

"Don't let that horse truce fool you. The Mayans hate us," Piney reminded him.

"What else are we gonna do? We gonna whack Alvarez, start a blood war? It's our only shot."

"What if he says no? He could say no," Tig mentioned, crossing his arms. "Then we've played our hand. Girls are dead."

"Alvarez is a smart guy, man. He's got a family. He'll get it."

"Better be right."

* * *

 

Salazar waited until he got the okay from SAMCRO. "Let them breathe. Your club's cooperating."

Louisa removed the tape from Addie's mouth and Kayla's letting them talk to each other as the couple left. "Oh my god! Oh my god!" Addie whispered. 

"Are you okay?" Kayla asked her two friends. 

"I'm fine, just freaking out!" 

"I'm fine. You?" Tara asked Kayla.

"Yes."

"I don't know why they're doing this," Tara explained.

"I'm sure it's about money," Addie laughed.

"Yeah, well, then they're out of luck, 'cause the club doesn't have any," Tara scoffed. "I am sorry this is happening to you two." 

"It's okay. We all chose this life, yeah?" Kayla asked. "God, why is there so much DUCT TAPE! AHH!" Kayla screamed, trying to rip through the duct tape. 

"Because they don't want us to leave," Addie explained. 

"Hector Salazar is a part of another Mexican MC. They're the ones that shot up Kip's wake. Um...Opie and the guys buried him alive after punching Louisa in the face by accident, breaking her nose. Him and Jax rode their bikes around him. He got excommunicated when the Mayans and the Sons became allies," Kayla informed them. 

"If the guys don't come through, they're gonna kill one of us," Addie explained. "And considering that they want Jax to suffer the most and they're waiting for them to come back, they're gonna kill me first." 

"We're not gonna let that happen," Tara told her, struggling.

"No! You're pregnant. If one of us deserves to live, it's you. You're gonna be a Mom." Addie squeezed her eyes closed as a couple of tears fell out. "But I don't want to die." 

"I wanna marry Opie," Kayla confessed. "And I don't care that it's too soon, I love him. And I don't have that many girl friends. The only friends I have besides you two are a gay couple. But I love you two...you're basically my sisters." 

"I never got close to anybody here. When I returned from Chicago, I didn't have any friends. Me and Donna weren't as close as we used to be when we were younger. I was an outcast from the club because I broke up with Jax. But then I met you two...Kayla...you kicked Jax in the crouch for me and punched that porn star bitch. I know that you think that you're too mean and angry, but you're very passionate and protective of your friends. And Addie...you're so sweet, and kind. You yelled at Gemma for me, and Jax. You called him an asshole, and you rarely curse. That means a lot to me. I can see why you're with Happy. You two are both so crazy, and so artsy. You two complete each other." 

"I love you guys," Addie sobbed. "I thought I was going to all by myself here! But I found two new sisters that I never had." 

"Time's up," Salazar told them, coming back into the house.

"For what? What are you gonna do?" Tara asked, scooting back as far as she could go.

"Your crew ain't taking me serious. So I'm gonna kill Happy's bitch."

"No!" Addie yelled, sobbing as Salazar pulled out his gun, cocking it.

"No. I'm the one you wanted," Tara pleaded, watching Salazar place his gun against Addie's friend.

"Yeah, and you still have some value," Salazar told them. 

"I can get you money. Let me make a call," Kayla pleaded.

"Shut up!"

"Please!" Addie pleaded, squeezing her eyes clothes. "I don't want to die!" 

Tara kicked Luisa in the face to distract Salazar. Luisa kicked her in the side, making Tara grunt. Tara knew that she was going to get kicked again. Closing her eyes, she saw a small little boy with dark blonde hair, and striking blue eyes. And just like that, she found the greatest love of her life...her baby. She had to protect it with all of her heart, because losing it would certainly mean her death. "Don't! I'm pregnant!" Tara panted, pleading. Curling her body around her stomach, she closed her eyes, praying to a God she doesn't really believe in.

"It's true. She is," Kayla confirmed. 

"Please!" Addie cried out, still feeling the cold hard gun against her head. 

Then they heard the greatest sound ever...a ringing phone. "It's done. We've killed Alvarez. We've got the 250K," Tig told Salazar.

"I'll need to confirm it."

"Me, too. Put Tara on the phone," Tig ordered. 

Salazar placed the phone against Tara's ear again. "Hello?"

"Doing okay, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, we're okay," Tara panted.

"Okay, we're gonna bring you home. I promise."

Salazar grabbed the phone from her ear, placing it against his own. "I'll call back to arrange a meet. If you're lying... they're dead." 

Salazar left them alone, slamming the door. As soon as he left, Addie let out her breath, sobbing. "Addie...I'm so sorry," Tara pleaded. 

"Oh god. They were actually gonna do it," Kayla gasped. She pulled on her duct tape, wishing that she was free. Tara looked down at her stomach, silently apolgoizing to Jax and their child for the predictiment that they were in. 

* * *

 

Addie continued to sob for a couple of hours. "We're going to be okay," Tara told them

"Well, the police will know we're missing by now. They're gonna be looking for us," Kayla mentioned.

"We should try to get some sleep."

Addie closed her eyes, rubbing her hands together as she rubbed her hands together. That was it. Her brother taught her how to get out of handcuffs. She had a bobby pin in her hair. All she had to do was get it out with one hand. She could break her thumb without a single sound. Her high pain tolerence would help. "I'm getting us out of here," Addie told her friends. 

"What? How?" 

"I'm gonna break my thumb. I got a bobbypin in my hair. I can use it to pick the other one. Then I can cut you two free, and get the hell out of here." 

"Then we're are we gonna go?" Kayla asked. 

"Someplace where we can call the guys and lay low. I don't know about you two, but I  don't want another gun to my head!" 

"We're gonna need a phone to call for help. Our bags are still in my car off the side of the road. I can provide a distraction. Say I need to go to pee," Tara nodded. 

"Okay. Kayla, you in?" 

"This is a crazy plan. But hell yeah," Kayla agreed. 

They waited until Luisa came back before they hatched their plan. "I need to go to the bathroom," Tara told her. "Pregnancy bladder." 

"Fine," Luisa sighed, cutting Tara free. Tara rubbed her wrists, nodding to Addie as they walked to the bathroom. 

Luisa waited outside the bathroom, focusing on playing a game on her phone as Tara looked around for a weapon. Addie grabbed her thumb in her right hand, getting it to the right angle to break it. Breathing slowly, she grabbed it, as she kept her eyes on Luisa. 

"Hey, bitch! Piss quick! You've got five minutes!" Luisa warned. Hearing her phone ring, she answered it. "Hector."

"It was a set-up. There were cops waiting for me."

"Little bitches!" Luisa yelled, kicking in the door.

Addie quickly broke her thumb, getting her hand out. "TARA!" Addie warned, getting her bobbypin with her four good fingers, trying to undo the handcuff. 

Addie could see Tara push Luisa into a mirror shattering it. Grabbing a shard, she stuck it in Luisa's neck. "Holy fuck!" Kayla gasped as Tara cut her free with the bloody glass shard. 

"Come on. We got to go!" Tara told them, leading them down the stairs. 

"Did you call 911?" Addie asked. 

"No, there's no phone, Let's just go!" Tara breathed out. 

They raced to the door, where Hector barged in. Seeing Tara covered in blood, he saw red. Kayla sprung in action, kicking him down the stairs as he reached for them. "YOU FUCKING BITCHES!" he roared, going for them. Grabbing Kayla's hair, he banged her head on the stair case, tossing her off of the stairs. Addie reached up to punch him with her good hand. Hector grabbed her, tossing her on the ground, wrapping his hands around her throat, strangling her. Addie kicked her legs, and clawed at his arms as she gasped for air. 

Kayla returned to conciousness, hitting him with a dining room chair. Hector turned around, punching her in the cheek, then grabbed Addie's foot as she tried to scramble away. "I'll glad a happy face for you, you bitch!" Hector growled, wrapping his hands back around her throat. 

Addie gasped for breath, feeling her life slipping away. Tara was trying to get the gun to work, but realized that it was jammed. "Stop!" Tara warned, getting the gun unjammed. 

Hearing the cocking of the gun on his head, he released Addie who gasped wheezing breathes. Hector went to grab his gun, pointing it at Tara. Kayla stood up, and raced to tackle him, but was shot in the knee. Kayla dropped to the ground, screaming in agony as she clutched her knee. 

"Drop the gun," Salazar told her. 

"No. You drop it," Tara warned.

"Luisa! Luisa!" 

"She's bleeding out in the bathroom." Salazar could hear Luisa moaning in pain.

"Oh, shit."

"You need me to keep her alive."

"Please help me. Please help me, help me...," Luisa begged.

"You do something," Salazar ordered.

"Only if you let them go."

"Tara..." Addie wheezed, her voice nearly gone.

"Let them leave and I'll save Luisa."

"Okay, all right. Okay, first... First we get Luisa in the car. We'll get her out of here," Hector agreed, going to get his girlfriend. "Then they can go. Oh, my God, baby. Oh, babe..."

"Tara," Kayla whimpered, holding her knee. 

"Sorry...I'll be okay..." Tara whispered, kissing her cheek, then Addie's forehead. 

Hector started to carry Luisa out of the bathroom and down the stairs. "Help me!" 

Tara went to assist him, but Addie found the strength, getting up and grabbing him by the pants with her injured hand. Hector roared, turning around, slamming the door on it. Addie gasped out in pain, her voice barely audible by her crushed windpipes. Hector watched her drop to the ground, and stomped on her hand, and wrist. Addie retracted her crushed hand, cradling it to her chest, silently screaming. Her screaming was muted, coming out in squeaks then whispers. Tara gasped at her two broken friends, then was dragged out by Hector. 

"Addie..." Kayla cried out, crawling towards her friend. "Addie!" 

"Fuck!" she rasped out. 

"Addie...I'm gonna bleed out," Kayla told her, watching blood rush out of her gun shot wound. "I'm gonna die!" 

Addie heard that, then got up. Grabbing her belt from around her dress with her one good hand, she wrapped it around her leg. "I need you to tighten it! I can't with one hand!" Addie explained. 

"Okay, okay," Kayla whimpered, lopping the belt. "How tight?" 

"As tight as you can. We gotta stop the bleeding." 

Kayla counted to three silently, the tighten the belt screaming in pain as Addie locked it place. When that was over, the sat side by side against the wall. "You're throat..." Kayla whispered, seeing the horror of Addie throat. Blue, purple, and black handprint marks were around her throat. There was a lot of swelling also. 

"She's gonna die..." Addie wheezed. "Luisa. Then he's gonna kill Tara. We're gonna die." 

"No...I stole his phone," Kayla laughed, delerious from the pain. Pulling out the shattered phone, she hacked it, unlocking it. Pressing 911, she laughed held in in her hand, holding Addie's unbroken hand. 

"911, how can I help you?" 

"My name is Kayla Waters. I'm in a house in Lodi. Me and my two other friends were hit then kidnapped. They names are Adelaide Leveksy, and Dr. Tara Knowles. Tara's gone with the suspect...Hector Salazar. Me and Addie...we need help." 

"Where is the suspect now?" 

"I don't know. Tara stabbed his bitch in the neck. He shot me in the knee. He strangled her, and crushed her hand. We need help. You guys can track this call. I turned on the GPS." 

"Help is on the way...Hello? Ms. Waters, hello?" 

When the ambulance arrived, they found the two young women passed out from pain and blood loss, holding hands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me! They'll all be okay.


	28. Reunions

Tig and Kozik raced through the hospital, where they huffed and puffed when they got to the nurses desk. "We're here for Addie Levesky and Kayla Waters?" Tig told the nurse at the desk. 

"One moment please," she smiled, eyeing the blonde biker to his right. Kozik puffed out his chest, smiling. "Okay. Ms. Waters just got out of surgery, and Ms. Levesky is getting an MRI to make sure that they was no brain damage due to her strangaltions. You two family?" 

"Uh..." Tig stuttered. 

"I am. I'm listed as Levesky's emergency contacts. Herman Kozik," Kozik told her. 

"Ah, yes. Well, Ms. Levesky had a crushing injury to her left hand as well as a broken thumb. She's gonna have a cast on that hand for several weeks. She also tenderness over her neck, abrasions, deep bruises, and wheezing. But her ABCs...airway, breathing, and circulation seemed to check out okay. She's very lucky." 

"And Kayla?" Tig asked. 

"Ms. Waters was admitted with a large laceration on her forehead, and a GSW to the right knee. She would be on a cast and crutches until her knee heals with extreme physical therapy. Both were unconcious when they found them, but Kayla reassumed consiousness. Both should do well. They're fighters." 

"Yeah, they are," Tig sighed. 

"HERMAN!" 

Kozik turned around, seeing a very beautiful blonde bombshell coming down the hallway. With her was an older woman, a man, and three giant men. "Oh shit..." Kozik paled. 

"Who are those people?" Tig asked, whistling at the blonde model. 

"That would be Brittney...Addie's best friend, her parents, and her three brothers that aren't in a mental institute." 

"She's beautiful," Tig whistled. 

"You know how crazy Kayla is?" Kozik asked. 

"Yeah. Why?" 

"Take that, and double...no...triple it. She's a savage man. She's the only person that terrifies Happy." 

"No kidding." 

"Oh yeah. She once took someones nuts, and squeezed them until the man vomited all over himself because of the pain." 

"And here she comes..." 

"HERMAN KOZIK!" Britt screamed, pointing her manicured finger in to her face.  "HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME THAT MY BEST FRIEND WAS KIDNAPPED AND IN THE HOSPITAL!" 

"Ma'am, I think you need to quiet your voice," a nurse told her. 

"Quiet my voice? QUIET MY VOICE! My best friend was kidnapped by a fucking psychopath, then was strangled as well as her hand being broken. Do you know what she does, Herman?" 

"She sews things..." Kozik said, in a quiet voice. 

"She sews things! She makes dresses! And you didn't call me to tell me she was missing! I was contacted by her parents, because she was reported missing!" 

"Mr and Mrs, Leveksy. Good to see you again," Kozik smiled, waving to Addie's parents. "Andy, Paul, Joey. How are the wives?" 

"We'res our sister, Herman," Andy asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Room 322," the nurse told them. 

Addie's parents and family rushed off, leaving Britt alone with two bikers, still glaring at them. "So, Britt. How's Lark?" Kozik asked. 

"Oh, you're on my shit list. This is your fault. You were supposed to keep an eye on her!" 

"I was! She's an independent woman, though!" Kozik argued. 

"Who's also like a baby deer! She needs guidance!" 

"Excuse me. I'm Tig Trager," Tig smiled, shaking Britt's hand. 

"I'm engaged asshole," Britt glared. 

"To who?" 

"Hawk Munson. Member of SAMTAC. Future SAA." 

"So, you're an old lady..." Tig whistled. "I feel sorry for that guy." 

"You should feel sorry for your buddy over here, when I get his balls handed to him..."

"Hey, Britt. Addie's fine. The nurses said that she'll live." 

"You better hope so, or I'll kill you. She's my sister," Britt explained, calming down. "She's the only family I have." 

"I know. She's my sister too," Kozik sighed. 

"Have you called Hap yet?" 

"No. He's still in Belfast." 

"So you're telling me, that the VPs old lady is missing, and two members old ladies are in the hospital?" 

"Right. We're gonna call." 

"Good. I'm gonna go see her. Good to see you, Kozy." 

"You two Britt. Congrats on the pregnancy." 

"Shut the fuck up," Britt scoffed, going down the hall. Entering the room, she saw Addie awake, being coddle by her family. Her brothers were fighting over the remote, they're strong Chicago accents getting in the way. 

"Britt, she's awake!" her mother shouted. Britt loved Mary Elizabeth. She was god fearing, Irish Catholic woman that Britt feared. 

"My little girl..." her father, Eliezer (or Eli) commented, pinching her cheek. 

"Britt," Addie rasped out, holding open her arms. 

"Addie!" Britt grinned, hugging her. 

"I got engaged!" 

"What?!" Britt shrieked. 

"Oh, my baby is getting married!" Mary Elizabeth crowed, kissing her daughter's cheek. 

"Congratulations, sweetheart." 

"Good job tying down Happy, little sister," Andy smirked. 

"Let's have the girls have a moment. Boys..." Mary Elizabeth glared, shooing them out. 

"I missed you," Addie told her adopted sister. 

"And I missed you," Britt smiled, sitting down on the bed. 

"Congratulations on the baby," Addie smiled. 

"Thank you. So, you're engaged! How did he do it?" 

"With a letter. My hand is broken, so I can't wear my rings." 

"I know. I'll buy you a nice chain to wear them on with Hawk's money." 

"Do you know if they found Tara? And how's Kayla?" 

"The last I heard before I ripped Kozik opened is that your friend had surgery to remove the bullet from her knee. And your other friend Tara is still missing. The cops will be here soon to probably take your statement. I did some snooping though." 

"What?" 

"Apparently, this woman...Agent Stahl screwed up the meet causing everything to happen." 

"That witch! She framed Gemma!" 

"Who's Gemma?" 

"SAMCRO's queen!" 

"Oh! What a bitch!" 

"Yes!" 

"So, you really okay?" Britt asked. 

"Yes. Just get my family out of here please. You know how crazy they get. Remember the time I got mono? And my appendix got removed." 

"Right on it. You rest," Britt nodded. 

* * *

Kayla awoke to see Tig and Piney sitting next to her bed. "Shit..." she groaned, trying to move her legs. Looking down, she saw her right leg uncovered, with a giant heavy knee brace. 

"Yep. You got shot," Tig told her, grabbing the pitcher of water. "But you survived and we kept the bullet." 

"Tara? Addie?" 

"Tara's still missing. Addie is with her family. She has crushed windpipes after being strangled, and a broken hand and thumb. You have a hairline fracture on your cheek with seven stitches on your forehead and two on your cheek." 

"Does Opie know? Where are the kids?" 

"The kids are with Mary still. They send their love. Opie doesn't know yet. We're just waiting for Bobby to call. He's been keeping us in the loop." 

"Fuck...this was so crazy!" 

"What the fuck happened?" Piney asked. 

"We were driving, when they hit us. They were driving in the wrong fucking lane. Addie swevered, trying to take the brunt of the hit on our side away from Tara. They recongized Tara as Jax's Old Lady, then ripped open Addie and mine dresses to reveal our tattoos. They used Addie as a bargining chip to get your number. Tara caved. Addie almost got shot. She broke her thumb to get free. Tara stabbed his bitch in the throat with a glass shard. We got free. He came back, fought us. Addie was strangled. He grabbed my hair and threw me into the stair banister. I hit him with a chair, where he hit me in the cheek. I raced to protect Tara and he shot me in the knee. Then, Addie tried to stop him from taking her, and he slammed her hand in the door and stepped on it hard." 

"You two are fighter," Tig breathed out. 

"Knock knock," came a friendly voice. Turning her head, she saw a younger blonde woman with a great rack and lucious long hair and an older woman with greying brown hair. "You must be Kayla. Addie told us how you protected her and how nice you have been to her. I would like to thank you." 

"Um...thank you...." Kayla smiled. 

"Oh! I'm Mary Elizabeth Leveksy! Adelaide's mother! And this is her friend, Brittney." 

"Nice to meet another Old Lady," Britt smiled, shaking Kayla's hand. 

"You too," Kayla smiled. 

"I should get back to the boys. Who knows what they're doing around here. If you need anything, you call me, alright? If you need a sweater, or a blanket, or home cooked food? I know hospital food sucks." Mary Elizabeth kissed Kayla's cheek suprising her, before exiting. 

"Who the hell was that?" Piney asked. 

"Addie's mom. Brittney Mondonny. Addie's my friend since college. Also, I'm engaged to a SAMTAC member," Britt introduced her self shaking hands. 

"Kayla Waters," Kayla smiled, shaking her hand. "Nice rack." 

"Thank you," Britt smiled, looking down at her boobs. "I feel like they're a little swollen right now. Breast feeding is so fucking hard. By the way, great haircut. Did you get layers?" 

"Oh yeah! It was Addie's idea," Kayla smiled, feeling a connection with the blonde bombshell. 

"She's a fucking genius!" 

"She is a fucking genius!" 

"Um-hum," Tig coughed. "What are you two, the Bobsy Twins?" 

"No, that's reserve for you and Kozik. And oh yeah, I know the whole backstory between you and Kozik. I think it's foolish and immature between you two. I mean...I love dogs...but really?" 

"Wait...you two hate each other because of a dog!" Kayla asked, laughing her ass off. 

"You told her?!" Tig accused Kozik. 

* * *

"You look a little bruised Kit," Kozik told his best friend. 

"Oh, Kozy. How I adore you." 

"Yeah. So, I found this in your belongings," Kozik told her, handing her the ring in her right hand."Congrats." 

"Thank you," Addie rasped out, wincing as she tried to shift her arm. 

"Happy's gonna kill me," he groaned. 

"No, he's not. You did your best." 

"I was very worried about you," Kozik sighed, leaning back in his chair. "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you." 

"It's not your fault. You were at the garage. You and Happy need to know that I'm not a child. I'm a grown ass woman. I have my periods monthly, and I have breasts, and an ass. You can't always protect me." 

"I know. You're like my little sister." 

"I'll be okay. You need to makeup with Tig." 

"He's being stubborn!" 

"You need to grow up. If you want to be SAMCRO, then you got to make up for it." 

"How are you so wise?" 

"I'm dating the epitamy of a hot mess. I'm tired." 

"Sleep," Kozik nodded, kissing her forehead. 

* * *

The guys stood outside of Ashby Alley, saying their goodbyes. Jax held his son close to his chest, inhaling the sweet baby scent. When he got back, he was going to make up with Tara. He loved her, and he was going to do the best he could for her and their unborn child. He now understood what happened when Abel was taken. She was protecting their other child. What kind of mother would have to choose between her two children. He knew that she loved Abel like her own child. She was there for him when he was sick, and she always stuck by Jax's side. 

"All right, I will. Yeah... It's not Oswald's guy. Jax. It's Tig," Bobby called out, handing him the cellphone.

"What?" Jax asked, shifting Abel to one arm. 

"You're gonna want to hear this."

"Yeah?" Jax asked, bringing the phone up to his ear. 

"So, we have a situation," Tig explained. 

"Yeah?" 

"Hector Salazar kidnapped Tara, Addie, and Kayla," Tig told him. 

"What?!" Jax yelled. His stomach dropped at the news. 

"Addie and Kayla got free. Tara attacked his old lady, cutting him a deal. But what they said, she wasn't gonna make it. Also, Addie and Kayla aren't in the best shape." 

"We're on our way to the airstrip. We'll meet you there. What am I supposed to tell them..." 

"Addie and Kayla are stable. Addie was chocked and her hand was broken. Kayla got kneecapped and has a couple of stitches." 

"Shit...see you soon." Jax hung up, turning to the guys and his mother. 

"Baby...what's wrong?" Gemma asked, seeing his pale face. 

"Tara's been kidnapped by Hector Salazar." 

"What?" Gemma gasped. "We got to get her." 

"It gets worst. Addie and Kayla got taken also." 

"Excuse me," Happy growled. 

"What do you mean that they were taken also. So, what were they doing?" 

"I don't know. But Tara's pregnant, and she's still a hostage. Addie and Kayla are in rough shape at the hospital. Kayla got knee capped and Addie...she was strangled and her hand is broken." 

"Shit!" Happy growled, feeling the walls close in on him. 

"I got to call her," Opie said outloud. 

"Hap?" Juice asked, seeing Happy a couple of shades whiter. "You okay brother?" 

"I...can't breathe," Happy told him, placing a hand over his chest. Collasping on the ground, everybody swarmed around him. 

"Oh my god! Happy, breathe!" Gemma commanded. 

"Hang on, Kay. I think Happy's having a panic attack!" Opie told his girlfriend. 

"Happy, you need to breathe!" Clay told him. 

Jax handed Abel to his mom, then got down on his knees. Grabbing onto his lapels, he forced Happy to look at him. "Hap. Breathe. I know how this feels. My girlfriend is kidnapped by a fucking psychotic asshole. Addie is fine...she might be a little roughed up, but she's fine." 

"I've never felt like this before!" Happy gasped. 

"I know...trust me, I've felt like this too before. Why do you think I pushed her away. Because I didn't want to see her hurt. I can't imagine my life without her. And, I'm pissed off too. Falling in love? That's really fucking terrifying. We're not good for these women, but somehow, they want to be with us." 

"Holy shit, Kayla...I think Happy actually loves this woman...What?...did he get her message? What message?..." 

* * *

Kayla was glaring at her knee, thinking about Tara and wondering if she was alive or dead. Hearing her phone ring, she grabbed it, flipping it open. "Hello?" 

"Oh my god, Kayla! Are you okay?" Opie asked. 

"Opie? Yeah, I'm fine! Well, my knee's in a brace, and I'm on crutches, but I'm fine. Pissed, maybe." 

"Fuck, I was so worried," Opie sighed. 

"How's Belfast? Did you find Abel?" 

"Yeah. We're on our way back. Have you heard from Tara?" 

"No, I haven't. Listen...I love you." 

"I love you too," Opie smiled. 

"No...like...I want to marry you and have kids with you, love you." 

"I love you, too," Opie grinned softly. 

"Great...by the way, your mom has the kids, and they..."

"Hang on, Kay. I think Happy's having a panic attack!" 

"Oh my god! What's happening?" Kayla asked, snagging a piece of ice. 

"He's on the ground...I think it's because of Addie. How's she by the way?" 

"She's fine, or I think. That's what her friend Britt said. I made a new friend." 

"Of course you did. You keeping picking up strays." 

"So, what's happening now?" 

"Holy shit, Kayla." 

"What?!" Kayla asked, crunching on her ice. She loved dramas. 

"I think Happy actually loves this woman?"

"Well, duh. I mean, did you see the ring he left her? Did he get her message?"

"What?"

"She called him and left a message. Did he get the message?"

"I don't know. Jax is talking to him now."

"Uh-huh...what is he saying?" 

"I think you're too invested in this," Opie chuckled. 

"Well, duh! For Happy to have a moment like that, it's like a romance novel...oh my god...I'm turning into Addie. Oh, by the way, I cut my hair. And I bought some new clothes. Some sophisticated ladies clothes." 

"Really." 

"Hmmm," Kayla hummed. 

"I got to let you go. We're about to head to the airfield. I'll see you when I get home." 

 When Kayla hung up, she pressed her call button many, many times. "Nurse!" 

"Yes?" asked a nurse. 

"I need a wheelchair, or you need to teach me how to use these crutches. Then I need you to tell me where Adelaide Levesky is staying, because I got some juicy gossip for her." 

* * *

Addie was laying in her bed with Britt when Kayla rode in sitting in a wheelchair, her crutches in her lap. "Bitches! You'll never believe what just happened!" Kayla exclaimed, putting the brakes on her wheelchair. Positioning her crutches, she hoisted herself up and hobbled over to the bed. Sitting in the arm chair, she propped her leg up on the bed. 

"So?" Britt asked, stealing Addie's jello on her tray. 

"So, apparently somebody told the guys. They found Abel and on their way back. But Opie called me, and while we were talking, Happy had a freaking panic attack." 

"Like what do you mean, panic attack?" Britt asked, intrigued. 

"Oh my god! Is he okay?" Addie rasped out. 

"Yes, apparently Jax talked to him. But he was worried about you! Then I told Opie I want to commit to him." 

"That is so sweet," Britt cooed. "So, give the dish about Charming and the SAMCRO clubhouse. Who's doing who?" 

"Don't you ever just not think about sex?" Addie asked, playing with her blanket. 

"I'm pregnant and horny. So, no." 

"Well, Opie and I are together. Opie's wife died because this Agent framed him that he turned rat. So, Clay...the president...ordered Tig to take him out, but it ended up being her. Tig is doing many many women. Jax should be with Tara, and Clay and Gemma." 

"That's so exciting." 

"There you are!" the nurse exclaimed, seeing Kayla. "You're x rays look good. With some bed rest, and antibiotics, you should make a full recovery. When the bullet entered, it broke apart of your knee, but the surgeon mended it. You will have to have wear the brace and use the crutches for six to eight weeks. Come back every two weeks for a follow up to see if there is healing. After you get the brace removed, there will be physical therapy." 

"So, I can go home?" 

"Do you have someone at home to help you?" 

"My boyfriend. He's coming home right now from Belfast." 

"Great! As for you, your metacarpals are broken. You're going to need surgery to repair it. I'm looking at a couple of days. As for your lacerations around your neck, there is a great amount of swelling. The doctor would like for you to see a Speech pathologist. You're vocal cords are strained. They should heal over time, but your voice might never be the same." 

"Okay," Addie said. Addie considered this news as good news. Yes, her voice is merely a whisper right now, but if she was alive, then that was okay. "Has anybody heard about Tara?" 

"No...nothing," Kayla sighed. 

"Our girl is out there. We got to help." 

"I'll call Tig." Kayla craned her head up. "TIG!" 

"Yes?" 

"We need to find Tara. She's pregnant. So, grab a piece of paper. We're gonna tell you everything we know about what happened..." 

 

 

 

 


	29. June Weddings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, man! Hang on to your pantyhose and hats! It's gonna be a long one.

The tension on the plane was so thick, that you would have to take a chainsaw to cut through it. Opie wanted to see his woman again, as well as his kids. The new realization about his and Kayla's relationship was terrifying to him. She wanted to get married? They barely begun to be together. Sure, she was good with the kids and him, but this was a new serious step in their relationships. He wasn't sure if he was ready. After loosing Donna, he didn't think he was ready to give his heart out like that. He was afraid that something was going to happen. Sure, he loved her. He just wasn't so sure he was ready for the 2.5 kids, white picket fence family, and the dog. 

Jax sat on the plane, holding his son close to his chest. How he missed Abel...being apart from him literally tore his heart into two pieces. He hates to admit that he wasn't always there before he was born. He rarely felt him kick when he was in Wendy's belly. After he was born, Jax didn't want to see him, because he knew that he would break his heart. And that's what happened...after the horror that he may never see his son again, he broke down. He turned to booze and weed, throwing himself into getting his son back. But now he was in the similar situation with the love of his life...and his unborn child. That part he couldn't believe. He was going to be a dad again...and the sad thing about it was that he was going inside for who knows how long. He knew that he broke Tara's heart, but he was going to try his damnest to make it up to her...for their family. He knew that she was a good mom to Abel, and she was going to be a good mom to this baby. 

Happy's mind raced as he bounced his foot. He hadn't been able to get in touch with Addie or Kozik. Grabbing his phone, he saw that he had several missed messaged from Britt, and her family. The messages were all the same...Addie was missing, and nobody knew where she was. Then the messages were that she was in rough shape, but she was alive. Then Britt let him know that she would need surgery on her hand. She then explained that it was her left hand, so she could still write. She also let him know that Addie missed him and loved him. And that she loved the ring. Then Britt sent him a picture of Addie. She had a giant gash on her forehead, a split lip, and a black eye. She was smiling up at the camera, but she looked tired and in pain. Happy blew up the photo, noticing the bruising around her throat. He could definetly see the two giant hand shaped bruises. Her arm was resting on a pillow, covering in a soft cast. Her surgery was scheduled this morning. 

He was going to miss her when he went inside. Looking up, he realzied that he couldn't wait another minute without having her has his wife. Happy's always been the sadist type of person. He got great satisfaction flaunting his woman around, being a manly man...providing for her and his family. But his Ma was right...giving her his last name and seeing her filled with his child gave him the greatest satisfaction. That was because, he have never seen himself getting married or giving his heart to a woman. And Addie was quite the woman. She was smart, pretty. funny as hell, and a freak just like him. She was perfect for him. 

"I'm getting married!" he blurted out. 

Everybody turned to stare at him. 'What?" Jax asked. 

"I'm getting married. Or, I want to get married...before we go inside. I love Addie...and she's crazy, and pretty, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. But more importantly, I want to kill the man that harmed her, and took Tara! But, I really want to get married." 

"Let me get this straight," Gemma told him. "You want to get married...does Addie know?" 

"Nope. She's always going off about big romantic gestures. That's whats happening." 

"Do you know anything about weddings?" 

"Um...that's why I have you Gem," Happy grinned. 

Gemma rolled her eyes, reclining back against her husband's side. "Come on, babe. Raise your hand if you never thought that Happy get have an Old Lady and settle down?" Clay asked his SAMCRO family, throwing his hand up. He had no reason to be ashamed. He liked the woman...she was good for Happy even though she couldn't stop talking and she had foot in her mouth disease. Nobody raised their hands, until Juice discretely raised his hand. Opie smirked, raising his hand as well. Then Bobby, then Gemma, then Jax raised his hand. "You see...this is like that thing that goes across the sky every so many years..." 

"Halley's Comet?" Juice asked. 

"Yeah! Halley's Comet. So, we find Tara, bring her home, and help Happy get hitched," Clay grinned. 

"Look at you, being so romantic," Gemma smiled. 

"I can be romantic..." Clay grinned, kissing his Old Lady. "Family brings that out in me." 

"I could officiate," Bobby volunteered. 

"See, already on the way. Didn't you say her family is there."

"We could have it at the clubhouse. I can get everything set up," Gemma smiled. "Make those Crow-eaters do some manual labor." 

"And her family is in town. Kayla texted me before we got on the plane. She really likes her friend Britt." 

"Honestly...Britt terrifies me," Happy admitted. "You know how crazy Kayla is?" Everybody nodded. "Take that and triple it with a dash of Tig and myself. That's how terrifying she is." 

"She doesn't sound that scary," Jax scoffed. 

"One time, she was with her fiance who was her boyfriend at the time, and somehow she broke his penis," Happy informed them. Everybody gasped, except Gemma who smirked. "Then, she one time, she got into a bar fight, and got shanked in her back. She felt nothing. And when she gave birth, she felt nothing. Without an epidural. When me and Addie first had sex, I was going to bail out, but Britt scared me and told me if I broke Addie's heart, she would find a way to murder me. Best decision of my life to get back into that bed with her." 

"Well, that's something. So, we get Tara back, and we have a wedding!"

"I'll have Hawk bring my Ma and Aunt back with us. Oh, and get got to get her bobbe." 

"A what? Bob-bee?" Opie asked, confused. 

"Her only grandparent left alive. Her dad's mom. Her grandmother. Bobbe is the Yiddish word for grandmother. She lives in a home. Addie loves her grandma." 

"So, we're having a shotgun SAMCRO wedding," Gemma smiled. Everybody on the plane cheered.

* * *

Kayla got released from the hospital earlier that day with the promise of bed rest and taking it easily. But right now, that was the last thing on her mind. She wanted Tara back. So, she threw herself into giving all the details she remembered from the abduction to Kozik and Tig, while resting on Opie's bed in his dorm room with her leg propped up on many pillows, and her knee supported by another one. Britt called her earlier telling her that Addie made it successfully through surgery. She was now the proud owner of a light pink cast covering her thumb, her hand, and up to the middle of her arm. She knew that the guys would be back anytime. Piney had headed out to the cabin to wait for Gemma so they can store her. She was on her laptop, researching Hector Salazar and his woman, Luisa.  Chances were that she was dead. She saw the neck wound...it seemed fatal. She prayed that Tara made it safely. Hearing a knock on her door, she called for the person to come in, seeing a crow-eater come in with a glass of water and a sandwich. 

"Tig told me to come in here with some food and water. He said it was time for you to take your anti-nausea medicine, then your pain medication. And he wants you to eat the whole sandwich." 

"Tell him thanks. Are the guys back yet?" 

"Not yet," the woman smiled sadly. "But you have two small visitors." 

Kayla looked confused, then perked up seeing the two children she loved as her own run in to greet her. "Hey!" she smiled, hugging them tightly. 

"We missed you Kayla!" Ellie grinned. 

"What happened?" Kenny asked, seeing the knee split that engulfed her entire leg. 

"This? This is nothing. You should see the other guy. How was Disney?" 

"It was so much fun! We bought you and Dad a hat!" 

"Except, we had to get Dad one that says Harry," Ellie snickered, pulling out a hat for Opie and grabbing one that had her own name on it. 

"Thank you," she smiled, placing it on her head. 

"Did a bad man hurt you?" Ellie asked. 

Kayla sighed, stroking the light hair on her head. She was too smart for her own good. "Yes, a bad man hurt me, Ms. Addie, and Ms. Tara. But the good news is that we'll be alright, they found Abel, and your dad is coming back any minute." 

"Grandma told us that you were hurt. We were just afraid that that you weren't coming back like Mom," Kenny told her. 

Kayla's heart broke at the comment. She felt sadness for the kids, then she felt anger that they had to go through the pain. "Nothing is ever gonna happen to me. I would never leave you. I love you two...so much that it makes my heart hurt." Kayla felt tears well up in her eyes, as she stroked their heads. "I love you two more than anything in this world. You two are so smart, and so beautiful. You and your dad are my family." 

"And Rocco?" Kenny asked. 

Kayla laughed, wiping away a couple of fallen tears. "Yes, and Rocco. You couldn't get rid of me if you wanted to." 

Ellie looked at the woman with the love of child loving her mother. Throwing herself at Kayla, she sobbed into her shoulder. She missed her mom, but she had gained another one in return. She believed that her mom was an angel and sent Kayla to them to repair their broken family. She saw the changes in her father. He was happier and healthier with Kayla. "I love you...Mom," Ellie sobbed. 

Kayla's heart grew hearing Ellie call her mom. She was a mother...just like Tara was a mother to Abel. "I love you too, Ellie." 

Kenny threw himself into her other side. "I love you more, Mom," Kenny told her. 

* * *

 

The guys of SAMCRO finally made it back to their compound, equally ready to fight and exhausted. Everybody got off the bikes with Jax, Gemma, and baby Abel getting out of Tara's Cutlass that they borrowed. Tig stood in the parking lot, waiting for his brothers return. He felt quilty about what happened to the Doc, Kayla, and Addie. Smiling, he walked over to his brothers, hugging his best friend and president. "Hey, boys. Welcome home."

"Hey," Clay smiled grimly, hugging Tig back. 

"Welcome home. Come on. All of you," Tig told the guys, ushering them to the clubhouse. 

"Okay. Good to see you, Tig," Chibs smiled.

"Aw," Gemma smiled, hugging Tig. 

"Anything on Tara?" Jax asked, setting Abel's car seat on a table. 

"No, brother. I just talked to Unser. There's nothing new. I'm sorry," Tig apologized. 

"All right."

"Doll Face is resting in your room, Ope. The kids came back this morning, so they're keeping her company. Bambi made it through surgery. She has a cast on her hand, and should get released in a couple of days from the hospital. Her family is staying in a SAMCRO protected hotel."

"Bambi?" Happy asked. 

"My nickname for Addie. She reminds me of Bambi. Okay. Come on," Tig told them, leading them into the chapel. 

"What's that?" Jax asked, seeing the table scattered with papers. 

"Prospects, Kayla, Addie, and Britt  spent all night on it. ATF, Charming PD are digging into Salazar. They talked to that aunt who owned that house, and they're rattling a few of the Calaveras. So far, they got nothing."

"All right. I'll check in with Unser. You see where Stahl is at," Clay ordered.

"We got a complication," Kozik informed the rest of the guys. 

"Yeah. Alvarez found out that the cops are all over Salazar. Now, if Hector gets picked up, he could seriously blow a whistle on this heroin operation," Tig explained. 

"If the Mayans are looking for Salazar, they're not gonna give a shit about protecting Tara," Jax realized.

"Call Alvarez and set up a meeting. And, uh, let's find this aunt who owns the house. Maybe we can convince her to share some info on little Hector," Clay told Bobby. 

Kozik and Tig walked away, talking. "Well, that seems better," Bobby told Clay, motioning to the two men talking. 

"Good. 'Cause we're gonna need Kozik," Clay agreed, knowing that when they go inside, their numbers would be extremely limited with just Kozik, Opie, Chibs, and Piney. Turning to his wife, he kissed her head. "And you, we're gonna have to get up to the cabin. You got to get out of sight."

"No. I want to stay here," Gemma argued, not wanting to go.

"Piney's already up there, waiting for you," Bobby told her.

"Ooh, let him wait."

"Gem."

"Nobody knows I'm back. I just want to sleep in my own bed," Gemma pleaded.

"We'll lock down the garage. She'll be safe," Jax told his stepfather.

"Okay. For now," Clay sighed, giving in. "Somebody should get Addie's story as well as what happened." 

"We can go. Hap and me. We'll meet you here to meet with Alverez," Jax said. 

"That works. You okay to go, Hap?" 

"Hell yeah," Happy nodded. 

"I'm gonna dump my shit, and we'll go, yeah?" Jax told Happy. "Take the baby," Jax told his mom. 

Opie made his way to his room, seeing Kayla on the bed, laughing as she played cards with his kids. His heart pounded at the sight. "Dad!" Ellie cheered out, seeing her dad. Climbing off of the bed, she threw herself at him. "Hey, baby." 

"Dad!" Kenny smiled, hugging his other side. 

"Why don't you guys go order Filthy Phil to make you a sandwich. Let me talk to Kayla for a moment." 

"Okay," Kenny nodded, going over to kiss Kayla on the cheek. "Don't cheat! I love you, Mama!" 

"I love you too," Kayla told the kids, as they kissed her goodbye to run amuck. 

Opie seemed shocked to hear them call her Mama. But at that moment, he didn't care about nothing except kissing his Old Lady. She had a a bandage on her head and a smaller one on her cheek. Her leg was resting on a plethora of pillows. Opie stalked over her, towering over her, before pressing his lips to hers urgently. 

Kayla groaned, pressing herself up against Opie. She never felt so dominated before. Pressing herself as close as she could, she shuddered as she felt his giant bear like hands paw at her chest, the down to her lips. "Hi," Kayla breathed out, coming up for air. 

"Hey, baby," Opie sighed, tucking a strand of short hair beneath her hair. "Nice haircut." 

"You like?" Kayla asked, nervously. 

Opie studied her a moment, finding her new haircut suiting her very well. The dark tresses framed her face, making her seem older. Her high cheekbones were more pronounced, and the waves in her hair seemed deeper. She had no makeup on for once, but she never seemed more beautiful to him. "I love it. How are you?"

"Honestly? Pissed, tired, sore." 

"What the hell happened?" Opie asked. 

"Long story short, we were kidnapped off the side of the highway, and we tried to fight back. Tara stabbed Luisa, and made a bargain to let us go. Damage was already done. Shot in the knee. You got to find her Ope. She's pregnant." 

"We will. We'll do everything in our power."

Jax grinned at Abel as he cooed up at his father, smiling. He kicked his legs free from his blanket, revealing his tiny baby feet. Jax chuckled, allowing him to grab a hold of his hand. Abel squealed, slobbering all over his ringed hands. Abel looked around the room, grunting. "I know little man. I promise you I'll find Mama and your little brother," Jax told his son. He surprised himself at what he called Tara. But her and Abel had a mother/son bond. He was the only mother that he had known. He made a promise to himself right then and there to put his family back together again. Hearing a knock, he turned his head to see his mom enter the dorm room. "Hey."

"Don't get used to staying here. You're going home with your son and your old lady," Gemma told her boy, smiling softly at Abel. 

"Yes, ma'am," Jax nodded.

"Hey, sit down," Gemma said to Jax, grabbing his arm. Jax sighed as he sat down with his mom on the bed. "I need you to tell me what's going on with Stahl."

"Ma, we've been through this."

"You're doing this for me, Jackson. I think I got a right to know."

Jax sighed. "You'll find out soon enough. You have to trust me."

Gemma grabbed his hand, fearing what was going to happen. "I can't protect you from Clay if he finds out. And if you go to jail with them knowing you're a rat, you'll be dead in a day."

"Look, I promise, everyone is going to be okay." Jax stood up, kissing his mom on the cheek. 

* * *

"This way," Gemma told a couple of crow eaters.

"Wait here, baby," Opie told his Old Lady, kissing her head. Catching up with Gemma, he tapped her on the shoulder. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, honey," Gemma smiled.

"Kayla and me..." Opie began. 

"I think she's sweet. Seems good with the kids."

"Yeah, she is," Opie sighed, smiling a bit.

"But you afraid of giving her that part of your heart, going the next step with her. And that's the problem," Gemma guessed.

"Donna begged me to give up The Life. She never truly accepted that part of my life. But, Kayla...she doesn't really care. She loves me for me. Donna and I got married because she was pregnant with the twins. I loved Donna. But with Kayla...it's different. We both have emotional baggage. She's been alone for so long. And I'm a single dad with two kids. I'm an outlaw, and I won't ever change with mommy issues. I don't want to commit to her, and have something rip us apart and the kids lose another thing that they love." 

Gemma placed her hand on Opie's hairy cheek. "I've seen you two together. You two remind me of Clay and I. After John died, I was heartbroken. Then Clay was there, and I allowed myself to love again. Your kids love her, and I know you do too. She's not afraid of The Life. She's got thick skin, and walls. So do you, baby. She just needs security, and so do you. Marry her. My guess is, she'll let go of that baggage, and so will you." 

 

Clay met with Unser outside of the club. "I'm really glad you found the kid," Unser told the biker president. 

"Yeah, thanks," Clay sighed, mentally and physically exhausted. For the first time, he felt his age. 

"Gemma?"

"Bail hearing is set for two days from now. I don't know when I'm gonna see her again. She ain't going anywhere."

"Okay. I'll make sure we stay clear."

"So, Tig fills me in on Hale and the department. Sanwa Sheriffs. That a done deal?"

'If I can tie Hale to Lumpy's death, we got a shot at keeping Charming PD. Sheriffs take over Charming, and... it's a different town. A whole new ball game for SAMCRO," Unser explained.

"So, how we do we prove that Hale's dirty?"

"We gotta take Salazar alive. Ratting on Hale is the first card he'll play."

"Okay. I'll make sure my guys know."

"Thanks for Gemma," Clay told his old friend, holding out his hand.

Unser smiled sadly, shaking it. "Yeah."

* * *

Jax and Happy pulled up to the hospital. "You go on in, Hap," Jax told the bald man. "I'll meet you in there." 

"Thanks," Hap smiled, heading in. Walking through the hospital, he found her room. Britt was there, texting on her phone. 

Hearing his light, but heavy footsteps, she looked up and saw him. "Hap," Britt smiled, hugging her sister's Old Man. 

Hap hugged her back, smirking as he felt her perky tits brush against his chest. They were definitely bigger. "Hey. How are you?" 

"I'm fine. How was Belfast." 

"Stressful, but educational. How's our girl?" Happy asked, seeing Addie through the window. 

"She's a fighter, you know she is. Her surgery was them to put the bones back together. She has pins in her left hand, and one through her thumb. She chose a pink cast. She's been in and out of consciousness. The doctors though are very optimistic about her recovery. They said she might be able to go home tommorow. They prescriped her with pain medication and antibiotics to fight possible infection. It's her voice that's scary." Happy sucked in a breath, listening to Britt continue. "Her voice is raspy...much worse than yours. It's more like a whisper. She really has to work hard to get words out. She's been getting fustrated to talk at a normal level. Just be patient. And don't freak out about her throat. It's worst in person than the picture I sent you.' 

Happy nodded, pushing the door open. Happy smiled at his sleeping girlfriend, then to her mother who was knitting. "Elizabeth. Pleasure to see you," he smiled at his future mother in law, as she got up to hug him. 

"Oh Happy. Look at what that awful man did to my baby girl," Mary Elizabeth sighed, pulling away. 

"I know. I promise you, we'll get him for this." 

"Addie showed me the ring. Congratulations." 

"Thanks," Happy grinned, feeling a big lighter. "Actually, I wanted to tell you that I'm planning a surprise wedding for her. I figured we could get married in the chapel here. I want to make her my wife before I go inside." 

Mary Elizabeth gasped. "Oh, Happy! That's wonderful! But what about her sister-in-laws?" 

"Actually, I figured it would just be a small affair. I'm not really one for crowds. And I don't want to overwhelm her, since she's been through so much. Her brothers are here, you're here with her dad. Britt's here. My brothers are here. I'm having Hawk go get my Ma and my Aunt. Also, I'm having pick up her Bobbe. I know how important she is to Addie." 

Mary Elizabeth wiped away a tear from her eye as she listened to Happy's plan. "That actually sounds like something she would like. She was never one for big parties." 

"So, we're throwing her a wedding!" Britt squealed. "I'll go get her a dress." 

"Everything will be perfect," Happy smiled, going to sit next to her. Grabbing her right hand, he held it in a light grip like they were arm wrestling. Kissing the back of her hand, he used his other hand to lightly stroke her cheek with his thumb. Elizabeth and Britt left to give the couple some time alone. 

Addie felt something touch her cheek lightly, and light pressure on her hand. The pain medication they gave her helped with the nightmares and the pain. Waking up, she smelled the familiar cologne and smells...gas, cigarette smoke, and the sweet musky smell of Happy. Smiling, she turned her head to the pressure on her cheek. Opening her eyes, she saw Happy holding her hand up against his cheek. His black eyes were filled with worry that made her heart sing. "Happy..." she sighed, pulling her hand away from his, carressing his cheek. 

Happy winched at the sound of her voice. It was crackly, and it seemed to make her upset. That made him upset and caused his vision to turn into red. "Hey, baby." 

"Hi," she rasped out, smiling as tears filled her eyes. She was so relieved to see him next to her. 

Happy didn't say anything, fear of letting the emotions out. He already broke down once with his panic attack. For the first time in a long time, he felt tears prick the corners of his eyes. He used to cry when he heard his father beat his mother. It was more frustration and anger instead of sadness. But now, it was heartbreak at how little she looked. Her skin was pale, her bottom lip swollen with a cut that was now covered with a scab. Her chin was slightly swollen. Her eye had a slight bruise underneath it. He should've stayed behind in Charming. He could've protected her...he failed her just like he failed his mother. The insecurities he felt as a child came bubbling to a surface. Feeling a tear slip out, he turned away. 

"Are you crying?" she asked, turning his head back towards her. "Come here." Happy sighed, letting another tear fall out, crawling into bed with her. Grabbing her cheek, he turned her head towards his and kissed her. Addie lifted her broken hand, wrapping it around his back, bringing him closer to her. Happy sighed, throwing a leg around her waist. Breaking apart, he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. 

"You're so beautiful," he whispered. 

Addie laughed, carressing his cheek. "Yeah, with my split lip, black eye, and cut on my forehead." 

"Hey...split lips are sexy. I've had many in my lifetime. As well as black eyes. It makes you a fighter." 

Jax, meanwhile, stood outside of the hospital, glaring at Agent June Stahl. He still blamed her for a part of Donna's death. :Look who it is. My favorite frequent fliers," she smirked.

"We'll meet you back at the club house," Jax told Clay on the phone with him.

"Where's O'Phelan?"

"M.I.A. Just like Tara," Jax fired back.

"All right, look. Salazar is still in the area. We've got it locked down. We will find her," Stahl assured him. Jax scoffed, crossing his arms. "Yeah, I know that you're taking a bit of an emotional beating here, Jax, and I'm sorry about that, but you and I have a lot at stake here."

"The Irish gave Jimmy safe passage out of Belfast in exchange for my kid. He's up north with the Russians," Jax informed her. 

"Putlova?"

"Yeah. We're into him. We got a brother in maximum security. Lenny the Pimp."

"Lenny Janowitz. The scumbag who killed three ATF agents? "

"Allegedly. Lenny's got direct ties to the Russians. He's a real source. But he's got no visitation rights, so we gotta use Otto to reach out to him. "

"Otto's in the hole."

"He's out tomorrow. If you can arrange for Lenny and Otto to get some yard time together we might get a lead on where Putlova has Jimmy stashed."

"All right, well, I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, I'd like you to take a look at these. Former high-ranking leaders of the IRA now make up the ruling council of the real IRA. Did you have any contact with any of these guys?" Stahl handed him a couple of files. 

"Few of them look familiar. I'll be able to focus when Tara's safe."

"We don't have time for this."

"The sooner we find Tara, the sooner I find Jimmy."

Jax thrusted the files back into her chest, turning to go into the hospital. Walking through the halls, he stopped when he saw a blonde bombshell, on her phone. She was tall, with killer curves, big perky tits, and bright red lips. She wore a pair of skinny jeans, and alight blue tshirt with a Reaper on it. Walking towards her, he heard part of her conversation. "I know it's out of your way, Hawk, but it's fucking Addie we're talking about!...No, he's in Chicago...Just keep going, there's not like they'res a Rabbi in freaking small town Charming...No, it's cute...if a town could be a person, it would be Addie...Happy's okay...Yes, Kozik is still alive, I wouldn't want to damage your precious mentor...Yes, that was fucking sarcasm, I nearly killed him...I love you too...send me pictures of Lark! Bye!" 

The blonde bombshell popped a piece of gum in her mouth, flopping down in a chair, texting on her phone. Jax threw on his Teller charm, heading over to the woman. "Hey," he greeted. 

"Not interested...engaged..." Britt told him, still looking at him. 

"Jax Teller, VP of SAMCRO," Jax smirked, sitting down next to her. 

Britt rolled her eyes, and crossed her legs looking at him. "So, you're the top dog around here. You know, I've heard stories about you." 

"All good ones I hope." 

"Well, most of them were from broken hearted crow-eaters." 

"So, your sisters?" 

Britt's mouth dropped open, laughing. "Oh hell you don't! I am a proud Old Lady to an incredible guy! Sure he has a crooked nose, but I extremely happy with him! I am pregnant with his second child, and we have been together for five years!" Britt stood up, stomping her heeled foot on his own foot. Through his steel-toed shoes, he could feel the spike connect with his skin. 

Jax grunted, feeling the unexpected slap across his cheek. "Hey! What's going on?" Happy asked, having heard Britt's shouting. 

"Happy! He called me a fucking crow-eater!" Britt screeched. 

"Britt...I'm sure it was a misunderstanding. Why don't you talk to Addie. She's awake now," Happy told her. 

"Fine. I'm keeping my eyes on you, Teller. You're now number two on my shit list." 

As Britt walked inside the room, both men jumped as the door slammed. "Damn, man. What did you do?" Happy asked Jax. 

"I saw the reaper on her chest, and I assumed! I mean...she has big tits, man. She could be a model...or a stripper." 

"She is a model! Or, recently doing modeling! And she used to be a stripper! That's Addie's best friend, Britt!" 

"Oh, damn," Jax breathed in. "I didn't know...she an Old Lady?" 

"Yeah! To Hawk Mulson! She has a kid with him, and she's pregnant with baby number two." 

"So, that would explain the big breasts." 

"Yes. You just disrespected her and him. And Hawk is a crazy motherfucker. I mean...he learned from Kozik and a bit from Tig." 

Jax nodded, knocking on the door. Happy followed him in to see Britt ranting to Addie as they both laid on the bed. "Hey, Bimbo. That's my spot," Happy told Britt, ignoring her scoff. 

"I've been here longer than you have, Killer." 

"Britt...I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said. It's been a stressful couple of weeks," Jax told the blonde woman. 

"I'll let it slide...once," Britt smirked, kissing Addie's check. "I gotta go and check on your brothers and dad, babe." 

"Thanks," Addie smiled. As Britt left, she turned to Jax. "I figure you're here to get my side of the story. I already told my story to that ATF agent lady." 

"Stahl?" Happy asked. 

"Yeah. That's the one. Seemed a bit bitchy." 

"She is. So, what happened?" Jax asked. 

Addie stared into Jax's blue eyes, her own blue ones welling up with tears. "Please...don't be mad at her. Or us," Addie pleaded. Happy was taken back a bit by her words. What happened to them that night? "Tara was confused...she was heartbroken. She believed she couldn't be a mother...so she made a decision." Jax felt sick at what Addie told him...Tara was going to have an abortion. Addie took a breath, continuing her story. "Kayla and I weren't going to let her go through with it. But she's so stubborn, and we didn't want to be alone. So we went with her. We were driving out of the city to a clinic. I had enough, so I stopped the car. We persuaded her out of it. I turned the car around, and we were hit. Kayla saw the car first, so I made sure that car took the brunt of the hit on the drivers side. That's how I got the cut in my head. We...um....he used me as leverage. He slapped me with his backhand, handcuffed me to a chair. At one point, he pressed a gun to my head and he was going to shoot me. We figured out a plan, and we fought to get out. The last thing I remember was Salazar slamming my hand in the door. I was trying to stop him. Then he stepped on it." 

Happy gripped her hand in his, seething at the shit she's been through. Salazar better fucking pay...as well as Hale for all of his shit. First taking away the one thing she most desperatly wanted and worked hard to get, then putting her in a kidnapping situation. "I'm so sorry, baby," Happy told his Old Lady. 

"It's not your fault. Either of yours," Addie smiled, wiping her fallen tears away. "I'm sorry, Jax, that no one told you about Tara. But trust me when I say that she loves you and that baby in her belly. She fought like hell to keep it safe." 

"Thanks, Addie," Jax smiled, kissing her cheek. "We should go." 

"I'll be back as soon as I can, baby," Happy told the woman. Reaching down, he kissed her, sliding his hand up to cup her breast lightly. Addie grasped his head tightly in her one good hand, keeping him close as she pulled away, then kissed his lips lightly. 

"Go...bring her home. I love you." 

"Back at you." 

As the two men walked out, Britt was waiting for them. "Okay, so I found a dress for Addie to wear, Hawk is on the way with your mom, aunt, and her grandmother. Me and Kayla will go pick up a bouquet, and meet up with the head hanco Old Lady here to figure out some type of decorations for the Church Chapel." 

"Thanks," Happy said to his Old Lady's sister. 

"And Hap?" Britt called out, stopping Happy from moving. 

"Huh?" 

"I know that we don't see eye to eye sometimes, but you make her happy. And her happiness is important to me. Being the daughter of a crazed, religious drug addict that lived in a trailer park, my life wasn't always perfect. I had no one until I met Addie. Her and her family became my family. Then Hawk, and you...so...despite my bitchiness, you're my family...and I love you like a brother. I give you my blessing to marry my best friend and sister." Happy gave Britt a hug, something he rarely gave out. It meant a lot to him to hear Britt say that. Even though she was a bitch, and she now basically owned strippers/models, she was a good person. 

* * *

Happy and Jax rode back to SAMCRO lot as they waited for the Mexican invasion. Getting off of their bikes, Clay walked over to them. "How's Addie?" 

"Good. She's a tough cookie," Happy told them. "Her voice is wrecked, but the doctor's say that she should get it back with some speech therapy." 

"That's great," Kozik sighed. "Kit had me worried there for a minute. Listen man...I'm sorry for everything." 

"It's fine, man," Happy sighed. "She was going to find trouble one way or another. She always does...she's impossible." 

"That she is," Kozik laughed, slapping Happy on his back. 

"And how's our fellow freak?" Happy asked Opie. 

"She's pissed. She's being tended to by the kids. She's also helping watch Abel." 

Hear a roar of many motorcycles, the Sons braced themselves for the Mayans as they entered their lot. Marcus Alvarez got off his bike, and was followed by his own VP and SAA. "Marcus," Clay greeted. 

"Hey. You find your boy?" Alverez asked the young VP.

"Yeah, thanks."

"That's good. I know why you want to talk."

"Salazar has my old lady. Roughed up Happy's and Ope's." 

"And I'm sorry about that, but I got to cop for my family, too. Salazar's a threat to me and my club. He's got to die."

"Salazar's got a much bigger card to play than you. He's running dirty errands for Jacob Hale. We bring him in alive, yeah, it keeps Tara safe, but it also protects the heroin trade," Clay bargained. 

"What are you talking about? Think of Hale becomes mayor? Charming turns into suburban Disneyland. All protected by corporate-fortified county sheriff's department."

"Salazar wants me dead, he'll give me and the heroin up just to watch us burn. Look, I don't want to see the doctor get hurt, but her safety... it ain't my priority."

Just then, Bobby's car pulled up as he got out. Going to his trunk, he pulled out an extremely pissed and violent woman, speaking in hurried Spanish. "Out! Out! Don't kick... Do I have to listen to you anymore? No. If I have to listen to one more word of this... " Bobby got caught off as the woman tried to fight, still speaking in intangible Spanish. 

"Anything?" Clay asked, listening to the two argue back and forth. 

"Jesus, no. I... Her name's Ramona, I think. I can't understand a word she says."

"Nobody speaks Spanish?" Clay asked outloud, turning to the young man by the name of Juan Carlos...aka Juice. "Nothing?"

"I'm a Puerto Rican from Queens. I speak better Yiddish," Juice told his president, defending himself.

Alvarez rolled his eyes, walking over to the woman. Speaking in Spanish, they had a heated conversation that ended with him pulling his gun and pointing it at her head. Ramona gasped, listening intently to Alvarez's words. 

"What are we doing here?" Clay asked.

Ramona spoke some more, then Alvarez spoke some more. Finally Ramona gave up the information, sighing. "Let's go," he called out to the bikers, getting on his bike. Everybody rolled out, following the Mayans. 

"Come on, let's stay with him," Jax called, making sure his men remained with Alvarez.

They got to a lumberyard, where they all parked their bikes and got off. Walking around, they split up trying to find a clue. "Check the house. You take the road," Alvarez ordered some men. Then he came to a sight that made him uncomfortable. "Ese! You'd better come see this!" Alverex called out. Everybody hurried over, seeing two bodies covered with a tarp. 

Jax held his breath, feeling tears prick his eyes. Opie sensed his best friends distress and bent down. "Shit," he sighed, pulling back one side of the tarp. The first body was Hector Salazar's Old Lady. There was a giant gash in her neck that was uneven and ugly. Opie pulled back the other side, revealing a nameless woman. "It's not Tara, Jax," Opie told his brother. 

Jax sighed with relief, walking back to his bike. "Then where the fuck is she?" 

* * *

 

Tara worked to get the ropes off of her wrists. She knew that she pretty much had a slim chance of survival, but she was going to try to increase those chances. She secretly hoped that Kayla and Addie got to safety and help for their injuries. She saw Salazar shoot Kayla in the knee, and heard the bones crunch in Addie's hand. But all she really cared right now was protecting her unborn child in her stomach. The car that she was stashed in came to a stop. She could hear Salazar speaking Spanish as he got closer to the trunk. "Ramona... R-Ramona... Adios." Salazar grabbed Tara from the trunk, leading her inside Hale's office building. 

"Dr. Knowles," Kara, the secretary gasped.

"We need to see Jacob," Tara gasped out, as Salazar held a gun to her head.

"I need that spec sheet," Jacob called out, stepping out of his office. He froze when he saw his brother's oldest friend with a gun pointed to her head by the man that he screwed over.

"Inside!" Salazar grunted, pushing Tara into Jacob. "Let Charming know they got themselves a hostage situation." Slamming the door, he faced down the two hostages. 

Meanwhile, the Sons found out that the woman that Salazar killed was the owner of the car he was currently riding in. And to make matters matters worst, Tara was now in the middle of a hostage situation. "What's happening?" Jax asked, jumping off of his bike after he kicked down the kickstand. 

"Uh, sheriff's taking over. Negotiator's setting up a call with Salazar," Unser informed him. A crowd had gathered around the building, with several newscasters. 

"If it was Tara who killed this girl, a negotiator ain't gonna do shit. Jax, they know what they're doing," Stahl assured him. 

"Salazar's gonna hurt her!" Jax argued. 

"All right, all right, look, as far we know, Tara is fine. If he was gonna hurt her, he would have done so already. Now, we will get her back."

Clay placed a meaty hand on his stepson's shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze. "You need to keep it together, son."

"Yeah," Jax sighed.

"What are we gonna do about them?" Bobby asked, hearing the roar of motorcycles.

"Shit. Buy 'em some popcorn. Ain't nothin' any of us are gonna be able to do now," Clay sighed.

Inside, Tara sat against the wall with Jacob. Her knees were up against her chest, protecting her belly for the unexpected. "They're gonna be calling any minute. You're gonna do the talking. Write this down," Salazar ordered Tara, tossing her a pad of paper and a pen from Jacob's desk. "I want a police vehicle. Like, um... like a SWAT van. Something secure. And I want enough food, water and gas to get to Tecate."

"Mexico?" Tara asked. 

"No. New Zealand. What do you think, bitch? I want to go to clear of cops and safe passage over the border."

"And let me guess... a suitcase full of money," Jacob questioned, loosening his tie.

"No, there's only one other thing I want." The phone rang. Tara glanced up at Salazar, then answered it. 

"You got his demands?" Clay asked, hearing the radio chatter.

"Yeah. He wants a free ride to cartel country. Gonna give us Hale for that," Unser informed the MC.

"What about Tara?" Jax asked, not really caring about Jacob Hale. It was his fault anyway they were in this mess. 

"He only lets her go if he can trade her for you," 

"Let's do it," Jax told Unser.

"Jackie," Chibs warned, having a preminitoin of what would happen to Jax. "The minute he sees your face, he'll gun you down."

"He's right. I'm not gonna let you take that chance," Clay told his stepson. Even though that Jax wasn't his blood, he still felt a father's love to the man.

"Salazar needs a hostage to get out of there alive. He ain't gonna kill me."

"It's too risky, and it's against policy. I'm gonna call in the FBI. We'll let tactical handle it, all right?" Stahl told her informant. She couldn't just let him in there...she would lose everything she had on the IRA and Jimmy O. 

"Look, he's desperate... he ain't gonna give us time to plan. I'm doing this."

"All right, there's only two ways out if this goes south. Front door here... and a fire exit out the back alley," the Sheriff sighed. 

"I think we should load up the back. That's the way he'll go," Unser told everybody. 

"I'm gonna call in for more agents. Why don't you let us take the back with local PD, and you can run tactical from here," Stahl told the Chief and the Sheriff. 

"That's fine by me," the sheriff agreed. 

"Let's go."

"Tell them to make the call. They're sending in Jax."

Tara heard the police tell Salazar that they were going to send in Jax. Salazar grinned, loading up his weapon. That's when Tara came to the terrorizing relization. "You're gonna kill him."

Salazar grabbed Tara, pointing her gun at her head. "First I'm gonna kill you. He can watch. And then I'm gonna kill him."

"Come on! Come on!" Salazar yelled, hearing haste footsteps. The minute Tara heard Jax knock on the door, she wanted nothing but to bury her face into his leather wearing chest. Nothing mattered anymore except her love for him and her family. He came for her...which meant more to her than anything in the world. Seeing the raw passion is his blue eyes, her green eyes filled with tears. Jax's eyes remained on hers, shifting slightly to look at her belly. Tara's breathing hitched a bit at the conformation that he knew. "Shut the door," Salazar ordered, breaking up their silent moment, pointing his gun at him. "Get'em up. Come on, come on! Sit down! I said sit down!" Salazar yelled at Jax, forcing him to sit down. 

"Let her go!" Jax yelled, his blue eyes remaining on his Old Lady.

"You don't tell me what to do!" Salazar yelled, pulling Tara up by the arm. "Get up. Get up!"

"Okay, okay," Tara gasped.

Salazar grabbed a large knife, and placed it against Tara's throat. Tara knew right then and there that her changes of surviving narrowed. "I watched my girl bleed out and die." It was at that moment, Jacob Hale decided to become a hero. Grabbing the pen from the floor, he brought his hand up, and stabbed Salazar in the kidney. "Hey!" Salazar groaned.

Jax took the opportunity to tackle Salazar. Salazar dropped both of his weapons, scrambling up and running out. Jax breathed heavily for a moment, grabbing the gun, thrusting it into Tara's hand. "Hey."

"What?" Tara asked, taking the gun. 

"You kill anyone that's not a cop. They're in the office," Jax yelled out, chasing after Salazar with the knife in his hand.

"Salazar's on the run; looks like the hostages are safe. Watch the exits, people. He's gonna be moving," the sheriff ordered. 

"All right, sounds like he's headed to the front. You guys back up the sheriffs. We got this. Okay. Let's go. Out front," Stahl told the cops, before turning to her lover...Agent Tyler. "Come with me."

Jax finally caught up with Salazar, who armed himself with a damn fire ax. "Nowhere left to run, bro. Put the ax down, and I'll let you walk out of here alive."

"That's... that's bullshit," Salazar grunted.

"It's not bullshit. You got dirt on Hale. We want to see that prick burn. I let you walk out of here, and you got to rat him out. Come on, bro."

"SWAT! Open up!" the cops called out. Salazar dropped the ax. Remembering his deal and using his anger he had hurt his brother's girls as well as his own, he stabbed Salazar into the stomach. Once Salazar dropped dead, Jax took the fire ax, slicing open his arm, before dropping down in pure exhaustion.

"He came at me with the ax. I had no choice," Jax lied as the the SWAT team entered. 

* * *

 

Everything after that seemed like a blur to the couples. Jax was escorted out by the cops to get checked out by the EMTs. "JAX!" 

Turning his head, he saw his Old Lady sitting in the back on an ambulance, tears in her eyes. Jax ignored the pain in his arm, and raced towards her. Once he got close enough, he pulled her against his chest, crushing his lips to hers. Grabbing her face, he kept her close to him, inhaling the sweet scent of Tara. He could feel her breasts push up against his chest as she wrapped his arms around him. Her breasts were defiently bigger...he was just to caught in his own grief to notice the subtle changes in her body. Pulling away, he wiped the tears in her eyes as she cried. "I'm _so so_ sorry, baby. For pushing you away, for Ima, for all of my shit!" 

"It's okay," Tara sobbed, running her hands through his long hair. 

"No, it's not. I _fucking_ love you. I love you, I love you, I love you..." he whispered, repeating the words as he kissed everywhere on her face. 

"I love you too, Jax," Tara sobbed, as Jax kissed her head. 

"The baby?" Jax asked, placing a hand on her stomach. 

"I don't know..." Tara whimpered. 

"Let's go get you checked out," he whispered in her ear, leading her to the ambulance. They rode together to the hospital, keeping their hands tightly clasped together. Once they were admitted to the ER, a doctor stitched up Jax's arm while they waited for an OB to come. After what seemed like forever, an OB came to their shared room. "Dr. Knowles and Mr. Teller. It seems to me like you two had quite the interesting last couple of days." 

"Yeah," Tara sighed, feeling mentally exhausted, as well as physically. 

"When was your last period?" Tara rattled off the date. Jax sucked in a breath. She was pregnant during the lockdown...during the abduction of Abel. She was trying to protect the baby inside of her as well as Abel. "Any unusual symptoms?" 

"No. Morning sickness, tender breasts, certain cravings, fatigue..." Tara listed off. 

"Well, we're going to do a full checkup on you, Tara, to be on the safe side." Jax held her hand through all of it. Through the questioning about their health histories and their families. Jax looked down, as it came down to him. 

"My family on my mother's side has a heart defect...my mother had it, my younger brother had it, I had it, and so did my son." 

"Well, as the pregnancy progresses, we'll often check to see any abnormalities with the heart," the doctor smiled. Jax sighed with relief at the information. Jax helped Tara lay down and roll up her shirt to reveal her belly. Tara flinched as the cold jell hit her belly. The OB placed the wand on her stomach, moving it around until she stopped and smiled. "Here. Strong heartbeat. Looks healthy."

Tara looked at the screen, breathing out with relief as tears filled her eyes. "Thank you," Tara sighed.

"You're very welcome. I'll write you a percription for some prenatals. I'll like to see you in a couple of weeks for another checkup. Congratulations."

Tara sighed as the doctor left the couple alone. Jax reached down and kissed her with all the passion he could muster. "Jax..." Tara sobbed, letting the emotions overflow. The stress, the fear, the relief.

"Shh," Jax soothed her, lifting her up to hug her.

"I lied to you..." Tara chocked out.

"It doesn't matter. We both screwed up. We're gonna get through this..."

"I was gonna abort...but I couldn't. Because I love you...and Abel and this baby..." Tara sobbed into his kutte.

"It doesn't matter, Tara. I promise you...let's leave all this in the past. We need to move on baby...for our boys."

"Or girl," Tara laughed, pulling away, wiping her eyes. "Oh my god! Kayla and Addie!" Tara gasped.

"They're both fine. A little brusied, but alive. Kayla has a brace on her leg to help support her knee...she had to have surgery to remove the bullet. And Addie had pins placed in her hand and thumb. She has a plaster cast on. Her voice is wrecked, but it should come back. All three of you are so brave. You guys took care of each other. She also told me everything. I'm not mad...I know what I did wrong. I promise you that I'm gonna make it up." 

Hearing a knock on the door, they turned to see Opie help his Old Lady in to see Tara. "Tara..." Kayla whispered, trying to keep her emotions in check. 

"Oh god!" Tara sobbed again, a new wave of tears coming down her face. Tackling Kayla, the two best friends clutched to each other as they cried. 

"I'm so glad you're safe," Kayla sobbed.

"I'm so sorry," Tara sobbed into her friends hair. Despite the height difference, they fit together.

"It's okay." 

"Jax...Clay needs us for church. And Hap needs us." 

"Actually, give Clay my vote for proxy. Yea. Kayla, you gonna tell her what's going on?" Jax asked. 

"Oh yeah! So, Happy's planning a surprise wedding for Addie. We get to be bridesmaids!" 

"Can I go see her?" Tara asked her Old Man, turning behind her. 

"Of course. But you also have a little boy who desperately wants to see his mommy," Jax grinned. 

* * *

"Whatever happens with these charges, we're looking at time. Now we've got a game changer with this new Irish opportunity. I'm not going to let that slip through my fingers, even if I've got to run it out of Stockton yard. Which means SAMCRO is gonna need some bodies to make this happen. We've got six guys willing to make the transfer," Clay told his club. 

"Voting them in is going to have to take place after we're on the inside," Bobby told his president.

"Which means we got to vote in a new member before we go away. We need Kozik to stay whole. Jax and Piney's proxies, yea. Me, yea," Clay voted. 

"No. Sorry, can't do it."

Tara and Jax, meanwhile walked up to their house. Tara started to sob once again as she saw Abel smile and reach for her. "Here," Jax smiled, grabbing Abel from his mom. Handing him to Tara, he watched wiht love as Tara cradled the boy to her chest.

"Hi. Hi," Tara whimpered, kissing the boy's soft blonde head.

"The baby's fine," Jax told his mother, handing her the ultrasound photo.

"I know," Gemma smirked, kissing her son on the cheek. Tara laughed. "Now, come on. You two got your happy ending. Now, it's time for someone elses." 

 

* * *

Addie was sleeping when she felt a tickle on her cheek. Hearing a girly giggle, she flinched, resuming her dreaming. Feeling it again, she cracked her eyes open to see Britt leaning up in the bed. Propped up on her hand, Britt giggled. "Finally! I thought you would never wake up!" 

"What are you doing here? Visiting hours are up." 

"Yeah. But you got special visitors." 

Addie woke up to see Tara in the room, holding a small blonde boy. Addie gasped, holding up her arms. Tara smiled, hugging her dear friend close. "I'm so glad your okay! The baby?" Addie asked in a rush. 

"We're both fine. And so is Abel," Tara told her friend, wiping away more tears. "God...I just want to stop crying." Tara regained herself, looking at her friend. "I wanted to say, thank you for everything you have done for me...protecting me from Hector, talking sense into me, and helping Jax through his rough patch. I would be very honored if you become this baby's godmother with Kayla." 

"I would love to," Addie smiled, wiping her tears. 

"Now come on. I pulled a few strings," Tara grinned, handing Abel to Britt. Upon meeting the blonde woman, Tara could see similarites between her and Kayla. Tara wanted to feel protective, but remembered the vow they made in the bathroom a couple of days ago. All Old Ladies need to stick together. Tara unhooked the heart monitor and took out the IV from her arm. 

"What's going on?" Addie asked, as Tara swung her legs out of the bed. 

"You'll see," Britt grinned, hearing the sound of crutches come in. 

Meanwhile, they guys were helping Gemma place flowers and ribbons across the pews in the hospital chapel. Addie's father, Eli, grinned as he helped his mother into a front pew. "Here you go, Ma." 

"I hope your brought that boy a yamika!" his mother, Gretta growled. Being a ninety plus woman, she was fiesty and scary as hell. 

"I did, Ma," Eli told his mother, kissing her cheek. Eli walked up to Happy, smiling at his future son in law. "This was my grandfathers, my fathers, then mine on my wedding day. I've been saving this for my one of my sons that were worthy. And I picked you." 

Happy grinned, taking the simple black yamika with strange symbols written in white. "It's your name. Congratulations, son." 

"Thank you, sir. I will make your daughter very happy," Happy told his father in law. 

"Yes, you will. I think you need to show your buddies how to put it on." Happy turned to see his brothers looking at the strange hats with confusion. The Rabbi brought a box for the guys. 

Addie was very confused as the girls did her makeup. Since she lost in contacts, she wore her thick black rimmed glasses. She was dressed in a white simple dress with lace seperating the bodice and skirt. A light blue cardigan was wrapped around her, with a light blue infinity scarf wrapped around her neck. A wheel chair was place in the the room. Britt helped her in it, as they pushed her down the hallways. When they got the the chapel, they stopped outside the doors. There her father was in his yamika and wearing his street clothes. "What is going on?" Addie asked outloud. 

"We're getting married," her fiance told her, coming from behind her dad. 

"What?" Addie squeaked out, feeling tears fall down her face. 

"I wanted to surprise you. I can't wait another minute. My ma is here, as well as my aunt. I found your Rabbi, and we got the best Elvis impersonator in Sanwa county. I even had Hawk get your Bobbe. So, we doing this or what?" 

"Yes," Addie cried out. 

Everything seemed perfect to her. Addie didn't care if she didn't have her whole family there...but the most important ones were there. Britt handed her a bouquet of white cana-lilies, white roses, and light blue roses. Her dad held out his arm, and she looped her casted hand through his. The doors opened, making Addie want to fall to the ground crying. There was light blue rose peatles scattered on the ground, and ribbons connecting the pews. Her mother and brothers were on one side, while Happy's family was on the other side. Kozik stood as Happy's best man. Her grandmother caught her eyes, giving her a saucy wink. Addie laughed as her father placed a blue rose in her hair, behind her ear. She moved numbly down the aisle, where her father handed her off to Happy. 

"We are gathered here today to witness the unions of this little momma and this hunka hunka," Bobby told the viewers, shaking his hips a little bit. "Happy...please say your vows." 

"I'm not an easy man to love. I'm crass, violent, love pussy too much, a clean freak, and an outlaw. But you find love in me through my faults. In a way, we're perfect together. You're my everything...and I understand you. I know that you feel sorry for the villians in horror movies, have a soft spot for everybody you meet, very optimistic. I love you with everything I have in me. And I can't wait until I get to spend my last dying days with you. Ride or die baby, I'm with you. 

"Addie..." 

"I don't know what to say...which is for once, very different. I love you, Happy. I know how I always wanted a big wedding, but this is perfect. I love you with all my heart. I can't wait to spend the rest of my days with you. I'm messy, always late to things, and won't ever shut up. But I'll gladly give you the rest of my life." 

The Rabbi smiled, motioning for Addie's brothers to get the peice of lace they found from her house. "This would have to do...please walk around the chuppah. The chuppah symbolizes the new home and life your're building together. Please walk seven times as I ready the seven blessings." Addie grinned as Happy held out his hand. They walked around the lace, listening to the Rabbi's words in Hebrew. Even though only Addie's family and Britt knew what he was saying, everybody grinned as they finished the last circle. 

"By the power invested in us...Elvis and this Rabbi..." Elvis grinned. 

"We now pronounce you man and wife...oh wait, we need a glass." 

"Got it!" Tig called, pulling out a nearly empty bottle of Jack. Happy grinned at his fellow freak, chugging the last couple of drops, before placing it on the ground. A cloth was place over it. 

"Know we pronounce you man and wife." 

"Go on and kiss her. Feeling the hunka hunk burning love," Elvis told his brother. 

Happy stomped on the glass, kissing Addie. Everybody cheered, as he picked her up. Finally...he felt his heart beat.

* * *

 

Opie grinned as he climbed the ladder to the roof, with his Old Lady clinging to his back like a damn spider monkey. After the impromtu wedding, everybody left the newly wed couple to rest. Jax took his family home, needing some much needed rest. Tig and Kozik continued to bicker, and Addie's family decided to bail out, not wanting to be caught in the shit storm that was going to happen. It was actually, Addie's pleads for them to leave. She knew that shit was going down, and didn't want her family seeing her new husband get arrested.

Once they got to the top, Opie carefully set her down, careful of her knee. "It's nice up here," Kayla grinned, noticing the stars up in the sky.

Opie nodded, pulling the small circle from his pocket. "This was my grandmother's ring. For the next few days, I got to do a few things, and... I'm not sure how it's all going to land. Everything's changing."

Kayla's breathed hitched as she saw the beautiful engagement ring. "What are you talking about?"

"We should get married," Opie told her, smiling. 

"What?" Kayla let out a shaky breath. 

"I love you, Kayla Waters. I never believed I would find love after Donna, but I did with you. You're a good mother to my kids, you give me security, baby...something that I haven't felt in a while. I know you're scared...but I'm not going anywhere. I'm in it for the long haul baby if you are. So, would you marry me?" 

"Yes, Opie! I would gladly marry you!" Kayla sobbed, kissing Opie. Since he was bent down on his knees, they were at the perfect height. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not crying, you're crying! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. So, there you have it...Happy and Addie got hitched, Kayla and Opie are next on deck, and Jax and Tara are finally together. Stay tuned for a future shit storm coming your way!


	30. Snitches Get Stitches

Kayla grinned as Opie entered her with one strong thrust. If someone told her that she would be engaged, she would've sucker punched them in the ball or boobs. But now she was happy. She had a great Old Man and fiance, two great future stepkids, and a new family that she just loved. But now, they were celebrating as they reveled in their friends' happiness as well as their own. "Opie...so good!" Kayla moaned as Opie rolled his hips against hers. 

"Fuck," Opie grunted, bending her good knee up. Grabbing the bed frame to help stabilize himself. 

Kayla wanted so desperately to bend her other knee up, but resisted because she didn't want to feel the achy pain. Kayla grabbed onto his hips, urging him to go faster. "Faster, Ope..." she moaned. Opie did what he was told, moving a bit quicker, getting on his knees. The new angle made Kayla cry out as he hit that special spot inside of her. "Fuck!" 

Opie grunted as he felt her warm wall tighten around his cock. "Shit! Just like that baby," Opie growled. Soon, Kayla fell off the cliff of ecstasy with Opie close behind her. Opie rolled off of her, grabbing her and tucking her against his side. "That was the best yet." 

"That was intense. I can't feel my legs," Kayla giggled. Lifting her hand up, she caught the ring glittering in the sunlight. "I can't believe we're fucking engaged!" 

"I know. The kids are going to be happy." 

"My dad is going to kill you. He gets out in a couple of weeks," Kayla told him, rolling on to her stomach. Draping herself across Opie's chest, she kissed his nose. "What's going to happen today?" 

"A bunch of shit. But by next week, things are going to calm down. Maybe we can take the kids up to the cabin and have some family time. Your dad could come too, just relax for a bit." 

"You mean to your dad's sex cabin?" 

"I'll send the prospects up to clean it out." 

"That's better. I can't believe that fucking Shepard. What a pussy..." Kayla scoffed. 

"I know. He best keep running too. He's on our shit list." Opie trailed a bear size hand up and down her back. "So, our wedding. How big are you going to want this?" 

"I don't know...I thought we could get Addie to plan it for us. I'm not good at that type of shit. But she is. Plus it would keep her occupied while Hap's on the inside." 

"I'm down with that," Opie grinned. "You know, when me and Donna got married, we just went to Vegas and had a shot gun wedding," 

"So, this is your first actual wedding?" Kayla grinned, a bit happy for this to be his first actual wedding. 

"Yep. Plus, you're the first woman I let wear my crow...Donna didn't wear it." 

"Okay..." Kayla told him, rolling back on her back and pulling him to her. "Just for that comment, you get another round." 

Opie smirked, biting his Old Lady's throat as he started on their second round. 

* * *

Addie was on the mend and was released from the hospital the morning her new husband was going to prison. Happy drove her car to their house. Stopping at the door, he pushed it open, tossed her bag inside, then turned to hoist his bride up in his arms. "Happy!" Addie squealed, clutching onto Happy as he carried her over the threshold. Laughing, she grabbed onto his neck as placed her back on her feet. Stepping back, both looked at each other, their moods darkening. "Back to reality, huh?" 

"Yeah," Happy sighed, knowing for sure that he was going to prison this afternoon. After their wedding, Happy and Addie sat down with their families telling them that he was going inside. Then they basically pushed them out the door, not wanting them to be around for the shit storm. 

Addie walked over to the secional, sitting down. Twisting her rings around, she looked up at her husband. "You guys will have protection right?" 

"Yeah. Clay had that set up for us when we went inside."

"So, what are we looking at here?"

"Fourteen months on good behaivor." 

Addie nodded. As much as she wanted to be sad, that's not what Happy needed. And truth to be told, that part of her vanished when she had a gun pressed to her temple. Somewhere, her anger towards Hale and ATF Agent Stahl and what happened to her made her harden her heart a bit. "Okay, then." 

"Okay?" Happy asked. 

"Yep. You better be on your best behavior. And you need to promise me that you'll take care of yourself. Don't worry about me, or your mom. We'll be alright. I'm not made of glass." 

Happy stared at his new wife, noticing the new fierceness to her. He could see it in her blue eyes. The tension was thick in the room. Without thinking, Addie stood up and closed the curtains of their house. Standing before him, she set her mouth in a grim line and stared at him as she undid her pony tail. Reaching down, she untied her Chuck Taylors with her one hand. Then she pulled off her knit sweater, leaving her in a tank top, her leggings, and her socks. Happy continued to stare at her as she toed off her socks, the reached up to take off her tank top. 

Happy swallowed, figuring out what she was doing. Pushing off his kutte and folding it neatly, he laid it on the couch. Reaching for his shirts, he pulled off his Reaper t-shirt and wife beater. Addie stopped and marveled at his sculpted and colorful chest. Reaching for her glasses, she removed them and tossed them onto the couch. Happy stalked forward the beauty before him. Her tan skin glistened in the sunlight. Her long hair was over her shoulder with her bangs creating a shield over her eyes. When he got close enough, he grabbed her hips and pushed her down onto the couch, before laying him self on top of her. It was time to do his husbandry duties. 

* * *

Jax and Tara cuddled in his bed, slowly waking up. In the pack-n-play, Abel slept soundly. Neither wanted to be parted from him that night, after just getting him back. Jax grinned, seeing Tara wake up a bit. Pushing hair off of her face, he inhaled smelling the coconut shampoo she always used. "Hey," he greeted, smiling at the woman.

"Morning," Tara smiled, rubbing her hand over Abel's name on his chest.

"Morning." Tilting his head down, he lovingly kissed her, slipping his hand underneath her shirt, carresing her back. "I love you."

"I love you."

Jax grinned lazily, removing his hand from her back, bringing it around his girl. His other hand traveled to her stomach. Looking down, he held back the disappoitment as he realized that he was going to miss out on the pregnancy and birth. "love you, too, son."

Tara chuckled, as she snuggled into his chest. "Yeah, I know that."

"I have a feeling..." Jax chuckled. "What?"

"Whatever happens today, I'm right here."

"I know." 

* * *

The party was kicking off to a great start. Everybody was happy, being relaxed, and being together. Addie held Abel as Tara went to grab a plate for herself and Jax. Happy smiled inwardly, the image of Addie holding their own child. As soon as Tara took him back, Addie was hoisted up on top of a table, talking quietly with Happy. 

Jax held Abel as Tara at her pancakes and bacon, kissing his soft golden head. Finally, things were in falling into place. "I got something for you. It may be a wee bit small, but...," Clay grinned, putting the tiny SAMCRO beanie on his hand. "I'm so happy for you." Clay grabbed Jax, mindful of Abel and hugged him. 

"Thank you," Jax smiled. 

"You two sweetheart," Clay told Tara, kissing her cheek.

Opie held the door open for Kayla as she hobbled in, with the twins on their tails. "Everybody looks so happy," Kayla smiled, seeing everybody happy. 

"Well, they're about to get even happier," Opie grinned. "Hey! Kayla's got something to say."

"We're getting married," Kayla squealed, holding up her left hand. 

Addie gasped, throwing her body onto the ground. Running towards Kayla, she carefully hugged her. "Congratulations!" 

"Thank you!" Kayla laughed. 

"You are?!" Gemma asked. Gemma hugged Kayla and Opie. "I'm so happy for you, babies!" 

"Thanks, Gem," Opie smiled, kissing Gemma's cheek. "For everything." 

"Brother!" Jax hollared, slapping him on the back. 

"I can't believe I'm engaged," Kayla told her two closest girl friends. 

"I know! I can't believe Addie's married...to Happy of all people!" Tara laughed. 

"And you're pregnant!" Addie grinned. 

"Speaking of being pregnant...you and Jax cool?" Kayla asked. 

"Yes...we're cool," Tara smiled. "I never got a chance to thank you girls for all you did for me." 

"That's what friends do together right?" Addie asked. "We got to stick together." 

Kayla nodded, sobering up for a moment. After today, two of her best friends...or more like sisters now...were going to be without their loved ones. Tara was going to go through this pregnancy by herself, and Addie was a newlywed who should be spending time with her new husband. "After today...just know that I'm here for you two. You two are my sisters." Addie smiled, taking Kayla's hand in one hand and Tara's in the other. 

The rest of the morning party went off without a hitch. Afterwards, Jax and Tara hung out in his old dorm room. Jax lounged in the bed, feeding Abel a bottle. Looking at his son, he glanced up at Tara who was reading a book. "I'm gonna miss it all," Jax sighed, finally losing his tongue. 

Tara put down the book, and went over to kiss Jax. "I promise you...I will do my best to keep you in the loop. I'll be at every visit day, write you letters after every doctor's appoitment, be at every visit days that I could." 

"He won't know who I am," Jax sighed. "Abel won't remember me." 

Outside, in the bar area, Gemma was cleaning up with a couple of crow-eaters. "Baby? Hey. I've been looking for you, " Clay told his wife, taking her in his arms.

"I'm just cleaning up," Gemma smiled.

"Gotta go see Otto." Gemma smiled, kissing his cheek before trying to escape from his arms. "Sit for a sec."

"What's going on?"

"Today's about to go off the rails, baby. We gotta find Jimmy before we go inside," Clay explained, taking his hands in hers. 

"I know what you have to do."

"This is more than retaliation. We made a deal with the Irish Kings. Taking out Jimmy gets us access to a much higher level of merchandise."

"What Irish Kings?" Gemma asked.

"Real IRA Council. Same guys got us the deal to get Abel back from Jimmy. Redheaded godfathers. You do not say no to these guys. Hey... This is good for us, baby. I don't have that many more years at the head of that table. This is an opportunity for us to finish big. Set us up for the rest of our lives." Clay rubbed his aching hands, knowing that his days were numbered. He just wanted to be set so he could take care of his Old Lady. 

"While we're sitting in a cell."

"We don't know how any of that shit's gonna shake out. Let's not worry about that right now."

"You're right. I'll worry about it tomorrow, when they're carting us both off to jail."

"I'm sorry. I love you," Clay told her, kissing her head. Gemma sighed, and got up and went to the kitchen, door closing. Clay collasped back into the chair. Hearing a plate smash, he turned and saw Addie trying to carry plates with her one good hand. Getting up, Clay went to help her clean the mess. "I got it sweetheart," Clay told the woman. 

"No, I got it. You should be spending time with Gem," Addie smiled, gathering up the shards. 

"Well, things aren't going so smoothly at the moment," Clay smiled. "How's married life treating you?" 

"Other than my husband is going inside?" Addie asked, wincing at he tone. "Sorry...it's been a stressful couple of days." Sitting back against the bar, she brought her knees up in the chest. "I've been through this before, but it never gets easier." 

"Tell me about it," Clay sighed. 

"You two will be okay. You two are made for each other," Addie smiled. "I'll watch out for her." 

"You're a sweet girl, Adelaide," Clay smiled. "Hap's a lucky guy." 

"Hey, what we doing?" Jax asked, seeing his step father and Addie sitting on the ground. 

"None of your damn buisness," Clay snapped, getting up. Groaning, he placed a hand on his back. 

"You got it old man?" Jax smirked. 

"I'm fine," Clay told him, scoffing. "Meet you outside in ten. Be ready to go." 

"So...what's happening?" Jax asked. 

"Talking about going inside. You okay?" 

"Not really," Jax sighed. 

Addie took Jax's hand in hers. "I'll watch after her. And Abel and the baby." 

"Thanks. It won't matter, though. They won't know who I am," Jax sighed. 

Addie scoffed, standing up. "No, they will. Come on," Addie told him. Jax stood up, following her to a spare dorm room. Grabbing her phone, she opened the video button. "We're going to make a video for the kids. That way, they'll know you." 

"Addie..." 

"Shut up and talk into the camera. And...action!" When Jax was finished talking, Addie stopped the video. "That was great, Jax. One of my new partners is a videographer. I'll send this to him, and have him a DVD for you." 

At that moment, Jax knew that Addie would take care of his family while he was inside. She had tried to keep Tara safe at the hands of Salazar, sacrificing her hand in the process. His worries and guilt got a hold of him at that moment. Taking a breath, he grabbed her upper arms. "I'm about to tell you something. You can't tell Tara, or Kayla, or my mom anything. Okay?" 

"Jax, what are you..." Addie asked, freezing as Jax whispered in her ear. Addie's brain tried to process the information that she was given. When Jax was finally done talking, she sat on the bed. Jax reached into his kutte packet, pulling out two letters. Addie took them, seeing Tara's and Gemma's name on them. 

"Hope you don't mind, but I took a page from you and Hap's book." 

"Why did you tell me?" she asked. 

"Because you've been through this before. And I trust you. You're not like Tara or Kayla. You're different. You know how to handle shit."

Addie got up, and hugged her husband's VP. "I promise that they'll be okay. I won't let them break. Just...take care of yourself and Hap for me, okay? And the rest of the guys." 

* * *

Opie glanced at his two children as Miles got inside the car with them and Kayla. The farther away from the clubhouse, the better they would be. "I love you guys...all three of you," Opie told them, kissing Kayla on the lips. 

"We love you too," Kayla answered, as Miles got inside the car. Jax came running out with Abel in the car seat. 

"Thanks for doing this, Kay. I know with the brace..." 

"I can take care of babies. I was a nanny at sometime," Kayla grinned as Jax buckled Abel's car seat expertly in her Cadillac. 

"His diaper bag," Jax smiled, handing her the giant blue bag.

Jax hovered for a moment, before Kayla rolled her eyes. "We got him, Jax. Just do what you have to do. They'll be okay," Kayla told him, grabbing for his hand. 

Jax felt at ease knowing that Tara wouldn't be alone. She had two sisters to watch her back now. Reaching in, Jax kissed Abel on the head. "I love you." Straitening up, he kissed Kayla on the cheek, heading for his bike. 

Opie reached in, and kissed Kayla on the lips again. "Drive them straight home, or you'll never see that top rocker or kutte ever," Opie warned. 

"Got it man," Miles nodded. 

"I love you, baby," Kayla told him. "Promise me you'll come home tonight." 

"I promise." Opie kissed one final time, closing the car door. Miles pulled out, driving his family to the safety of his home. Now that they were gone, he could focus on the task at hand. 

* * *

Otto grinned as his two oldest brothers came to visit him. "Yeah, Lenny's, uh, real tight with the Gulag crew in here. That's, uh, Putlova's muscle," Otto explained. 

"We need a location today," Clay explained. 

"Might be able to get a few minutes with him at the fence but that ain't gonna be easy," Otto sighed.

"We'll try to arrange whatever we can on our end."

"Yeah, okay."

"You doing okay, bro?"

"Yeah."

"Where's the case at?"

Otto let a small slip on his face. "Since this was my surpisingly first offense of murder, and not counting the ones I did in here, I'm on my third strike. With luck, I could either get out in five more years or go on death row." 

"Wow...getting out in five years?" Clay asked, happy to hear the information. 

"That's fantastic, brother! So, what's the problem?" 

"I don't know...I got this new lawyer. She's hell on wheels for a public defender. She's trying to get me my five more years. But what life would I have when I get out? I have no Old Lady...Luann was my world. I miss her to death. Being out of here without her is hard to process." 

Clay clasped a hand on his shoulder. "We got you brother. You still have a family waiting for you, plus a couple of new additions. Tara is pregnant..." 

"No way...Grandpa," Otto smiled, happy to hear that the little shit Teller was going to have another spawn. He helped sponsor Jax, so seeing him happy filled him with joy. 

"Yep. And Happy got married," Bobby smiled. 

That's what shocked Otto the most...the infamous Tacoma Married had an Old Lady? And he was married? "That's really shocking. Who is she? Some crow-eater?" 

"Nope."

"Stripper? Hooker?" 

"Nope, and nope," Clay grinned. "She's a seamstress. She's actually opening her own bridal and dress boutique." 

"No shit...what she like?" 

"She doesn't shut up, but she's the sweetest thing you'll ever meet. Tig calls her Bambi...because she has big doe eyes and she's so innocent. But she loves him, and he's head over heels for her." 

"Tell him I said congratulations," Otto laughed. 

"And Kayla and Ope got engaged." 

"No shit! Tuck's gonna flip!" Otto gasped. "He gets out in a couple of months. He's gonna kill Ope." 

"Ope's a big boy," Clay smiled. "We should get going brother. See you soon." 

"I'll be the one with the glasses," Otto joked. 

* * *

Gemma sat on her cot in her cell. She turned herself in...she didn't want her son to become a rat. Hearing footsteps, she glanced up and saw Stahl come into the holding area with Unser behind her. "Do I need to post a chaperone, or can you ladies chat with some civility?" Wayne asked, knowing the history. 

"We'll be fine," Stahl told him.

"Good luck."

"What's this?" Gemma asked, as Stahl handed her a piece of paper.

"It's my statement exonerating you for the murder of Edmond Hayes. And Polly's death has been ruled self-defense, so you're cleared of the homicides. Of course, there's still the fleeing custody charge, but with your recent medical flare-up, I got it remanded to house arrest. You'll wear an ankle bracelet for six months and if you behave, you'll have it off in three."

"I'll deny all of it," Gemma snarled.

"So you would sacrifice your life in prison just to undermine my case."

"I found the folder. I saw what Jax has given you. You are going to get him killed. If not by his own club, then by the IRA. You kill the deal, or I tell the U.S. Attorney it's all bullshit," Gemma threatened getting off her bed.

"Well, unfortunately, my testimony's already been documented. So even if you wanted to take the fall, it's too late. Looks like you'll have to trust me."

"You actually think that's possible, don't you? You are a naive bitch. These deals... these relationships... can never work."

"And why is that?"

"Because they're based on lies. You're lying to your bosses. Jax is lying to his club. You're both lying to each other. There's no trust. Something will go wrong. Somebody will get hurt. I promise you, it'll end badly."

After meeting with Gemma Teller-Morrow, Stahl went to meet with Jax. "You're late," Jax told her, standing near Donna's grave. 

"I just came from your mother. She's in the cage at Charming P.D. She tried to turn herself in and shit on our deal," Stahl explained. 

"Goddamn it!" Jax seethed. His mom was ruining everything! 

"Hmm, it doesn't matter. She's been cleared of all the murder charges."

"How?"

"Well, Tyler confessed before she died. Told me everything that Gemma said in her statement was true," Stahl told him. 

"Jesus Christ. Good thing your bosses don't know about our little deal. I got to think killing one of your own might be a bad career move."

"Hmm. I didn't kill her. Mexican bikers did. Your mother seems to believe that you and I shouldn't trust each other. She know something I don't?"

"She thinks you're going to get me killed."

"Ah."

"Are you?" Jax asked.

"You boys are running out of time. Bail hearing's set for tomorrow morning."

"Clay's sitting down with Otto right now. Hook him up with Lenny the Pimp and we'll get some info."

"The meeting's been arranged."

"Good."

"You owe me something now, don't you? We know O'Dooley, Brogan and Roarke. I never saw any of the others. Put it in the document along with my statement about Jimmy, and I'll sign off on all of them."

"Good, good. Keep me plugged into Jimmy."

"Absolutely."

* * *

Charlotte Hanson, or just simply Charlie, walked through Stockton State Penitary to meet with her newest client, Otto Delaney. She was thrown this case by her boss, telling her to take care of it. Upon receiving the file folder, she sighed. Of course her boss wanted to see her fail. He was a strong powerful male that believed that women shouldn't be anywhere except the kitchen. He had given her many crappy cases since she began at the law firm, but now she was determined to win for once. Sitting her purse down, she looked up at her client. He called her, explaining on what he was going to do. 

"Are you out of your freaking mind?!" Charlie asked. "I mean...sometimes being in prison makes you loose the sense of reality! But seriously?!" 

"Sorry, Charlie. I got no choice." 

"You always have a choice!" 

"It's for my brothers. They need intel." 

"Otto..." Charlie sighed. "I talked to the judge...he's giving you one more strike. You screw this up and you're done. Don't do this...please. Don't give up your life...your freedom. You told me about your wife. She wouldn't want you to throw away your life like this." 

Otto sighed, now caught between a rock and a hard place. "They need this..."

"Then let me handle it. You...keep your head down. Try taking on a mentoree while in here. Sign up for extra laundry duties, go see the priest when he comes in, do anything to show the parole board that you're turning over a new leaf." 

Otto sighed again, nodding. "You win...again. Got a piece of paper? He won't believe you." 

And that's how Charlie ended up inside the infirmary with guards surrounding her. Seeing the man wheel in, she got up as he got out of his wheelchair and sat down in a chair. "You waiting for a tip, shithead?" the man snarled at a male nurse.

"Are you Lenny...the Pimp?" Charlie asked, glancing at the piece of paper Otto had given her.

"That's me, sweet cheeks," Lenny grinned at the pretty blonde.

"I have a message from my client, Otto Delaney."

"Really. What he say?"

Charlie cleared her throat, opening the piece of paper. "Lenny, it's Otto. This is Charlie...my lawyer. She's legit, so you can trust her. The club needs a big favor. They need you to reach out to your Eastern Block friends. They're protecting an ex-IRA. His name is Jimmy O'Phelan," Charlie read. "He's either up in North Cali or up in Oregon."

"Why do they want Jimmy?" Lenny asked the lawyer. 

"Umm...Otto says that he killed five members in Northern Ireland. They need location to the safe house." 

"You tell Otto that Putlova's got no love for the Irish. I'm sure he'd be open to a better offer. To buy him out. That's the only way to get Jimmy."

"Alright. I'll let Otto know." Then Charlie walked back to meet with Otto.

* * *

Addie just finished cleaning the clubhouse, distracting herself from what she knew. She hated her mind sometimes...it just kept going and going. Hearing hesitant footsteps, he saw Chucky looking nervous. "Hey, Chuck, right?" she asked, getting the man's attention. 

"Yes," he nodded. 

"We met at Half-Sac's funeral...I'm Addie remember? Happy's Old Lady...I guess wife now." 

"I remember you..." 

"Well, you look like you're in a tizzy. Can I help you with something?" 

"Thank god, yes! Come on!" Chucky grabbed her hand with his one finger, leading her to the TM office. "I used to run counterfiet money. My old buddy sent me these..."

Addie's eyes grew as she opened the box. "Oh my god! Chucky!" 

"I know! I don't know what to do with it? I tried to tell the guys after you three got kidnapped...I was suppose to throw them away." 

"Go get Jax or Happy..." she ordered, lifting sheets out of the box, mentally counting them. 

Chucky nodded, running to grab Jax. Chucky caught him outside the chapel, tapping him on the shoulder with his one finger. "Jax, can I show you something real important? Something you guys really ought to know about."

"Not now, bro." 

"You hear from Lenny?" Jax asked Opie.

"Yeah. Putlova wants $2 million for Jimmy."

"Jesus Christ," Jax breathed out. Bit by bit, his plan was failing. 

"Hey, I need a minute," Tara told him. "Your mother's in jail."

"I know. I heard."

"The homicide charges were dropped. She doesn't want Clay to know. She's terrified. What's going on, Jax? Please, you can tell me," Tara begged. 

"JAX! I NEED YOU TO COME SEE THIS! NOW!" Chucky screamed, finally breaking. Jax and Tara looked at him with suprise. The little man with the mastruabation issue and two fingers finally broke apart. 

"I'll...um....wait for you," Tara told Jax, kissing his cheek. 

Chucky stormed off, with Jax following him. Walking inside his mom's office, his eyes grew three sizes as he caught Addie on the ground with an opened box of uncut forified bills. "Holy shit..." 

"I know..." Addie told him, still counting in her head. "It's like going to Vegas. It doesn't stop!" 

Together, the trio carried the boxes inside the chapel, setting it down on the table. "What's this?" Clay asked. 

"One...Addie knows what's going on," Jax told the guys. 

"What the hell, man?!" Happy asked, pissed off that Jax brought in his girl with out telling him. 

"Tara's getting suspicious. After this all goes down, somebody needs to be there for her. She's gonna be alone...Addie's been through this before, so she knows how to handle shit at home while we're inside." 

Addie closed her eyes. She was tired of being talked down too...of being the victim. She was tired of being the damsel. They thought that she was made of glass. The nickname, Bambi didn't help at all either. "I know how to handle my shit!" she snapped, suprising them all. Happy just smirked. "You all think that I'm this outsider...that I don't know what's going on with the MC or what you guys do. Well, news flash, in the past three days, I have been kidnapped, slapped around, had a gun pressed to my head, broke my own thumb, fought like hell, got my hand broken, and had surgery. I am exhausted, pissed at Jacob Hale, and pissed at Agent Stahl for everything that I have endured the last couple of days. And to add salt to the wound, my new husband is hopefully going to spend 14 months in prison, when he should've been here with me having copious amounts of sex. So, stop fucking treating me like a child. I chose Happy because in a sick twisted way, I understand him. I mean, I cry at horror movies for the killer! Yes, he's killed people. Yes, he run and sells guns. I don't really give a shit. As long as he sleep in my bed, and loves me, I am happy and I'm not going fucking anywhere!" 

The guys looked at her in a new light. Happy just grinned, seeing that fire that he fell in love with the first time he laid eyes on her. Her temper, her passion, it made him want to fuck her on the reaper carved table in front of the other guys. "Damn, Bambi," Tig whistled. 

"And stop fucking calling me Bambi, Tig. Or I'm gonna call you Alexander for the rest of your life." Tig shut up then. "Chucky...go on." 

"After the girls got kidnapped, I tried to tell you guys about this. When I was running the counterfeit operation for Lin, I was supposed to throw away all the misprints and dirty runs. Well, I didn't!"

"He's got three boxes full. 20s, 50s, hundreds. Over $5 mil in fake currency," Jax explained.

"Holy shit," Clay breathed out as they dug into the boxes. 

"Don't bend 'em," Addie warned. 

"Come here. Sit down. I'm gonna lend you my hand so you can jerk yourself off," Tig grinned, pulling Chucky onto his lap. 

"I accept that," Chuck grinned.

"Go, take it. Come on. Go ahead. Come on," Tig urged as the other guys laughed.

Happy grabbed his wife, sitting down at his lap. Addie sat sideways, looping her arms around his neck. "You're not mad at me for yelling at your brothers?" she asked. 

"Baby, that was so fuckin' hot. If we weren't surrounded by all the guys, I would take you on this table," Happy smirked. "I fuckin' proud of you. I knew that spirit was in there somewhere." 

"Oh yeah?" Addie grinned, running her good hand down his bald scalp. 

"Hell yeah. Reminds me when we first met. This fiesty woman came out of this shop with the nicest ass and tits I've ever seen. In her hands were these shears. When I ordered her inside to help me out, she didn't flinch." 

"I love you," Addie grinned. 

"I love you too. I promise when I get out, I'm taking you the fuck out of here for a couple of weeks. Maybe Mexico to the fuckin' beach, for our honeymoon." 

Minutes later, Juice got off the phone. "We got Eddie to loan us his print cutter. It's gonna take a couple hours."

"Every one of these bills is irregular. Any scrutiny, the Russians are gonna know," Bobby informed them. 

"Maybe we need to create some sort of distraction," Clay suggested.

"Putlova's too smart. I don't see how this is going down without it turning bloody."

"Well, then we better bring everybody just in case it does."

"If we could front-load the stacks with real cash, it could buy us enough time to get Jimmy out of there," Jax suggested.

"Hey, I got 40 bucks in my wallet."

"I got some cash," Addie told him, still sitting on Happy's lap. Happy challenged anybody to tell her to leave. He was going to get as much time in with his new wife as he could. 

"No, babe. That's for your buisness," Happy sighed. 

"What's mine is yours," Addie told him. 

"We're not taking your money, Addie," Clay told her. "Use that money to start up your business. We got this." 

* * *

Finally the moment came.  "When this gets done, things are going to messy fast. Just remember that I ain't gonna love nobody but you. And take care of ma for me. She has her appoitment with her doctor in a couple of weeks..." Happy told his wife. 

"I know," Addie sighed, her heart breaking at what was about to happen. Bringing her arms up around her neck, she massaged his neck. Blue eyes met obsidian ones. "Don't bend down in the shower. Watch your back. Come home to me," Addie told him. Happy answered her with a searing kiss, his hands coping one last feel of her ass. 

"You ready?" Clay asked Bobby, seeing Happy kiss his wife.

"Yeah, $2 mil, more or less."

"KG-9s, shotguns, MAC-10. Slack them out, Clay, you're gonna need them," Tig told his president, being the always thorough SAA. 

"You sure we can't spare one of the prospects?" Jax asked, worried about his son and his Old Lady. 

"We don't know what Putlova's going to show up with. We need bodies... at least till we make the exchange," Clay explained.

"Yeah, okay."

"Hey. Tara's here," Happy called, letting go of Addie.

"All right," Jax sighed, still not liking this idea.

"We'll keep her safe," Clay reassured his step-son. 

"Yeah. Come on," Tig told him, walking over where Tara stood. 

Jax looked at Addie, giving her a nod. Addie nodded nodded, reaching over to peck him on the cheek. "I'll go get your mother. Good luck, Jax. To all of you. Give them hell." With a rueful smile, Addie drove down the Charming station to pick up Gemma. 

"She's all set," Opie told Jax, after informing Tara of the plan to retrieve Jimmy.

"You sure about this?"

"I'm the only one who can do it. Admit it... you need me," Tara smirked.

Jax smirked back. "I guess I do." Grabbing the velcro bullet proof vest he reserved just for her, he held it out. "I want you to wear this."

"Fancy," Tara chided as Jax put it over her head, tighenging it up over her body. Jax let his hand rest on her still flat belly for a moment. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"To us," Tara corrected, placing a hand over his on her belly.

"Yeah."

"Promise you told me everything?" Tara asked.

"You'll know everything soon enough, babe," Jax told her, kissing her.

"You guys, uh, headed out?" Unser asked, coming over to Clay.

"What gave it away?" Clay asked, seeing Tara vested up and getting inside her car. u

Unser chuckled. "Yeah, Lowen's down at the station. She's finishing up Gemma's release. She should be home soon."

"Okay, thanks. I sent Addie to pick her up at the station."

"Yeah, and I'm all set."

"Good," Clay nodded, now feeling anxious for all of this to go down.

"You, uh... You stay whole," Unser smiled, holding out his hand for Clay to shake.

"Will do. What you did for us...it won't be forgotten," Clay told one of his oldest friends. 

"You guys set?" Jax asked, with Happy following him. 

"Yep," Opie smiled at his best friend. 

"We make no mistakes."

"Jackie boy. You're good, old man," Chibs told his brother, pulling him into a hug, before giving Happy a bro hug.

"Take care of yourself, boy," Piney told the young man that was mush as a son to him.

"Take care of Addie for me, Kozik. She's gonna try to take care of others before she takes care of herself. So..."

Kozik nodded, knowing all about Addie's craziness. "All right. Good luck, man," Kozik told Happy.

"I'll keep an eye on her too," Piney told Happy.

"We all will. You're with us now, brother. We keep track of our own," Opie explained, knowing that Happy was used to being by himself mainly. Happy nodded, moved that his brothers would keep an eye on his wife and help her out. 

"Let's go, boys," Tig called out.

"Come on, let's move. Come on," Clay ordered/

"When you get the text, you let us know," Jax ordered Phil.

"Mm-hmm."

"And Addie has the two letters. Deliver the one to my  mom. Addie will handle Tara." 

"I know. I'll handle it."

"I love you, son," Clay told his son, hugging him tightly. 

"I love you, too."

"You all right?"

"Yeah. Let's just finish this."

* * *

"No Donny?" Viktor Pultova asked.

"Don't make sense," Jimmy told him. 

"Maybe he changed his mind. Didn't Luke just up and leave you, too?"

"Luke didn't leave. He got taken out. Where we going?"  

"We need to pick something up."

Jimmy looked at the window, seeing the car slow down and come to a stop. Looking outside, he saw the entire Sons of Anarchy Redwood Original. "What the hell is this?"

"Sorry, Jimmy."

"Jesus, Viktor. After all I done for you. The money, the guns. Don't do this," Jimmy pleaded. If he went, then it would be the end of his life.

Viktor got out of the SUV, and walked up to Clay. "Million per bag. 50 stacks, 20K in each," Clay told Viktor, nodding his head towards his brothers who had bags. 

"Thank you." 

Nearby, June Stahl waited for the group of bikers. Hearing her cellphone beep, she opened it, seeing the message from Jax. "Five more minutes, then we move in. We're good."

"Excellent," Viktor told Clay.

The guys waited until Jimmy got out of the car with a couple of escorts. "Clay, Jackson. Lovely to see you."

"Pleasure doing business with you," Clay told the Russians. 

"Yes. Take care, gentlemen."

The guys quickly got Jimmy in the van, and headed towards Tara's Cutlass. Jax was on edge...everything was going according to plan. Spotting Tara's Cutlass, he jumped off his bike, running towards his Old Lady. He watched as Miles, Happy, and Phil got out of the car. "Let's go," Happy growled, grabbing Jimmy but the back of his suit.

"Tara... Almost home, Jimmy," Jax sneered, pushing Jimmy in the car. Giving Tara a look, he handed the keys to Miles. "Straight to the garage."

"Absolutely," Miles told him, getting into the car. The car started and they were off. 

In the SUV, Pultova looked at a bag of cash. Opening it up, he threaded through a stack, noticing the flaws. "It's fake, Go! Get them."

Clay rode as fast as he could, then heard the acceleration of a couple of SUVs. "Seems like Viktor did a little accounting," he told himself. 

Tig heard the gunfire as the van sped off. Grabbing an AK from the bag by his feet, he loaded it, kicking it and started to fire. He loved his job! 

"Here they come," Esterez told his partner, Stahl. 

"Close it off. It's them. Let's go. Move!" Stahl ordered. The blockade went up, but the van turned and started to drive off road. Tig and Happy jumped out the van, racing towards Tig's hidden bike. 

"GO, GO, GO!" Tig screamed, seeing Happy shoot at the Russians behind him. Suddenly they were off. 

"Put out an APB on the Russians. I want my money back. Right away," Stahl snarled, realizing that she was played.

"He's not here," Esterez told her, opening the back of the van.

"Shit!"

SAMCRO went back to the garage. Gemma ran over and kissed her Old Man, while Addie went over and hugged her friend. "Hey," Addie breathed in relief holding Tara tight. 

"Hey. Where's Abel?" Tara asked. 

"With Kayla and the kids. Where's Happy?" 

Addie heard the roar of a motorcycle and saw her husband riding bitch on the back of TIg's bike. Getting off, Happy stalked over towards his bike. "I thought that you didn't ride bitch?" she asked, hugging his toned torso. 

"I don't," he told her. 

"Now, we wait?" Addie asked. 

"Yep, just waiting for Jax," Tig sighed, nodding towards his VP. 

"Where is he, huh?" Stahl asked, meeting Jax at a location. 

"Warm and cozy," Jax smirked.

"What the hell are you pulling?"

"Just keeping us both honest. You get Jimmy and my statement when my club gets free of hard time."

"My recommendation that the federal automatic weapons charges be reduced from 15 to three years, parole in 14 months. All it needs is my signature."

"Based on me turning over Luke?"

"That's what's on the record, yeah. And for that... you give me this. Your statement of cooperation. You share your full knowledge of the gun-running operation and any illegal activities perpetrated by the Irish Council and Jimmy O'Phelan. All it needs is your signature."

Jax grabbed the folder, scanning it for a moment. "I sign this, what's to stop you getting the IRA, letting us rot in prison for 15 years?"

Stahl chuckled. "What's to stop you from delivering this to your lawyer and killing Jimmy? Now, you just lied to me. So it's your turn for a show of good faith."

Jax grabbed the pen, signing her name. "I'm officially a rat. Your turn," Jax told her, handing her the folder and pen.

"Where is Jimmy?" Stahl asked. Jax said nothing, as he motioned for her to sign. "Nothing changes... I just need to see him. Alive. And then I sign. There is no play here."

"Follow me," Jax sighed, going over to his bike. 

Jax rode back to the clubhouse, where they were all waiting for him. "Are we okay?" Clay asked. 

"I don't know," Jax told him, then hearing sirens as ATF came over to them. "Oh, shit. Good afternoon."

"Where's Jimmy O?" Stahl asked. Nobody said anything. "Okay, look, I can have a dozen agents here in 20 minutes, and they'll shred this white trash shit hole."

"Get him," Clay ordered. 

Addie stood next to Tara, squaring her shoulders. "Let's go," Miles told the man. 

"Thank goodness for the American justice system," Jimmy breathed in relief.

"Jimmy O'Phelan, you're being taken into custody on suspicion of conspiracy of... " Stahl told the Irish man.

"Pleasure, love."

"...committing a terrorist criminal act."

"Sorry things didn't work out the way you planned, boys. Luck of the Irish though, yeah?" Jimmy smirked as he was led towards a cop car.

"How'd you know he was here?" Clay asked, crossing his arms. 

"Because your VP made a deal," Stahl smirked. 

Tara's breath caught in her throat. "Son of a bitch!" Jax seethed, lunging for her, but was held back by a couple of agents. 

"What?" Clay sneered, shooting daggers at the man. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... " Tig growled. 

"What is she talking about?"

"You made a deal for Jimmy? What?!" Tig yelled, pushing Jax.

"I did it for the club," Jax tried to explain.

"You ratted?! You ratted?!" Bobby yelled, pushing him also. 

"I had no choice! Look at everything we'd be facing!"

"Wait a minute, all this time we've been tracking Jimmy, you knew you were gonna turn him over to this bitch?!" Tig growled, pushing Jax hard. 

"Jimmy blew up five of our men," Juice told his trusted VP.

"Chibs lost his nephew," Happy growled.

"Oh my god!" Addie gasped, seeing her husband being handcuffed. 

"I know! I'm sorry!" Jax told his club.

"No, no, it wasn't his fault; she made him do it. He really wasn't a rat, Clay," Gemma pleaded, as her son and husband were being kidnapped. 

"You are dead! You hear me? You are dead! Dead!" Clay told his once stepson. 

"You are," Tig agreed, being handcuffed as well.

"You just signed my death warrant," Jax told Stahl. 

"Right. I'm sorry, but you know what, your mother was right. This could never work. There's just no trust. I had to make sure that the prince had turned rat. Let's go," Stahl told her agents. 

The men were led towards the back of the van. Addie walked over to Happy as he passed, grabbing his kutte with her good hand, kissing him quickly. "I'll be waiting for the rest of our lives," she promised.

"Bye, Addie," Happy rasped out, as they were seperated. 

Tara watched as Jax was being led to the van. The reality hit her now...Jax was a rat...he wouldn't make it out of prison. This would the the last possible time they would see each other. Feeling tears prick in her eyes, she raced over to him, throwing herself at him. Jax kissed her, pulling away. 

"Your clients will be out in three years, if they don't kill anyone. Parole in 14 months," Stahl told Lowen, handing her the file with her signature. Gemma placed a hand over her heart, sobbing. "Make sure they're separated."

As the guys were loaded up, Tara kept strong as she saw Jax being placed on one side then everybody else on the other side. Once the door closed and they pulled away, Tara collasped to her knees sobbing. Addie went over to her, picking her up. "Come on..." she told her. Addie wrapped an arm around Tara, then moved over towards the sobbing Gemma. She's never seen the woman looked so defeated. Grabbing Gemma, she brought them over inside the bar. Addie grabbed two glasses and filled them with water. "Here...drink this." 

"They're going to kill him," Gemma gasped. "My poor baby..." 

Addie waited until they stopped crying, and was now quietly sniffing as silent tears fell down their faces. "Let's get you two home. I'll have one of the prospects come get your cars." Addie drove, hearing the two sniffle.

"Where's Abel?" Gemma asked. 

"With Kayla," Tara answered. 

"Would you mind if he stayed the night with me? I don't want to be alone..." 

"That's a good idea. We'll stop by and grab him. I'll stay the night at Tara's," Addie volunteered. 

They drove towards Kayla's where Gemma was staring at the window, and Tara was passed out in the front seat. Getting out of the car, she walked up the the front door, knocking on it. Kayla answered, seeing Addie. "Hey. Everything okay?" 

"Not really," Addie sighed. "The guys got picked up today. Jax turned rat." 

Kayla gasped. "Oh god! Poor Tara! She okay?" 

"She's passed out in the front seat. I'm going to take her home. Gemma's going to watch Abel." 

"Yeah. Ellie! Can you go get Abel for me?" 

"Yeah!" Ellie called out. 

"Are you okay? You're new husband just got arrested and taken to prison." 

"I'm just tired. It's been a harrowing week. Fourteen months." 

"I'm here for you if you need anything," Kayla told her friend, hugging her. "Would you mind helping me plan the wedding?" 

"I would be honored," Addie smiled, hugging her back. "I should get them home. I'll call you tommorow?" 

"Yeah. Love you," Kayla told Addie, patting her on the back. 

"Love you too." 

"Good night." 

"Good night crazy lady," Addie called out, grabbing Abel from her friend. 

"What's this idiot doing?" asked Estevez, seeing the chief of police waiting by the side of the road. 

"It's Unser," Stahl sighed. 

"Should I pull over? He might know something."

"Oh, Jesus Christ. Yeah, pull over." The car pulled over, and then they got out . "What the hell is this, Wayne?"

"Sorry, but I didn't have your cell number. And I didn't want to put this out over the radio."

"What?"

"I got an anonymous tip. Probably bullshit, but they said that four or five of Jimmy's guys are going to be waiting for you up at the Newton turnout."

"That's only a few miles south," Estevez told Stahl. 

"I can call the Sanwa sheriffs and have them check it out."

"No way."

"The sheriffs are idiots. You guys check it out," Stahl told her partner. 

"Wait, I don't want to leave you alone."

"I'll stay. I'll call for backup. Just to be safe," Unser told him. 

"It's okay. Go." Stahl leaned against the car, watching Unser take out a joint and light him up. Chuckling, she scoffed. "Really?"

"I'm a stage-three cancer, sweetheart. I ain't got that many perks left," Unser explained. Plus he was now out of a job. Holding out the joint, he offered her a hit. She's gonna need it. 

"No, thanks."

"You should really have some."

Stahl was about to decline when she saw a school bus pull up. Her breathe caught as she saw Opie Winston get out as well as Filip Telford. The driver of the bus was no other than Piney Winston. A blonde biker out, wearing dark gloves. "You got to be shitting me. What the hell is going on here?!" Stahl asked. Chibs glared at the woman, going over to open the door. Pulling Jimmy out, he pushed him against the side of the bus. Pulling out two knifes, he glared at the piece of shit in front of him. 

"Take care of our girls, Phillip, yeah?" Jimmy smirked, knowing this was his end. 

"Oh, yeah," Chibs snarled, cutting the man's face just like his.Then he drove the two knifes into his chest. Chibs let out a satisfied breath as he fell to the ground.

Stahl gasped, knowing what was happening. Opie grabbed her arm, forcing her into the front seat of her car. "This is insanity, Opie. You have any idea what kind of heat this is going to bring the club, huh?"

Opie grabbed the gun that Kozik held out for him, getting in the back seat. "Put your hands on the wheel."

Stahl started to sob. "Please!"

"Put your hands on the wheel."

Stahl sobbed, placing her shaky hands on the wheel. "Please...! Please don't do this! Please, please, Opie. Please, you had mercy before. I'm begging you, don't do this."

"Now I don't," Opie told her, remembering the pain he felt when he lost Donna. The pain that his kids felt. The pain that she put Jax through, shooting Eddie and Polly, framing Gemma. The pain that Kayla felt when she was abducted. He had to do this so he could move on with the rest of his life with the woman that he loved. "This is what she felt."

Shooting off a couple of rounds, he sat seeing her slump forwards against the steering wheel.

"Hey, let's go. Is that the deal?" Kozik asked, seeing Opie get out of the car with the envelope. 

"Yeah."

Unser sighed, and braced himself for Kozik's punch. "Left, left side. I had bridge work done on the right."

Kozik nodded, punching the man. "You okay?"

"Go ahead," Unser told him.

"Let's go, kids," Piney told the bikers. They got back in the bus, and all drove towards the compound.

Jax and the guys glared at each other as they drove towards Stockton. It was silent until they heard a horn honk a couple of times. The tension disapperated, knowing that their plan worked. They were gonna be inside for 14 months, but they could deal with that. Jax started to laugh, with the rest of the guys joining in.

Addie made Tara a cup of tea as she sat on the couch, numbly. Hearing a knock on the door, she went to answer it. "Hey," she greeted. 

"I'm here to pick up a letter for Gemma." 

"Yep. Here you go...the job get done?" 

"Yeah," Phil smiled. "Have a good night." 

"Who was it?" Tara asked. 

"Phil. He needed something that Jax gave me for Gemma. He also gave me this for you. He wanted you to burn it when you were done." Tara grabbed the letter, opening it. "

Hey, Tara. If you're reading this, it means Stahl and Jimmy are dead. And the club will be doing short time. I'm sorry it had to be this way, baby. I know how painful it's been for you. But I couldn't tell you. I made you an accessory. It was a club vote. I'd never turn on my club or my family. I'm not my father. I love you more than you could ever know. You and Abel are my life as well, and our other child. Stick close to Addie. She'll keep you whole. See you when I get out, baby. Love, Jax." 

Tara wiped her eyes, sniffling as she glanced up at Addie. Tossing the letter into the fireplace, she sobbed in relief that her boyfriend was still alive. Addie sat next to her, hugging her close as Tara wrapped her arms around her. 

* * *

Kayla laid in bed, watching the local news when she heard Opie come in. Upon seeing him, she saw that he was battle fatigued. Tossing his gun onto the table, taking off his riding gloves, and shrugging out of his clothes, he collapsed in the bed wearing a white wife beater and a pair of boxers. "Hey..." she sighed. 

"It's over," he told her, kneeling on the bed on her knees. 

"What?" 

"It's over. We're free." 

"What do you mean? Addie told me that Jax turned rat..." 

"He didn't. It was part of our plan. We had to make them believe that he turned rat to get the best deal. They guys will spend 14 months in jail. Then, they'll be out. Stahl and Jimmy O are dead. Jax promised me that when he gets out, he's gonna turn the club around. As soon as he takes the gavel, he's going to make us legit. Everything is gonna be just fine." 

"No more set backs?" Kayla asked. 

"Nope. And I'm taking you and the kids up to the cabin for a family weekend. As a family...because you know why?" 

"Why?" Kayla grinned, knowing where this is going. 

"Because we're getting married," he grinned. 

"We're getting married!" Kayla squealed, kissing Opie. Opie picked her up bridal style, holding her close to him. 

"We're getting married! Hey, kids!" Opie called, out carrying her out of the bedroom. 

"We're getting married!" Kayla laughed as the kids came out wearing their pjs. 

"Yeah!" Ellie cheered, jumping up and down. "Can I be a flower girl?" 

"Absolutely. How about a bridesmaid though?" Kayla asked. 

"Yes!" 

From that moment onward, everything was going to be okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here y'all go. Stay tuned for part two! Also, keep a close eye on Charlie.


	31. Jailhouse Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter

**Day 15**

For the past fifteen days, the girls and boys of SAMCRO worked to patch things back together. Kayla worked at the garage as a mechanic, helping out since most of the guys were gone. Addie spent her time helping Tara out with Abel, keeping Gemma company while on house arrest, and working on her new business. She hired contractors to renovate her building. But today, she sat and played with Abel while Tara got some much needed rest. 

"Jesus...I've never been so tired in my life," Tara yawned, rubbing her eyes. Addie looked at her sympathetically as she placed a couple of Cheerios on Abel's highchair tray. Tara wore a blue tanktop and a pair of black yoga pants, her hair thrown up in a messy bun. If you looked closely, you could see the slight swell of her belly. "Thank you..." 

"No problem. Me and little man here had some fun," Addie smiled, grabbing the sippy cup and pouring some juice in it for Abel. 

"No...I mean, thank you for everything. Sitting with me, helping with Abel, allowing me to talk...everything. You're a good friend." 

"You're my sister, Tara. That's what we do," she told her. In the past two weeks, Addie had come out of her shell, becoming a independent woman. She started to wear heels a bit more, with help from Gemma and Kayla on how to walk in them. She even shortened her hem line a bit. 

"Jax's first visit day is coming up. Don't know why I'm so nervous," Tara grinned sitting down next to Abel. 

"Because it's something new. It's not that bad. They're are some rules." 

"Like what?" 

"Um...wearing certain outfits. You have to be modest. You two can't really touch. You can kiss him hello and goodbye and hold his hand. What you guys need to do is set up a family visit." 

"What about you and Hap?" 

"We talk when he can. He has his visit days Tuesdays and Thursdays. I'll go see him soon," Addie smiled. 

"So, how's the wedding planning going for Ope and Kayla?" 

"So far, it's going slow. They picked a date and a location, but they're still working on a budget. With Kayla working extra shifts at the garage and Opie working both for the club and at the garage, they're trying to set up a nice cushion since her dad's getting out in a month. Then they're gonna give me the budget. I mean...they have thirteen and a half weeks." 

Kayla leaned into the car, messing with the engine. She wore a white SAMCRO tank top, her blue work shirt tied around her waist, and a a pair of shorts paired with work boots. Her crutches were lent against the wall, easy to grab.  "Hey, baby," Opie greeted, taking a glance at her ass. 

"Hey," she told him. Leaning up, she stood on her tip toes, kissing him. "How was your day?" 

"Busy. We met with the Mayans...made a deal. We checked our warehouses. Got a call from Clay telling me not to mess up the club. How was your day?" 

"Well, horny frat boys wrecking their cars just to come see me. Hey, though. It gets me good tips." 

"That's because, they could see your ass in those tight, tight, shorts," Opie grinned, slapping said ass. 

"Asshole," Kayla chided. "Don't make me hit you with this..." she warned, holding up the wrench. 

"Sorry, babe. I love you," Opie laughed, kissing her again, putting his hand into her back pocket of her cuttoffs. 

"Mmmhmm..." 

 "You know how sexy you look covered in grease and motor oil?" 

"Well, maybe we can go clean me up in the clubhouse..." 

* * *

**Day 18**

Jax waited for the correctional officer to come get him for his first visit. He folded the pair of socks, placing them in the correct size pile. So far, prison wasn't so bad. He often called his mom and Tara, being kept in the loop. And thank god for Addie, writing the guys weekly letters. She would alternate between the guys, putting little snippets for each of them in the letters. But he just wanted to see his Old Lady and his son. "Teller! Visitor!" 

Jax set down the pair of pants he was folding, walking towards the C.O. He was led towards the visitor area where he grinned when he saw Tara sitting at a table with Abel. Abel was happily chattering, banging his hands on the table. 

Tara tried to keep Abel still, but the little boy nearing a year old was anxious. And he just stared to talk as well. Addie wasn't playing at the rules of coming it visit. She had to go through a metal dectetor, searched, checked, and had to show them the pictures of her belly that Addie and Kayla persuaded her to take. She wanted Jax to feel as much in the loop as them, so she was happy to do so. But upon seeing Jax walk in, his hands cuffed, orange jumpsuit, and a pair of house slippers, the only thing that she could see was the beanie on his head. 

"Hey, baby," Jax smiled as she stood up with Abel in her arms. 

"Jax," she breathed out, kissing him, then pulled off the beanie. Gasping, she ran a hand down his short, cropped hair. "What the fu...flip?' 

"Flip?" Jax asked. 

"Yeah. Trying to keep down the language. Abel's been picking up on words. Considering starting a swear jar at home and your mom's. But your hair?!" 

"It was my choice," Jax told her, sitting down with Tara close by. Running his own hand through his hair, he chuckled. "First day in I got hit on...I realized I was too pretty, so I had the barber here cut it for me. Decided to keep the goatee though. Wanted to keep my look for Abel...hey, little man!" 

"Dada!" Abel squealed, reaching out for his dad. 

Jax's heart grew a bigger size as what he heard. "Since when could he do that?" 

"Since a couple of days ago. I hate to break it to you babe, but the first word out of his mouth was Mama. I was in the other room, and he just yelled it." 

"Mama," Abel repeated, pointing a chubby hand to Tara. 

"That's right, son. You're so smart," Jax told his son. "How have you been?" 

"We've been doing okay," Tara smiled, holding his hand. "Addie's been helping a lot. She comes over so I can get in a couple of naps. Me and Abel have taken the liberty of napping together now. Like father like son though, his head always finds its way towards my chest." 

"That's my boy. He appreciates a good pair," Jax smirked, winking at her larger breasts. 

"You're an ass," Tara laughed. "Your mom is going stir crazy. Barely one month, and she calls me to micromanage. Good thing that Kayla decided to help out at the garage." 

"And how's the pregnancy?" Jax asked. 

Tara smiled, grabbing his hand. Discretely placing it on her belly, she let him feel the slight well. Jax's grin grew three more sizes as he felt his unborn child take capacity inside of Tara. "He's really there," he whispered, astonished by the changes. 

"Yeah," Tara grinned. 

"So, everything is alright?" 

"Yep. Sore breasts, morning sickness, heightened sense of smell, fatigue is the one that's getting me lately. Moods swings also. The other day, Chibs walked in with his shoes all muddy. I nearly got your glock out and shot him in the foot." 

"Poor Chibs," Jax laughed. "That man is a softie." 

"I know...then I felt horrible, I started crying. Addie and Kayla had to come over. And of course, the growing breasts." 

"I wasn't going to say anything." 

"Yeah, right," Tara scoffed. "You're a tit and ass man. Admit it. Addie, Kayla, and I are going shopping in a couple of days. Soon, my pants won't fit." Tara reached down into her small bag, bringing out a baggie full of pictures. "Here...Kayla and Addie, as well as your mom convinced me to do this." 

Jax handed her Abel, then opened the baggie pulling out pictures. They were all of Tara. The first one was labeled 8 weeks. She wore a blue sports bra as well as black yoga pants, her feet bare. In the corner there was a picture of a rasperry that was glued with "Baby the size of..." written in black sharpie. The next one was labeled nine weeks, with a picture of a cherry. Then the next was was her current week, a black sports bra and her yoga pants. Jax grinned as he could see the difference in her belly. "The fruit..." 

"Is the size of the baby. The current one is a strawberry." 

"That's so fuckin' tiny," Jax whispered, remebering the horror at how small Abel was. 

"I know. But I won't be for too long. My next appoitment is in two weeks. I've decided to get an amnio test to check for the Teller flaw." 

"What's that?" Jax asked, confused. 

"It's when they stick a needle in my belly and draw a small sample of the amniotic fluid to check for chromosomal disoders." 

"Is it dangerous?" 

"They'res always a risk for miscarriage. I just got to go home and rest for a couple of days. Addie is going to take me. Kayla would go, but all this stuff terrifies her. Especially needles. She already made it clear that she would happily watch Abel when I go into labor." 

* * *

**Day 21**

Addie made sure that she wore her best dress for Happy. It was her first visit day since he's been inside. She made sure that her legs were shaved, her hair was naturally wavy, and she wore her contacts. Her voice had improved greatly, but she still had a rasp to it. To her, she sounded like a man. She wore a light blue lacy dress that was sleeveless with a white soft cardigan. She also wore white open toed heels that were also lacy. As she walked down to the the table, she glanced around nervously. Upon seeing her husband, Addie stood up, as he neared her. 

Happy was never happier to see his wife and Old Lady. She still had that blasted thing on her hand, but he was glad to see her. Hurrying his pace, he took her face in her hands, kissing her with all his might. "Hey, baby," he greeted. 

"Hey," she grinned, taking his hand as she sat down with him. 

"God, you look so fuckin' beautiful," Happy rasped, taking in her dress. "You get all dressed up for me?" 

"You know it baby. I couldn't disappointment my man. I had to make the wait worth it." 

"Fuck me, baby. And heels?" Happy groaned, seeing her heels. 

"Yeah. Gemma taught me how to walk in them as well as Kayla. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Your voice sounds a lot better." 

"I sound like a man," Addie whined. 

"A beautiful man," Happy smirked. "And the hand?" 

"Healing. Hopefully next week, they'll get the pins taken out and I can wear a soft cast." 

"How Ma?" 

"Still cancer free. Trying to persuade her to get her hip replaced. She's a stubborn old bat." 

"Keep trying babe." 

"You know I won't give up," Addie scoffed. 

"How's the buisness." 

"Good. Construction is nearly finished. Kayla and Tara are going to help me pick out outfits and furniture. I have buisness cards made up for my partners." 

"I miss you," Happy told her, seeing his C.O. coming over. 

"I miss you too. See you Thursday?" 

"Yep." 

* * *

**Day 26**

The day started off like any other...the prisoners got up at 5:00 o'clock in the morning, went to breakfast, went to work, ate lunch, then have free time. Jax wanted to call Tara to ask how her appoitment went. Going over, he waited until it was his turn. The rest of the guys were outside, soaking some vitamin D. He saw a man come up behind him. The guy infront of suddenly wrapped the cord around his throat, holding him as the other guy stabbed him in the back with a shiv. Jax's breath caught as he collapsed onto the ground....

* * *

**Day 29**

Kayla, Tara, and Addie sat by the phone waiting for news of Jax from the hospital. Gemma was currently in her kitchen, making them all iced tea and finger sandwiches. A couple of days ago, Jax's C.O. found him stabbed and bleeding on the floor. He was immediately rushed to the nearest hospital. Opie and Chibs were down in Stockton, getting the news. "Here, baby. You need to eat something," Gemma told her, setting down a plate in front of Tara. "I'm not hungry." 

"I know," Tara sighed, grabbing a sandwich, ripping a piece off of it. She didn't want to eat...she just wanted to know if Jax would be alright. Dropping a hand to her belly, she sighed as she felt it. It was now promienent. 

Hearing the phone ring, Gemma grabbed it. "Hello?" 

 _"Hey, babe,"_ Clay greeted. 

"Clay...how's Jax?" 

_"He'll be just fine. Got stitched up, received a shot of tetanus and antibiotics. He'll be okay."_

"Thank god," Gemma sighed. "He'll be fine." 

"Oh thank god," Tara breathed out.

* * *

**Day 85**

The girls of SAMCRO walked into the bar, laughing after they got back from shopping. Kayla was finally free of her leg brace, and Addie was free of her cast. Tara defiantly needed new clothes now. Her belly was now a bump. They also wanted to start planning making a nursery for the new baby. "Ladies," Piney greeted, hearing the laughter. 

"Hey, Pops. Hey, Daddy," Kayla greeted, kissing Piney then Tuck the Truck on the cheek. Tucker Waters got released from prison a couple of weeks ago. As soon as Kayla got her brace off, Opie whisked her family away to a day of fun in the sun at his family's cabin. 

"How was shopping?" Opie asked, grabbing a chair for Tara. 

"Thanks, Ope, but I got it," Tara told him, slowly lowering herself down in the chair. 

"It was good. We picked up some fabric for the wedding, found somethings for the nursery, and then looked at wedding dress ideas," Addie answered, setting down her bags. 

"How much is this going to cost us?" Opie asked, pulling another table closer to the one Tucker and Piney were sitting at. 

"Don't worry about it, babe. The garage is doing okay, the club is doing okay, we got this," Kayla told him, sitting down next to Tara. 

Tara placed a hand on her belly, shifting to the left a bit. "Is he kicking?" Addie asked. 

"Yeah. Here," Tara smiled, grabbing her hand, and placing it on her belly. 

"How is the youngest prince?" Piney asked, grabbing a couple of cups of coffee for the ladies. 

"Kicking up a storm. We saw Jax a couple of days ago. He's still spending time in the infirmary. But he's allowed to have visitors now. He's loves feeling him kick...that's something he didn't get to do with Abel."

 "Have you decided on a name yet?" 

"We have..." Tara grinned. "Thomas Nathaniel Teller." 

"Aw," Kayla squealed. "I love it." 

"We should plan you a baby shower!" Addie gasped, grabbing her phone to start planning with Gemma. 

"What have you and Jax decided about a house?" Opie asked. 

"There's actually a house in the same area of your and Kayla's. Five bedrooms, and two and a half bathrooms. Gemma and I are gonna check it out on Thursday." 

"You guys still coming to help me move furniture tommorow?" Addie asked. "Minus Tara and Gemma." 

* * *

**Day 100**

The day finally came of Addie's new shop opening. Wearing a simple blue summer dress and black heels, she paced around setting things up. Upon walking in, there was a reception desk with buisness cards to local Charming vendors lined up neatly. Then walking back there was rows of beautiful dresses, shoes, make up, jewelry and accessories. Beautiful white fancy couches were placed stratgerically along the place. There was a large three panel mirror, and a platform. Walking further back there was a large changing area with several stalls. There was a couple of white square chairs placed in a square, with little end tables seperating them. Wedding magazines, and other gossip magaiznes were places around. A white winding staircase led up to the men's room. It was similar to the downstairs, but the furniture was black. The placed looked modern and new, and very clean. 

Hearing the bell on her door chime, she turned to see Tara and Gemma come in. Tara was pushing Abel in his stroller, carrying his diaper bag on her shoulder. "This place looks fantastic, Addie!" Tara told her, hugging her dear friend. 

"Dee!" Abel squealed. 

"It really looks great, baby," Gemma smiled. 

"Thank you," Addie told her, letting go of Tara. "Now, we wait for customers." 

"Hello, hello," Kayla called out, with Opie and the twins behind her. "This place looks great!" 

"Thanks," she grinned. 

Pretty soon, a couple of people came by with their young daughters. Then couples, then a whole plethora of people. Addie was smiling from ear to ear as she stood at the reception area making appoitments for dress fittings. "This place is so beautiful," a older woman gushed. "My daughter Sarah here is getting married in a couple of months." 

"I absolutely love your dresses. Who designed them?" the young woman, Sarah, asked. 

"Me...I designed them...all of them," Addie shrugged, adjusting her glasses. 

"No, shit?! They're so unique. I love them! Sign me up for a fitting!" 

By the end of the day, the crowd left, leaving trash full of tiny plates of hor d'evers, and plastic flutes of champage. Addie, Tara, Gemma, Kayla, Opie, Kozik, Brittney, Piney, and Tuck sat around the shop celebrating the success. Kozik grinned as he popped the champagne. "Hooray!" everybody cheered as the bubbles foamed over the top. 

Kozik poured everybody some, minus Tara who was drinking water. "Cheers to Addie and the success of her newest baby...Waiting for Charming," Kayla toasted, raising her glass. 

"Cheers!" everybody said. 

"I would like to thank you all for all you done for me," Addie told everybody. "I got fifty five new clients." 

"I think you did splendidly," Gemma told her. 

"Yeah. I especially love your maternity line," Tara grinned. 

"Well, my first real customer is of course Kayla. We should probably get to that. I mean...they get out in what eight more months?" 

"True," Opie nodded. "We have a date. We gave you the budget." 

"Location?" 

"What about the place where we get our magic shrooms?" Opie asked. "It's a ranch." 

"Okay..." Kayla nodded. 

"Let's plan a wedding!" Addie squealed 

* * *

**Day 101**

_After the many changes that Charming has gone through the last couple of days with the disbandment of the Charming P.D., something positive has come from the embers. Down off of Main and fourth is a new bridal boutique featuring local Charming vendors from Gina's and Floyd's, a limo service, catering from local restaurants, floral shops, and others...Waiting for Charming is owned my Adelaide Leveskly Lowman, a young woman from Tacoma Washington. Having a flair for fashion, Adelaide wanted to bring romance back. Every dress is hand designed by her. How she does it? Take a plan dress and make it new. This is the place for any Cinderella to become a princess. The intrinsic design of the beading is a masterpiece. Waiting for Charming isn't just for the princesses. Upstairs is place for those dashing princes as well with high quality suits, tuxes, and shoes. While Adelaide is young, she is hungry for the power. Brittney Lawson, a dear friend of Adelaide, said that she is a force a nature...a talented freak with a sharp eye for those that are ugly can be turned into something beautiful. Upon witnessing the merchandise, Adelaide is indeed a talented freak...using nontraditional supplies. She has truly brought the romance back to Charming._

Kayla sat down the newspaper as Gemma and Tara grinned at Addie, who had her arms crossed over her stomach. Addie tried to talk, but instead dropped her head into her left hand as heavy sobs overtook her body. The stress of seeing her new husband getting shipped off to to prison, establish a name for herself in Charming as her own and not as Happy Lowman's Old Lady, and enduring the pain of getting her hand back to shape as well as her voice finally got to her. She was free...all of her hard work paid off. 

"Oh, honey," Tara cooed, bringing the sobbing woman into her arms. "It's okay to cry." Hearing Addie's house phone ring, Kayla answered it. 

"Hello?" After listening to the speel that they all recongized by heart, she accepted the charges herself, waiting for the raspy voice to come over the phone. 

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Hap. How's it hanging?" 

_"Good. Saw the paper. Where's my wife?"_

"Sobbing her poor little heart out. But I think it's happy tears. Hang on...Addie, it's Hap." 

Addie grabbed the phone, bringing it up to her ear. "Happy..." she sobbed. 

_"Hey, baby. We saw the paper. Congratulations..."_

"T-t-thank you," Addie sobbed. "I-I-I can't stop crying." 

_"It's okay baby. You deserve to cry for a bit. When I get out of here, I promise we'll have a proper celebration. I'll be home soon enough. Don't give up on me yet. I am so proud of you, Addie. You're doing things that you have never done before. And I'll be there ripe and crawling, so just hang on a bit longer for me. Okay?"_

"Okay..." Addie sobbed, wiping her eyes. 

_"I love you."_

"I love you too..." 

After hanging up, Happy made his way back over to his club outside. "So...how's Bambi?" Tig asked, grinning. 

"She's so happy that she's crying. Kayla answered the phone. I assume that they're all over at the house," Happy smiled. 

* * *

**Day 160**

Tara sat on her and Jax's bed as Addie curled her hair. Today was her baby shower...something she never thought that she would have. Kayla was helping Gemma set things up as she kept Ellie and Kenny entertained. Tara looked down at the wedding binder that Addie had made to help plan Opie and Kayla's wedding. Inside was a guest list, their registration list, a seating chart for the tables, a menu, a sketch of the wedding dress, dried out flowers, color swatches, and receipts. 

"Here you go," Addie told Tara. Addie and Tara have grown closer due to their respected loved ones being inside. While Kayla and Tara were still close, Kayla had Opie. Kayla understood that and was not jealous. She knew that her two sisters needed each other right now. Addie had been Tara's rock for this pregnancy. When Tara couldn't sleep, Addie came over with tea and cookies. Addie accompanied Tara to her Lamaze classes. Moving over to her makeup, Addie concentrated as she did Tara. It would be a small party...a couple of Tara's work friends, Addie, Kayla, Gemma, Mary, Neeta (who came back to help watch Abel), Opie, Chibs, Kozik, Miles, Filthy Phil, Piney, and Tuck. The only person Tara really wanted there though was Jax. Blinking back tears, Tara sniffled. "Oh no you don't Knowles! Suck those back in!" 

"I'm sorry!" Tara sobbed, wiping away her tears. "I'm tired, I'm puffy, I have heartburn, and I miss Jax."  

"I know, babe," Addie sighed, putting down her conceler and bronzer, kneeling down to her level, she placed her hands on Tara's tummy, rubbing it in soothing circles. "What if afterwards, we go get ice cream and drive up to Stockton. Then you can show Jax the pictures that we will take today, and tell him about all the things you two got." 

"Okay..." Tara sniffed, wiping her eyes. 

"Relax, you're okay," Addie cooed, moving to rub the base of Tara's spine. Tara slowly felt her tension leave her body. Somehow, when she felt overwhelm anybody who was with her knew where to massage to get her calm down. One time it was Opie, one time it Chibs, one time it was the prospects, one time it was Kenny. Even Abel knew how to help his Mama. 

"Fuck...right there," Tara moaned, her eyes drifting close. 

"Okay...let's get you dolled up." Addie continued her makeup, then went to grab the dress she made for Tara for this day. The top was white was three quarter sleeved, hugging her chest. It cut off into a flowing dark blue skirt that was comfortable for her belly, but still showed it. Paired with blue flats, Tara looked nice. Addie drove them to Gemma's where orange and black ballons were tied to the mailbox. Upon walking in, Tara couldn't stop her tears from starting again. Despite being Harley Davidson themes, Gemma made her home perfect. 

There was a huge sign that was the shape of of the Harley logo that said Baby Thomas Teller II. A long table had a orange plastic tablecloth with bottles of beer, water, and soda wrapped in tissue paper with flames. Tiny appetizers were were in a neat circle. Another table was for presents. A small two layer cake was covered in black icing with orange and black polka dots on top layer, then on the bottom layer was stripped. On top of the cake there was two slip on baby shoes with the logo printed on them. On each side of the cake, there was chocolate and vanilla cupcakes with orange and black icing. Paper orange onsies and black kuttes were stuck inside the cupcakes. A giant sign hung above the couch that read Toothless to Ruthless...Born to Ride! 

"Hey!" Gemma greeted, holding Abel's hand as he tottered over to his mom. 

"Mama, mama! Cake!" Abel told Tara, seeing the cake. 

Tara nodded, wiping her eyes. "Oh no...you hate it..." Gemma sighed. 

"No...it's perfect. Thank you so much Gemma. I love you," Tara sobbed, throwing herself into Gemma's arms sobbing. 

"Shh..." Gemma sniffed. 

"Don't you start too, Gemma. If you start, I'll start," Addie told her, feeling her eyes get moist. 

Everybody laughed, breaking apart. "This place looks great," Tara laughed. 

"I know you didn't want the traditional blue. So I decided to keep it in the family," Gemma told her. 

"Okay..." Kayla told her, walking out of the bedroom, wearing a black sleeveless dress with black heels. Addie wore a blue lacy sundress with short sleeves and blue heels. Heading over to Tara, she pinned a button that she made onto her dress. It was in the shape of a tire, with orange ribbon around the button part and black, orange, and white ribbons hanging down. Inside the button read: Mommy to Be. 

Tara smiled as she carefully sat down on the couch. Pretty soon, her guests arrived, all eating food and chattering about the baby. The played games like guessing how big Tara's belly is, bottle chugging contest, pin the parts on the Harley, and others. Then it was time for presents. 

"This is from me, Ope, and the kids," Kayla told her, handing her a large sack. Opening it, she saw that she had a large toy bucket. Inside there was two onesies. One read  **My Daddy Rides a Harley** and the other was just plain back with the orange motorcycle written on it. There was also a black and orange tiny spoons, and a stuffed dog with a small Harley Davidson T-shirt. 

"Thank you, guys," Tara smiled at the Winston family. 

"This is from me, sweetheart," Piney told Tara, handing her a sack. It was a plaque that said **Of All the Paths You Take in Life Make a Few of Them Are Dirt.**

"Aww...thank's Piney," Tara smiled. "This is going up in the nursery," she smiled. 

Everybody else gave Tara similar motorcycle themed presents. Even the guys from prison managed to send her something. She recieved a couple of stuff animals from the rest of the guys. Addie gave her a crib bedding that she wanted. Gemma and Clay gave her a new black crib, changing table, and rocking chair. Her favorite present was a baby book to document her pregnancy and the the baby's first year of life. It would mean a lot to Jax. After the wrapping paper was wrapped up, Addie grabbed her DVD she was waiting with. Winking at Kayla, Kayla stood up standing by her. 

"Okay, okay. So, since Jax can't be here...we decided to do something special for Tara and Jax. Before Jax left, he confinded in me about missing a lot of Tara's life. For some strange reason, I became his Jiminy Cricket and confident," Addie sighed. 

"So, Addie came to me, and we helped this set up. We know how important family is to everybody. I mean...this club is family. We all have welcomed me and my dad, which means more to me than anything. And I'm not one to speak my feelings," she explained, placing her hands over her heart. 

"And you all welcomed me as well. So...me and Kayla patched in together with a couple of favors. One...a approved family visit after the baby is born. They have these apartment facilities for family visits. All fathers should do diaper duty and night feedings." Tara gasped, placing a hand over her chest. 

"Two...when you go into labor, I will be hightailing it to Stockton and allowing him to watch it through Facetime on my iPad," Kayla smiled. 

"And three..." Addie grinned, slipping the DVD into the DVD. 

Tara watched curiously as the screen went black, then her heart stopping when she saw Jax on the screen. His hair was short and had a blue prison shirt on. _"Hey, babe,"_ Jax grinned, making Tara smile as well. Gemma grabbed her hand, squeezing it tight. " _I'm sorry I'm not there...but I am so proud of you regardless. I'm sure you look beautiful whatever you wearing, and I look forwards to holding you in my arms again. Now, this message is for my son...Thomas...I love you more than you will ever know. I'm sorry I'm not there buddy, but I promise to make it up to you and your mom one day. That's why I got this...Jax showed him the large tattoo on his arm. I have your brother's name over my heart, but I wanted to show you how much you mean to me as well. I love you all, and I'll see you soon."_

Tara was sobbing, as well as Gemma. Today couldn't be more perfect.

* * *

**Day 186**

Tara, Addie, and Kayla sat around Tara and Jax's living room tying lilies and small blue carnations together to be placed on the white folding chairs for Kayla's wedding. "God!" Tara gasped, trying to get comfortable. Being eight and a half months pregnant in the summer wasn't very fun. She was hot, crampy, and a bit nasueous. 

"You okay?" Kayla asked, noticing Tara squirm around a bit. 

"Yeah...don't get pregnant in the fall or winter," Tara warned. 

"How is that, by the way?" Addie asked, making boutonnieres for the guy's lapels. 

"Well, we agreed that we'll stop birth control once we're married and things have calmed down with the guys. I'm terrified honestly." 

"You should be...I'm terrified," Tara sighed, shifing to place her memory foam pillow behind her back. 

"You know...your belly looks lower," Addie obsereved. 

"I know...and that's terrifying me," Tara confessed. "That's one of the first signs of labor. That's why I haven't seen Jax in a while. He didn't want me driving up to visit him when I'm this far along." 

"Have you experienced any other signs?" Kayla asked, having read Tara's pregnancy book when she was bored one day. 

"Um...nesting. I cleaned the whole house, and I will again after you all leave. And I might or might not have lost my mucus plug." 

"Contractions?" 

"No...just constant back ache," Tara moaned, trying to reach around to rub her aching back. 

Addie looked at Kayla, who looked at the clock. They've been here all day...for eight hours, and Tara had been complaining of the same back pain. Looking at the clock, Kayla noted that it was six in the evening "Tara...how long have you been feeling this back pain?" 

"Um...on and off all day. It started early this morning," she explained. 

"I think you're having contractions," Kayla told her. 

Tara's eyes widened. "No, I'm not..." 

"Yes you are...the last complaint was an hour ago." 

"You guys are silly," Tara scoffed, standing up, freezing. Feeling her water break, she immediently sat back down. 

"Believe us now?" Kayla smirked, moving to grab the mop. 

"Oh god..." Tara gasped, feeling the pain in her back worsen. "I just cleaned the floor." 

"I'll call Gemma," Kayla told them, mopping up the floor. "Addie...I pass the torch to you. You're in charge." Kayla didn't know how to handle medical miracles such as birth. Hospitals freaked her out anyways, and she hated the sight of needles. And she sure didn't want to see Tara's lady bits distorted. 

Addie rolled her eyes, helping Tara off the couch. "Okay. Go call Gemma then call Stockton to see if you can pass the note along that Tara's in labor. Then call the hospital and the rest of the guys." 

"Right," Kayla nodded, grabbing her phone to call Tara. 

"Come on, Mama. How about a nice warm shower," Addie suggested, placing a hand on Tara's back. Addie led her to her bathroom, where Tara carefully sat down on the bed. Addie started the shower, then saw that Tara was frozen. "Come on, T." 

"How do you know what to do?" 

"Because I was there for most of my neices and nephews births. Not suprisingly that my brothers were completely useless in the delievery room. Somehow, I kept a calm and cool head. I've witness three home births, four hospital births, and two c-sections. I was Britt's birth partner for Lark because Hawk was on a run. I've seen everything." 

"Okay...that makes me feel a bit better," Tara breathed out, rubbing her belly. 

"Okay...let's get you cleaned up. I'll grab a tank top and a pair of Jax's basketball shorts for you." 

"Thank you," Tara smiled, waddling towards the bathroom. The warm air made her feel better. Stepping into the shower, she moaned in relief as the water washed down at her. Tara washed her body and her hair. She shaved her legs the best she could with the giant basketball sized belly in her way. She also made sure to trim up her lady parts so she won't scare everybody. When she was done, she positioned the shower head on her lower back, placing her hands on the shower wall. This was it...she was going to be a mom....for real. When the water grew cold, she turned it off, and stepped out of it. Walking over to the sink, she saw that Addie left her a black sports bra, one of Jax's SAMCRO t-shirts and basketball shorts he rarely wore. Coming out, she saw Addie talking on the phone. 

"Alright, Gem. I got it...Yeah, Kayla made it clear that she would watch the kids while we're with T...Opie's gonna head out at first light, the correctional office is closed...Kayla's cleaning up, then she'll head over to relieve you of babysitting...of course, I'll stay with her...okay...okay...love you too. Bye." Addie hung up the phone and smiled at Tara. "That was Gemma. She's gonna head over as soon as Kayla get's over there. Kayla's cleaning up."

"Okay...now what?" 

"Try to rest some. It's gonna be a long night and day." 

Tara nodded, and crawled into bed with her body pillow placing it between her legs and placing her belly on it. Addie covered her with a light blanket and turned off the lights. Tara slept for about three hours, shifting lazily when she felt a contraction squeeze her abdomen. Finally, the contractions were lasting longer and happening shorter. Gemma arrived not long after Tara went to sleep and watched over her as Addie placed the car seat in Tara's new SUV and Tara's pre-packed baby bag. "Okay...it's time to go," Tara moaned, breathing through a contraction. 

"Alright," Gemma smiled, helping her up. "Addie?" 

"Bag and carseat in the car. Ready to roll," Addie smiled, as Gemma helped Tara out. Addie grabbed Tara's pillow and blanket following them to the car. Gemma got in the drivers seat as Tara got in the passenger. 

When they got to St. Thomas, Tara's contractions were 15 minutes apart. They got her checked in and changed into a hospital gown inside her room. Tara laid on the bed, as her OB-GYN checked her cervix. She was five centimeters dialted and 80% effaced. "For going through this at home, Tara, you're doing very well," Dr. Casey grinned. 

"Thank you," Tara told her. 

"I can even fell the baby's hair. I can tell that he has alot." 

"So, that's why I had a lot of heart burn," Tara laughed. 

"Okay," Dr. Casey told her, snapping off her gloves and tossing them in the trash. "Like I said, you're doing very well. The only thing is that your baby is in a posterior postion. It's spine is laying along your spine. That's why you have the back pain." 

"I still want a natural birth..." Tara explained. 

"And there is no reason you shouldn't. I just caution you that you'll be in a bit more pain though. I suggest you walk around, try different positions, feel whatever you want to do." 

Tara nodded, getting off the bed. "I wanna walk for a bit..." she moaned, feeling another contraction. Addie to help her as she moved. This lasted a couple more hours, with Tara moaning louldy as she moved. Finally her moans turned to yells. Gemma stepped out to update the guys that waited into the waiting room. 

"You're doing well Tara," Addie commented, as Tara paced the the room, her IV being her support. 

"This hurts...I want Jax..." Tara whimpered, grabbing the pillow from her bed and dropping it on the ground. Lowering herself down slowly, she sighed  the pressure shifted off her back a bit. 

"I know..." 

"I can't do this anymore," Tara moaned. "I don't want to do this anymore...I need Jax..." Tara's resolve was breaking. After fifteen hours of labor, Tara finally let the first tears fall. Addie got up and knelt down behind her. "What are you doing. 

"You need to relax...some come on. Relax against me. You got this..." 

Tara moved to squat, using Addie's legs to support herself. Tara whimpered at the change of position, Addie untied her gown a bit, and began to massage the base of her spin, digging her thumb in. "Oh god..." Tara moaned, long and low. "Fuck...right there...." Tara felt Addie's warm body against her bare back and was able to catch her breath. "You're a good friend," Tara moaned. 

"I know," Addie whispered, resting her head on Tara's. 

"When this is you...I'll return the favor," Tara chuckled. 

"You better..." Addie laughed. 

This was how Gemma found them, Tara resting between Addie's legs on the ground, squatting. "What the hell?" Gemma asked. 

"Stop...I'm comfortable," Tara whined, tensing as another contraction wrecked her body. "I haven't been in a while..." 

"Well, baby. Almost sixteen hours, and you're superstar," Gemma smiled down, bending down to feed Tara a ice chip. For another hour, Addie and Gemma alternated the same position. Finally Tara had enough. 

"Help me to the bed," Tara moaned, reaching up with one hand. Addie grabbed it, allowing Tara to rest her body against hers. Her arms were wrapped around Addie's neck as she moaned, then grunted, tensing. Gemma recoginzed this sound immediently. "Tara...you pushing?" 

"I don't know..." Tara moaned, relaxing. "But whatever it was, if felt nice." 

Gemma reached over and pressed the call button as Addie helped Tara on the bed. Tara rolled to her side, and Addie slipped a pillow underneath her belly. Dr. Casey came in, slipping on her gloves. "Talk to me, Tara. What's going." 

"I feel an urge to push. But not like an overbearing one..." Tara explained, closing her eyes. 

"Okay. Would you mind if I checked you?" 

Tara breathed in, feeling another contraction, but not an urge to push. Addie moved to rub her hair back, at her spine. Once it passed, she nodded. "I don't want to move..." she moaned. "Addie..." 

Addie and Gemma looked at each other, then moved. Addie grabbed Tara's leg resting it on her shoulder, while Gemma ran her hands through Tara's hair. "I'm so proud of you baby...Jax would be too." 

Tara nodded, feeling Dr. Casey's slender fingers penetrate her. Sucking a breathe, she felt the pressure. Afterwards, she relaxed as the fingers withdrew. "You're at seven centimeters, close to eight. You're going through the beginnings of transitions. Remember to breathe...you're going to feel the urge to push much harder as you get closer to the end. When you do, call me." 

Tara nodded, and remained on her side. Closing her eyes, she focused on Addie's warm hands on her back, and her hair being played with. After that, Tara's labor progressed. Tara remained on her side, spreading her legs as she grunted again, but this time it was more forced. "Gemma..." Tara groaned shifting her groan to a yell as she felt unbearable pressure. Her nether regions felt heavy, and she felt like she had to poop. Letting go of the push, she knew that she wouldn't last. Rolling onto her back, she pushed herself up as Dr. Casey came in. 

"Feeling the urge?" 

"Fuck yes!" Tara grunted, trying to squat. Addie got behind her as before, allowing Tara to brace herself on her legs. 

Dr. Casey grabbed a pair of gloves, slipping her two finger inside. "Yep...you're at ten centimeters. I believe in spontaneous mother directed pushing. So, you just go for it. Listen to your body." 

"No..." Tara groaned, feeling an urge to push. Pushing down, she grunted at the effort. When she was done, she relaxed back into Addie. "Gemma, could you get my hiar?" 

Gemma smiled, gathering her hair up into messy bun. Tara pushed again, grunting louder. She continued this for another ten minutes, before she moved to her hands and knees. "Keep going baby..." Gemma told her, rubbing her back. 

"You're doing well Tara...the head is very low...I can feel it, you're so close," Dr. Casey told her. 

"I need to go the bathroom..." Tara moaned, moving back to a squat. Pushing again, Tara moaned louder as she felt the baby begin to crown. "Fuck, I'm hot!" 

"Calm down, T..." Addie told Tara, untieing the knot on top of her gown. Tara shucked it off, leaving her in her blue maternity sports bra. It was the worst feeling in the world...going two steps forward and one step back.

"Tara!" Kozik shouted, crashing into the room his cell phone in his hand. Then he saw Tara's lady parts being seperated, then a bit of poop coming out as well. Everybody looked up at him, as the nurse wiped the poop away. 

"Get out!" Tara shouted, pushing again, curling her toes in with the effort. 

"I got Jax on the phone!" Kozik explained, closing his eyes, thrusting out his phone. One of the nurses grabbed it, putting it on speaker. 

Jax felt anxious as Kayla called him to tell him that Tara went into labor. He had been trying to get to the phones all day. But now here he was, with his brothers ready to place calls to the hospital when he ran out of minutes. 

"Jax..." Tara sobbed. "You're never touching me again!" 

"I know...I'm so proud of you baby..." Jax told her, resting his head against the booth, hearing her grunt. 

Tara felt a gigantic weight now radiating from her bottom up to her stomach. If she was asked to sit down, she wouldn't be able to do it anymore. Moving to her knees, she grabbed onto Addie's and Gemma's hands relaxing her bottom as she pushed. Now, she yelling in low tones...there was so much stretching and burning. Her body was on fire. 

"Good, Tara...I can see the head! Take a minute and let it come naturally...dad...he has your blonde hair," Dr. Casey grinned at Tara as she dropped her head and panted. 

"Really?" Jax asked, tears pricking his eyes. Tara looked down, seeing inside a head sticking out between her legs. The head was bloody, but was plastered with a lot of dark blonde head. Seeing her and Jax's baby brought tears to her eyes and joy to her heart. Reaching down, she shivered as she touched her sensitive lips and the head. It was only a quater of the way out. Feeling another contraction, she moaned, but breathed it out trying not to push. 

"Jax...this really hurts!" Tara yelled out, her body tensing at the majority of the head passed through. She felt Dr. Casey's head gently cradle her head as her body naturally let it pass through. 

"I know...keep breathing, Tara," Jax told his strong Old Lady. 

Tara breathed out, squeezing her eyes closed as she felt the head reach the widest part, then it was out. "Good, Tara. A couple more, and you'll be done." 

"You can do it, baby!" Jax told her. 

"Come on, T! So close!" Addie told her. 

"Come on, baby!" Gemma cheered. 

Tara groaned as he felt the baby turn and shift. Shouting deep in her throat, she squeezed her eyes closed, feeling a shoulder pass through then the other. Then the rest of the baby came out in a rush of hot fluids and a bit of blood. Once Tara felt him pass, she collaspsed down, and was carefully placed on her back as the baby was placed her her stomach. Tara shivered as she felt her heart pull to his. The nurse rubbed him a bit and cleared out the fluids, and he let out a mighty cry unhappy at being taken from his arm home. 

Jax nearly collasped as he heard Tara give on final cry. But upon hearing her gasp for breathe, he heard the most beautiful sound in the world...his son crying. "Tara?...Tara?" he asked. 

Gemma looked over to Tara who was leaning back in the bed, eyes closed as she brought the baby closer to her chest. Addie was helping her get her sports bra off. Hearing her son call out his Old Lady's name, she took pity and grabbed the phone, taking it off of speaker. "He's here, baby. She did good..." Gemma sniffed. 

"They're alright?" Jax asked, relieved. 

"Yes. Tara's exhausted. She has to deliever the placenta, and rest for a bit. Congratulations, baby. He's beautiful." 

"Alright. Give them a kiss for me Ma. Tell Tara that I'll try to call her tommorow." 

"Will do," she smiled, hanging up. 

The doctor clamped the cord, handing them out to the three women. "Which one of you want the special honors?" 

"Addie..." Tara said, kissing Thomas's head. Depsite being covered in white stuff, he was perfect. 

"It should be Gemma...she's the grandmother..." Addie protested. 

"Shut up," Gemma sniffed, very happy to have another grandbaby. "This is your nephew...you stuck by her side even though you were hurting too. Go on, baby, before I kick your ass." 

Addie laughed, taking the scissors, seperating mother from child. The rest was a blur to Tara. She delievered the afterbirth, got stitched up, and watched as Thomas went to get cleaned up. Addie wasn't lying. It was a long day. 

* * *

**Day 187**

Kayla sat holding Thomas while Tara went to the bathroom. Poor Addie looked like a wreck, sleeping on the sofa. Her brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail, and her glasses were resting on the arm of the couch. Kayla nuzzled Thomas, smelling his head. He was so cute...and so squisy. His hair was darker than Abel's, being more like a dirty blonde. He had his daddy's eyes though. Hearing the slow shuffling of Tara's feet, she smiled at the new mom as she made her way back to her bed. "You okay T?" Kayla whispered. 

"Yeah. Sore. Apparently, having a posterior baby meant stitches. So, I'm sore." 

"Well, you and Jax make cute babies," Kayla grinned, looking down at the tiny baby. 

"I know. I'm so in love. How's Abel?" 

"Good. Gemma took him back home. I think she needed a break too." 

"After that labor, we all do. I mean...almost 24 hours of labor, with about an hour and a half of pushing." 

"You are a rock star," Kayla told her. 

"I am. And poor Addie..." Tara sighed, looking at her other sister who was sleeping on the couch. "She stayed awake through the placental delievery and everything. She deserves some rest." 

"I'm sorry I was too afraid to come in here," Kayla told her. 

"Don't me. It was gross...like really gross. There was blood, and poop, and I'm pretty sure I peed somewhere." 

"Yeah, you scared Kozik from getting laid," Kayla laughed. Kayla had to admit she felt something holding Thomas in her arms. 

"Uh-oh. I know that look. You want one now," Tara grinned. 

"I kinda do." 

"Do it. Thomas and Abel need a friend. Perferbaly a girl." 

Thomas brought his tiny fists up to his eyes, squeaking before getting fussy. "What's the matter?" Kayla asked speaking in a baby voice. "Despite being born an hour ago, little man...you are a piece of work." 

"He's probably hungry. I haven't had a chance to feed him yet. Can you call the desk for me?" Tara asked. 

"Yeah, sure," Kayla nodded, handing Tara the baby. Sure enough, Thomas started to root around Tara's chest. Kayla pressed the call button, explaining the situaiton while Tara tried to deal with a fussy and hungry baby. The lactation consultant arrived, and was patient with Tara as she showed her how to hold Thomas and how to get him to feed. Tara felt a bit embarrased as the lactation consultant took a hold of her breast, and showing her how to put it to Thomas's mouth. But like his daddy, Thomas was an expert at sucking on breasts and started to get his feel. Tara felt the pull of the colostrum coming out. Switching to her other breast, Thomas greedily took his fill. After he was done, Tara placed her boobs back in her new nursing bra, placing him on her shoulder burping him. 

* * *

**Day 200**

Addie was in her shop working on Kayla's wedding dress, while Tara and Kayla looked at fabric for Tara's and Addie's bridesmaid dress. Now that Thomas was nearing six weeks, Tara started to work on losing her baby weight. Besides, nobody wanted a fat Old Lady. Hearing the door bell, the three girls panicked, covering Kayla's dress. Upon seeing Chibs, the girls sighed in relief, going back to what they were doing. 

"Hello, ladies," Chibs grinned, plopping down on the couch. 

"Hey," Kayla grinned. 

"What'ca up to? 

"You know...wedding shit." 

"Is that the dress?" Chibs asked, seeing the white dress on the manequin. "It's beautiful Addie."

"Thanks," Addie smiled, sticking a pin in the lace that she draped over it. "So, what brings you buy?" 

"I was just passing on my way to see Lowen. Fi sent me divorce papers." 

The three girls looked at him in shock. "Oh my god, Chibs! I thought you two were working it out?" Tara asked. 

"Well, it's hard when you're commited to Charming. I wanted them to come here, and they wanted to stay. I will always love, Fi, but there was too much history," Chibs sighed. 

"Well, now I feel like shit," Addie sighed, pausing her dress making. 

"We should go out. Get drunk. I haven't been out yet since Thomas has been born. We'll go to a bar out of town. What do you say, Chibs?" 

"That sounds fun. You know that Kozik and Opie would want to come too." 

"It'll be a night out," Kayla grinned. 

Later that night, they met up at a night club in San Joquian county, having a good time. Kayla wore a short lacy back black dress with a pair of black heels. Tara wore a pair of heels, a tank top, and jeans. Addie wore a red backless dress and a pair of red pumps. The girls were dancing, drinking wine having a good time with Kozik. Opie and Chibs sat their table, drinking the beers. "Sorry about the divorce, man," Opie told his brother. 

"Don't worry about it. You excited for your wedding?" 

"Hell yeah. It can't get here fast enough." 

"Well, I've seen the dress. It looks fantastic." 

"They won't let me see it." 

"Because it's bad luck brother!" Chibs shouted, finishing off his beer. 

"Ope! Come dance with me!" Kayla begged, grabbing the giant man off the stool. "It would be good pratice. And you...you should find a girl to dance with." 

Chibs rolled his eyes, moving to grab another beer to drown his sorrows. He honestly felt like he was too old to be here. Sure, he was 35, but these people looked like they were in their young adult years. Grabbing his new beer, he didn't see the girl as her red wine spilled onto his white button up or his beer spill onto her black flapper style dress. "Shit!" she hissed, setting her glass down. 

"I'm so sorry love," Chibs apologized, feeling like an invalid. Grabbing napkins for the bar, he began to mop at the stain on his shirt, before moving to help her. 

"It's fine," he heard her say. Chibs, however, was focused on her chest. She had a nice pair on her. Hearing her clear her throat, he looked up to see a blonde haired woman with sparkling green eyes. Her eyes were like the forest. Her blonde hair fell in neat curls down her shoulders, brushing the tips of her ample breasts. 

"I'm so sorry...I didn't see you. I was distracted," she apologized, looking at him. 

Chibs felt his scarred face begin to smile. Despite wearing heels, he could tell that she was as tall as him. "Don't be. I believe I ran into you first." 

"Yeah, but I ruined your shirt." 

"It's just a shirt. Nothing a little baking soda can't fix. Can I buy you another drink?" 

"I would like that," she smiled. "I'm Charlie." 

"Fillip," Chibs told her, shocking himself as he called himself by his given name. 

"Nice to meet you Fillip," Charlie smiled. 

Chibs ordered her another red wine for her and a beer for himself. "Charlie...that short for..." 

"Charlotte. I didn't like my name growing up. So, I shorted it. My mom would always call me Lottie though to spite me." 

"Where are you from?" 

"Los Angeles. Scotland?" Charlie asked. 

"Yeah. Most people think it's Ireland," Chibs grinned. 

"I had a roommate from Scotland one time. I can't look at a sheep ever again about thinking how disgusting hagus is." 

Chibs laughed, feeling himself calm down. He liked this lass. "So, where do you live now?" 

"Sanwa," she answered, taking a sip of her wine. "I'm a lawyer. But my boss is a jerk to women. Which is why I'm here." 

"You work at a firm?" 

"No...at a public defender. I haven't found one that would take me yet. But my boss has been giving me hard cases to win. I think he wants to me to feel. Which is why I'm here on a Thursday night drinking with a stranger." 

"We're not strangers love," Chibs grinned. 

"Wanna go get some air?" Charlie asked. 

"Sure," Chibs agreed. 

Kayla was dancing with Opie when she saw Chibs walk out with a leggy blonde. "You go Chibs!" Kayla cheered. 

Outside, they could hear themselves much better. They walked down the street until they got a park bench. Charlie bent down and removed her heels, rubbing her aching feet. Chibs's eyes followed from her though down to her crimson painted toes. Feeling himself begin to harden, he crossed his legs a bit. 

"So, what do you do?" Charlie asked, glad that she didn't have to shout. 

"I'm a mechanic." 

"You any good?" 

"Maybe," he teased. 

"Have long have you been in the US?" 

"Umm, for about ten years." 

"Do you miss Scotland?" 

"Sometimes. You ever been?" 

"Once...I'm an army brat. My dad moved us around alot." 

"He still in the service?" 

"Yep...he's currently stationed in Germany right now. He's a four star general." 

"How about you Ma?" 

"She passed away when I was 20." 

"I'm sorry, Lass. You and your da close?" 

"Yeah. So, what brings you drinking on a Thursday night?" 

"I got divorced." 

"Oh shit...sorry," Charlie told him. "Did you cheat?" 

"Nay." 

"She cheat?" 

"Nay. Been estranged for merely twelve years." 

Hearing her phone beep, Charlie sighed. Grabbing her phone, she rolled her eyes. "I should get going." 

"You need a ride, lass?" 

"Nope. I got it," Charlie smiled, slipping on her shoes. Standing, She reached into her clutch and grabbed a buisness card. "Here..." Handing it to him, she grinned. "Give me a call sometimes." 

Walking away, Chibs watched her ass sway back and forth. Maybe this idea wasn't so bad after all. 

* * *

**Day 210**

Chibs sat in his chair of the table texting the blonde lawyer he met almost a week ago. "Dude...who are you texting?" Kozik asked. 

"This girl," he told them, not giving them the satisfaction. 

"The blonde one?" Kayla asked, sacking little bags of rice. Somehow, Addie's giant blue eyes persuaded them to all help out with the wedding preparations. 

"Yep. She's a lawyer. Guess who her client is?" 

"Who?" Opie asked, trying a piece of cake. "Babe...you got to try this...it's chocolate with chocolate marshmallow cream frosting." 

"Otto," Chibs answered, chuckling at Charlie's description of her men hating cat. 

"No shit?" Opie asked surprised, feeding his fiance a piece of cake. 

"Yeah. When I met with him last week, I brought up our night out and the conversation turned to her. He likes her a lot." 

"Maybe you should ask her out," Kayla told him. "That's the one, babe." 

"Okay...back to the topic at heart. What are we going to do about our new dear sheriff? He hinted that the guys can't wear kuttes," Piney asked, eating a piece of strawberry flavored cake. 

"What about blackout patches?" Addie suggested, fitting Kozik in a new black button up. "I could order new kuttes and sew them on for you." 

"That's actually a good idea, darlin'," Piney grinned. "We'll pay you." 

"You don't have to," Addie blushed. 

"We're doing alright on cash now. So, yeah," Opie told her. 

* * *

**Day 300**

"Alright Tara! Get your hot ass out here and show us!" Gemma ordered, sipping on her chamagne as Kayla and her lounged on the comfy couches of Addie's shop. 

Tara pulled the dress up over her breasts, and walked out. "Tara! You're a sexy mama!" Kayla grinned. 

"I feel like my boobs are about to pop out," Tara explained, trying to cover up her now prominent cleavage. She just started going  back to work, and she was trying to breast feed and pump. 

"I can fix that," Addie told her, coming over to the platform with pins. I could add some rubber to keep it up, and add some of your nursing bra cups into the bodice. I could take it out a little here." 

Tara nodded, looking at herself in the mirror. Her once slim body was now curvy, her breasts three times the size they were before she was pregnant. Little Thomas was a good eater, and like his daddy loved her breasts. "Maybe a nice necklace," Gemma suggested. "You're gonna blow Jax away." 

"Alright...Addie's turn for this fashion show," Tara grinned, going over to sit next to Gemma, grabbing a glass of champagne. 

Addie nodded, moving to change into her blue one shoulder dress. It fell to her knee and it was very flowy and form fitting. Addie came out, and the other three gasped. "What? Kayla told me to go out of my comfort zone." 

"I know!" Kayla gasped. "I love it! I never knew you had nice shoulders!" 

"Or nice tits," Gemma smirked.

"Okay...stop harking on me. I'm not the bride...Kayla?" 

Kayla her glass, following Kayla back to the dressing room. When she came out, Gemma and Tara teared up. Kayla turned to look at herself in the mirror, seeing the beautiful A-line dress. The majority of the dress was lace, with a silk shorter dress underneath it. It was beautiful, allowing everybody to see her crow. Kayla felt her eyes water, and she had that bride moment. "Kayla...you look absolutely beautiful ," Tara smiled, seeing Kayla in her dress. 

"I know, right? Addie...you've outdone yourself. With everything. Thank you," she smiled, hugging her friend, letting tears slip out. 

"No problem...one hundred and fourty more days." 

* * *

**Day 310**

Charlie waited in her apartment for Fillip to pick her up for their first official date. After meeting for coffee and sometimes drinks after they got off work, he finally asked her out. Now she sat on her couch, wondering if her blue mini dress was to short for her body. She wore rose gold high heels, and her locket that she always wore. Hearing the roar of a motorcycle, she tried to keep her foot from bouncing as she spotted her cat come over to her. Rubbing his head on her ankle, he purred as he threaded his away through her legs. "You be nice to him, alright? I really like him." 

Hearing a knock, Charlie stood up, making sure her golden curls were perfectly fixed over her shoulders. Walking over to the door, she smiled as Fillip sized her up. "Hey," he breathed out. 

"Hi," she greeted. "Come in. Just need to get my bag." 

Chibs nodded, coming in. Her apartment was modest and modern. Hearing a hiss come from the couch, he saw a cat with short pointy hears and a smashed in face glaring at him. Ignoring the wee beast, he handed her the bouquet of daisies that Gemma persuaded him to buy. "These are for you." 

"Aw...thank you," she smiled, taking them from her. Walking over to her kitchen, she bent down and grabbed a vase. 

Chibs tried to ignore the flash of black and blue lace that covered her ass as she bent down. Standing up, she filled it with water and placed the flowers in it, placing it on the kitchen table. Charlie smiled at him with appreciation, and Chibs was about to make a move right then and there when he felt something nip at his ankles. "Shite!" he cursed, taking a step back. 

"Lucifer! Sorry, about him. He thinks he's the top shit here, but he's mistaken," Charlie apologized, taking the cat from the Scotsman heels. 

"Nasty wee beast," Chibs grumbled, having a staring contest with the cat. "You named him Lucifer?" 

"Yeah. I found him at a pet store. He was all alone, and the man that worked with the cats told me that he was evil and hated everything. So, I picked him up and he started purring. He's a big softie on the inside. I named him Lucifer to spite the pet store employees. We should go." Charlie put down the exotic short hair, and laced her arm through Chibs. Chibs smiled, leading her out of the apartment and down to his bike. Seeing her appearal, he silently cursed. He didn't have a cage, but right now wished that he had one. 

"So...I'm not exactly bike savvy, so how do I get on?" Charlie asked. 

Chibs sighed in relief as she looked at him innocently. Chibs handed her his spare helmet and got on his Dyna. "Get on, and hold on to me tight. Lean when I lean," he told her. Charlie nodded, climbing up behind him. Now, she felt like an idiot. She's never been on the back of a bike before. Tucking her skirt underneath her thighs, she grabbed a hold of his waist, wrapping her arms around him. Clutching it tight, she looked down at her heeled feet. 

"Where do I put my feet?" 

Chibs bit his lip, trying not to laugh at her. "Place them by mine." Leaning down, he grabbed her lowerleg, placing her leg up by his. Charlie sucked in a breath as she felt his warm body touch her skin. Leaning farther into him, she shivered a bit as the rough material of his demin jeans brush against her inner thigh. Chibs started the bike and roared down the street to the small Italian bistro. Once they got there, Charlie got off, rubbing her leg where the exhaust pipe got her a bit. "Sorry, love. Should've just taken your cage." 

"It's fine," Charlie smiled, looping her arm through his. Walking in, they waited to be seated. 

"Reservation for Fillip Telford?" 

"Right this way," the receptionist told them. 

Walking to their table, Chibs held out her chair as Charlie sat down. Moving to his chair, he grabbed the menu. "Would you like some wine?" Chibs asked. 

"Sure..." Charlie smiled, turning to their waiter who brought them bread and balsamic vinegar to dip it in. Sprouting off her favorite sweet Merlot, she saw Chibs looking uncomfortable. She didn't want him to second guess this date, but she could tell that he was out of his element. He wore jeans and a leather kutte, and she wore expensive dresses. He liked beer and she liked fine wines. Scooting her chair closer to him, she smiled. "Do you always were that leather vest?" 

Chibs looked at her like she had grown two heads. "It's called a kutte love. And yes, I wear it all the time." 

"Even when you sleep? Shower? Have sex?" 

Chibs smiled. She was a cheeky bitch. "No...just during the day." 

"So, what do all the patches mean?" Chibs smiled, explaining all that the patches that he wore stood for. Charlie listened intently, smiling as she could tell that he was now at ease. "So, you've killed people." 

"That bother you, love?" Chibs asked. 

"Nope. I am a public defender. Where did the name Chibs come from?" 

"Chibs is a Scots slang for street blade," Chibs explained, rubbing his scars. 

"How did you get them?" she asked, softly. 

"A very bad man wanted to take away my life," Chibs sighed. 

The rest of the night went very well. Chibs drove her home, and got off of his bike. Charlie handed her his helmet, soothing down her curls. "I had a really good time," she smiled. 

"Me too. There's a party next Friday at my clubhouse. Would you like to come?" 

"Sure..." Charlie smiled. "I have to review notes for court." 

"Of course. Good night, Charlie." 

"Night, Fillip," Charlie smiled softly, turning to the stairs. Turning back around, she took two big steps, placing her lips on his. Chibs's eyes immediately closed, and his hands moved to her waist, holding her tight. This was the start of something good...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	32. Stand By Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter of this story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all! Thanks for tuning in again! Sorry, it's been a while. So, I decided to wrap up this part and start on part two of story. I decided it was the easiest way to transition to a new era. This series is called Unity now, and book two is called I'll Be There. It will feature my OCs from this story, and will run through seasons 4-7, but will be AU from now on. I will keep some of the dialouge, but will probably switch it up and give it a twist. At the bottom of the chapter is links to the wedding dress and outfits from this chapter. I was also thinking about making wiki-type pages on here to give y'all the life of my OCs. Anyway...I hope you enjoy this chapter!

The day finally came that everybody has been waiting for. Throughout the town of Charming, different people got ready for the big event. That morning Opie awoke in his dorm room. Looking around, he saw boxes of crap that he steadily packed. Today was his final day here...and the start of his new life with his soulmate. To make matters better, his brothers would be coming home today. Smiling, he got out of bed and moved to shower. He made sure to use Kayla's favorite body wash. He trimmed his beard, and washed his hair. Stepping out, he put on his trademark jeans, shirt, and kutte. Grabbing a rubber band, he pulled his hair out of his eyes, then looked at himself in the mirror. When Donna died, he let himself go a bit. He drank more, smoked more, and ate a lot of crap. But now with Kayla, he was leaner, more brawn, and he was surprised that he had cheekbones. His green eyes sparkled, and he usually wore a permanent smile on his face. 

Coming out of the bathroom, he slipped on his kutte, grabbed his knife and glock stepping out into the bar. Kozik was on the couch with a couple of bottles of Jack near him. Chibs was on another couch, sunglasses on. Even his own father was passed out on top of the bar. "Hey!" he shouted, banging surfaces. 

"Jesus, Ope," Kozik groaned. 

"Shite," Chibs cursed, taking off his sunglasses. "What time is it?" 

"Eight o'clock," Opie grinned. Walking over his dad, he slapped his cheek lightly. "Come on, Pop." 

"Fuck off...God," Piney groaned, getting off the bar. 

"Get up, get dressed, and get ready. We got to pick up our guys and I'm getting married," Opie told them. "Prospects! Clean this place up!" he ordered Miles and Phil. As the morning went on, crow eaters began to flock the bar to celebrate the men coming home. The place looked clean, and the guys were ready to roll wearing their clean kuttes. Piney hooked up the bikes to the flatbed, and everybody rode out. 

Down at the reservation, Addie was setting up the wedding venue. White round tables, plastic wooden folding chairs, flower bouquets, and a lot of booze were being set up by caterers. Addie checked off another thing of her checklist as she saw kegs of beer being rolled over to the open bar. Rows of chairs were being lined up, with flowers being placed on the ends with dark blue ribbons connecting them. A black rug was being rolled out so heels would get stuck in the ground. It was a beautiful day for a wedding. Today was the day...the day that her husband got out on parole. 

Hearing her phone ring, she opened her phone. "Kayla..." she smiled. This was the third phone call this morning. 

"Have you heard from Opie?" Kayla asked, cleaning the house. She was super excited but super nervous. 

"Yes. Calm down..." 

"I'm trying too, but it's hard." 

"That's why I arranged for you to go to a spa. The limo should be picking up up any minute. So, stop cleaning the house and go pamper yourself." 

"How did you know I was cleaning the house?" 

"I know everything," Addie told her. 

"That's...a bit scary," Kayla shuddered, looking around her. 

"Just go and enjoy yourself. It's Tara and mine bridal shower to you. Get a medi-pedi, a massage, get a facial, your hair done, and get waxed. We'll be at the house at four. Whatever you do, stay away from Opie and the clubhouse!" 

"Yes ma'am. Love you," Kayla told her. 

"Love you too," Addie smiled. Making sure everything was alright, she walked back to the car. Getting in, she headed towards Charming so she could shower and make herself look pretty for her man. Calling her other SAMCRO sister, she placed the phone on speaker. 

Tara sat doing paperwork in her new office. In the last fourteen months, she got promoted to Chief of NeoNatal and Pediatric Surgery. Looking across the room, she saw Abel drawing on a piece of paper. Upon getting her knew office, she set up a little play table for Abel to play with when she worked. She was only taking half a day today because of the wedding and Jax was coming home. "Mama! Look!" Abel yelled, running on his two tiny legs. "I draw picture for Daddy!" 

Tara smiled taking the paper from him. There were four big blobs that had a humanoid shape, and two smaller ones. "I love it. Daddy will love it too." Kissing his head, Tara went over to her desk. Hearing her phone ring. Looking at the caller I.D., she pressed answer, bringing it up to her ear. "Hey," she greeted. 

"Hey. Crisis with Kayla is adverted," Addie told Tara, pulling onto the highway. 

"She call you again?" 

"Yep. Told her that the limo was on her way to pick her up. Things are being set up as we speak. The dress is safely kept away in my store and I'm on my way to shower and put on something cute for my husband." 

"Great. I got her accessories in a bag by my front door. I also got her a packed bag for a couple of nights for Sonoma Valley. You excited?" 

"I'm nervous." 

"Yeah, same here. How's the little men today," Addie asked. 

"Good...Abel drew Jax all kinds of pictures." 

"That's sweet. I can't wait to take Happy on my sewing table." Addie licked her lips. 

"What happened to the sweet girl who could barely curse and blushed at the mention of sex." 

"Well, fourteen months without the only dick that I like does that to a woman. That and being kidnapped. Aren't you horny? I mean...with pregnancy hormones and post pregnancy hormones?" 

"You have no idea..." Tara breathed out. "I'm pretty sure I broke my vibrator. Plus, the shower head could do so much. And the sex dreams...mostly involving Jax. And sitting on the washer...I'm getting desperate," Tara sighed, feeling her body begin to warm. 

"You're getting flustered now, aren't you?" Addie laughed. 

"I am. Abel! Don't eat the crayon! I gotta go. See you at the clubhouse?" 

"Yep. Give Abel a kiss for me! I'll see you later," Addie told her, hanging up. Scrolling through her phone, she pressed Opie's name.  "Please tell me that you are not hung over, the rest of the guys are not passed out, and you're waiting for them to be released?" 

"Everything is okay on my side, Addie," Opie told her. 

"Good...your blushing bride is on her way to the spa for a day of pampering. The rings are with Tara, she'll give them to Jax. The reservation is being set up as we speak." 

"Thanks, Addie," Opie grinned. "About the other things?" 

"It's going to be a night you'll never forget. Everything else is being set in motion. You excited?" 

"Deathly. I don't know if I can wait for tonight." 

"I know. Tell Chibs I got a place for his girlfriend. And that we're looking forward to meeting her tonight. I'll see you at the clubhouse." 

* * *

 Opie hung up the phone, turning towards the men. "So, that was Addie. She found a spot for your lady friend, Chibs. _Everything_ is going according to plan." 

"Good," Chibs smiled. 

"Here comes the guys!" Miles shouted, seeing the guys coming out in their kuttes. 

"Gate!" the guard yelled, letting them all out.

Everybody cheered as they walked out briskly. "Hey! SAMCRO!" Opie screamed.

"Whoo-hoo!" everybody cheered. Once they were out of the gate, Tig came running over hugging Chibs. Happy strutted over, hugging Kozik. Clay shook Kozik's hand, seeing the Redwood patches on his kutte

"Hey," Clay laughed. 

Opie went to hug his brother and best man. "It's good to see you on this side, brother," he grinned.

"Shit, good to be here, man. Big day for both of us, huh?" Jax asked.

"Wouldn't do it without ya," Opie smiled.

"We missed you lunatics," Chibs told the men, hugging Jax. 

"I knew you'd vote in when I was gone, you pussy," Tig laughed, kissing Kozik on the head and rubbing his head.

"Thank you, Stockton. It's been a real pleasure. Let's get the hell outta here!" Clay told his club straddling his bike. Pushing back the pain in his hands, he revved the engine as he started his bike. The rest of the guys followed suit, giddy to be out. Pulling out, he roared out on his way to his club, home, and wife. 

* * *

Addie stood next to Tara and the boys waiting for the roar of Harley's. She wore a strapless dress with a white bodice and a dark pink high low skirt with matching pink strappy high heeled sandals with her hair pulled back with a messy pony tail. Her black rimmed thick glasses were perched on her nose. She bounced on her heels as she and Tara waited. She couldn't contain the smile that was on her face as they waited for their men. 

"Christ, I can't wait!" Addie exclaimed, looking down at her godson. 

"I know," Tara shuffled, holding Abel's hand. "Do you think Jax would be okay with..." 

"Yes! You're gorgeous!" Addie gasped. "You boobs are like twice the size of they were and you got some good curves. I mean...I don't have a skinny body either." 

"Yeah," Tara smiled, seeing Thomas getting fussy. Picking him up, she held him against her chest. 

"You okay?" Gemma asked, walking towards her two adoptive daughters. 

"Yeah. Anxious," Tara nodded.

"Aren't we all," Addie chuckled.

"Mmm. I'm proud of you. Ain't easy making things work when they're inside. You two done great," Gemma smiled fondly. 

"I couldn't have done it without you," Tara smiled, lovingly.

"Me either," Addie grinned, knowing how much help Gemma has been helping her out in the busy thriving shop.

"Wasn't just me. Was the whole club," Gemma informed them. 

"Yeah, it's true," Tara nodded. 

"I love you guys," Gemma told them, kissing them on the cheek.

"Me, too," Tara smiled, placing her forehead against Gemma's. 

Hearing the roar of motorcycles. Everybody tensed up, now very excited. "Daddy's home," Gemma grinned, seeing her her husband lead the guys in. 

Tara laughed, holding back the tears as saw Jax on Clay's left. Addie kicked off her heels, leaving them next to Tara and Gemma. "Fuck this," she breathed out, taking a running sprint over to her husband. Gemma laughed as Addie's ethusiasm as her husband came over to her. "Hey, baby!" Clay grinned, kissing her his hands finding a home on her ass. 

Happy got off his bike, and heard his favorite sound in the world. "Happy!" Turning he saw the young woman run and jump into his arms,, kissing him with all of her might. Happy cradled her ass with one hand and her ponytail with the other. "I missed you!" she told him against his lips.

"I fuckin' missed you too, babe. So much," Happy grinned, sliding his hand her her rib cage as she slid down. When he got to her breast, he smirked. "No bra?" 

"Built into the dress. Fuck, I missed you..." 

"How much?" 

"So much that I can barely contain myself," she whispered, shivering. Squeezing her body as close as she could to his body. Placing a hand on the top of his jeans, she moved her hands down to the front. 

"Where did my sweet timid wife go?" 

"She went out the window fourteen months ago and was replaced with a horny, greedy, wife." 

"Well, I love both sides of her," Happy told her, kissing her again. 

Tara's breath caught as she caught sight of Jax's pantie dropping smile. "Hey, you're here!" she laughed, as he grabbed her face and properly kissing her. Pulling away, Tara handed him Thomas, wiping away a tear from her cheek. "Say hi to Daddy."

"Yeah! How you doing?" Jax asked, kissing Thomas's dark head. "All right?"

"Oh, someone's happy," Tara told him, pressing her body close to his kissing him. 

"Hi, baby," Gemma greeted, kissing his cheek. Tara went off to greet some of the others, leaving the two alone. "Oh, I'm so glad you're home. I love you."

"I love you, too, Mom," Jax smiled.

"She did good."

"Yeah, I know. She did great."

Gemma handed Jax a brown paper sack. "Hey. I picked out the one you wanted." Jax nodded, stuffing in his back pocket. 

"Jax!" Addie grinned, hugging the blonde haired man. 

"Addie...you look great!" Jax smirked, seeing Addie show more skin than usual and wearing heels. "It's a good look for you."

"Watch it, VP. She's my lady," Happy gruffed, slinging an arm around her. 

"I know man. I have my own lady. Thank you though, Addie. For all that you did for Tara and the boys. You are in my debt." 

"Just don't fuck up again," Addie laughed, hugging him. 

"You curse now too? How the innocent get the corrupted," Jax laughed. 

"I like it...it's hot as fuck," Happy grinned, kissing her again. 

"Where's Wayne?" Clay asked, noticing the absence of the former police chief. 

"I don't know. He said he'd be here," Gemma sighed.

"Really good to have you back, Clay," Chucky grinned, holding up a hand.

"Holy shit, Chucky. You got digits," Clay exclaimed, stepping back a bit/

"You grow those?" Bobby asked.

"It was Gemma," Chucky smiled.

"Gemma?"

"Yeah, I bought him fingers. Those shitty little nubs were freakin' me out," Gemma explained. 

"Were you freaking her out? Were you freaking her out?" Tig asked, rubbing Chucky's head, chasing him around. "Freaking her out!"

"Chapel ten minutes," Clay called out.

The party moved inside, everybody chattering before they went to church. Addie pulled out her phone, seeing that Kayla was trying to face time her. "Hey," she smiled. "How's the spa?" 

"Fan-fucking-tastic!" Kayla sighed. "Look! My toes are painted SAMCRO blue! And they're giving me all the strawberries that I want!" 

"That's great. Say hi to Happy," Addie told Kayla, turning the phone over to Happy. 

"Hey, Hap! Welcome home!" Kayla waved. 

"Thanks. Congrats," Happy told her. 

"And here's Bobby, Tig, and Juice, enjoying their spoils of war," Addie told her, showing the three men brushing up on crow-eaters. 

"Hey, Doll!" Tig smiled. 

"Hey, Tig! Juice, Bobby! I'm looking forward to your muffins and you serenading me during the wedding." 

"Defiantly," Bobby smiled. 

"And here's Jax." 

"Jax!" Kayla called out. 

"Hey, Kay. How you doing?" Jax smiled, sitting next to Happy. 

"Good. As good you will be," Kayla grinned. "Be gentle with her." 

"Kayla!" Tara laughed. 

"I mean, her body has major hormonal changes. Don't break her...I need my maid of honor to walk straight. And don't let Opie be late! And don't fucking lose those rings!" 

"Relax! We'll see you tonight. Enjoy yourself," Addie smiled, blowing her kisses. Hanging up, she turned towards Opie who was heading towards the chapel. "Your future wife is a piece of work." 

"Yeah. That's why I love her," Opie grinned. "Come on, guys." 

"Ope...please make sure that they get to the reservation on time," Addie pleaded, getting off of Happy's lap. 

"I promise," Opie told her. The guys settled around the table, happy to be back in the swing of things. "Your combat pay, gentlemen."

As the guys passed around the envelopes, the guys happily chatted about the cash. "I knew that two years of community college would pay off," Bobby grinned.

"Even at a small percentage the new guns are pretty sweet. Mayans, Italians, Niners, everybody loves 'em. The small percentages are over," Opie explained.

"Piney, Ope... Chibs, Kozik. You did an outstanding job holding us together, making this new business work," Clay told the four men.

"You did all the hard work, brother. We just grunted out the day to day," Piney smiled. 

"Well, you got my deepest appreciation."

"Absolutely," Jax agreed. 

"Yes. Yeah."

"Thanks, Ope," Chibs grinned, shaking Opie's hand.

"You too, Chibby."

"So, you know anything new with our mayor's little McMansion utopia?" Clay asked. 

"Rich yuppies are fleeing Stockton. The city's a war zone. We're hearing that Hale's got a shitload of presales, and just needs a few more investors before he starts swinging hammers."

"This, um, Oswald Construction bid, what is that? Is that some sort of consolation prize from Hale?"

"And when Hale pushed that 99 on-ramp through the City Council, all that timberland went eminent domain, and Elliot, you know, lost millions. So Hale, he's letting him make it up with lumber and labor," Piney explained. 

"Yeah, Charming's pretty much embraced it, Clay. I mean, it'll provide construction jobs, doubles the output at the mill..." Kozik continued.

"Short term. Hale's building homes in this town that no one in this town can afford. Anybody else see a problem with that? I mean, Jacob Hale's been laying this track for more than five years now. City councils, zoning committees, getting rid of Charming P.D. No. We're not gonna let this happen."

"The black and proud Sheriff Roosevelt. Who the hell is he?" Jax asked. 

"We don't know much. He's out of a gangland task force from Oakland. He's been working ten months. He's let us know he's here, but this is the first time he's whipped his dick out."

"Yeah, he's been pretty low-key," Chibs explained. 

"Yeah, not anymore," Tig scoffed.

"Yeah, I guess today was about letting us know it ain't gonna be business as usual."

"Yeah. We're gonna have to dig pretty deep into this guy."

"You're not gonna get this sheriff on your payroll. This boy's a straight-up cop," Piney told the club. 

"All right. The meet is set with Putlova. The Jellybean Lounge. What is it with Russians and strippers?" Chibs asked. 

'They ain't strippers. You been to the Jellybean? It's horse meat in a g-string," Opie scoffed, remembering the mixed bachelor/bachelorette party that he and Kayla had to scope out the Russians.

"I love the Jellybean, man," Happy grinned.

"Of course you do," Opie muttered, rolling his eyes. 

"I love it, too," Tig smiled.

"And the freak circle is complete," Bobby laughed. Everybody joined in, and the mood in the chapel was light. 

"Ope... Everything set?" Clay asked, smiling at his brother.

"Yeah. The Wahewa's are gonna let us use the southwest reservation. You exit off at 18 miler. Be there at 6:00, or Addie will have all of our balls in her clutch. And I know how much money is in those envelopes, so those wedding gifts better not be bullshit."

"All right. We all got our marching orders," Clay grinned, banging the gavel. "This is a big day for us. We're back together, Ope's getting hitched, and we get to meet Chib's new lady friend." 

Chibs scoffed, blushing a bit, as he excited the chapel. Behind him, everybody was making kissing sounds. "What's her name?" Jax asked, looping an arm around his neck. 

"Charlie," Chibs muttered. 

"Charlie...Charlie what?" 

"Charlie Hanson. She's a lawyer. Her client at the moment is Otto," Chibs blushed. 

"Well, we'll make sure that we're on our best behaivor," Clay smiled. 

 Addie was helping Tara get the guys in her car, while Gemma waited for her husband. Seeing two sheriff cars pulled up, Addie sighed. Can't they just have a nice day without drama? She was tired of it all sometimes. Tara confided in her about how Jax wanted to change things. Honestly, Tara was tired of it all as well. Addie woundn't love it more if they stopped selling guns, and did things safely. Turning to Tara, she whispered in her ear. "So, there goes our big homecoming." 

"The night is still young," Tara smiled, being optimistic. 

Turning towards Miles, she whispered in his hear. "Tell Clay that you guys have company," she ordered. Miles nodded rushing inside. Turning back to Tara, she smiled. "Alright. Let's go meet up with Kayla. Want me to drive so you can pump?" 

"Yes, please," Tara smiled, getting in next to her friend. 

* * *

As the guys were getting ready to head outside, Miles came rushing in. "Clay. We got company outside. Two sheriffs, watching us down the block. Addie spotted them first."

"Roosevelt," Jax cursed. 

"He's probably going to tail," Opie mentioned. 

"Well, if he does, he can't follow all of us."

"I want, uh, Jax and Opie with me. Need the rest to help get us there," Clay ordered, nodding to Clay and Jax. Clay's true interior motives were to see how Jax and Opie could work under pressure. His hands weren't getting any better. Jax would make Opie his VP. "Squiggy," Clay called out to Miles.

"Yeah."

"I want you to drive the tow-truck behind us."

"Is that 'cause you're upset with me?"

"We're on parole, genius. Can only congregate if we're working," Juice told the prospect.

They set off, quickly detaching and seperating to take the heat off of Clay, Opie, and Jax. Unfornatley, they ended up being detained on the side of the road. After being lined up, Happy twisted around trying to get out of the restraints. "Shit...Addie's gonna kill me," Happy groaned. 

"She's a big girl," Kozik told him. "She's grown a lot since you've been gone. She now terrifies her employees." 

"Well, I was hoping to bury myself inside my wife," Happy grumbled. 

"I wanna know more about your lady, Chibs. What does she look like? How long have you been dating?" 

Chibs rolled his eyes. "She's tall, curly blonde hair, green eyes. We've been dating for a couple of months." 

"Have you hit that yet?" Happy asked. 

"Well...we've slept together." 

"So, you're having sex," Tig clarified. 

"No...we're just sleeping. We're in a...relationship. It's like dating back before you were a Son. It's not all just pussy." 

"So, you two are actually dating...like dinner and shit," Bobby laughed. 

"Yes...how long did you have to wait until Precious put out?" Chibs asked. 

"She was a sweet-butt. Didn't take that long at all," Bobby grinned. 

"Well, Charlie is a good girl. I like her a lot. So, none of ya pricks better not fuck this up for me," Chibs warned. 

"We'll be on our best behavior," Tig grinned. 

* * *

Jax, Clay, and Opie walked into the Jellybean Lounge, looking for their intended mark. Opie had been right...the strippers were like horse meat in G-strings. But all that Jax could think about was getting his revenge. Rubbing his side unconsciously, he remembered the sudden pain as he was shanked. He remembered feeling his life drain away, not knowing if he was going to see his baby boy. But now, revenge was right in front of him. He could smell it...and it smelled so sweet. 

"Welcome, gentlemen. I trust you are healing well?" Pulltova asked Jax. 

"Fine. Just business, right?" Jax replied, pushing down his revenge. He would get what he wanted soon enough. 

"Yes. I'm glad we could settle all that."

"It's not all settled. You've been, uh, taking 80% of the Irish stock for your customers up north," Clay told the Russian.

"And 80% of the risk as well. We handled all the transport and storage."

"Well, now it's time for that equal share scenario to kick in."

"Yes, as we discussed, you'll get 50% of the hardware. But if we continue to transport and house the guns, we need to be compensated."

"It's gonna take us a little while to set up shop. We'll give you five percent. That's an awful lot of risk and manpower for just five percent. Hey, we know how much you're making running these guns. Don't play broken peasant with us."

"Fair enough. Five percent for the first month and 15%, if you stay longer."

"Deal," Pultova agreed.

"Uh, we're gonna want to see the new merch. Get familiar with it," Opie explained.

"I wanted to bring it here."

"We got some local eyes on us. We're hoping we could see 'em tonight. Check out your operation," Clay continued. 

"I thought tonight was a celebration."

"Yeah, we thought it'd be good cover to get away," Jax grinned. 

"Mm. Of course. I'll make sure my men are there."

"Great. So we'll see you at the party?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Well, here's to a long and profitable relationship." Pouring them all drinks, they held up the glass, toasting to the night they'll never forget. "Na Zdorovie." 

* * *

The girls laughed as they sat together getting their nails done. "So, did you two have hot steamy sex when the guys got back home?" Kayla asked. 

"No...they had to go to church," Addie explained. "Make sure you paint her nails blue. A dark blue." 

"This one?" the manicurist asked, holding up a dark blue shade of nail polish. 

"Ohh...that's pretty," Tara commented. "I want that." 

"That's the one. Paint away," Kayla grinned. "Tara...you gonna drink?" 

"Probably. I pumped this morning before I left for work, and during lunch." 

"Wanna start now," Addie asked, handing her a glass of chamagne. 

"God yes. Never been so nervous to be with Jax before. Besides our first time." 

"Mmm. My first time was with a guy in the back seat of his truck," Kayla grinned. 

"My first time was in my room at my sorority house in college. Me and Hap's first time was in my loft. He tried to sneak out, but came back. He always come back," Addie explained, sipping her chamagne. 

"Me and Jax had sex in the Meadows the first time. It was awkward, but romantic," Tara smiled as the manicurist began her toes. "The second time was in my dad's house. Tensions were high that night." 

"Okay...so, as the bride, I want some dirty answers that we didn't get to do last night at the party. What is the kinkist place you ever had sex?" 

"In the porn studio bathroom...with Ima watching," Tara blushed. 

"What?!" Addie asked, laughing. "God! Her face must have been priceless." 

"Oh it was," Tara laughed. "How about you?" 

"My car in an abandoned trailer lot parking lot. On the way to meet my parents for the first time." 

"Who knew Addie could be so kinky," Kayla grinned. "Me and Ope had sex in the tow truck. Then we had to get it cleaned, where we had sex in the bathroom of the upholstery place." 

"You two have more sex than me and Happy combined," Addie told her. "My turn...is there one thing you haven't done, but want to?" 

"Me and Jax have never had sex on the back of his bike. I think that would be fun. Or in my office." 

"I've pretty much done everything and everywhere! Ooo! I wanna have sex in Tig's bed!" 

Tara, Addie, and Kayla began to laugh at the thought. "He would kill you!" Addie gasped, curling into herself as she laughed. 

"I know! But it would be so worth it!" Kayla laughed, wiping her tears away. The girl calmed down, then looked at each other and laughed again. "Shit...thank you for everything you two have done for me. I never had any girlfriends, but you two are my family. You're my best friends...my sisters. You two made me a family...everything is finally coming into place. I have a future good husband, two wonderful step kids, two adorable nephews, and hopefully I have more nieces and nephews one day." Kayla turned her head to smile 

"And kids of your own," Tara smiled, holding out her hand to Kayla. Kayla grabbed it, smiling from ear to ear. 

"I'm getting so nervous," Kayla confessed, squirming in her chair. "In five more hours, I'll be Mrs. Kayla Winston." 

"I'm so happy for you, Kayla. Everything is going as things should be," Addie grinned. 

"Mostly," Tara commented softly. 

"What's wrong, T?" 

"Just thinking about when the next time things are going to go wrong. If Jax goes to jail...or worst." 

"Didn't you say that he wanted to change things?" Kayla asked. 

"Yeah. But when? Not with Clay and Gem holding onto the reins. I love Gem, but she supports her Old Man. I just want them to be safe for our family and our boys." 

"We all know that Clay only has a few years left. We just got to hold on...things are changing. Jax will be the president, and surely make Ope the VP. We just need to stick together and be there for our men and each other." Tara smiled, hearing the words. Things weren't always going to be easy but she loves Jax, their boys, and her crazy biker family. Like she told Margaret at the hospital, she was an Old Lady. She took shit from no one. Not from Clay, Gemma, or anybody. She wasn't going to run this time around. She was sticking with her man...the father of her sons. "Okay...enough with the sappy shit! Today is my wedding day! Today should be happy! Now, who's getting a Brazilian wax?" 

* * *

"Dispatch, this is SJ-19 for substation Morada," one of the officers said into the radio. 

"Bobby, getting anything for Ope?" Happy asked, squirming. He just wanted to bury himself inside his wife instead of being detained with these assholes.

"I was gonna give him cash," Bobby answered. 

"How much you giving 'em?"

"A lot more than you, you cheap-ass bastard." 

Everybody laughed, knowing that Happy was indeed a cheap bastard. The only thing that he bought knew was the house. All of his clothes were from second hand shops and fixed up by Addie. While Addie liked vintage clothing, she wasn't mindful of spending.

"I'm not cheap, just mindful of excessive spending," Happy explained. 

"Dude, you re-use condoms," Tig scoffed. Everybody groaned at the truth.

"How about you, Juicy?" Bobby asked the young patch. 

"Giving them both ten sessions at Clear Passages."

"What?" 

"It's he herbal colonic and weed shop on Crestview. I own 20%."

"That is so disturbing," Tig shuddered.

"Have you ever seen the contents of a lower colon?"

"Oh, geez..." Chibs groaned. 

"And you tried to take 'em out?!" Eli Roosevelt asked, placing his hands on his hips. First, he had met the bikers, and now his team nearly killed them. 

"They boxed us in, Lieutenant. I clipped one of 'em trying to stay with Morrow," Officer Cane explained to his Sheriff.

"Were they driving the speed limit?"

"Maybe, at first, but then they took off. Must've been doing 110 on 18. It was crazy."

"No sh1t. These guys are smart. They'll claim that you tried to kill 'em, that they were fleeing out of fear. Then they'll try to sue us for assault! Just cut 'em loose. And the next time you try to play GTA on my watch, I'm gonna bounce you back to park duty!"

"Yes, sir."

Once they were free, they made their plan for the night and headed off to get ready for the wedding. Chibs roared down the street towards Charlie's apartment. Knocking on the door, he waited until she opened up. His breath caught when he saw her answer the door in her bathrobe, her blonde wavy hair piled on top of her head. "Fillip...hi," Charlie smiled, opening the door. "I thought that you were going to pick me up later..." 

"I was...but I've been detained on the side of the county highway for an hour and a half today...I was wondering if I could get ready here..." Chibs asked, running a hand through his hair. 

"Of course..." Charlie smiled, opening the door wider. 

"You see love...that's not a good idea...because, you're probably wearing nothing underneath. And we agreed to take things slow, and I've been trying to be a gentleman, which I'm not...but I really like you, and if I come in there, I won't be a-" 

Charlie cut him off with a kiss, hauling him inside. Slamming the door close, she pushed him up against it, removing his kutte. Breaking away, she untied her robe, and simply walked into the shower. Chibs glared at her evil cat, shrugging off his clothes as he followed...

* * *

Happy roared up to the address were the show should be. Entering, he could hear her sweet voice humming to herself. In the back, Addie was placing programs inside a cardboard box to be taken to the reservation. Hearing the door chime to alert her that somebody inside her shop. "Addie?" Happy called out. 

Throwing the rest of the folded program in the box, she rushed to push her hair back from her face. "In here." 

Happy came back, and they just stood there, staring at each other. Finally, Happy made the first move walking towards her, taking her face in his hands. Addie moaned as his lips landed on hers. Happy grasped her thighs, picking her up to plant her on the table. Leaning his weight on it with one hand, he hitched up the skirt of her dress as she began to undo his belt buckle. Their lips separated as they got their bottoms halfs free. Both were breathing heavily while they stared into each others eyes. Happy grabbed a hold of her left thigh, bringing her close to him. Addie placed a hand behind her to angle herself up towards him, and grabbed on to his shoulders with the other one. Happy slid in with one easy thrust, both moaning at the sensation of being together again. Their copuling was short, both reaching their peak at the same time. Addie leaned back on her hands that were both behind her, as she unwrapped her shaking legs around Happy's waist. Sliding off the table, she rested her head against the cool metal sewing table. 

Happy pulled out, kissing her sweaty forehead, before collasping down next to her. "Fuck..." 

"You're telling me..." Addie panted, eyes closed. "Was that our record?" 

"I think so..." Happy rasped out, trying to get his heart to calm down. "Jesus...that was the most intense fuck we ever had." 

"Being away fourteen months does that...do me a favor?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Don't go back inside...I can't handle it," she told him, her blue eyes opening and bearing into his soul. 

"Okay," Happy nodded, reaching over to kiss her. "I love you..." 

"I know...I love you too," she smirked. 

"Smart ass. Say it back..." 

"I love you too." 

* * *

 Tara just laid the boys down to nap before the big wedding as she waited for her boyfriend to come home. Nervous butterflies fluttered in her belly as she shifted from foot to foot. She made sure her new haircut was styled nicely, her bangs curled and her curls shiny. She even brought out her best lingerie that fit her post-partumn body perfectly. That was one thing that made her nervous was her new body. Before Jax left, she still had a tiny waist and a nice size rack. But now her body was curvier, and her boobs were often engorged with milk or were a cup to big from her previous post body. One thing about her body was that she made enough milk from little Thomas. But imagine her horror if Jax was kissing her there and milk came out. 

Hearing his motorcycle roar up to the house, she straightened her shoulders and waited until he was inside the door. Tara's breath caught as his sparking blue eyes shined with mischief she adored. The tension in the room grew heavy as he closed the door, and locked it. Her heart pounded inside her chest as he shrugged off his beanie on his head. She

"Hey," she breathed out, still unsure of what to do next.  was going to have a talk with him about that...it was bad enough that Opie used to wear them, but now him? 

"Hey. Where's Thomas and Abel?" Jax asked, looking around at the living room. 

"The boys are napping," Tara explained. Suddenly, Jax was on her like white on rice, lifting her up and tossing her over his shoulder. Gasping, Tara clung to his back, shouting happily. "Jax, stop!" Tara laughed as he smacked her ass as he carried her to their bedroom. She squealed as he let her down, her face flushed from the contact and being upside down. Both stared at each other, before they began to take off their own clothes. 

Jax was laughing as his jeans caught on his boots. Kneeling down to untie the laces, he saw Tara's shirt land on the floor. Looking up, his breath caught as he saw her breasts in a black lacy nursing bra. Her pants landed next to his on the floor. Now, both wearing their underwear, Jax stalked towards her, grabbing her hips. Kissing her, he felt himself harden instantly. 

"I missed you so much," Jax breathed out, seperating their lips just a bit to speak. 

"Love me," Tara smiled, kissing him. Jax bent to pick her up bridal style and carried her to their bed. Laying her down, he trailed his lips down her throat to her breasts. Tara moaned as his goatee brushed up against her bare skin. Jax reached behind her and removed her bra, taking a nipple inside of his mouth. Tara's breath caught in her throat as her sensitive nipples and breasts were being stimulated. Bringing her knees up to cradle Jax's body against here, she unconciously moved her hips to meet his in need of friction. 

Their underwear came off, and Tara grabbed his chiseled butt cheeks, as he thrusted into him. Lips, tongue, and teeth met as they sloppily left as they moved together. Both didn't last long, coming apart at the same time. Jax kissed Tara lovingly, rolling off of her. They cuddled close together, enjoying each other's companies. "I love you," Jax told Tara, kissing her softly. 

"I love you," Tara smiled. "And to think I was nervous." 

"Why?" Jax asked. 

"Because my body is different than what it used to be..." 

"I think you're beautiful, and so fucking sexy..." Jax grinned. "So...this is the new house." 

"Yeah. It's close to Clay and Gem, so she could take care of the boys if need be." 

"Great...close to my mother who could barge in at anytime. Does she have a key?" 

"Who do you think helped paint?" Tara laughed, as Jax groaned. 

"Also...what's with the throw pillows and chick shit you decked my house up in. 

"I'm sorry," Tara smirked. "Harley mirrors and Maxim posters aren't really my style. Don't worry though, they're all safe in a box in the basement, along with your porn collection." 

Hearing the sound of Thomas crying on the baby monitor, both parents groaned a bit. "Sounds like somebody else wants a shot at those puppies," Jax smirked, brushing a hand across her chest. Tara smiled eviliy, bringing up her hand to punch him in the balls. Jax brought up his legs, laughing, as he protected herself. "I'll get him," Jax told her, sliding on his boxers as he got out of bed. 

"There's a couple of bags of milk in the freezer!" Tara called out, slipping on one of Jax's t-shirts. Jax's first stop was to the kitchen, where he quickly grabbed a bag from the freezer. It took him a moment to learn how to place the bag in the bottle and how to work the bottle warmer. When Abel was little, he only drank formula because Wendy was unavailable. When the bottle was at the right temperature, Jax walked across the hallway to Thomas's nursery, looking at the Harley and motorcycle themed room. Walking over to the black crib against the wall, he smiled down at his son. 

"Hey, buddy..." Jax cooed, picking him up. "What's the matter?" Bringing Thomas into his bare chest, Jax rubbed the baby's back as he walked over to the changing table across the room. Laying him down, he changed his diaper, and dressed him in a white onesie with a black motorcycle on it and words that read "My Daddy is a Biker." 

"Hey, hey..." he soothed the whiny infant. Taking picking up the brown bag he had hidden inside his gun safe on top of a book self, he pulled out the box and handed Thomas the ring. "Look. What is this? All right, huh? Come on," he chatted, picking the baby up. Walking back inside, he saw Tara had dressed in one of his t-shirts and a clean pair of panties. He knew that Tara was a bit self-conconcious about her body now, but to him she was the most beautiful woman he ever laid eyes on. "There you go. Here's Mommy."

Jax handed Tara the baby, who naturally held him as he nestled into her arms. "Hey, hi, sweetie. Hey, baby. Hi. Want to lie down?"

Jax sat down next to he, waiting, as he handed her the bottle. "Here you go."

Tara grabbed the bottle, smiling lovingly at her old man as she brought the nipple to Thomas's lips. Looking down to make sure he latched on, her breath caught as she saw the ring in the baby's hand. "Oh, my God! It's beautiful. Are you...?"

"Yeah. We should get married," Jax smiled, placing a hand on her knee.

"Really? I mean, you want... that?" Tara asked, tears filling her eyes.

"I love you, Tara. I've loved you since I was 16. You stayed when anyone else would've bailed. You've given me a beautiful son... taken Abel on as your own."

"I love you, too. So much," Tara sobbed, smiling. 

"I know things aren't always easy. But I'm not my father...I'm gonna do better. I'm going to get this club straight again, start doing legit business. As much as I love Clay, he brought ruin on the club. His days are numbered. I want to make our boys proud of their old man. And I want us to be a family. So, will you?" 

"Yes, Jax!" Tara cried out, leaning up to kiss him. Jax smiled into the kiss, happy to have such a great old lady. 

* * *

 

 

Kayla stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a fluffly robe and towel drying her wavy hair. Hearing noise, she carefully stepped over to the bedroom, where she saw Opie packing socks. "Hey, you're supposed to be gone by now," she smirked, walking over to him as he turned. "It's bad luck to see the bride."

Opie shrugged, not really believing in bad luck. Sitting on the bed, he grabbed her hips, pulling her closer to him. "Just getting my stuff. Figured I'd wear my clean socks on the big day."

"Wow, I'm honored," Kayla smirked, rolling her eyes. He was an ass sometimes. Running a hand through his hair, she smiled down at him.

"You sure you want to do this?" he asked, giving her one last out.

"It's kinda late to back out now," Kayla scoffed.

"It's never too late to run," Opie sang.

"I'm not running," she told him firmly, tugging on his hair to force him to look at her. Opie winched, but allowed her to guide his head. "I'm not going away. Like it or not, I'm part of this family. I like it."

"And I'm happy that we're going to be adding to it," Opie smiled. 

"Not for a while there buddy. I'm just establishing a name for myself at the shop. Besides, I don't want to share you just yet," Kayla told him, running hands through his hair. "But I do want more kids with you. Just not right now?" 

"I understand that," Opie smiled softly, a bit crestfallen. He loved kids, and seeing Baby Thomas makes him have baby fever. But Kayla didn't say no...she just said not right now. "I love you, Mrs. Winston." 

Kayla's heart melted. "I love you too, Mr. Winston," she grinned, closing her eyes to kiss him. 

* * *

Whoever said that weddings bring each other together was absolutely right. The reservation was filled with Sons from the mother charter as well as others, Mayans, Niners, and the loathed Russians. People chatted, drank, and made merry to celebrate the union of a young female mechanic and biker. Happy pulled up besides the row of bikes reserved for the Sons, and parked. Seeing his wife's car pull up to an empty spot, he walked over to open the door. Addie smiled up at the older biker as he held out a hand. The fourteen months alone had made her into a different person. She was no longer the young woman that was scared of her own shadow. She was now a strong, independent buisness owner and old lady. She wore hemlines that were a bit shorter than she was used too, and now wore pumps or reasonably size heels. Gone were the girlish bangs, and now stood the soft waves of her chestnut colored hair. 

"What a gentleman," she teased, knowing he was anything but that. 

Happy scoffed, slapping her ass as she got out of the car. Holding out his arm, Addie gladly took it as he escorted her down to the aisle were the white folded chairs were set up. The place looked good, he had to admit. Addie had done a good job. But after realizing what trouble it was to plan a wedding, she hired a wedding planner for her shop that was a Charming native. She wanted to establish a name for herself in the fashion industry. 

Tara and Jax arrived with the boys in Tara's SUV, with Jax driving. They arrived at the same time as Gemma and Clay, where the Teller-Morrow family hugged and greeted each other. Clay took a hold of Thomas, kissing his chubby cheek as Abel was reigned in by his mother. On Tara's shoulder was Kayla's honeymoon clothes and accessories. Addie had already placed the dress inside of Kayla's trailer. Since there was a stingy bathroom, they managed to get a his and hers trailer so the bride and groom could freshen up for the wedding. 

Chibs arrived with Charlie in her car, helping her out. She wore a strapless, blush pink dress that fell down to her knees with a sweetheart bodice. The dress laced up in the back, something Chibs took great pleasure lacing up, and was looking forwards to unlacing later that night. She wore her hair over her left shoulder in soft waves, and white heels adorned her heels. As Charlie stepped out of the car, she looked around nervously, clutching the small clutch tightly in her left hand as she took Chibs's arm in her right. 

Using two fingers on her left hand, she pulled her dress up a bit, suddenly having no confidence. "Stop...you look beautiful," Chibs told her, leading her towards the seats. 

"Sorry...I know how much they mean to you...and Otto. I don't want to let any of you down," Charlie apologized. 

"You won't. You're smart, funny, witty, sexy as hell...Jaysus Christ, I still don't know what you see in a old bastard like me," Chibs smiled. 

"Please, we only have a eight year difference," Charlie scoffed. 

"True...but we live different lifes. You like fine wines and I like beer. I'm a mechanic with a high school education and you're a lawyer. I like fights and you like night clubs." 

"But sometimes what makes us different brings us together. Ever hear of opposites attract?" Charlie asked as they reached a group of men and women with similar kuttes. 

"Opie...congrats, brotha," Chibs smiled, hugging the giant man. 

"Thanks, man," Opie smiled. 

"Chibs, you gonna introduce us brother?" Tig asked, scanning Charlie up and down. Long legs that seem to go on for miles; tight body with a tiny waist; medium sized breasts, long blonde hair and shocking green eyes. She held her self up high with confidence. 

"This is Charlotte. Charlie, this is Opie-the groom, Tig, Clay, his wife Gemma, Bobby, and Juice" 

"Nice to meet you all," Charlie smiled, clutching Chibs's arm. 

"So, you a lawyer?" Gemma asked. Chibs held a special place in her heart, all the guys did, but she watched Chibs suffer from being seperated from his ex-wife and daughter.

"I am. I work at Mayer and Larson at the moment." 

"Those two scumbags?" Clay asked, suprised. 

"I know. But not that many people are hiring right now. Especially defense attorneys." Growing a bit more confidence, she straightened up taller and let a hold of the death grip she had on Chib's arm. "But I can see you all looking at me and thinking questions. So, let me answer them for you. I am an open book. I am 35 years old. I went to Yale, and graduated with honors. I am from pretty much all over, my dad being a general in the army. My mom passed when I was five from breast cancer. I like to run. I don't know a lot about cars besides how to drive them. I love wine...any color. I like fondue, something I introduced Fillip too. I often curse like a sailor, something I learned from my dad and his army buddies. I like shoes. I have a cat who hates men. I live in a apartment on the westside because my dad likes to take care of me. I know how to shoot a gun. I know self defense. I like Fillip. And, yes, we had sex but not until today when he showed up dirty at my place." 

The guys just stared at her as she finished her introduction of herself. Chibs smirked, knowing that she was in lawyer mode at the moment. It was something that turned him on about her. She was fearless, and didn't back down from a challenge. Gemma was the first to break, smirking at the younger woman. "You know...I think we'll get along great." Chibs let out the breath he was holding as she recieved approval from the current queen of SAMCRO. 

In a trailer a little ways away, Kayla stood in the bathroom as she put on her dress. Zipping it up, she breathed out as she took a self in the mirror. She looked beautiful. Her green eyes sparkled with excitement. She chose to forego a veil, instead wearing lilies as clips to pull her hair away form her face. Her hair was now to her shoulders, modern and classic, framing her lovely face. She wore the tallest heels she could find that went with her dress to make up for the height difference. Stepping out of the bathroom, Tara and Addie gasped as they caught sight of their friend.

"Oh my god...you're going to knock his socks off," Addie smiled, coming up to pin a stray hair out of her face. 

"Do I?" 

"Yes. You look very beautiful," Tara nodded. 

"Knock, knock!" Tucker called out, knocking on the door before opening it. Seeing his daughter, grown up and on her wedding day, brought tears to his eyes. "You look beautiful." 

"Thank you, Daddy," Kayla smiled, kissing his cheek. 

"Well, we're ready to go. You ready?" 

"Yes," Kayla nodded, eagerly. 

"Alright. Show time! We'll see you out there," Tara told her, kissing her cheek. Addie gave her a hug and walked away following Tara. 

Opie stood at the front of the alter, shifting from feet to feet as he waited for the guests to sit down. Piney stood next to him, patting him on the back. "I'm proud of you son. You got great children and a very lovely wife. I'm glad that I set you up." 

"Excuse me," Opie scoffed. "You did hire her, but we fell in love on our own." 

"Yeah, but me and your gash of a mother threw you two together. So, we win," Piney smirked. 

"Go sit down Pop," Opie ordered, pushing his father away. Rolling his eyes, he smiled. The music began to play, and everybody began to take their seats. Jax escorted Tara down the aisle as she stood on the brides side. There was no bride or grooms side since they all knew each other. On one side sat the Sons and their old ladies. Addie and Happy sat in the front row, with a an empty seat for Kayla's father and a couple of relations from her side of her family. The next couple of rows sat various SAMCRO members, other Sons, and other MC members that recieved an invintation. On the other side sat Piney, Mary, the kids, and others. Ellie looked like a little lady wearing a dark blue knee length lacy dress. Kenny wore a SAMCRO blue shirt with a plain black vest. 

The bridal march began to play, everybody stood, and Kayla and Tuck made their way down the aisle. Green eyes on both sides met and both grinned. As they got closer to each other, their grins grew wider. Several rowdy members hollored as Kayla walked to Opie. Once she got to him, her father kissed her cheek, handing her off. "Take care of her," Tucker warned, shaking Opie's hand before sitting down next to Addie. 

"You look amazing," Opie whispered. 

"Thank you," Kayla grinned. 

"Please be seated," their officiant, Chief Charlie House told the audience. "Brothers and sisters, we come together today under the all-seeing eye of nature to witness the blessed joining of Opie and Kayla. I'd like to share with you a blessing of the Apache. Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter for the other. Now you will feel no cold, for you will always be warmth for each other. Now you will feel no loneliness, for you will always be each other's companion. Now you are two persons, with only one life before you. May beauty and peace surround you both in your journey ahead and through all the years to come."

Opie turned around to face his best man, Jax. "You got the... got the rings?" Opie whispered.

"What?" Jax asked, a bit too loudly. 

Just as Addie was going to bounce up and throttle him, Jax pulled out the rings, handing them to Opie and Kayla. The three laughed, while Addie smiled evilly at Jax. "I'm gonna kill him," she whispered to her husband, who just smirked.

Kayla grabbed the ring, and took Opie's hand in hers. "Opie, when I first met you, I was just the kids' nanny. I never thought I would fall in love with you, but just as cliche as it sounded, I did. I love you will all my heart, as well as the crazy family we have. You're a good man, father, lover, friend, partner, and now soon to be husband. With this ring, I vow my love. I promise to always be a faithful and loving wife... and old lady," Kayla vowed, slipping the giant ring up his ring finger. Addie wiped away a tear, as other people got teary eyed and smiled.

Then it was Opie's turn. "Kayla, when I left Charming, I left a broken man. I returned two months later a broken bike and a broken heart. But you turned my whole life around. You pieced me back together, as well as my family. Something, I am very grateful of. I am such a lucky man to have you in my life. You're crazy, spunky, funny, and have a heart full of love. I am so happy that you decided to give it to me. With this ring, I vow my love. And I promise always to cherish and protect you."

Charlie Horse cleared his throat. "What else?"

Opie rolled his eyes, his grin getting bigger by the second. "And treat you as good as my leather and... Ride you as much as my Harley." As he made this vow, almost every member of a MC vowed, before everybody cheered, whooped, applauded, and laughed.

Kayla laughed, her face blushing a bit. Charlie Horse, smiled holding up his hands in the air. "By the power invested in me by the laws of the Wahewa and the State of California, I pronounce you man and wife. Have at it." 

That was that they needed before they were on each other. Opie's hand wrapped around her waist as Kayla threw hers up around his neck. Opie dipped her down a bit, and her foot popped behind her as everybody stood and cheered. Pulling away, they grabbed each other's hands and headed down the aisle as everybody cheered as they made their descent. 

About thirty minutes later after many pictures, upbeat country music played courtesy of the live band, and many people danced. Clay had originally wanted SAMCRO to take care of the Russians, but with big sad doe eyes of Addie and Kayla, he arranged for SAMTAZ and SAMTAC members to sneak out as everybody else partied. The only ones that would do business was Jax, Clay, and Tig. But at the moment, everybody was dancing. Opie was twirling Ellie around while Kayla danced with Kenny. The next song was a slow country song, where Tuck danced with his daughter and Opie danced with his mom. Jax took his mom for a spin, while Clay danced with Tara. The boys went home with Neeta, leaving the young parents to have a night to themselves. 

After cake was cut and passed around, Opie sat with Clay, Jax, Tig, and Pultova at a table. "They call it the 'Cop Killer'. It cuts through Kevlar and body armor like soft cheese. Very little kick," Pultova smiled, handing him a sleek black gun.

"The best wedding gift, ever," Opie smiled, testing the weight in his hands. 

"Wait till you see Juice's gift. You're gonna want to use that on yourself," Tig laughed. 

Kayla came bouncing towards him, setting herself down on her new husband's lap. "Hey, husband," she grinned.

"Hey, wife. Look what we got. New hand cannon," he told her, showing her the gun.

"Ohh...pretty. May I?" she asked, grabbing it out of his hand, and pointing it at the Russian. Making a sound with her mouth, she let her wrist flick as she let off an imaginary shot handing it over to Jax.

"Thank you. And this next song is a bride request," the EMCee told them.

"Oh, I'm gonna want to play with this," Jax smiled, testing the weight of the gun in his hand.

"Have at it," Kayla told him. "Ope! Come dance with me." Getting off his lap, she pulled on his arm. 

"Yep," Opie smiled, allowing her to pull him up. 

"Wow! Barely an hour, and you're already in the bowl covered in pussywhip," Tig laughed, the other joining in.

"Come on! It's our song," Kayla persisted, wanting to dance with her husband. Opie got up and walked over to the dance floor, placing his hands on her hips as they swayed to the soft music of Stand By Me. 

Five minutes later Jax, Tig, and Clay came from the trees satisfied with their revenge. Walking over to his Old Lady, he took her in his arms and danced with her to the music. "This is nice," Tara smiled, playing with the short strands of hair on his neck. 

"This is," Jax agreed, seeing Kayla and Opie happy. Everybody was smiling, laughing, drinking, or dancing. This is what the club should be about...not about guns. "It's good to be home." 

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kayla:   
> -Wedding dress: https://www.tbdress.com/product/V-Neck-Lace-A-Line-Short-Beach-Wedding-Dress-12147010.html?c=USD&gclid=CjwKCAjw_47YBRBxEiwAYuKdwx3rmqL6MV58_EcHMizwF8EfQvh9NYWbLMFTYXXfFhsyvUDQboyRLBoCtCgQAvD_BwE   
> -Shoes: https://www.dhgate.com/product/bridal-white-lace-wedding-shoes-designer/411830055.html   
> Charlie: https://www.dressystar.com/timeless-sweetheart-short-lace-up-blush-chiffon-bridesmaid-dress-ruched.html   
> Ellie: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/351562314642156053/  
> Addie: https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/455708056019828460/


End file.
